Au delà d'une promesse ( Tome 1 )
by teambonbon972
Summary: Damon a respecté sa promesse faite à Emily Bennett. Il veille maintenant sur la digne héritière de la lignée Bennett... (Ps: il y aura quelques scènes classés rating:M)
1. prologue

**Coucou, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic sur Bamon.**

**Les chapitres de cette histoire seront plus cours ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. j'essaye de privilégier la qualité au lieu de quantité. Vous me direz si j'ai tord.**

**je vous laisse lire et espère lire vos commentaires. bsx**

* * *

En plein cœur de Paris, plus exactement dans un immense studio vivait Bonnie Bennett. Il devait être 7h00 du matin lorsque le téléphone résonna dans la maison, réveillant tous les habitants. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois coups francs suivis de cris réveillèrent réellement Bonnie :

-« Bon-Bon ! Téléphone »

-« Plus tard » dit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-« C'est ta mère ! »

-« Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là ! »

-« Bonnie Katerina Bennett ouvre tout de suite cette porte ! »

Bonnie poussa un cri étouffé dans son oreiller. Elle se leva, trépigna des pieds. Elle ouvra exaspérée sa porte pour prendre le téléphone qu'on lui tendait. Elle allait fermer la porte mais sa tante commença à parler :

-« Bonnie, Abby est ta mère. Restes aimable» s'inquiéta Shonda.

(….)

-« Au moins fait un effort » continua t-elle en caressant le visage de sa nièce puis parti.

Bonnie sourit puis ferma la porte. Elle fixa quelques minutes le téléphone avant de le mettre à son oreille. Son cœur était gros, et battait rapidement contre sa poitrine. Elle voulait attendre d'être calme avant de parler à Abby. Mais sa mère semblait impatiente:

-« Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

(...)

-« Bonnie? C'est toi ma chérie ? »

En entendant sa voix encore une fois, le cœur de Bonnie se contracta. Elle fermait les yeux puis respira fortement, ouvra la bouche mais rien ne sortie

-« C'est toi ma puce ? » murmura Abby

Bonnie pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle décida, de prendre sur elle-même et prononça un seul mot.

-« Oui » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-« Bonnie ? Tu vas bien ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda t-elle pour paraître détachée.

-« Je suis ta mère Bonnie réponds moi. Je m'inquiète. »

-« Je vais raccrocher »

-« Non surtout pas ! » supplia t-elle.

-« Alors ? »

-« Il faut que tu reviennes à la maison. Je t'ai déjà achetée ton billet d'avion »

-« Je n'irai nulle part ! Ici c'est chez moi expliqua t-elle.

-« Il est temps que tu reviennes. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« C'est compliqué… »

-« Tout est toujours compliqué avec toi ! »

-« Le plus important, c'est que tu sois auprès de ta famille à Mystic-Falls dans deux jours. »

-« Je ne mettrais ni les pieds à Mystic-Falls ni chez vous. »

-« C'est chez toi Mystic-Falls, la maison… »

-« Ce ne l'est plus depuis que tu m'as envoyé chez la sœur de papa »répliqua t-elle.

-« I ans on avait nos raisons. Maintenant, les choses ont changé ! Il faut à tout prix que tu sois à nos côtés. »

-« Ca fait 7ans depuis hier Abby ! Vas te faire rembourser le billet parce que moi, je ne bougerai pas de chez Shonda. »

-« Tu seras mieux avec nous. On est ta famille ! Tu comprends ça ?

-« Non Abby, ma vie et ma famille, tous mes amis, mon école sont ici à Paris. »dit-elle avec lassitude de toujours s'expliquer. « Je n'ai ni le temps et le courage de reprendre tout à zéro. Si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu, tu me laisseras rester ici… »

-« Tu es en danger ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas senti comme si quelqu'un te suivais ou ne t'es t'il pas arrivé des choses inhabituelles ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

-« Rien de tout cela »

-« On n'a pas essayé de t'agresser ? »

(…)

-« Bonnie, il faut que tu rentres. Ces personnes sont réellement malveillantes »

-« Tu n'as plus aucuns droits sur moi Abby ! Je ne reviendrai pas, pas parce que je n'ai pas envie mais parce que je n'ai plus rien là-bas.

Tout me raccroche à la France » dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge du téléphone. Ses jambes fléchirent, elle tomba au sol.

Elle laissa libre court à sa peine et sa frustration. Sa famille, lui faisait trop de mal. Quant à Abby, elle n'entendit que trois bip.

Elle comprit très vite que Bonnie n'était plus en ligne. Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu sa fille unique.

Soudain, elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle s'empressa de la serrer avant de laisser échapper une larme.

-« Tu penses qu'on a bien fait ? » demande t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Oui ma chérie » répondit Sheila

-« Maman » dit-elle en faisant face à Sheila. « On l'a éloigné pour rien. Ça l'a poursuit encore ! »

-« Elle est une sorcière. Un jour où l'autre, elle aurait été confronté à tout ça »

-« Elle est trop jeune ! »

-« Elle a le cran et la capacité pour affronter la situation. N'oublie pas ce que les taros t'ont dit quand tu as appris ta grossesse »

-« Elle sera la plus puissante de la lignée Bennett »Sheila continua.

-« Et de tout les temps »

-« Tu sais très bien, ce qu'elle risque ! Je ne l'ai pas mise au monde pour qu'elle se fasse tuer ! »

-« Non », dit-elle en posant une main sur chaque épaule de sa fille. « Damon toi et moi allons la protéger, la soutenir, l'aider tant qu'on le pourra » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Qui te dit que Damon va nous apporter son aide ? » prononça t-elle avec beaucoup d'incertitude.

-« Il n'a pas le choix. Il a promit à Emily de protéger sa descendance. Il l'a déjà fait et il va continuer »


	2. Chapitre 1

A une demi-heure de là, Caroline Elena Stefan et Damon sortaient du manoir pour se diriger vers la voiture de la seule blonde du groupe. La rue était silencieuse, seule la sonnerie du téléphone de Damon dérangea les alentours. Damon s'arrêta, seule Elena se retourna pour le regarder répondre au téléphone. Elle remarqua une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Damon : il était surpris et déstabilisé. Elle le trouva bizarre, elle qui croyait connaître son petit-ami. C'était frustrant comme de tas de chose dans leur relation. Agacée et curieuse de savoir qui l'appelait et arrivait lui faire ressentir de tel sentiment. Sa curiosité la poussa l'interrompre afin d'avoir le cœur net :

-Damon ça va ?

(….)

-Damon ? dit-elle encore une fois. Mais cette fois si il venait de raccrocher

Il leva les yeux devant lui puis tourna la tête vers Elena. Il lui fit le sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas :

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre ?

-j'ai une course de dernière minute à faire pars avec eux. Je vais vous rejoindre plus tard lui répondit-il alors qu'elle s'avança vers lui

-je peux t'accompagné si tu veux dit-elle en l'entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Non dit-il avec précipitation

Elena le regardait dans les yeux

-Désolé Lena mais dit-il en touchant les cheveux de sa petite amie

-mais quoi ? Elle essayait de lire en lui mais en vain

-c'est une histoire de sorcière. Et je peux la régler seul

-Une affaire de sorcière ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Damon ? On est en danger ?

- Du calme beauté ! Je ne sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet. J'en serais plus en allant chez Sheila après on avisera

- ça ne sent pas bon Damon

-rien ne va t'arrivé Elena ! Je suis là dit-il en lui caressant le visage. Peut-être que ce n'est rien

-ok, mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre

-laquelle ?

-pourquoi ? Pourquoi, elle fait appel à toi ? Et non à Stefan ou à un autre vampire. Il y en a plein à Mystic-Falls

-je suis simplement le protecteur de leur lignée Elena rien de plus dit-il en se reculant d'elle puis remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa brunette. A plus tard

-Attends dit-elle en prenant la main de Damon

Il la regarda

-tu as oublié ça dit-elle en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Damon répondit au baiser puis il y mit fin

-je t'aime Damon

Damon sourit,

-je le sais dit-il en partant puis monta dans sa voiture

Caroline qui avait tout vu de la scène remarqua la déception sur le visage de son amie de toujours. Elle s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'enlacer

-ne t'en fais pas il te dira un jour les trois petits mots

-Quand ? Ça fait 1 an ? Un an qu'on est ensemble et pas une seule fois, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! J'en viens à me poser des questions. Pourtant, tous se passe bien au niveau charnelle et on a des discussions variés mais ce n'est plus assez. Je veux qu'il me le dise.

-c'est compréhensible mais….

-mais quoi ?

-tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'après tous ce qu'il a traversé c'était dur de te le dire.

-il ne devrait plus douter, il sait que je l'aime et puis je ne suis pas Katherine.

- Ok, je vais t'exposer le problème d'une autre manière. Tu as dit que tu te posais des questions.

-oui

- Ça se voit qu'il est dingue de toi, ce mec t'aime. Alors, je me dis que le fond du problème ça serait-toi tes sentiments. Que tu doutes non seulement de ta relation mais aussi sur tes sentiments sur les frères Salvatore

-je ne sais plus dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage puis toucha ses cheveux. Et elle regarda Stefan derrière Caroline puis dit : de toute manière Stefan nous attends. Elle alla partir mais Caroline la stoppa

-il a déjà assez souffert. J'ai ramassée tous les pots cassés après votre rupture. Alors cette fois fait les choses bien. Réfléchis bien

Elena regarda la main de Caroline sur son bras puis leva les yeux :

-Arrêtes, il nous attend dit-elle en s'extirpant de son amie.

Caroline vit Elena rentrée dans la voiture. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de souffler puis lui emboita le pas et démarra sa voiture.

De son côté Damon se garait devant la maison de la grand-mère de Bonnie. D'un pas non chaland, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'eu le temps de faire un geste que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Abby.

-on vous attendait

-que me voulez-vous ?

-rentrez et vous le saurez

-vous êtes sures ? dit-il en souriant

Pour toute réponse Abby ouvra grand la porte de la maison. Damon s'avança

-je dis ça parce que votre mère ne me laissait pas rentrer. On se voyait toujours dehors.

-Entres dit Sheila qui se trouvait derrière sa fille

-ça doit être réellement sérieux pour que vous laissiez un vampire pénétré dans votre demeure Sheila dit-il en entrant. Il regarda par tout, il voyait enfin cette baraque. Il était surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait tant de goût. Il sourit de satisfaction puis son regard sérieux réapparu quant-il posa ses fesses sur un fauteuil pour faire face à Sheila et Abby

-dites moi tout

-pour faire court, tu dois protéger ma petite fille Bonnie

-au dernière nouvelle elle est à Paris

Abby fronça les sourcils,

-comment le saviez-vous ?

-je dois vous rappelez que je dois vous surveiller ! J'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil sur elle pendant quelque jour

-elle allait bien ?

-on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est extrêmement heureuse. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est très jolie et studieuse et à énormément de répartie. Mais qu'elle s'attire beaucoup d'ennuis à mon humble avis

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-elle a été attaqué à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement que j'étais dans le coin. J'ai pu en tué quelques un avant qu'ils ne l'approchent mais un a réussit à me dupé. Il s'est attaqué à elle.

Abby fronça encore plus les sourcils, Elle se posa instinctivement la question mentalement; pourquoi Bonnie ne lui avait rien dit au téléphone. il fallait qu'elle en sache plus:

-il lui est arrivé quelque chose demanda Abby.

-elle était juste effrayée. Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai avertis à tous les êtres surnaturels de ne plus s'approcher d'elle. Elle est n'est plus en danger.

-on vous remercie mais…

-mais quoi ?

-Bonnie n'est en sécurité nulle part dit Sheila en prenant la parole. Abby et moi avions de fréquentes visions dans lesquelles ma petite fille est en danger à Mystic-falls

-qu'elle reste où elle est et le problème est résolue

-ils l'a pourchasserons

-c'est qui « ils »

-elle a eu ses 17 ans hier

-et alors ?

-A cet âge là les adolescentes tel que Bonnie on leur première manifestions de leur magie. Autrement dit c'est l'âge de la maturité pour le monde de la sorcellerie. Et les premiers mois sont durs et extrêmement important. C'est là qu'un sorcier sait où il se situe dans la balance : le bien ou le mal.

-venez aux faites ?

-dans deux lunes, ont sera en pleine moisson, Silas un Démon aux pouvoirs multiple et ses acolytes de vampires très puissant veulent s'en prendre à elle mais aussi au doppleanger, au jeune Lockwood et à Caroline Forbes qui est maintenant un jeune vampire.

-Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Elena ou encore aux autres si c'est Bonnie qui l'intéresse

-les chasseurs se sont attaqué à des nids de vampire et de loup garou en Caroline du nord et en France Australie. Les quelques vampires qui restent on fait des alliances avec les loups-garou. Silas se sent en danger et vois la destruction de la race des vampires comme l'occasion de créer une nouvelle race beaucoup plus résistante aux attaques des chasseurs .il a déjà tenté une fois mais sa échoué. cette fois c'est la bonne. En combinant un nouveau vampire un loup garou descendant des premiers de leur espèces et un sorcier Bennett, cette nouvelle race d'hybride les chasseurs n'auront aucune chance.

-qui est Silas

-moins tu en sais mieux c'est.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question pourquoi Elena

-on a toujours besoin du sang du double pour que le sort soit plus puissant et indestructible. Et Bonnie est la plus puissante des sorcières de sa génération et de tous les temps. Il a besoin d'une Bennett. Là le premier hybride et les prochains seront féroces. Il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive.

-il faut surtout pas que Silas s'approche de Bonnie, elle pourrait mal tourné dit Abby en prenant le relais de sa mère.

-Pourquoi ?

-il existe un lien entre Bonnie et lui. Je ne peux pas vous dire plus mais, il porte le visage de l'homme qui lui est destiné. C'est écris dans les astres. Il apportera la déchéance de Bonnie. Elle va mourir. Si on ne fait rien même nous les sorcières et les esprits des 100 sorcières ne pourrions rien faire

-c'est un doppelganger

-en quelque sorte. vous êtes près à nous aider ?

-qu'est-ce que j'en tire ?

-notre aide pour aider Elena, en échange vous surveillerez Bonnie l'apprendrez à se battre à tuer un vampire et nous on se chargera du côté sorcellerie et de lui apprendre tous sur le monde surnaturel.

-bien et elle arrive quand ?

-dans deux jours

-j'irais moi-même la chercher. On se voit dans deux jours dit-il en voulant partir

-attends Damon ? dit Sheila

-quoi encore ?

-elle sera un peu désorientée, dis aux filles qu'elle est de retour. Elles l'aideront surement à s'intégrée au lycée.

-Bien dit-il une pointe énervé. Il partit non sans claquer la porte. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la même question : Pourquoi, il fallait qu'Elena soit encore en danger ?

**merci pour vos commentaires.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Ne soyez pas en colère si j'ai mis du DE au début de la fic! je pense que c'est important que Damon soit comprenne avant qu'Elena n'est pas bonne pour lui afin d'être totalement et irrévocablement à Bonnie.**

**Bsx et donnez moi vos premières impressions.**


	3. Chapter 2

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Bonnie. Elle se trouvait précisément à son cassier pour ranger quelques affaires après la fin des cours.

La France sa tante ses amies lui manquèrent. Elle était de plus en plus nostalgique vue la vie déprimante qu'elle avait dans cette ville ennuyeuse qu'est Mystic-falls.

Mais le pire était lorsque sa mère et sa grand-mère lui parlaient de magie de vampire de loup-garou. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un asile.

Et puis, il y avait ce corbeau noir aux magnifiques yeux bleus qui la suivait partout. il lui faisait peur. Cette ville n'était pas faite pour Bonnie, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Quelque chose étrange émanait de cette ville et de ses habitants qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un point d'encrage.

Mais d'ici quatre ans elle pourrait se tiré d'ici. Revenir à Paris ou à Rome se dit-elle en fermant son casier.

Elle ne releva pas la tête pour avancer, elle ne vit pas Damon en face elle. La collision fut inévitable.

Elle leva les yeux, ses yeux s'assombrissent très vite. Elle se rappela d'il y a trois semaine à l'aéroport :

**Flash-back**

Après avoir récupéré ses bagages, Bonnie allait direction du parking. C'était normalement à cet endroit là que sa mère ou son père l'attendait.

Elle les chercha du regard, quand ses yeux croisèrent de beaux yeux bleu glace. Elle se sentit à ce moment là vacillée et confuse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi. Mais quant elle vit ce sourit si beau, et plutôt arrogant, imbus de sa personne, elle se ressaisit.

Il était tous ce qu'elle pouvait détester chez un homme. Elle baissa le regard, pour interrompre leur interaction.

Elle fut troublée par la pancarte qu'il tenait. Elle lisait Bonnie Bennett. Interloquée, elle fronça les sourcils puis instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, se les frotta et les rouvrir.

Elle le vit cette fois, plus prêt tout en sentant sa main à la fois douce et froide sur son menton.

Elle releva la tête, elle le reconnue. C'était l'homme qu'il avait secouru à Paris. Elle alla parler mais il le fit avant :

-tu me reconnais ?

-oui

-bien dit-il en prenant ses valises. On y va ?

-Attendez ! Pourquoi c'est vous venez qui me chercher ? Où sont mes parents ?

-occupez ! Allez ramène ton jolie petit cul pour que je te ramène vite chez ton papa et ta maman dit-il en l'insistant à le suivre de la tête

-j'irai nulle part ! je ne vous connais pas. Dit-elle bien décidée à ne pas bouger

Damon sourit, il s'avança vers elle

-ne fait pas ta prude et rentre dans ma voiture. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! et puis je ne connais même pas votre nom ?

-Damon Salvatore, maintenant soit gentil et suit moi dit-il en lui prenant le bras. Avec sa force sur humaine, il la tira jusqu'à sa voiture

-vous êtes fou ! lâchez moi

-voila contente ! dit-il devant la voiture. Il ouvra la porte. Montes !

-j'irais nulle part

-c'est quoi ton problème ? je viens te chercher et tu n'es pas contente

-je prendrais un taxi dit-elle en essayant de prendre ses bagages mais Damon les tenais très fort

(…)

- donnes les moi

-rentre dans cette putin de voiture et arrête de jacasser. Je n'ai marre de t'entendre

-non comme ça sa t'évitera tout désagrément !

Damon lui prit par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Il la souleva puis la déposa à l'arrière de la voiture. Et ne t'avise pas de t'échapper. Je te poursuivrai dit-il avant de fermer la portière.

**Fin du flash back**

Bonnie secoua la tête et se ressaisi !

-je crois de plus en plus que tu raffoles de mon corps dit Damon en souriant

-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-ta grand-mère ma demander de te chercher prononça t-il d'un ton sérieux en s'appuyant sur un casier

-tu es leur petit chien chien ou quoi ?

-ne dis plus ça ! Ça blesse ma virilité ! dit-il de manière offusquée en touchant sa poitrine.

-ou quoi dit-elle pour le provoquer

-je te ferai regretter d'avoir posé tes lèvres sur les miennes dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et lui touchant le bout de son nez

-c'était un accident ! dit-elle en repoussant sa main

-Ah oui ?

-tu m'as plaqué contre le mur pendant que soit disant tu m'apprenais à me battre et nos lèvres sont malencontreusement rencontrées

-tu aurais dû bouger

-toi aussi ! Qui t'as demandée d'y répondre ?

Damon sourit, il se dégagea d'elle en reculant

-on y va ? dit-il en lui agrippant le bras

-non ! elle se dégagea. j'ai un exposé à faire avec ton frère….. comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-avec Stefan en géo, je dois le rejoindre à la sortie. Elle commença à avancer mais il se mit devant elle.

-je vous accompagne et dès que vous avez fini on part chez toi

-tu n'as que ça à faire ?

-oui t'emmerder c'est mon activité favorite…non, plus sérieusement que tu le veuilles ou pas

-tu sais si j'étais une sorcière et toi un vampire, je pourrais te faire très mal

-et moi aussi, je pourrais même te tuer en te vidant de ton si délicieux et enivrant sang dit-il en levant de sa main le menton de Bonnie pour caresser son cou. Bonnie frissonna, elle fit trois pas en arrière et répondit du tac-o-tac

-mais ce n'est pas possible. J'aimerai pourtant te filer une bonne correction pour que tu t'éloignes de moi. Et ainsi tu me craindrais ça m'éviterai d'être agacer et horripilé par ta présence.

Damon sourit réellement,

-avoue que tu adores ça et que tu es attiré par moi d'où vient cette agacement si prononcé.

-ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité dit-elle en réussissant le contournant et marcha vers la sortie. Damon courra pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Elena devrait réellement se poser des questions ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-tu dragues tous ce qu'il bouge dit-elle en poussant la porte

-elle sait qu'elle est importante pour moi

-seulement importante, tu ne dis pas que tu l'aimes ? ça fait quoi un an que tu es avec elle et tu dis que tu tiens à elle. Tu es louche.

-on n'est pas assez proche pour parler de ma relation avec Elena dit-il tout d'un coup sur la défensive

-je me permets comme même, on était amie elle et moi avant. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant Damon. C'est louche, que tu n'arrives pas à dire que tu l'aimes si ça fait plus de 1 an que tu sors avec elle.

Soit tu crois l'aimer mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, soit tu restes avec elle par habitude soit tu ne sais que tu l'aimes mais tu as peur de t'ouvrir complètement à elle. Dans tous les cas, tu l'as fait souffrir car elle t'aime désespérément.

Je ne veux pas la voir pleurée ni meurtrie par TA faute. Si elle souffre à cause de toi, tu auras à faire à moi.

-je n'ai pas peur de toi. Avec tes petits poings et ton joli petit corps tu ne feras que me donner de douces caresses.

Mais avec tes mots oui, tu le peux. Tu vises juste. J'aime et apprécie ça la franchise chez les personnes qui m'entours.

Mais pas venant de toi petite sorcière. Alors gardes tes réflexions pour toi Bennett dit-il en la faisant reculer.

On est bien clair plus aucune réflexions de ce genre sur ma façon de faire de dire ou sur ma relation avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec Elena.

-ah j'ai touché un point sensible, c'est bon à savoir. Et de toute manière j'ai l'habitude de dire ce que je pense être juste et vrai quitte à blesser. Ni toi ni personne ne m'empêchera de dire quoique se soit. C'est dans ma nature d'être franche on me prend ou pas.

-tais-toi dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour que son visage fasse face à celui de Bonnie

-sinon

-je…dit-il en regardant les lèvres de Bonnie

-tu quoi dit-elle et en fit de même

-Vous faites quoi ? dit Elena qui s'était mise à nos côtés en toute discrétion.

Bonnie recula puis se racla la gorge : il me racontait comment il a rencontré ma mère

-ah et alors ?

-c'est une longue histoire. Enfin bref, tu n'aurais pas vu Stefan

- il te cherche

-ok dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. En parlant du loup….dit-elle en voyant se rapprocher

-Ah enfin je t'ai trouvé dit Stefan en se mettant à côté d'Elena

-Bien, on y va

-à toi l'honneur dit-il en lui faisant signe de passer la première

-merci ! dit-elle contente de s'éloigner de Damon

Damon regardait Bonnie partir avec son frère oubliant même sa copine.

-Damon, on va au Grill

-pas aujourd'hui

-tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ?

-au manoir

-Stefan et Bonnie y seront. J'ai envie de t'avoir rien qu'à moi

-ce soir je resterai chez toi si tu veux mais là, il faut que je suive Bennett sinon Abby et Sheila vont encore me tombé dessus. Je n'ai pas la patience d'entendre leur moral à de balle.

-encore cette histoire de sorcière ? Je croyais que c'était terminé

-ce n'est rien, Sheila veut juste que je surveille mini Bennett et que je l'apprenne à se battre au cas où dit-il en roulant ses yeux

-ok dit-elle blaser

-tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite dit-il septique

-je trouve que vous êtes vachement proche

-tu es jalouses dit-il en souriant tout en la collant à lui puis lui vola un baiser qu'elle ne pu pas refuser. Damon se détacha d'elle

-embrasses-moi encore

-il y a des mineurs ici Elena

-on s'en fou ! dit-elle en prenant le col de chaque côté de la veste de Damon pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Tu es mon petit-ami et j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Est-ce un crime ?

-oui

-Damon !

-parce que tu ne vas pas contenter de m'embrasser. Tu vas m'emballer et ça pourrais choquer plus d'un. On va nous attaquer pour attentat à la pudeur dit-il sous un ton charmeur

-qu'est-ce que tu es bête dit-elle en le frappant gentiment

-c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

-oui, mais toi ? M'aimes-tu ?

-Elena ? tu veux réellement avoir cette conversation maintenant ? dit-il en reculant

-tu ne l'as jamais dit

-les gestes et les attentions, ce que tu ressens quand je t'embrasse ou quand nous faisons l'amour valent plus que des stupides mots.

-des fois, j'aimerai l'entendre ça me rassurait.

-des mots ça se retire on les regrette alors qu'un baiser, une étreinte un regard personne ne te le retira. C'est indélébile.

(….)

-si tu attends que je le dis tu peux l'attendre.

-pourquoi ? C'est si compliqué de me dire « je t'aime »

-de nos jours les mots n'ont plus de sens ?

-des fois quand Bonnie te parles ça te vexe donc ces paroles ont bien un sens. Et des fois ils restent encrés dans ta tête. Alors n'inventes rien pour te dédouaner. Ce que tu as dis c'est vrai mais des fois un je t'aime me ferai du bien.

-c'est si important ?

-bien sure

-j'y réfléchirai mais rentrons

-je rentre seule, je n'ai plus envie dit-elle en partant à l'opposé du chemin que comptait prendre Damon. Il l'a suivi du regard, il vit qu'elle était avec Caroline et Matt.

Il allait la rejoindre pour s'excuser car il savait qu'elle avait mal prit mais quelqu'un le bouscula

-faites attention dit Damon en regardant le trouble faite qui lui faisait dos. Vous pourriez vous excusez ? Crétin

-Un Salvatore, ne mérite aucun pardon de ma part dit l'inconnu de dos

-qui êtes-vous dit-il en le forçant à se retourner. Mais la personne s'enfuit vite. Une chose que Damon était sure c'est que cet homme le connait très bien. Mais d'où ? Depuis quand ?

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires les filles! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Bsx


	4. Chapter 3

Après sa bousculade avec le mystérieux inconnu qui connaissait surement beaucoup de chose sur lui, Damon monta très vite dans sa voiture pour rejoindre son frère et Bonnie au manoir.

Dès qu'il fut rentré, il entendit le petit rire de Bonnie avec énormément de malice. Ça étonnait beaucoup Damon !

Qui aurait cru que Bonnie pouvait rire d'une telle façon. Elle qui avait l'air si froide avec la plus part des personnes. Enfin, c'était plutôt avec lui qu'elle avait un gros problème.

Il se demandait bien lequel ? Pourtant, il avait l'habitude qu'on le craigne ou que l'on déteste mais avec elle s'était bizarre.

Ils se connaissaient à peine et elle avait déjà fait son avis sur lui. Il se posa pas plus de question que ça puis qu' elle se trouvait devant lui avec un grand sourire qui fut effacer lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il était là.

Damon s'avança vitesse vampirique devant elle. Se fut le choque pour elle. Tellement choquée, qu'elle ne su rien dire.

Son corps parlait pour elle, son cœur s'était emballé, elle avait la chair de poule et tremblait tellement que ses jambes fléchir. Damon la rattrapa avant que son corps heurta le sol.

Lorsque la main de Damon toucha la peau de Bonnie cette dernière ressentit un frisson comme si elle avait froid de l'intérieur. Ses yeux devenaient noir telle une possédée. Mais se n'était rien de tel, elle avait juste des visions.

Elle voyait le néant puis Damon embrassa une femme ressemblant étrangement à Elena mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était à une autre époque.

Puis, une autre qui se déroulait en pleine guerre. Elle voyait plein de corps empilés les uns sur les autres.

Il y avait beaucoup de sang, et Damon en profitait. Il se rassasiait et prenait de plaisir.

Une autre suivit, elle se voyait endormit dans chambre des yeux bleus la fixait puis elle se trouva dans la forêt et Damon fini par lui mordre le cou.

Le corps de Bonnie commençait à convulser criait puis s'apaisait en sombrant dans un sommeil semi-profond.

Stefan entendit, les cris, venait voir ce qu'il se passait. C'est là qu'il vit Damon monter l'escalier avec Bonnie dans ses bras.

-qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-rien, elle a eu la première manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Sa vision a du être violente, c'est

pour ça qu'elle s'est évanouie.

-tu l'emmènes où ?

-Dans une des chambres ! Crétin. Continues ce que tu sais le mieux faire : étudier.

-Damon, fait attention à elle, je l'apprécie sincèrement.

-c'est mon rôle de la protéger. Je ne le ferai ni pour toi ni pour qui que se soit. C'est un job comme un autre dit-il en finissant de monter l'escalier

En haut de l'escalier, Damon regardait les innombrables portes. Il ne savait pas où la mettre. Dans quelle chambre, elle serait plus en sécurité.

D'instinct, il l'a mit dans sa chambre. L'installa confortablement.

Puis s'assis à ses côtés pour la regarder et la détailla millimètre par millimètre. Il ne put résister d'arranger ses cheveux tout en caressant son visage avec une expression d'inquiétude et d'interrogation :

-qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? il fut sortie de ses pensées en sentant la présence d'Elena

-qu'est-ce que fait Bonnie dans ta chambre

-elle s'est évanouie dit-il toujours en train de regarder Bonnie

-tu aurais pu la mettre dans la chambre d'à côté ou sur le canapé d'en bas.

-ici, je pourrais la surveillée. Tu n'as pas être jalouse Elena. Entre moi et Bonnie rien ne va se passer. Elle me déteste et moi je ne l'a supporte pas.

-si c'était réellement le cas tu aurais jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. Tu t'es prit d'affection pour elle. Ne le nie pas

-Et alors ? dit-il en la regardant enfin. Si c'était le cas, ça n'a aucun accident sur notre couple

-si ça tout à avoir ?

-qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-rien oublis ! dit Elena en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. J'étais venue m'excuser. Je ne peux pas rester fâché très longtemps avec toi. Mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir.

-rien ne s'est passé. Elle a eu une vision qui l'a rendue assèche dit-il lasser de devoir constamment se justifié alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-tu sais ce qu'elle a vu ? demanda s'intéressant au sujet pour arrêter de se poser des questions alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse.

-non et j'aimerai le savoir. Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir plus.

-j'attends avec toi dit-elle en s'avançant. Elle se mit sur les jambes de Damon puis regardait elle aussi Bonnie.

De son côté Sheila était assise en plein milieu de sa terrasse. Elle tirait les taros. Abby la regardait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son mari Bradley s'avança vers elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe puis entoura sa taille de ses bras fort.

-tu t'inquiètes trop

-il y a de quoi Bonnie est entraîner dans une histoire qui date bien avant notre naissance à tous. Elle risque d'y rester.

-elle est une Bennett ne l'oubli pas. Même si je suis un simple humain sans réelle capacité, en étant entouré par Sheila par toi, je sais que rien n'est impossible pour une sorcière Bennett. Bonnie va s'en sortir. Peut-être elle sera changée mais elle en sortira en vie. Ça c'est le plus important.

-peut-être Silas voudra bien plus d'elle. Tu sais qu'il était proche d'Annaya, imagine qui se passe la même chose pour Bonnie et même bien plus.

-il ne l'aimait pas ! il voulait juste se servir d'elle comme tous les vampires à cette époque. Elle n'était qu'une esclave rien de plus.

-j'en suis sure qu'il avait réussit à s'enticher d'elle. Elle était belle comme notre fille.

-très belle, mais notre Bonnie et Annaya sont deux personnes aux caractères bien différents. Rien ne prouve qu'il ait de l'intérêt autre que de vouloir créer une nouvelle race.

-tu dois avoir raison

-se n'est pas à lui que tu devrais t'inquiété mais de ce Salvatore. Il est trop proche d'elle.

-il ne se risquera pas à tombé amoureux d'elle. tu sais que ça des effets qu'un vampire tombe en amour pour une sorcière.

-tu sais qu'ils sont liés l'un à l'autre. un jour ça arrivera, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'accepté que Bonnie soit avec un monstre.

-j'ai appris une chose que rien n'est écris d'avance. On a fait tels et tels choix que peut-être ce futur n'existe plus. Tout reste à réécrire. C'est pour ça que l'on dit que la vie est aléatoire.

-je l'espère dit-il en regardant devant lui

-je t'aime Brad. Il la regardait puis la fit se retourner pour l'embrasser. Il l'a regarde encore une fois puis l'enlace.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Abby Bennett.

* * *

Au manoir, Bonnie était toujours endormie. Elena n'en pouvait plus de ce silence olympien. Elle caressa les cheveux de Damon puis, elle embrassa le cou de Damon. Mais Damon la fit descendre de ses jambes pour se lever.

-Quoi ?

-Elle commence à se réveiller dit-il en remarquant le changement de fréquence de sa respiration.

La respiration de Bonnie se fit de plus en plus rapide. Ses paupières bougèrent ses mains aussi. Tout lui revient en tête : Damon, vampire, sorcellerie, Elena.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir et elle se leva en sursaut.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires les filles ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!

laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et kiffez.

Bsx


	5. Chapter 4

Toujours au manoir,

Le souffle court, Bonnie essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

Posant une main sur son cou et l'autre à côté de sa jambe droite, elle sentie sous ses doigts une matière douce et délicate. Instinctivement, elle regarda où elle se trouvait.

Son regard se posa sur les beaux draps blancs noirs en soie qui recouvraient le lit. Elle aimait la sensation de cette matière sur sa main nue.

Tout doucement elle leva la tête, ne vit qu'un mur noir dénudé de poster. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, la poussa à regarder autour d'elle sans faire attention à la présence d'Elena et de Damon.

Elle ne vit qu'une table de chevet et un plus loin, un bar d'alcool en face d'une fenêtre cachée par de long rideau couleur rouge qui contrastait à la noirceur de la chambre. Son malaise intérieur revenait aussi vite que ses souvenirs car cette chambre ressemblait beaucoup trop à Damon.

Son cœur commença à battre rapidement en repensant à lui, à Stefan aux vampires à la sorcellerie à Elena. Rien que d'y penser, elle frissonna de tout son être.

La température de son corps refroidissait à vu d'œil. Elle se posait une question intérieurement pendant qu'elle se frictionna les bras de bas en haut « qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ». Enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru jusqu'à entendre une voix qu'elle détestait entendre :

-tu es dans ma chambre

Bonnie tourna la tête. Au son de cette voix, son visage transpirait la peur d'angoisse et d'incompréhension. Damon fit des lents sans mauvaise intention vers la belle métisse mais Elena l'arrêta. Elle lui fit comprendre d'un seul regard de la laisser faire, c'était plus prudent.

Bonnie avait confiance en elle. Remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, le s'accroupie prêt du lit :

-Hey !

(….)

-tu t'es évanouie…. Damon t'as emmené dans sa chambre.

Elle prit une pause.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais sache que personne dans cette maison ne te veut du mal. On peut tout t'expliquer dit-elle en approchant sa main de Bonnie mais elle la repoussa.

-il faut que je parte. Damon regarda Bonnie se lever de son lit pour déguerpir. Voulant avoir des explications il se mit devant elle. Ses yeux bleu rentraient en contacte avec ceux de Bonnie, il vit la peur de Bonnie monter crescendo. Faisant abstraction de sa subite compassion pour la jeune sorcière, il prit un ton qu'il aimait si bien prendre

-tu n'iras nulle part Bennett ! Tu as eu une vision. Alors décrit la moi dans le moindre détail

-ne t'approche pas de moi, sale monstre cracha t-elle en allongeant ses bras devant elle pour empêcher Damon de se rapprocher d'elle. Malheureusement Damon les abaissa pour réduire l'écart. Elle sentait maintenant l'haleine chaude de Damon frôler son visage ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu .

-maintenant je suis un monstre ?demanda t-il en souriant

-tu….tu es un vampire. Je ne vois pas comment te qualifier autrement.

-et toi une sorcière, je crois que l'on est pareille non. On est dans le même bateau. A ces mots la rage montait, le froid se faisait de moins en moins ressentir, s'était l'effet Damon. Il l'a poussait en dehors de ses retranchements, lui faisait ressentir des sentiments, qu'elle détestait « haîr »

-ne t'avise plus de dire que je suis pareille que toi Damon explosa t-elle de colère. Tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Damon

-Bonnie calmes toi dit Elena

-et toi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Elena. Qui es-tu vraiment ? Comment tu as pu vivre et traverser des siècles sans prendre une seule ride si tu n'es pas comme lui.

- Katherina la si douce et garce Katherina Petrova

-Qui est-elle ?

-Elle est..

-non non dit-Bonnie. Je ne veux rien savoir. Laissez moi sortir et ne vous s'approchez plus de moi

-je dois te protéger, ne soit pas stupide rétorqua t-il tel un serpent qui distille son venin dans ses veines.

Bonnie rigola de nervosité en se retournant vers Damon,

-me protéger de qui de quoi ? Ça comporte aussi de me regarder dormir la nuit et de me mordre dans les jours avenir ?! Tu ne protèges pas, tu m'empoisonnes Damon. Je ne veux rien de toi et surtout pas de ta protection. dit-elle en fixant Damon

-Abby et Sheila te dirons le contraire. Pour gagner du temps capitule ou sinon, je te poursuivrai jusqu'à ta mort sans suive. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre. En disant cela qui regardait toute les parcelles du visage de Bonnie jusqu'à fixer ses yeux couleurs émeraude.

-Si ça t'existe de me courir après fait le mais à 1000 mètre de moi. Ni Abby et Sheila ne me feront changer d'avis. Elles ont perdu ce droit i ans. Ne compte pas sur leur aides pour te facilité le travail. Leur avis ne m'importe peu et le tien encore moins. Maintenant bouge !

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se retourner mais Damon un pas en avant. Il suivi chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'allait pas partir, en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne l'a pas décidé.

-Non ! et encore non

-va te faire voir Damon ! Pousse toi, je suffoque ici tu comprends ça. mais non que je suis bête tu ne respire plus ! dit-elle en criant tout en essayant de le pousser mais il était trop fort trop rapide. Et la sensation de son corps sur le sien suscitait en elle des émotions qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la signification empirait les choses. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et vite.

(….)

-Bon sang Damon, dégage dit-elle en lui donnant des légers coups de poing qui devenaient plus faible au fur et à mesure que des larmes ruisselaient son visage blêmit par la peur.

-je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Respire et expire tout ira bien dit-il en s'approchant d'elle en prenant ses poignets entre ses mains pour la plaquer contre lui. Cette dernière réussit à se dégager de lui tout en reculant jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.

-laisses-moi tranquille réussit-elle a dire en sanglotant.

-ait…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. En se penchant vers elle pour l'a rassuré, Bonnie le propulsa contre le mur d'un regard remplit de peur teinté de dégoût.

Elle fut choquée par la tournure des choses par elle-même et ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle regarda Damon allongé par terre pendant trois secondes avant profiter de la situation pour partir. Mais en descendant, elle se fit plaqué par Stefan.

Ce dernier la prit par les épaules pour la retenir ce qui a eu pour effet qu'elle ressente encore le même froid.

Le même froid qu'elle avait ressentie pour Damon. Mais quelque chose de différent dans cette froideur : elle était oppressante.

C'était presque qu'un feu glacial qui te congelait petit à petit le sang dans les profondeurs des feux l'enfer. Elle pouvait sentir le mal être en Stefan, une entité refoulé qu'il demandait qu'à sortir et redevenir: le ripper.

Elle le voyait boire avec frénésie, décapiter des corps les reconstruire avec amusement et inspiration. Elle se réveilla de sa vision apeurée tout en faisant trois pas en arrière .

Aujourd'hui elle ne faisait que ça : reculer. Elle détestait ça tout comme le touché et le regard de Stefan sur elle. Elle essaya de le contourner mais il lui prit de nouveau le bras

-ça va Bonnie ? dit-il en creusant ses yeux

- lâche-moi

-pourquoi ? Tu sais que je peux tout entendre. Je suis là pour toi

-je sais qui vous êtes en réalité. Éloigne-toi de moi.

-Bonnie je peux tout t'expliquer mais d'abord il faut que tu te calme et que tu m'expliques

De là haut Damon parla,

- laisse-la. Je gérais ça plus tard.

-Non !, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça

-je suis son protecteur alors laisse là partir

-Damon, je ne..

-libers là !...tout de suite

Stefan s'effaça il laissa Bonnie courir à en perdre d'haleine.

-j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda Stefan

-elle a peur de nous et d'elle-même. Il y a de quoi. Rien ne peut lui arrivé dans cette ville.

-il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Elle ne savait rien ?

- il faut la laisser digérer tous ça dit Damon en descendant l'escalier suivi d'Elena.

-on fait quoi maintenant ? dit Elena

- Rien et je vais voir Sheila

-Pourquoi, elle est notre amie dit Elena

-c'est mon problème pas le votre.

-j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose ? dit Stefan

-si vous étiez concerné je vous l'aurai dit

-non, t'aime trop prendre tout en charge.

-il est sincère dit Elena

-Oui ! Bon j'y vais dit-il en souriant à Stefan

-n'oublis pas ce soir dit Elena

-je sais…à ce soir dit-il sans même l'a regarder

* * *

Caroline pendant ce temps, elle jouait une partie de billard avec Tyler et Meredith au Grill pendant que Matt finissait son service.

Habillée de tout de bleu Caroline attendait patiemment que Tyler manque un trou pour jouer. Quant à Meredith, son regard et ses pensées étaient dirigé vers Matt mais un inconnu attira son intention :

-hey Care, il y a un beau blond aux yeux bleus qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

-elle est déjà prise dit Tyler dit en mettant une boule dans un trou

-Oh se sentir désirer fait toujours du bien. hein Care.

-ça fait toujours plaisir dit-elle en souriant tout en se penchant pour poser son menton sur le haut du bâton

-ils s'avancent vers nous.

A ce moment précis, Caroline et Tyler sentie que l'homme était un vampire

-Meredith mets-toi derrière nous

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de question et vient dit Tyler en arrêtant de jouer

-Je veux savoir

-c'est un vampire

-Ah ok dit-elle en se mettant derrière sa meilleure amie.

-Les temps ont bien changé dit-il en prenant une boule de billard entre ses mains : un vampire et un loup garou cohabitent ensemble Et les vampires qui se comportent comme des faibles humains dit-il dans un ton écœuré. Le monde à cesser de tourner rond.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit Caroline en extirpant la boule à l'étranger

-la sorcière….où est-elle ?

-de qui parlez-vous ? dit Meredith

-tais-toi ! prononça Tyler

-Bennett

-Bonnie ? dit Meredith. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? dit-elle en faisant abstraction des regards sévère de Tyler

-Dites lui que l'heure est proche. Silas va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait

-mais qui êtes vous ? Et qui est ce Silas

-ça n'a pas la moindre importance

-ça l'est pour nous dit Tyler pour soutenir sa copine

-Niklaus pour vous servir dit-il avant de faire demi-tour direction la sortie.

-Attendez !

-Quoi ? dit-il exaspérer

-vous êtes différent ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez que moi, je n'ai pas ? dit Caroline.

Niklaus sourit, puis se retourna

-dites vous que je suis la moitié de toi et de ton chien de petit ami

-alors pourquoi vous êtes écœuré par nous ?

-il y a des choses qui ne devrait pas exister, j'en suis bien la preuve. J'ai pu disons nous prendre le meilleur partie. Mais très bientôt je dirais qu'une alliance entre vos deux races et autres seront utiles. Elle est déjà mais, ça reste contre nature de nous mélanger.

-qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez ?

-chaque chose en son temps ma beauté. On se reverra ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en partant réellement.

-il faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres

-je suis d'accord avec toi Ty dit Meredith en ramassant ses affaires

-je vous suis dit Caroline. Elle s'était perdue dans ce Niklaus. Il lui paraissait si étrange mais pourtant si similaire à ce qu'elle était au fond elle.

-Care on y va

-ça va…..ça va j'arrive

* * *

Pendant que Damon allait chez Sheila, Bonnie s'était réfugiée en pleine forêt. Elle criait de frustration et de tristesse.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment, une telle chose pouvait arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière et les vampires ne pouvaient exister.

Mais s'était bien réelle, comment on a pu lui cacher ça aussi longtemps. Elle avait le droit de savoir, s'était sa vie son histoire son monde.

Maintenant, elle était complètement perdue. Ce n'était pas un jeu de mot, elle était dans tout les sens du terme. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une forêt inconnue.

Elle ne savait pas comment sortir de là. Elle cria encore une fois de frustration, c'était de sa faute, si elle était perdue. Pourquoi, elle s'était réfugiée ici pour réfléchir sur le chao de sa vie.

Elle était seule sans personne qui pourrait l'aider. Bonnie fit le tour d'elle-même, regardant les alentours voyant des arbres qui se ressemblaient tous.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit soudainement des bruits de feuilles sèches les craquements de bois séchés par le temps. Puis une voix se fit entendre :

- utilises tes pouvoirs

-Qui est là ! Montrez-vous

-je suis comme toi, je possède tout comme toi mes pouvoirs de la nature.

-répondez à ma question

-je suis ton ami

-je n'ai personne ici dit-elle en continuant à regarder partout.

Soudain, un bel étalon se montrait devant elle. Il était beau grand et fort dotée d'yeux marrons profond et de beaux cheveux châtains. Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils :

-Je vous ai déjà vu

-A paris ! Tu t'en souviens….dans une boite de nuit. On avait bien parlé dansé et bu dit-il en souriant

-tu t'appelles Kol.

-tu vois on est ami

- Alors aides moi ! Aides moi à sortir ici. Dit-elle de manière désespérée

-tu peux le faire utilise tes pouvoirs.

-Comment ?!

-ferme les yeux et penses que tu veux trouver ton chemin. C'est aussi simple que ça

-pour vous peut-être. Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez

- Tu es une Bennett alors ferme les yeux et essayes

-mais comment le savez-vous?

-tu m'as dis ton nom souviens toi, maintenant fermes les yeux est essayes.

(...)

-ok ! dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Si c'était la seule possibilité pour quelle sorte de cette forêt, elle le ferai. Elle pensa fortement à sortir de cette forêt quand soudain un vent fort s'élevait fouetta ses joues rougie par les larmes. Elle l'ouvra les yeux et vit un chemin se tracer

-comment ?

-c'est toi. Tu es si forte et belle dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Merci

-de rien

-on y va ? dit-il en laissant passer la première

-ok.

Quand ce mystérieux Kol passa à côté d'une flaque d'eau. Son reflet n'était pas le même que Bonnie voyait…..

* * *

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai du louper.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu plus que le précédent. il m'a donné du fil a retordre.**

**N'hésité pas à laisser un commentaire pour expliquer votre sentiment sur ce chap.**

**Bsx et encore merci pour votre fidélité**.


	6. Chapter 5

A la sortie de la forêt, Bonnie se retourna pour remercier encore Kol. Mais elle ne vit personne. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Elle souffla en signe de sa déception. C'était la première personne en qui elle faisait pleinement confiance depuis son retour à Mystic Falls.

Malgré le fait qu'elle le connaisse si peu, elle avait une sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit quant il était près d'elle. Ce qui l'amenait à comprendre que lui seul pouvait l'aider.

Elle espérait le revoir, le connaître…. C'état assez absurde mais le ressentait ainsi. Elle secoua la tête afin d'avoir les idées plus claires avant de reprendre la route et puis elle ne savait si elle allait le revoir.

Alors à qui bon s'attarder sur lui. Elle se permit quelque seconde de répit, puis s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'une voiture stationna devant elle. La vitre teintée s'abaissa…..

* * *

Quelque instant auparavant et à des kilomètres de là, Damon stationna sa camaro devant la demeure des Bennett. La tête en direction de la modeste mais très chaleureuse maisonnée, Damon baissa les yeux signes qu'il était tracassé par quelque chose.

Il avait beau montrer que rien ne l'atteignait qu'il maîtrisait l'affaire de sorcière d'une poigne de maître. C'était tout le contraire.

Rien que voir la douleur, la détresse, la peur le dégoût tout ça rien que dans un seul regard, l'avait déstabilisé. Personne n'avait réussit à le désarmer de cette façon.

Même pas la personne qu'il prétendait aimer sans condition avec un tel égoïsme. Seule Bonnie un bébé sorcière avait réussit à écailler son armure qu'il s'était forgé depuis quelque siècle à cause de Katherina Pétrova.

En repensant à elle, il se rappela que Bonnie avait fait allusion à cette dernière. Il aurait aimé savoir quel souvenir, elle avait pu effleurer. Il se senti violé d'une certaine manière car même si c'était des souvenir de son passés qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

Il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une personne sache comprenne ce qu'il était ce qu'il ressentait à cette époque. Le passé appartient au passé. Rien de bon n'en ressortirait et Katherina ne méritait pas qu'on lui porte un quelconque intérêt même si c'était dans le but de l'a dénigré.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, il lui portait une haine sans nom. C'était puissant, dévorant, dévastateur….Peut-être avec le temps et le faite d'avoir enfin obtenu la fille, il pourrait ne ressentir qu'une simple indifférence à son égard.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il n'aimait pas ça. Réfléchir n'était pas son truc. Il ne supportait pas d'être inquiet, à côté de la plaque avec tous ce qu'il se passait.

Il était tout simplement en colère de son incapacité à pouvoir tout gérer alors que d'habitude il maîtrisait tous. Il était l'homme de la situation.

Mais quand sa touchait Bonnie, pour une raison qu'il ignorait ou qu'il faisait taire, l'empêchait d'être à 200% de sa performance. Il baissa la tête, peut-être par résignation ou pour avoir constaté que comme tous les humains il était faillible.

Il porta un grand coup de poing sur son volant tout en maîtrisant sa force. Ses yeux, se porta de nouveau sur cette maison ou vivait trois descendantes directe d'Emily Bennett.

Il hésitait à aller à l'intérieur mais il le devait en raison de sa promesse…..

Dans sa tête raisonnait la même phrase « dans quoi m'as-tu embraqué Emily ? » quant-il claqua la porte avant de courir pour traverser la route.

Il expira puis, toqua à la porte.

A peine qu'il releva les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Devant lui se trouvait Abby, avec toujours la même expression sur son visage : femme blessée par la vie. Il ne s'attarda pas sur elle, il fallait qu'elle sache pour Bonnie

-On a un problème prononça-t-il avait le regard perturbé

* * *

Bonnie fixait la vitre tintée descendre, et fut surprit par le conducteur de la superbe voiture

-Bonnie que fais-tu ici ?

-Je….

-montes, j'allais justement voir ton père.

-Euh

La porte s'ouvrit

-Allez monte

-ok dit-elle en s'avançant pour monté pas très à l'aise d'être dans la voiture du maire de la ville

-alors dis-moi tout

?

Bonnie regardait ses cuisses, elle se sentait gênée et nerveuse. Si nerveuse, qu'elle bougea ses jambes et ses mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa question. Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. C'était assez privé, elle aimait garder tout secret. Les confessions entre amis et autres n'étaient pas son truc.

-C'est comment la France, Paris ?

A ces mots, elle releva la tête

-oh

Et bien dit-elle en souriant…c'est un pays fantastique. L'école, la nourriture, les boutiques c'est magnifique dit-elle avec plein de paillette dans les yeux.

-ça te manque ?

-beaucoup, à vrai dire que je me sens plus chez moi avec ma tante qu'ici.

-c'est normale tu as passé toute ton adolescence là-bas, mais sache bien qu'il n'y a pas meilleure endroit que chez ses parents. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils vont toujours t'accueillir.

-sans doute dit-elle en baissant les yeux pas du tout convaincu

-n'en doute pas, tes parents n'ont pas cessé parler de toi depuis que tu es partie. Tu étais leur centre d'attention.

-si c'était le cas, pourquoi ils m'ont envoyé chez ma tante et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait revenir plutôt

-ils ont leur raison, peut-être qu'ils te le diront un jour. Et ce jour là ma petite Bonnie, tu verras l'étendue de leur amour.

-vous en parlez si bien que votre relation avec votre fils Tyler doit être fantastique

Monsieur Lockwood sourit,

-à vrai dire, je ne dirai pas fantastique j'emploierai le mot conflictuelle.

-pourquoi ?

(….)

Monsieur le maire lui souri de plus belle

-je

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre, je suis indiscrète. Désolée

-Pas besoin Bonnie. On fait partit de la même famille. Je considère ton père comme s'il était mon frère. Pose-moi ta question

- Je ne comprends pas. Vous parlez si bien de la relation parent enfant qu'on pourrait croire que vous entretenez une bonne relation avec Tyler

-je ne suis pas comme tes parents, j'ai eu une éducation assez stricte qui a fait ses preuves. J'éduque mon fils ainsi, mais votre génération est très dure : vous n'arrêtez pas de répondre, de vous amusez au détriment de vos études. Je suis assez dépasser mais j'essaye de rester ferme avec mon fils. Et ça vire souvent en dispute….

-Tyler ne m'avais rien dit. Bonnie regarda le maire puis détourna son regard, elle arrangea sa frange et continua : à vrai dire on se voit pas beaucoup mais quant-il est là, il me met réellement à l'aise. C'est un chic type. Il est drôle marrant, romantique, respectueux. C'est l'ami que tout le monde aimerai avoir. Vous devriez être fier de lui.

-je le suis, ne t'inquiète pas.

-alors montrez le lui, moi je voudrais bien l'être « aimé et respecter »de mes parents mais il est trop tard dit-elle lorsque la voiture stationna devant la porte de la maison de grammes.

-il n'est jamais trop tard quant il faut pardonner dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

* * *

Dans la maison des Bennett, plus exactement dans le salon était assis Damon, Abby et Sheila autour de la table dressez pour prendre le thé.

On pouvait voir une nappe couleur crème au dessus d'elle, il y a deux coupelles deux tasses, deux cuillères, une assiette de petits gâteaux au beurre et une grosse théière fumante.

Abby s'apprêtait verser du thé dans sa tasse quand Damon termina son récit par le faite qu'il avait laissé Bonnie partir.

-vous l'avez laissé seule ? Comment avez-vous osez ? dit-elle en posant bruyamment la théière, se levant ensuite tout en faisant tomber sa chaise.

-elle était incontrôlable. Il fallait bien qu'elle décompresse seule et puis Mystic-falls est une petite ville. Elle ne peut pas allez très loin dit-il avec sa nonchalance naturelle. Il fallait qu'il se montre neutre. Cette histoire commençait à le toucher….

-dois-je te rappeler que Silas et ses sbires sont surement déjà sur ces traces dit Sheila calmement

-c'est fait trois semaines qu'elle est là ! Il n'y a eu aucun signe avant coureur de danger. Il faut décompresser dit Damon.

-Décompressée ? ce n'est pas votre fille qui est danger ! dit Abby

-calmes –toi ma chérie. Va prendre l'air.

-non ! Tant qu'elle ne sera pas là, je ne pourrais pas allez mieux. Il faut qu'on la retrouve dit-elle en se redressant la chaise puis alla ouvrir une malle. Elle y sortit une grande carte, un talisman. Je reviens.

-il faut que vous là calmiez dit-il en regardant au coin de l'œil Abby

-c'est sa fille son comportement est normale. Et toi, tu devrais suivre Bonnie comme ton ombre.

-si je ne l'ai pas fait avec vous deux ce n'est pas pour la petite juge de Bonnie que je le ferai dit-il en se redressant.

-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi

-tous ça me gave. La seule chose sur laquelle je veux me concentrer c'est à la survie…

-D'Elena, je le sais. Mais ma petite fille est tout autant et même plus importante que le doppleanger. Tu sais très bien que le monde a besoin d'une personne comme elle. Alors, continue à la surveiller la nuit, pourchasses-là même si elle te menace de te tuer même si elle t'énerve.

-facile à dire qu'à faire…..il se leva puis fit quelque pas

-si Emily ta choisi c'est pour une raison. Dit Sheila ce qui fit Damon revenir vers elle et scruta ses yeux comme s'il cherchait la vérité. Elle te sentait capable et tu l'es, ni moi ni Abby et Bonnie ne serions là alors continue ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire.

Elle fixa encore Damon puis dévia son regard pour voir sa fille revenir avec une babiole appartenant à Bonnie. Que fais-tu ?

-ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis qu'on ne sait pas où elle est. Un sort de localisation dit-elle en Dépliant la carte et éparpilla quelque bougie.

-ce n'est pas la peine dit Damon qui se trouvait devant une fenêtre.

-pourquoi ?

-la fugueuse est là avec le maire Lockwood.

Abby stoppa ce qu'elle faisait puis courra, sortit de la maison. Elle s'arrêta devant Bonnie qui discutait encore avec le maire.

-Bonnie ?

Cette dernière regarda devant elle et vit sa mère. Elle s'excusa auprès du maire puis rentra. Quant elle arriva au salon, elle vit sa grand-mère Sheila et Damon

-qu'est-ce qui fou là ?

(….)

-qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?

-Où étais-tu Bonnie ?

-je monte dans ma chambre dit-elle voulant partir du salon. Mais c'était sans compter sur Damon qui lui barra le chemin

-réponds à ta grand-mère

-je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi sale vampire

Damon perdit son sang froid, il l'a poussa contre le mur

-où étais-tu ?

-répond aussi à ma question

(…)

-Si tu n'es pas capable de me répondre pour une simple question, je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à la tienne dit-elle en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle fut vite engouffrer dans cet océan azur.

Mais la pression de Damon se resserra ce qui l'amena à revenir près du rivage. Elle prit conscience qu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

Elle essaya de retiré sa main sur son cou sans succès. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois pour multiples raisons : elle n'aimait pas la proximité de Damon, son cou l'a faisait souffrir et pour finir, son air devenait de plus en plus rare.

Sheila se rendant compte, elle dit :

-Damon lâches-là

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, il voulait que Bonnie réponde à sa question.

-où étais-tu ?

-je ne dirais rien à une abomination tel que toi dit-elle en pestant contre lui

-tu peux faire mieux tu sais

-lâches-moi dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur la main de Damon qui lui maintenant le cou.

-sinon quoi ? J'aimerai savoir ce que tu feras

-je te tuerais

- essayes

L'envie de bruler Damon monta en Bonnie, elle continua à le regarder tout en ayant encore ses mains sur celle de Damon.

Elle enfonça ses yeux plus profondément dans les iris océan de Damon et prononça :

-burn

D'un seul coup Damon senti sa main brûler. Son pantalon ainsi que sa veste pris feu. Damon crevait de chaud, il fit quelque pas en arrière.

Laissa tomber sa veste et regarda méchamment Bonnie. Une envie de la tuer naquit à ce moment précis. Il se retenait tellement, il ne savait pas pour quel raison il avait du scrupule pour la tuer. Il s'apprêta à la charger mais Sheila fit un sort pour ne plus qu'il ne bouge.

-ça suffit Bonnie. Damon est de notre côté

-non, c'est un monstre

-il protège notre lignée depuis des générations sans lui nous ne saurions pas là.

-comment avez-vous pu vous associez à ce genre de créature.

-Emily a eu le bon sens de le faire ma chérie. Que tu le veuilles où non, Damon continuera à te protéger.

-le seul danger c'est lui dit-elle Mais le feu s'amplifia

-Calme toi Bonnie

-je n'arrive pas

-respire expire

(…)

-ça ne sert à rien, fait le sortir c'est lui la raison de tout ça

-Tant que je serais de ce monde Bonnie, personne ne te fera du mal. Damon en fait partie.

Bonnie scrutait le visage de Sheila ce qui la calma quelque peu. Petit à petit le feu disparu

Damon rigola

-la situation est drôle peut-être !prononça Bonnie en se retournant sur Damon

-tu sais ça m'arrangerai bien de pouvoir être loin de toi mais, je ne le peux pas. C'est mon devoir.

-quant on veut on peut

-c'est une petite gamine d'à peine de 17 ans qui me le dit

-sort d'ici dit-elle en criant

-avec joie mais il faudrait peut-être que Sheila me libers

-Désolée dit Sheila en levant les mains signe que le sort était levé

-Pas trop tôt dit-il en prenant sa veste. Il alla sortir mais il glissa un petit mot Sheila « elle a intérêt de changer de comportement avec moi sinon, c'est moi qui la tuerai »

-je m'occupe d'elle.

-tu as intérêt parce que je suis à deux doigts de briser ma promesse.

-Je m'occupe d'elle

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Abby discutait avec Paul Lockwood :

-merci de l'avoir ramenée.

-ce n'est rien, elle est comme ma nièce tu le sais très bien.

-tu l'as trouvée où ?

-à l'entrée de la forêt à 100 bornes d'ici

-tu as réussit à lui parler ?

-un peu. Elle vous en veut de l'avoir éloignée et comme tu en doutes elle a le mal du pays.

-je sais mais je pensais que ça allait lui faire plaisir dit-elle en croisant les bras

-peut-être qui si Bradley et toi lui dites le pourquoi de son départ peut-être tout irais mieux.

-je ne suis pas décidée à lui dire et toi tu comptes dire à Tyler ?

-le temps joue contre nous donc oui. Il faut qu'il soit préparé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-je le sais dit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. C'est la même chose pour moi et Brad.

-pour toi le risque est plus grand. Ce n'est pas Tyler Caroline Elena mais Bonnie qui est visée.

-Mais ils font comme même partie du plan de Silas.

-Abby, je compte me lancer dans la bataille, je ne vais laisser nos enfants affronter ça tout seuls si ça peut te rassurer.

-je commence à songer à cette option mais Brad et ma mère ne voudront pas. Je ne suis plus la grande sorcière d'avant.

-il serait peut-être judicieux d'écouter mon pote et ta mère.

-oui dit-elle en souriant

-en parlant de lui, où est-t-il je suis venu lui parler de quelque chose assez urgent.

-pourquoi donc ?

- il manque un professeur au lycée. Je me suis dit que Brad voudrait bien faire du remplacement.

-tout dépend de quelle matière il s'agit ?

-je sais

-viens, tu lui diras toi-même

-je te suis

A ce moment là que Damon choisit de sortir.

-monsieur le maire

-Damon

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant le père de Tyler

-ma femme et le sheriff Forbes auraient besoin de vous pour une affaire concernant le conseil

-je ne savais pas. Elles ne m'ont rien dit

-je le sais parce que je voulais le dire moi-même.

-pourquoi ?

-Niklaus est de retour en ville

-Qui ?

-ce n'est pas possible dit Abby. Je l'ai neutralisé

-tu as échoué et tout porte à croire qu'il est allié avec Silas.

-pourquoi, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-je pensais que tu le savais. Je l'avais dit à Brad la semaine dernière.

(…)

-il va m'entendre dit-elle en partant

-il…..

Le maire ne pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit car Damon avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

-Qui est Niklaus ?

* * *

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires les filles.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.


	7. Chapter 6

Damon se trouvait toujours dehors devant la maison des Bennett en compagnie du Maire Lockwood.

Le vent se fit de plus en plus frais et fort comme s'il annonçait une tragédie pensa Damon en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il pensait qu'il divaguait.

Roulant ses yeux pour ses propres bêtises, il fixa son attention sur la personne devant lui. Mais ses mauvais pressentiments persistaient lui donnant un peu plus le cafard.

Il n'avait pas le choix de projeter toute son attention sur le Maire. Damon se fit brutal pour avoir une réponse rapide et sans fioriture.

-Qui est Nicklaus ? Réitéra-il d'une voix forte.

-vous êtes sérieux ! Vous ne savez pas qui il est ?

-Si je vous le demande ? Roula encore les yeux, à ses yeux toutes personnes étaient stupides et ça l'agaçait. Qui est-il demanda t-il en faisant ses yeux menaçant.

Paul Lockwood se mit à rire, il collaborait avec des incultes. Même lui connaissait beaucoup sur Silas et Niklaus

-Répondez-moi ?

Il s'arrêta subitement de rire voyant tout le sérieux de Damon. Pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il voulait réellement s'impliquer mais comment il pouvait le faire en sachant rien sur ses prétendus ennemis. Il se racla la gorge

-c'est le tout premier hybride. Il est né mi loup-garou mi vampire

-comment est-ce possible ?

-comme il aime le dire, il est une erreur de la nature. Il est fort et puissant. Seule Abby il y a environ 15 ans avait réussit à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Comment a-t-elle fait ?

-elle a desséchée. Le seul moyen de rompre le sort est de nourrir le vampire. Mais je ne vois pas qui savait où était le tombeau de Niklaus.

-mais vous ne connaissez pas d'autre moyen

(….)

Damon roula les yeux,

-pour neutraliser Niklaus

-il y a bien le chêne blanc mais ça fait des lustres qu'il n'existe plus. Il est invincible.

-ok dit-il d'un ton perplexe. C'est tout ? Il n'en avait jamais assez. Son manque d'information sur toute cette histoire le rendait fou et très en colère.

-c'est tous ce que je peux vous dire

A ces mots Damon marcha jusqu'à sa voiture puis ouvra la portière côté conducteur. Avant de monter à l'intérieur, il se retourna puis il dit :

- Lockwood, dites à votre femme que je passerai dès que je peux à son bureau

-bien dit le maire avant de rentrer chez les Bennett.

* * *

Au manoir Salvatore,

Elena était toujours en compagnie de Stefan. Une tension subsistait entre eux peut-être en raison de l'attirance qui était toujours présente malgré une rupture qui s'était décidée d'un commun accord.

Il fallait avouer que s'était Elena qui en était l'instigatrice. Elle voulait comprendre ses sentiments pour Damon qui s'était avéré beaucoup plus profond et avancée qu'elle ne le prétendait.

Les choses sont allées très vite entre elle et Damon. Ils vivaient maintenant entre guillemet le grand amour sans réellement d'embûche.

A part ce qu'elle mettait entre le beau ténébreux et elle. Elle se sentait tellement jalouse et perdue par tellement de chose : entre ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Damon et Stefan mais aussi ce que Damon ressentait pour elle.

C'était le chaos total et encore plus parce qu'elle était toute seule dans cette immense manoir avec Stefan. L'endroit où elle avait vécu de si bon moment avec lui qui était à la fois doux et intense.

Et puis, le regard insistant de Stefan sur elle, la mettait réellement mal à l'aise d'autant plus, qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir une véritable conversation rien que tout les deux…..

Debout dans le couloir les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stefan, Elena perdait tous ses moyens. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait.

Elle sourit puis baissa les yeux et remis une mèche derrière son oreille.

-pourquoi tu souris dit Stefan en brisant le silence

-c'est bizarre toi moi au manoir. Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes retrouvées seuls à parler.

-maintenant que tu me le dis

Elena sourit

-tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi

-je le sais ! Mais malgré le faite que je sois l'instigatrice de notre rupture et que ça s'est passé, il y a un an. Je ne sais pas il y a ce malaise qui m'empêche d'être comme on était avant que nos sentiments notre passé s'entrelace dans notre relation.

-je sais mais

-franchement, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi

-moi aussi

-on fait comment ?

-tu peux rester et puis on cherche à deux

-je suis d'accord

-tu viens dit-il en lui tendant la main

(….)

-on ne va pas discuter dans le couloir prononça t-il en souriant

-tu as raison dit-elle en prenant la main de Stefan dans la sienne. Ce simple contacte procura des picotements dans ton son corps. Ne supportant pas l'effet qu'il exerçait sur elle, elle ne pu que relâcher sa main

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas l'attitude d'Elena

-ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je devrais rentrée. Il se fait tard dit-elle en commençant à partir mais Stefan lui repris la main

-dis-moi ce qu'il se passe

-je…..je

-Stefan dit Caroline en rentrant au manoir. Elle se sentit idiote en cet instant. Elle voyait qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

(…)

Elle les regardait et sentait une énorme tension dans ce manoir

-Je dérange dit-elle en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte

-non dit Elena. On avait terminé

-Stefan ?

-si, elle le dit ! dit-il en se sentant bête d'encore espérer quelque chose d'elle. Il se racla la gorges et dit avec un peu plus s'assurance et d'entrain : En faite, tu voulais quoi ?

-Tyler et Meredith sont encore entrain de parler dans la voiture. On les attend, on vous dira tout

-ça à l'air sérieux dit Stefan

-ça l'est ! répondit-elle avec autant de sérieux qu'elle en était capable.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la forêt qui bordait le manoir, Niklaus avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

Il semblait calme patient malgré que le ciel grondait et s'assombrissait. Des pas se firent entendre ce qui le faisait sourire. Il se retourna mais il ne vit rien :

- montre-toi ! On est dans la même équipe !

-je ne fais confiance à personne

-Silas même après trois ans de bonne loyauté ?

-je te connais bien Niklaus. Tu es impulsif et très arrogant, tu peux retourner ta veste à tout moment.

Niklaus continua à sourire.

-Quand tu décideras de jouer franc jeu avec moi ! Appelle-moi dit-il en se retournant mais il vit une silhouette apparaître devant lui. Il s'avança pour mieux voir. Plus il avança, plus le beau blond aux yeux bleu commençait avoir nettement à quoi ressemblait Silas.

Mais, il était troublé. Il ressemblait à une personne qu'il avait dagué il y a un peu plus de 100 ans. Les quelque rayons de soleil restant luisait sur le visage de ce dernier.

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était devenu pantelant. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Lui qui avait cru qu'il traitait avec Silas, le premier être immortel que la terre ait connu.

Plus d'une personne le craignait. On le surnommait « Démon » par rapport à ses particularités assez troublantes et terrifiantes.

Personne ne savait réellement qui il était : un vampire, un sorcier ou autre chose. A ce moment précis en voyant le visage de son frère Kol, Niklaus déglutit.

-Pas ravis de me voir Niklaus

* * *

Toujours dans le couloir du manoir des Salvatore Caroline Elena et Stefan se regardèrent. Dans un élan de lucidité, Stefan invita les filles de s'installer dans le salon en attendant les autres.

Le silence était à son comble lorsqu'ils entendirent comme à leur habitude Tyler et Meredith se disputer en entrant sans frapper au manoir.

Lorsqu'ils firent leurs apparitions ils étaient tous déjà sagement assis. Tyler et Meredith se tuent et compris que ce n'était plus l'heure aux disputes.

-vous en avez mis du temps dit Caroline mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle avait enclenché la déferlante de pique Mere/Ty

-ce crétin a voulu trouver une place dans le parking. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Caroline roula les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas possible

-c'est dernier temps, il y a eu beaucoup de vol de voiture. Je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive. Vous connaissez tous mon père.

-on le sait dit Caroline dit-elle avec lassitude, elle voulait parler de chose sérieuse

-tu l'as garée où alors s'enquit Stefan quant à lui amusé

-finalement devant chez toi

-en gros tous ça pour rien ! dit Meredith

-tais-toi dit Tyler

-fermes-là espèce d'abrutis

-tu me cherches ?

-non

-ok

-on peut parler de ce qui nous amène ici ? dit Caroline exaspérée par leur comportement

(…)

-Bien dit Caroline

-alors ?

-Bonnie est en danger ! dit-elle rapidement car il fallait que ça sorte

-quoi ? dit Elena

-un certain Niklaus et Silas sont à sa recherche

-comment le savez-vous ? dit Stefan

Meredith devança Caroline :

-on était au grill….

* * *

Au même moment, Abby rentra chez elle en trombe. Elle était énervée que son mari lui cache quelque chose d'aussi grave surtout quand cela concernait Bonnie.

Elle se posta devant les escaliers et cria de toutes ses forces ne pensant pas qu'il y avait des oreilles qui trainaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Bradley Saint-Jones descend tout de suite ?

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie

-ton gendre me cache des choses ?

-sur quoi ?

-Il ne m'a pas dit que Niklaus était de retour en ville. Mais ça n'est pas le pire, il aide Silas.

-calmes-toi ?

-Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Bonnie est réellement en danger

-je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Mais Bonnie risque de t'entendre

Abby regarda sa mère, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se calme mais cela lui était impossible. Elle se fit violence et respira fortement.

-Bien maintenant monte voir Bradley et parles le lui dit Sheila en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Abby retourna la tête en entendant des pas dans les escaliers. Sheila en fit de même. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur leur visage en voyant Bonnie debout en plein milieu de l'escalier. Cette dernière les regardait avec beaucoup d'interrogation.

Si personne ne voulait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, elle allait chercher elle-même.

-pourquoi vous dites que je suis en danger

(….)

- répondez-moi

-tu n'es pas réellement en danger dit son père qui se plaça à sa hauteur pour sauver les meubles

-j'ai très bien entendue, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Bradley

-tu vois c'est cette attitude, ce comportement qui alerte ta mère et moi. Tu es de plus en plus insolente.

-vous auriez due me laisser chez ma tante. Au moins là-bas j'étais heureuse.

-tu ne t'en donnes même pas les moyens pour l'être auprès de nous qui sommes ta famille.

-Familles ?

-on l'est ! C'est Abby et moi qui t'avons donné la vie

-peut-être mais vous m'avez pas élevée. Grand-mère, Shonda m'ont élevé. Elles je peux les considérées comme mes parents mais pas vous qui êtes pour moi : des parfaits étranger.

Bradley donna une gifle à Bonnie

-Brad ! dit en même temps Abby Sheila et Paul qui s'était fait discret depuis le début

Bonnie toucha sa joue regarda son père puis les autres. Elle commença à pleuré, la rage monta en elle de plus en plus. Un trop plein d'émotion la submergea qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ces nouvelles capacités.

Elle fixa sont père,

-je vous déteste tous dit-elle avec une telle rage qu'un violent tremblement de terre secoua la maison toute entière. Elle descendit les escaliers calmement tout en regardant méchamment Abby.

Cette dernière se mit en face d'elle pour essayer de raisonner sa fille.

-Calmes-toi Bonnie.

-NON !

La bibliothèque tomba, les vaisselles aussi, les ampoules éclatèrent. La maison était sous forte tension. On pouvait sentir une forte chaleur sortir du corps de la jeune sorcière. Ces pouvoirs étaient impressionnants. Elle était impressionnante.

-Bonnie écoutes ta mère ! dit Sheila

-Ne te mêle pas de ça

-tu es ma petite fille. Tous ce qui te concerne me touche dit-elle en se rapprochant d'elle

-Ne bouge pas

-pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment contrôler tout ça ! Tout dans cette ville n'est pas normal.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Comment ? Personne ne le peut ici

-n'oublis pas que tu tiens ça de moi, ma petite dit-elle en faisant un pas

-ne…..ne t'approche surtout pas

-tu ne me ferais pas de mal, je le sais

-tu ne me connais pas

-plus que tu ne le crois dit-elle en prenant la main de Bonnie mais elle se brula puis se fit propulsé contre un mur…. Comme si une bulle invisible protégeait Bonnie.

Sheila ne se releva pas, ne bougeait plus. Paul le père de Tyler qui avait une ouïe hyper développer comprit quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il mit son oreille près de sa bouche puis se retourna et regarda tout le monde….

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Continuez à me laisser votre ressenti sur les chapitre ça m'encourage et m'aide à m'améliorer. Bsx**


	8. Chapter 7

L'atmosphère était pesante dans la maison des Bennett. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu, que la vie s'était arrêté au moment où la respiration de Sheila Bennett se faisait de plus en plus faible voir inexistante.

Le maire regarda tout le monde avec une expression désolée

-Quoi ? dit Abby en mettant sa main sur son cou

-Elle…

-Elle est quoi ? dit-elle en se rapprochant manquant même de tombée mais Brad la soutenait

(…)

-Non se n'est pas possible. Abby commença à perdre sa voix. La main tremblante devant sa bouche, son mari, la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter comme si tout était fini.

Sheila Bennett était morte sauf pour une personne !

Bonnie regarda tout le monde, elle commença à comprendre. Sheila se mourrait ou l'était déjà. La peur la submergeait d'être responsable d'avoir causé sa disparition.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle se mit à courir afin d'être auprès de sa grand-mère.

-poussez-vous ! Elle va manquer d'air

-c'est fini Bonnie dit Paul

-Non, ce n'est pas possible dit-elle en mettant deux doigts sur le cou de la grand-mère. Elle regarda le maire : son pou est faible.

Elle chercha dans sa tête une solution pour aider vite sa grand-mère. Des souvenirs de twilight et ses recherches futiles qu'elle faisait avec ses amis à paris pour rigoler, lui rappelait que le sang de vampire guérissait tous les maux. Appelez Damon

Mais personne ne bougea

-Appelez-le ? dit-elle en criant ce qui brisa toute les vitres

-je vais l'appeler dit Abby. Pourquoi, je n'ai pas pensé plus tôt se dit-elle en composant le numéro de téléphone

* * *

Au même moment,

Damon conduisait en direction de la maison d'Elena. Il espérait la voir pour dé allait appuyer sur la pédale au feu vert mais son téléphone sonna.

-merde !

Il prit son téléphone, le numéro d'Abby s'afficha. Il décida de ne pas répondre. Il balança son téléphone sur le siège passager puis démarra.

Une seconde plus tard, il résonna encore une fois. Irrité il se rabat sur le trottoir.

-quoi encore ? Quant-il décrocha

-ma mère ne va pas très bien. On a besoin de ton sang

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé

-Bonnie.

(….) il fronça les yeux

-J'arrive

-merci

Toujours, dans la forêt,

Niklaus était toujours entrain de regarder cet homme qui ressemblait étrangement à son frère.

-comment est-ce possible ?

-Quoi donc ? Souri l'homme

-il y a cent ans….

-Ah ça !

-comment as-tu pu ?

-mystère

-réponds-moi dit-il énervé

L'homme rigola ce qui rendait encore plus furax Niklaus. Ce dernier ne put résister que de bondir sur lui mais l'homme qu'il prenait pour son frère disparu. Niklaus se retrouva loin, il se retourna et le vit de dos.

-Vous n'êtes pas Kol ! Alors qui êtes-vous ?

(….)

-répondez-moi ?

-on m'appelle par différent nom, mais un seul ma rendue célèbre. Tous les êtres surnaturels du côté du mal me louent les autres me craignent et me pourchassent…

-Silas…..

Ce dernier sourit

-vous en avez mit du temps. Moi qui vous croyais un peu plus intelligent

-pourquoi avoir prit son apparence.

-il est drôle charismatique charmeur, grand dangereux. Tous ce que les filles de nos jours aiment. Je ne pense pas que Bonnie Bennett en face l'exception.

-vous l'avez déjà rencontrée dit-il en se rapprochant de lui

Il ne peut que sourire

-je dois prendre ça pour un oui. Elle a mordue à l'hameçon dit-il tout souriant. Ce petit sourire cachait de la crainte. Niklaus n'aurait-il pas peur de Silas ?

* * *

De leur côté Caroline et les autres étaient toujours en train de parler de Bonnie dans le salon des Salvatore,

-qui sont ces types ? dit Stefan

-on se demande la même chose dit Tyler

-le plus étrange, c'est pourquoi s'en prendre à Bonnie ? dit Meredith

-je ne vois qu'une seule chose ? Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle sorcière

- Stefan développe, on ne comprend rien dit Caroline

-sa lignée est la plus forte qui existe : Emily, Annaya, Sheila et bien d'autre. S'ils la veulent ses surement pour ses capacités.

Avec un minimum d'entraînement de maîtrise de ses émotions, elles seraient capables de tous nous tuer. Je pense qu'ils ont du remarqué la puissance qui se dégage d'elle.

-on doit s'inquiété pour notre sécurité ? dit Elena

-si, elle tombe entre leur main oui

-on doit le dire à Damon dit Elena

-Pourquoi dit Meredith

Elena se retourna avec son téléphone à la main prête à appelé mais attendit pour répondre à Meredith : il est en affaire avec la grand-mère de Bonnie. Peut-être qu'il peut nous en apprendre plus et l'aider.

-ok dit-elle de manière déconcertée

-j'arrive dit-elle en mettant son téléphone sur on oreille.

(…)

-Quoi ? dit Meredith qui se sentait épier par tout le monde

-tu as un problème avec Elena ? dit Caroline

-non, juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle veut mêler Damon aux affaires de Bonnie. Nous on peut l'aider.

-Elle a raison….Elena a raison! Damon a un rapport très particulier avec les sorcières Bennett depuis un bon bout de temps. Seul lui est à même de protéger Bonnie de ce Niklaus et Silas.

-ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ! dit Meredith

-de quoi tu parles ?

-depuis un an je te vois te morfondre en silence et ça me répugne Stefan. Rebelle-toi enfin. Si t'aime cette fille. Même si je la trouve un tantinet folle et irresponsable, fonce et tente ta chance.

-arrêtes Meredith

-pourquoi ?questionna t-elle en regardant Caroline

-Stefan à ses raisons

-merci Care dit Stefan en lui souriant.

-je disais ça pour aider. Je ne supporte plus de te voir abattu, quand tu vois Elena avec Damon. En plus ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes. Ils s'étouffent.

-ils s'aiment tu peux comprendre ça dit Tyler

-aimer est bien un grand mot

Stefan sourit, il se leva et se mit à côté de Meredith

-je t'adore

-moi aussi dit-elle en souriant

-c'est notre petite folle à nous dit Caroline contente de voir ses amis s'apprécier tous les uns et les autres. Il ne manquait plus que Bonnie fasse réellement partie du groupe mais c'était mal partie.

* * *

-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dit Damon qui était accroupie prêt de Sheila

-je…je ne me suis pas contrôler dit Bonnie

-imbécile dit il en la regardant puis se concentra sur Sheila

-donne- lui ton sang dit Bonnie

-elle est trop faible ! Et puis comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Dans twiligth et sur le net, ils disent….

-ta grand-mère est vieille ! qui nous garantie qu'elle ne claquera pas après. Je ne pense pas qu'elle souhaite devenir un vampire

-rien mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle.

-ne soit pas égoïste

-quoi moi égoïste ?

-oui, tu as vu qui d'autre dans cette pièce être une gamine irresponsable petit juge et égoïste

-sort d'ici si tu ne veux pas l'aider dit-elle en ouvrant grand la porte.

-de me donne pas des envies dit-il en mordant son bras puis força Sheila à boire avant de cicatriser.

Ces secondes furent longues, personne ne virent un changement. Le tintement de l'horloge sur le mur du salon, les firent sursautés.

D'un seul coup, le cœur la respiration de Sheila se fit plus présent, ce qui redonna le sourire à tout le monde.

Abby quant à elle toucha son cœur, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Avec un grand sourire de soulagement, elle vint se mettre derrière sa mère

-on te remercie

-et toi ?

-quoi ? dit Bonnie en croisant les bras

-tu ne me remercie pas ? dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-jamais

-j'ai réparée tes bêtises le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de me remercier

-jamais dit-elle en lui souriant

Damon se rapprocha d'elle pour planter ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de Bonnie. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment.

Il eu l'espoir qu'elle allait fléchir mais non. Elle lui tenait tête et il n'allait pas faiblir loin de là mais c'était sans compter que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il sortit son téléphone tout en regardant Bonnie puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son écran. Bonnie sourit ce qui l'énerva. Il prit le bras de Bonnie puis dit à Abby :

-elle dort au manoir

Bonnie se débattit

-vous le laissez faire

-ça te fera du bien dit Abby

-après vous vous étonnez que je vous déteste. Vous prenez jamais en compte mon avis. Lâche-moi, je vais prendre quelque affaire dit-elle avant de monter à l'étage.

-dites lui que je l'attends dehors. Son téléphone sonna encore. Il décida d'y répondre dehors :

-allo ? dit-il en regardant la maison, plus précisément la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de Bonnie

-tu en as mis du temps !

-j'étais occupé

-encore avec les affaires de sorcières ?

-en quelques sortes ! dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-pour faire court : Bonnie est en danger !

-qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Caroline Tyler et Meredith on rencontré un certain Niklaus.

-où ?

-Au Grill

-on arrive

-qui « on » ?

-Bonnie et moi. Elle dort au manoir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre dit-il en raccrochant. Les yeux toujours à fixer la fenêtre de la chambre de Bonnie, il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

Elle l'agaçait, la situation dans laquelle, ils se trouvaient l'agaçait tous l'agaçait. Rien ne tournait rond, dans cette histoire. Pourquoi, ils se manifestaient maintenant.

Pour quel raison, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux. Comment étaient-ils, qu'elle était leur véritable motivation parce que créer une race pour se protéger des chasseurs, ils pourront le faire dans 10 ou 15 ans.

Quelque chose leur échappait l'échappait. Il détestait être dans l'ignorance. Pour une fois, il ne savait rien et ça le frustrait.

Il était encore plus sur les nerfs sachant que cette fille qui faisait des allez et venu entre son lit et son armoire, lui rendait les choses difficile.

Il baissa les yeux, cherchant une solution, une quelconque idée. Mais rien n'arrivait, peut-être la nuit, les jours lui permettrait de voir enfin clair.

* * *

c'est la fin du chapitre 7, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdue et qu'il vous avez apprécié.

Laissez des commentaires même si c'est que du négatif, j'ai besoin d'un regard extérieur à mes écrits. J'aimerai vous faire rêver comme certaines me le font donc tous avis est bon à prendre. j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne captive pas grand monde donc elle doit avoir un problème ! :-s

Sinon merci à toutes celles qui lui sont fidèle. Bsx


	9. Chapter 8

Damon rentra de nouveau dans la maison Bennett après avoir finit sa communication avec Elena. Sans même demander la permission, il monta à l'étage et rentra dans la chambre de Bonnie.

Cette dernière sentie la présence de Damon se retourna vers lui. Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long…

-tu fais quoi là ?

- ça ne se voit pas dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Puis il prit un tas de vêtement, ouvrit les tiroirs de sous-vêtements sourit en voyant quelques uns assez affriolant que Bonnie lui reprit.

-je répète ma question. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Elle haussa le ton.

-les autres nous attendent ! Je t'aide répond t-il à la question de la sorcière tout en mettant les vêtements dans la valise. Il reprit les sous vêtement de Bonnie des mains et les jeta à l'intérieur. Il la ferma ensuite la porta. Il commença à partir mais Bonnie ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et lui fit un geste pour qu'elle le suive mais Bonnie se braqua en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Bouge ! On y va

-j'irai nulle part tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué ça ! dit-elle en montrant sa valise bourré de plein de vêtement

(….)

-je ne bougerai pas dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit

Damon la regarda en la fixant des yeux. Bonnie quant-elle sourit mais il fut vite disparu lorsqu'elle senti des bras entouré sa taille puis soulevée à une vitesse phénoménale. Le cœur s'alourdit à cause à la vitesse à laquelle de Damon courait pour la déposer dans sa voiture.

Bonnie lui lança un regard meurtrier. A la dernière seconde avant que Damon redémarre, Bonnie eu l'idée d'ouvrir la portière mais il verrouilla toute les portes.

-je te déteste.

-je sais et ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es juste une personne de plus dans ma liste noir

Bonnie roula les yeux. Elle se positionna pour le regarder puis voulu poser une question mais rien ne sortait

-Quoi ? dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux

-tu vas enfin répondre à ma question ?

-laquelle ? tu en poses tellement ironisa t-il. Elle fit semblant de rire puis reprit son sérieux

-Répond ?

-Quelle question ?

-tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ?

-non !

-donc….

Damon stoppa la voiture. On pouvait entendre le crissement des pneus

-Tu m'agaces Judgey. Tu me donnes vraiment mal à la tête. Soit belle et tais toi dit-il voulant reprendre la route.

-tu me prends pour qui ?

Il enleva la main sur le contacte puis la regarda enfin.

-pour ce que tu es ! Une adolescente trop fière pour voir qu'elle a besoin d'aide, une petite peste qui fait chier son monde et crois savoir tout sur tout. Ici on n'est pas à paris. Tu es à Mystic-Falls, la deuxième ville après L.A où cohabite loup-garou, sorcière, vampire. Alors soit sur tes gardes.

-je le suis tout le temps ! et puis tu es qui pour me donner ton avis ?

-pour ton gardien dit-il tout fier de lui.

-mon quoi ?

-tu as très bien entendue. Tant que je ne t'ordonnerai pas l'ordre de partir du manoir tu y resteras.

-je peux me protéger seule

-Ah oui ? à Paris, c'était tout le contraire. Il a fallu que je sois là

-je ne savais pas tout ça et maintenant que je le suis

-tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes pouvoirs, tu es un véritable danger pour toi et ton entourage. Tu ne sais pas te battre et utiliser tes propres pouvoirs. Expliques-moi comment tu arriveras à te protéger si un vampire t'attaque la nuit.

-la peur et la rage sont l'un de ses déclencheurs. J'y arriverai

-tu es inconsciente

-non, je suis seulement réaliste. Toi, Sheila, Abby vous ne seriez pas constamment là pour me protéger. J'ai toujours agit en solitaire, je ne compte pas faire autrement.

-stupide sorcière ! Ton jeune âge, et ta crédulité te font dire un tas de connerie. J'ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête sans ou avec autorisation. Que tu le veuilles ou non Bennett, tu feras ce que je te dis dit-il en redémarrant la voiture avant que les voitures derrières ne commencent à s'impatienter

-je…

- Tais-toi. J'ai déjà entendu assez de connerie pour un certain nombre d'année

-tu n'es qu'un crétin dit-elle en se posant contre la vitre.

-venant de toi ça ne peut-être qu'un compliment

Elle se contenta seulement de fermer les yeux et peu à peu à sombrer dans un somme profond.

* * *

Elena regardait quant à elle toujours son téléphone. Les paroles de Damon lui martelaient encore le crâne. Elle comprenait de moins en moins Damon. Et se demandait comment elle a peu en arriver là. Mais, elle ne pu aller plus loin dans sa réflexion puisque Matt arriva devant-elle.

-Salut Matty !

-Salut Elena dit-il en l'enlaçant.

-tu fais quoi ici ? dit-elle en reculant

-Caroline m'a dit de vous retrouvez ici.

-Ah ok ! On rentre ?

-je te suis dit-il en laissant Elena passer en première.

-tu sais pourquoi, on doit tous être réunit ici dit-il en marchant de le couloir

-tu vas bientôt le savoir dit-elle en continuant à marché

- Attends Elena ! il lui prit le bras. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais il faut que ça sorte.

-tu me fais peur

-ne le prends pas mal ok ! (…) tu es devenue énigmatique en étant avec Damon. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu as changé. Je ne te reconnais plus.

-merci pour moi dit-elle en reprenant son bras mais Matt le maintenait

-écoutes, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tu n'es plus pétillante, rêveuse, rigolote et épanouie. Tu vis au jour le jour, tu es en permanence sur la défensif suspicieuse, égocentrique garce. Tu n'es plus l'Elena dont je suis un jour tombée amoureux.

-tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'elle n'a jamais existée cette Elena ! Il y a un an : la vraie Elena a vu le jour. Et ce n'est ni grâce à toi ou à Stefan mais à Damon.

Il me met face à mes responsabilités, me fait grandir avancer, me rends vivante. Je l'aime et malgré toutes mes craintes et doutes c'est la chose la plus réelle que j'ai ressentie depuis la mort de mes parents.

Je vous ai aimé toi et Stefan mais c'est loin même très loin de ce que je peux ressentir pour Damon. Acceptes qui je suis sinon, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse continuer à être ami.

-j'ai bien peur que tu ne confondes le désir que tu as qualifié devant moi de « qui te consume » à de l'amour. Ce que tu avais pour Stefan ça s'était de l'amour.

-non, je dirais plutôt de la reconnaissance de m'avoir sauvé d'être là dans les pires moments de ma vie. Je me suis retrouver dans un monde un univers inconnu.

Des vampires des loups garous étaient à ma poursuite à cause de mon double. Stefan me surprotégeait et je l'en suis très reconnaissante mais il m'étouffait parce que même s'il me laissait choisir, je ne vivais plus.

Je survivais constamment mais Damon. Damon était un nouveau souffle, je vivais. Il me rendait vivante alors que je n'étais pas morte.

Je suis humaine, il me fallait….de l'adrénaline, de la passion tous ce que toi et Stefan ne m'aviez pas su me procurer. J'avais besoin à cette époque de ma vie de la stabilité et de l'amour de la sécurité vous me l'avez donné mais maintenant, j'en ai plus besoin.

Et faut croire que tous ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la mort de mes parents m'ont changé. Et faut bien que tu t'y fasses car je ne compte pas changer même si je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-tu confonds vraiment tout. Enfin bref, je t'ai dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur alors fait comme tu sens. Mais appelles-moi quand la véritable Elena sera de retour dit-il en faisant demi-tour

-attends !

-non, j'en ai assez entendus.

A ce moment là Caroline arriva,

-Matt ! Où vas-tu ?

-j'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

-On se voit plus tard ?

-emmène Meredith alors !

-ok mais je n'ai pas intérêt à tenir la chandelle.

-ciao Care

-bye Matty

Elena commençait à marcher mais Caroline se plaça devant elle

-c'était quoi ça ?

-quoi ?

- Stefan, Tyler et moi nous vous avions entendus. Et Stefan est…..

-Caroline, pour une fois de ta vie mêle toi de ce qui te regardes. Je lui fais du mal et alors ? Lui il m'en a fait dans notre relation. Personne ne lui en tiens rigueur alors que moi ? Tout le monde me jette la pierre.

-comprends une chose Elena : que c'est dure pour Stefan t'entendre dire, que l'amour que tu avais pour lui n'était pas si épic. Que votre amour n'était que le résultat de ta reconnaissance que tu avais pour lui. Que s'était un mauvais jugement de ta part.

-la réalité fait mal.

(….)

Ecoute Caroline, s'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les idées bien claires mais pour l'instant c'est ma réalité. Et je m'en contente bien. Mais je ne m'en sortirai pas si tu t'en mêles.

-ok ! Mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu découvriras que Stefan ne t'a pas attendue.

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant,

Damon sortait de sa voiture avec Bonnie dans les bras. Il avait croisé vaguement Matt, mais prêta pas plus attention à sa mauvaise humeur. Il avança vers la porte pour rentrer. Mais il s'arrêta pour écouter la conversation d'Elena et Caroline.

Il se sentait assez mitigé entre être heureux qu'Elena dise que ce qu'elle vivait et ressentait pour lui était réel, il était énervé contre Caroline qui se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Il décida de rentrée au moment où elle prononça :

-mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsque tu découvriras que Stefan ne t'as pas attendue.

-pourquoi, elle pleurait ? Elena est bien avec moi.

-je ne crois pas

-Caroline tais-toi

-non ! Elle doute de tes sentiments et peut-être même des siens. J'aurais été la plus heureuse des meilleures amies si….

-si quoi ?

Caroline remarqua enfin Bonnie dans les bras de Damon

-pourquoi Bonnie est endormie dans tes bras ?

-continue

-non

-Caroline !

-je crois que ce qui arrive à Bonnie est plus urgent que mes états d'âmes. Non dit Elena regardant tour à tour Damon et Caroline

(….)

-Bien dit-elle soulagée. Les autres nous attendent au salon dit-elle en partant la première.

Caroline continuai à regarder Damon, attendant une réaction puéril mais rien ne vient. Il se contenta seulement de suivre Elena. Restant toute seule dans le couloir, elle souffla un bon coup sentant qu'elle avait réellement merdé sans pour autant regretter.

Chaque mots, points étaient mûrement réfléchis et pensée. Elle allait les rejoindre mais fit demi-tours. Elle prit un bol d'air afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il fallait qu'elle ait les idées claires pour se concentrer sur Bonnie qui avait des méchants vampires à ses trousses se disait-elle.

Une minute plus tard, elle revient au sein du groupe. Très vite, ses yeux croisaient ceux d'Elena qui l'évitait et idem pour Damon qui était déjà à l'écart du groupe en train de boire un verre de bourbon tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Caroline se plaça automatiquement près de Tyler qui s'était installé aux côtés de Bonnie. Cette dernière endormait toujours confortablement installé sur le grand canapé du salon des Salvatore.

Le silence s'était installé dans la pièce on pouvait voir Tyler serré la main de Caroline pour lui changer les idées, Meredith qui touchait les cheveux de Bonnie. Elena qui fixait un point, on ne sait lequel.

De temps en temps elle jetait des coups d'œil à Damon qui était encore entrain de boire doucement son breuvage favori. Quant à Stefan, il ne faisait rien de particulier, il ne faisait qu'encaisser en silence comme à son habitude.

Le tintement du verre de Damon sur la table réveilla tout le monde. Il s'assit à côté d'Elena pour prendre la parole :

-dites-moi tout. Et ne faites pas de vague. Allez droit au but dit-il en regardant principalement Blondie Tyler et Meredith.

-qui commence ? dit Meredith regardant ses amis qui ne disaient rien. Bien tan pis ! je me lance….

* * *

A quelque mètre de là, le vent soufflait très fort. Peut-être c'était un signe avant coureur qu'une tempête allait éclater à Mystic Falls.

Seul deux êtres dénués de cœur pouvaient rester impassible dans une forêt qui semblait ensorcelé tellement les branches des arbres bougeaient.

Le souffle du vent semblait des petits murmure effrayants mais Niklaus et Silas, ne s'en souciaient gère. Les yeux dans les yeux, un rictus au coin de leurs lèvres, ils restèrent immobiles.

Un craquement se fit entendre au loin, seulement Niklaus tourna la tête. Et Silas se régalais de ce spectacle.

-le grand hybrid Niklaus aurait-il peur d'un petit lapin courant dans la forêt ?

Niklaus se contenta de sourire et regarda sérieusement Silas

-on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On ? dit-il avec dédain

-c'est autant mon affaire que la tienne. J'exècre ses chasseurs tous autant que les sorcières de la lignée Bennett. Il faut qu'ils payent

-ça peut attendre

-la lune approche, la jeune vampire, le sosie, la sorcière, le loup garou sont réunis. C'est idéal.

-ne soit pas pressé, jeune hybride dit-il en s'avançant vers lui. J'aime prendre mon temps, m'incruster dans leur vie tel qu'un serpent.

Je vais me délecter de rendre leur vie si belle et douce pour mieux la détruire. Je compte m'amuser un peu prendre du bon temps avec la petite Bennett. Elle est loin d'être comme Annaya ennuyeuse sans aucune personnalité.

Bonnie a du tempérament et son sang à l'air si exquis. Je veux en profiter aussi longtemps que j'en aurais le loisir

-la luxure tu peux en avoir avec toutes les filles de la terre Silas et s'est éphémère alors que la vengeance, la peur dans le regard de ta victime c'est grisant, enivrant et à chaque fois on peut avoir le loisir de se remémorer de la scène où on ôte la vie.

Je veux avoir le cœur d'Abby Bennett entre mes doigts, je ne serai pas patient indéfiniment.

-tue là ! je ne t'empêche pas de le faire mais ne soit pas surpris si j'aide la jeune Bennett tel un chevalier servant à retrouver le vampire qui a tuer ça si délicieuse mère.

-Tu me menaces !

-non, je ne dirai pas ça dit-il en passant à côté de lui. Je t'expose plus tôt les portes qui s'ouvrent à toi

-et ?

-je ne laisserai pas un hybride se mettre entre ma sorcière et moi.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? dit-il ne comprenant plus le plan de Silas

Silas sourit : mieux tu en sais mieux tu t'en porteras dit-il en s'évaporant dans les airs.

La tempête tomba très fort. Klaus se laissa tremper en restant immobile jusqu'à temps qu'il sente la présence d'une autre personne. Il sourit une veille connaissance

-tu ne me fuis plus ? Je commence à croire que plus personne ne me craint dit-il en se retournant

-je le crains encore plus lui dit la belle petite brune aux cheveux bouclés très sexy à la moue enjôleur.

* * *

A Guess! c'est la dernière fois que je répondrais à un de tes commentaires (j'avoue qu'ils me blessent énormément ). Si mes daubes comme tu appelles ci bien ne te plaisent pas et salissent le plus beau couple de TVD je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais du mal en t'attardant dessus. Tu veux seulement déverser ta rage sur moi. Et c'est vraiment bas de ta part. Je ne me vante pas d'écrire des supers fics et je sais qu'il y a des fics dix milles fois mieux que les miennes telles que les fics de Siphiriaa ou d'aliciaa18 et des fics anglaises telles que turning tables ou best friends. Je veux seulement écrire des fics sur ce couple (que je bousille apparemment) qui ne font aucunes références à une scène de la série. Je ne vais pas m'égosiller à te répondre indéfiniment car je sais que ça t'amuses alors que moi non. J'espère que tu ne passes pas ton temps à poster des commentaires sur toutes les fics qui à mon avis te font vomir. (ou peut-être que je suis l'exception)

Voilà c'est ce que j'avais à dire. Et j'espère que ce chapitre t'énerveras (c'est peut-être gamin, mais je fais ce que toi tu fais. Tu n'es qu'une gamine a rabaisser les gens comme tu le fais!) Écris une fic et prouve moi que tu fais mieux que moi comme tu as la science infuse.

Il fallait que ça sorte! tu m'as énervée. Et je te prierais de ne plus commenter mes fics. Je voulais seulement des avis objectifs sur cette fic mais tu m'en as donner aucun. Bref, je m'attarde trop. Donc bye et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te relire. Mais je crois que c'est trop te demander de ne plus commenter mes fics. Tu commences réellement à me dégoûter et me remettre sérieusement en question.


	10. Chapter 9

Au manoir plus exactement dans le salon, le silence se fit lourd. Meredith venait juste d'expliquer à Damon ce qu'il s'était passé au Grill. Personne n'osait parler, on entendait juste le tic tac de la grande horloge. Tout doucement, Damon s'avançait. Il regardait tour à tour Meredith, Caroline, Tyler puis ouvra la bouche :

-« As-tu fini ? »

-« Oui » Elle était abasourdit par l'expression de Damon, c'était comme s'il s'attendait au pire.

-« 1 : Vous n'avez qu'un avertissement! 2 : Personne n'est blessée donc l'affaire est réglée » « vous les femmes, vous sentez toujours obliger de faire un drame pour tout » dit-il de manière blasée.

-« Aurais-tu voulu qu'il nous agresse ?! » demanda Caroline ahurie par son comportement.

-« Au moins ça m'éviterai de t'entendre jacasser pour ne rien dire Blondie ! » dit-il en souriant.

-« Si tu as un problème avec moi Damon dit le ! Dis-le moi pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! Bonnie est plus importante que tes petits jeux malsains !». dit-elle en se levant.

Damon leva seulement les yeux et captura le regard de Caroline.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras la première à le savoir. » « Je ne suis pas du genre à mâcher mes mots. » il se contenta de sourire puis reprit. « Et une dernière petite chose Blondie ! Dès que l'occasion se présentera, Elena ou pas Elena, je n'hésiterai pas à t'extirper ton joli petit cœur mort de ta poitrine. »Le visage de Caroline blêmit. La peur lui prit aux trippes. Elle savait qu'il en était capable. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette haine dans les yeux bleus de Damon. Tyler la regarda, contenant tout son méprit pour Damon. Il se contenta de donner un léger baiser sur la tempe de la jolie blonde. Il voulait la voir sourire. Il l'a eu son sourire, mais ce dernier était forcé. C'était tous ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner, il le savait. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

-« Damon ! » réprimanda Elena.

-« On rigole ! Hein Blondie ? » disait-il en se levant pour prendre encore un verre dans son breuvage préféré.

-« Parlons sérieusement » disait Meredith. Elle regarda Damon, Caroline puis Elena sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'en foutait un peu, le plus urgent quoique dise Damon était Bonnie. Il fallait se concentrer sur ça. « On fait quoi pour Bonnie ?! »

-« Rien » dit-Damon en sentant le whisky avant d'en boire quelques gouttes.

-« Attendre ? » dit Tyler.

-« Tu veux faire quoi sale cabot ? On ne sait rien de leurs intentions, où ils se cachent ! Le mieux que l'on puisse faire et d'attendre qu'ils se manifestent. Et faire comprendre à Judgey que tout est différent, la former. Il faut qu'elle soit forte pour les combattre. La seule chose qui m'inquiète ce n'est pas eux mais elle » dit-il énerver par leur comportement enfantin. « Elle ne nous rendra pas les choses faciles. Si tu souhaites réellement te rendre utile, apprend lui des prises. Je ne sais pas : à utiliser un pieu et d'autres armes. Et laisse les grandes personnes se charger du plus important.

(…)

Il fini son verre. Se tourna vers eux encore une fois : « Rentrez chez vous. Ne dites rien à Bonnie. Tel que je l'a connais, elle va penser à s'enfuir » dit-il d'une voix plus calme ce qui dérouta plus d'un, puis quitta le salon.

-« Damon » Elena lui prenait le bras. Elle était inquiète. Cette histoire ne tenait pas la route et Damon agissait bizarrement.

-« Pas ce soir Elena. Rentre chez toi et verrouilles bien tous les accès, je passerai jeter un coup d'œil cette nuit »

-« Fait moi signe ! »

Elena vit le sourire forcer de Damon puis plus rien. Il était déjà parti.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, il devait être trois heures de l'après midi. Elle était pour la énième fois énervée par Damon. Il rendait la vie impossible au manoir. Tout était prétexte à des réflexions et remontrances. Elle avait besoin d'air, de décompresser, alors quoi de mieux que le Grill. Elle était là, entrain de siroter un milkshake à la fraise lorsqu'un homme s'assis à côté d'elle au bar.

Elle le regardait puis fronça les yeux. Elle voulu lui parler mais se tue.

Silas quant à lui souriait puis prit le verre de Bonnie et bu une gorgée à la paille.

-« Tu fais quoi ?! Tu sais que c'est mon verre ? ». C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Aussitôt prit aussitôt reprit.

-« Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête »

(….)

Bonnie contenta d'enlever la paille et d'en mettre une autre

-« Tu me fais la tête. Beauté ? »

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

-« Tu es belle ! Ce petit nom te va à ravir »

-« Va servir ton baratin à tes greluches » répliqua t-elle en finissant son verre. A peine terminé elle sorti deux billets pour partir, mais il lui retint le bras. « Quoi ? » dit-elle plus fort et brusque qu'elle ne le voulait.

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

-« Rien, c'est ça le problème ! Tu apparais puis plus rien. »

-« J'avais des choses à faire beauté » dit-il en lui touchant le visage.

-« Arrête ça ! dit-elle en reculant. Tes gestes et tes mots sont déplacés. »

-« Déplacés ? On est amis non !? »

Bonnie rigola.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je ne crois pas que tu n'as pas la même définition que moi !» Son sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Elle pensait de plus en plus que ce Kol était tordu.

-« Donnes là moi alors » dit-il en lui retournant son souriant et d'une manière très subjective.

-« Tu n'arriveras pas à me draguer comme ça. » « Je ne suis pas une fille facile » « Quand tu seras prêt à avoir une relation amicale avec moi et bien sûr tu ne te disparaitras plus, peut-être, je dirai bien peut-être, je te dirai ma définition d'un ami. »

-« Attends, je disais ça pour rire ! Restes »

-« Non ! » dit-elle en rigolant encore plus. Il était vraiment lourd. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes à gérer. « Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. Ciao Kol »

-« A très vite Beauté ».Il suivit Bonnie du regard tout en souriant. Soudainement le visage de Silas s'assombrit « Tu m'espionnes maintenant Niklaus ? »

-« Silas aurait des difficultés à conquérir la petite Bennett ? » répliqua t-il en affichant un immense sourire sur son visage.

-« J'aime quand on me résiste » dit-il en se retournant rapidement pour être à quelques centimètres de Niklaus. Il le poussa violement sur le billard. « Je ne le dirai pas deux fois : n'oses plus te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu ne peux t'imaginer ce que je suis capable de faire »

Niklaus rigola. Il était toujours allongé sur le billard. Il relava un peu le buste « Pas besoin d'imaginer, ta réputation le fait pour moi ! Je crains personne et tout comme toi, personne ne m'écarte de mon chemin » « On a le même but, je compte bien collaborer avec toi de n'importe quelle façon »

Silas s'avança empoigna la queue de billard et rapidement la planta à trois centimètres du cœur de Niklaus « On est sur la même longueur d'onde Niklaus ! Ne fait pas ce que je ne ferai pas moi-même ! » Il sourit puis disparu.

Ce dernier grimaça en enlevant le bout de bois dans son thorax. Il releva les yeux, toutes les personnes dans la salle le regardèrent apeurées.

-« Merde » se dit-il de nouveau debout, il hypnotisa chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils oublient la scène. Tous les deux trois victimes il s'abreuvait de leur sang sans en laisser une goutte. Il demanda à quelques un d'entre eux d'enterrer les corps. Quant au dernier, il le transforma. Il avait à peu près le même âge que Bonnie. Il pourrait l'approcher et faire pression sur Silas. Il voulait sa vengeance, il allait l'avoir avec ou sans l'aide de Silas, puis partit.

* * *

Au même moment, Bonnie venait juste de garer sa voiture devant la demeure des Salvatore. Elle soupira, s'était une véritable torture de vivre en leurs présences. Enfin sur tout celle de Damon, Stefan restait toujours le même. Mais quelque chose s'était cassé, peut-être ses visions en étaient les responsables. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Lui si gentil, attentionné, calme. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir de telle souffrance à autrui. Ce n'était pas possible, Stefan ne ferait pas mal à une mouche. Qui était-il vraiment ? Que s'est-il passer pour qu'il devienne le Stefan qu'elle avait toujours connu ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Quant à Damon, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était juste, agaçant provocateur, arrogant, destructeur, irresponsable, dragueur, beau, charmant…Mais là elle s'égarait. Damon resterait toujours pour elle le fouteur de trouble dans le petit groupe d'ami se dit-elle en sortant de sa voiture. A peine elle verrouilla la voiture, elle sentit sa présence. Elle pouvait deviner son sourire sur ses lèvres, cet air arrogant qui le caractérisait tant. Elle roula les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Elle se préparait car elle s'attendait à tout venant de lui, mais pas ce qu'il allait se produire.

Elle se retourna, mais aucun sourire sur son visage. Damon était froid, droit, le regard rivé sur ses yeux vert émeraudes. Elle fit un pas, Damon la suivit et ainsi de suite. Epuisée, elle ne bougea plus. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre que ce dernier se lasse de son jeu débile. Elle ne voulait pas céder. C'était leur jeu favori, qui allait céder le premier. Ça pouvait durer des heures. Et malheureusement Damon gagnait toujours au plus grand désarroi de Bonnie. Les yeux dans les yeux, Damon réduisait l'espace entre eux en posant ses mains sur le capot. Bonnie se retrouva plaquer contre sa voiture. Pour la première fois Damon lui fit réellement peur. Son regard était menaçant, tout son être tressaillit, son cœur se cogna fort contre sa poitrine. Son visage blêmit, mais elle essayait de ne pas perdre la face. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être faible, redevable, secourable devant Damon. Elle était aussi forte que lui, elle le savait. Ils étaient égaux, elle ne voulait pas compter sur son aide. Ça jamais, même au péril de sa vie. Crispée, Bonnie voyait Damon se pencher vers, elle.

-« Où étais-tu ? »

-« Ne commences pas » dit-elle dans un souffle coupé.

-« Je réitère ma question : Où étais-tu bordel ?» il commença à perdre patience.

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Bouge ! » Damon perdit le contrôle. D'un seul coup, il lui pencha sa tête sur le côté posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Le souffle coupé, elle attendait qu'il plante ses crocs dans sa chair mais rien ne vint. Même si l'envie lui rongeait les crocs, il se contenta d'effleurer son cou de ses lèvres. Remonta vers son oreille :

-« La prochaine fois que tu pars sans prévenir, je n'hésiterai pas » dit-il d'une voix si calme que le cœur de Bonnie manqua un battement. « Personne n'a le droit mis à par moi de te goutter ou de te faire du mal ok ? » « Reste tranquille, écoute-moi, et la cohabitation se passera bien et tu ne seras pas blessée »

-« Tu es réellement malade » dit-elle en le poussant avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. « Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que se soit pour me protéger ».

-« NON »

-« Va jouer le preux chevalier avec une demoiselle en détresse » « j'en ne suis pas une et je ne le serais jamais »

-« J'en ne douterai pas si tu savais au moins te servir de tes pouvoirs » « Emily doit se retourner dans sa tombe, tu n'es ni digne d'elle, ni de ta grand-mère » « Quel gâchis, tu es vraiment la honte de la lignée Bennett »

-« Tais-toi »

-« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Judgey » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il y voyait du feu, de la colère mélangée à de la peur. « Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide et bien fait tout pour que je me sente pas obliger de te fliquer » « Prouves-moi que tu en es capable. » « Moi je vois seulement une fille apeurer par ma seule présence. » « Qu'en serait-il d'un autre vampire plus habile, plus fort, plus âgé et assoiffer de sang ? Tu n'arriveras pas à lever un petit doigt. » « Ne me fait pas sentir obliger de te suivre partout, l'envie ne me manque pas d'arrêter toute cette mascarade pour sauver une fille qui ne veux pas l'être » « Que tu meurs demain ou aujourd'hui me fait ni chaud ni froid » « Mais dès que ça touche Elena, là ça me pose un problème » « Fait ton job, je ferai le mien »

-« Personne t'oblige à le faire » « Ne te plaint pas ! »

-« J'ai fait une promesse à Emilie, je compte bien la remplir »

-« De nos jours les promesses sont faites pour être brisé »

-« Pas celle là »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ça te ne regarde pas ! »

-« Oh que si » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Damon. Elle ne s'attendait pas que son nez touche le sien. Il y avait de l'électricité statique dans l'air. Elle se sentie toute drôle. « J'en…..j'en » bégayai Bonnie. Elle se tue puis reprit « J'en fais partie et ma descendance aussi. Donc j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi. »

-« Pour vivre mieux, il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance »

-« Arrête de me protéger ! » dit-elle en criant. « Je ne veux rien de toi ok. » « Dis-moi la teneur de cette stupide promesse ! » « Peut-être qu'elle contient une faille, je ne sais pas » « Mais j'en peux plus de tout ça ! »

-« Non »

-« Saisie ta chance pour être enfin débarrasser de moi » « Tu me détestes, je t'insupporte alors dis-le pour qu'on en finisse »

-« Mon bonheur en dépend ok » « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Tais toi et restes à ta place pour une fois ! » Là il était réellement énervé. « Rentre et ne bouge plus d'ici » « Est-ce clair ? »

-« Non ! »

Bonnie le rendait chèvre, dingue et hors de lui. Pour une fois, il voulait faire les choses bien. Il faisait sans menace et hypnose, il était relativement gentil avec elle, et un peu trop à son goût. Sa patience avait des limites. Et apparemment seul les menaces agissaient sur elle, l'a rendait docile. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais lui en donnait pas le choix.

-« Ton père pourrait avoir un petit accident, si tu n'acceptes pas »

-« Tu ne le feras pas ! »

-« Pourquoi donc ? » dit-il sure de lui

-« Tu dois protéger ma famille crétin »

-« Ta lignée Witchy » « Ton père n'est pas un Bennett, je peux m'amuser de lui quand bon me semble » « Restes calmes sinon, il meurt »

-« Ma mère te tueras » Ce qu'elle dit le fit sourire « Quoi ? »

-« Je ne crois pas, la pauvre à perdue presque toute ses capacités » « Personne ne me fera du mal. Son avenir est entre tes mains » « Rentre ! MAINTENANT »

-« Je te hais »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème »

Bonnie le regarda dans les yeux puis partie en courant dans le manoir.

-« Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça ! Le plus simple est lui dire la vérité » dit Stefan qui se tenait derrière lui depuis quelques minutes.

-« Petit frère mêle toi de ce qui te regarde » dit-il en partant lui aussi l'intérieur.

Stefan regardait Damon rentrer, il savait que cette histoire allait mal tourner. Il s'y prenait mal avec Bonnie. Pour le peu qu'il a connaissait, il savait plus que on l'a poussait plus elle se refermait. S'était une âme solitaire tout comme Damon, ils étaient tous les deux têtus. Aucuns des deux n'en sortira vainqueur, il en était sure.

Il était maintenant 21 heures, Bonnie était dans sa chambre avec Damon. Elle avait eu l'idée plutôt dans la journée de fermer sa chambre à clé et Damon s'en était rendu compte. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait demandé gentiment de lui ouvrir mais sans succès. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Sa dernière option était rentrée de force. Il était maintenant avec elle buvant un verre de sang tout en la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle évitait de le regarder mais s'était difficile. Son regard était insoutenable, s'était impossible de résister et de ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Elle soupira encore et encore et ça agaça Damon.

-« Tu en n'as pas marre ? » Bonnie releva la tête.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Etre toi »

- « Si tu ne veux pas me voir et m'entendre alors sort »

-« Tu te mets enfin à parler… » Il sourit.

-« Ma voix te manque ? » elle leva les sourcils

-« Non »

-« J'aurais du m'en douter » elle se leva. Elle alla vers sa salle de bain mais Damon se mit devant elle « Je ne vais pas m'enfuir »

-« J'ai une confession à te faire » dit-il d'un ton sérieux

-« Ah oui » elle s'appuya sur un pied.

-« Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu, quoique tu dises quoique tu fasses, j'aurais toujours le dernier mot » « Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier ni de me respecter, juste de faire ce que je te dis » « Ca ne te coût rien de me laisser te protéger. » « Plus tu résistes, plus les choses seront compliquées, à toi de voir » « Tu as beau me détester me prendre de haut, on est semblable » « Acceptes-le » il allait partir mais elle lui prit le bras.

-« Je suis une cause perdue, c'est toi qui perd ton temps » « Elena Caroline Meredith ont besoin de toi »

-« C'est souvent celles qui en demandent le moins qui s'en n'ont le plus besoin »

Elle soupira.

-« Tu veux quoi ? »

-« Coopère ! Fait ce que je te dis. Ne réfléchis pas »

-« NON » « Je ne peux pas me jeter aveuglement dans tout ça, pas après ce que tu me fais subir tous les jours et ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Tu as failli me mordre et menacer de tuer mon père. Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner »

-« je n'ai rien fait, c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé »

-« C'est tout comme » elle haussa la voix.

-« Ecoute ! » il perdait patience. Il se contrôlait réellement. On pouvait voir les jointures de ses mains devenir toutes blanches. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour me laisser te protéger » « Emily, ta mère et ta grand-mère me font assez confiance pour mettre ta vie entre mes mains Bonnie »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Ca doit être suffisant ! »

Bonnie rigola,

-« Je ne suis pas elles »

-« Je le sais ! Tu es encore plus têtue qu'elles, tenace, forte, et beaucoup trop fière et c'est ce qui va causer ta perte »

-« Ma quoi ? »

-« Ta perte » « Même moi, j'ai besoin d'aide » « On a besoin l'un de l'autre pour garder cette ville au calme et honorer la promesse faite à Emily »

-« Alors pour toute cette raison je devrais ne plus te tenir tête et oublier ? »

-« Non ! Essayons de se tolérer » il lui tendit la main. Bonnie le regarda, elle hésita. Elle savait qu'il avait raison sur quelque point. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, il jubilerait trop. Ça ne l'engageait à rien mais, elle ne voulait pas prendre cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle baissa les yeux et baissa la main de Damon.

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Pourquoi ? » disait-il, il ne la comprenait vraiment pas.

-« Laisses-moi seule »

-« C'est un oui ou un non ! » « C'est simple comme réponse »

-« J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir ! » il faillait qu'il parte.

-« Tu en as pas besoin » « Il n'y a pas de confiance en jeu »

-« Damon » « Je suis désolée d'avoir besoin d'avoir une totale confiance en la personne qui doit me protéger avec qui je vais devoir collaborer » « C'est si stupide de ma part de vouloir réfléchir »disait elle d'un ton lasse.

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça »

-« C'est tout comme »

-« Tu as deux jours » il partit laissant Bonnie seul dans la chambre qui paraissait si grande d'un coup. C'était comme s'il avait bouché le trou béant qui était en plein milieu de sa vie parce que Bonnie était seule. Elle se sentait seule malgré le soutien de sa famille de ses amis. Malgré que la présence de Damon lui était désagréable sa présence, ses paroles l'avaient en même temps déstabilisée et réconfortée. Déstabilisé car il avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes et réconforté parce qu'elle se sentait pour une fois importante pour quelqu'un. Elle n'était rien pour lui, il se fichait d'elle mais pour autant, avec toute la patience du monde il essaye de la protéger de manière désintéressé.

Damon l'avait tout simplement touché et ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Coucou me revoilà pour un neuvième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laissez un commentaire pour donner votre avis.

Et Merci à Hopeloveglory qui m'aide avec l'orthographe et la syntaxe. Bisou et merci de votre fidélité.


	11. Chapter 10

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà, Niklaus marchait en direction d'une ruelle. A quelques mètres de là, se trouvait le vampire qu'il venait tout juste d'engendrer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui sourit. Ils firent une poignée de main franche qui signait leur alliance.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre tout comme l'odeur du sang frais se faisait sentir. Les canines du nouveau né lui rongeaient les gencives, sa soif de sang se fit grandissante. Il allait attraper sa proie mais Klaus le stoppa :

-« Tu sais ce que te restes à faire ? »

-« Il faut attaquer la sorcière Bennett »

-« Bien mon ami » dit-il en l'attrapant par le cou. Il le rapprocha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille « Un seul faux pas, je t'achève. J'ai déjà prit ta vie, je peux le refaire. »

-« Je sais » dit-il en essayant de le repousser. Niklaus rigola

-« Du calme ! » il sourit « On est entre nous. Tu fais partis de ma famille »

-« Alors lâches-moi » Niklaus le relâcha puis lui plongea sa main dans le ventre du jeune vampire « N'oublei pas qui est ton maître crétin » ce dernier se retrouva plié de douleur au sol pendant que l'hybride essuyait ses mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc. « Avant que je n'oublei » il lui lança une bague « Pour que tu sortes le jour » « Ne reviens vers moi que quand tu as fini le travail. »

-« Ok »

-« Vas chasser mais restes discret » il regarda les alentour « Les choses se savent vite à Mystic-Falls » A peine prononcé, le jeune vampire était déjà partie. Il se trouvait dorénavant seul dans ces rues désertes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire à une heure si tardive, il prit son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une tonalité puis une voix :

-« Allo ! »

-« Je crois que nous pouvons nous entendre »

-« Klaus ! » dit-elle le visage fermé.

-« Oui très chère Katherina, tu n'es pas contente de me revoir ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» il lui fit perdre son temps son repas l'attendait.

-« Faire affaire » Elle sourit et laissa son repas agoniser au sol. Elle marcha.

-« Où est le piège? » disait-elle en tournant sur elle-même. Elle scrutait les environs « Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien »

-« Allons Katherina, tu auras quelques mois de répits avant que je te pourchasse encore et encore » « Et peut-être bien, on pourrait reprendre les choses où elles étaient avant » répondait-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-« Tu me dégoûtes Klaus ! Je préfère mourir que t'aider » cracha-t-elle rebuter à l'idée d'être proche de lui à nouveau.

-« Tu ne dirais pas ça si c'était Elijah » il prononça le visage fermé.

(….)

-« Allie toi avec moi, et je te promets que tu auras la vie que tu as toujours souhaité »

-« Il ne voudra pas !» répondit certaine que jamais, il ne reviendrait vers elle.

-« Je me charge de mon frère Katherina » « Toi, essayes d'en savoir plus sur Bonnie Bennett, ses amis » « Ca doit être dans tes cordes»

-« J'ai fait ça toute ma vie ! Ciao » dit-elle voulant raccrocher.

-« Attends »

-« Quoi ? Tu as bien eu ce que tu voulais ? Non ? »

-« Un seul faux pas »

-« Je connais la rengaine Klaus. Mais n'oublei pas qui je suis. Si je trouve un moyen de te devancer je le ferai » « Toi et moi ami ou amant ça ne serait pas nous » « J'adore quant tu me pourchasses et te détester »

Niklaus sourit,

-« Bonne nuit Katherina »

-« Bye Bye Klaus » elle sourit, regarda le ciel. Revoir les frères Salvatore allait la distraire un peu et puis Stefan était libre. Elle pourrait s'amuser un peu avant l'arrivé de l'aîné des Original. « Me revoilà mes très chers Salvatore, on va bien rigoler » Elle se retourna, regarda le corps sans vie, rapidement elle le prit et le jeta à la mer.

* * *

Chez les Gilbert, Elena n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée était longue et éprouvante. Elle avait recommencé son entrainement intensif avec Alaric et trouvait Damon plus distant et inquiet. C'était bizarre de le voir si expressif, alors qu'auparavant il fallait le décrypter.

Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire mais plus maintenant. Bonnie arrivait à voir en lui et même mieux qu'elle. C'était déroutant de penser que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait mieux son petit ami qu'elle. Elle ne devrait pas être jalouse de Bonnie.

Il n'avait rien de romantique entre eux, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer à se jeter des regards assassins. Alors pourquoi, elle se sentait en danger ? Peut-être parce que Bonnie passait plus de temps qu'elle avec Damon ?! « Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça ! » se disait-elle en secouant la tête. Elle se leva du rebord de la fenêtre pour la fermer mais, elle entendit une voix en bas. Elle baissa la tête et vit Caroline.

-« On peut se parler ? »

-« Pas ce soir Care ! » Elle allait fermer les volets mais Caroline continua :

-« On ne se parle plus depuis une semaine ! Elena…Peut-être que tu n'en as pas marre de ce silence entre nous mais moi oui. On est amie » disait-elle en l'implorant de lui parler quelque minutes. Elena laissa tomber l'idée de les fermer.

-« Si c'était le cas, tu ne jugerais pas ma relation avec Damon. Tu t'abstiendrais de tout commentaire car il me rends heureuse et c'est tous ce qui compts »

-« Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour tenir ma langue Elena. Ne me demande pas de m'excuser… »

-« Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là alors ! » répliqua-elle d'un ton cassant.

-« Ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous ! Tu as toujours trouvé que Tyler n'était pas digne de moi. Jamais je n'en t'ai tenu rigueur car tu as ton opinion et que malgré tous ce que tu me disais je l'aimais d'autant plus parce que j'aime ses défauts autant que ses qualités.

Il me complète à merveille. Je sais qui il est, ce qu'il vaut et c'est tous ce qui m'importe. Vous ne vous aimez pas, mais arrivé à faire la part des choses pour moi, pour mon bonheur. J'en ferai autant pour toi mais ne me demande pas d'accepter votre relation car je sais que toi et Damon vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre »

-« Caroline… »

-« Laisses-moi entrer »Elena soupira.

-« Juste une minute »

-« Comme tu veux »

-« J'arrive » Elena ferma sa fenêtre puis descendit.

-« C'est déjà ça de prit » se disait Caroline en entendant Elena descendre les escaliers. Elle entrelaça ses doigts en signe de nervosité. Elles devaient percer l'abcès. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, déjà que leur amitié avec Bonnie n'était pas au top. C'était hors de question qu'elle perdre une de ses seules amitiés solides.

* * *

-« Que fais-tu ? » Bonnie senti son cœur bondir en dehors de sa poitrine. Sa main sur son cœur, elle se tourna. Elle vit Damon assis dans le canapé dans le salon sirotant un verre devant la cheminée allumée. Tous ce qu'elle voulait était prendre un verre d'eau et dormir mais il continua à parler « Je t'ai posé une question ! » demanda t-il maintenant devant elle. Elle soupira

-« Je te signale que je n'ai pris aucune décision. Je peux faire encore des choses sans te rendre des comptes » Il sourit.

-« J'essaye de faire la conversation pas de te fliquer .Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à dormir.» disait-il sans aucune gène. Il alla vers le mini bar.

-« Tu veux quoi ? » « Que je te tienne compagnie ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le voyait prendre un deuxième verre le remplir puis lui tendre.

-« Pourquoi pas ! » Elle hésita puis le prit.

-« Tant qu'à faire »

Ils restaient sans rien dire juste en regardant le feu. Un frisson parcourra les bras de Bonnie puis tout son corps, Damon s'en aperçu :

-« Tu as froid ? » disait-il sans la regarder.

-« Non »

-« Pourquoi, tu es toujours sur la défensive ? »

-« Pourquoi, tu prends cette histoire de promesse tant à cœur ? Je t'ai dit que tu perdais ton temps avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ça ? » questionna t-elle posant enfin ses yeux sur Damon.

-« Ca te regarde pas ! »

-« Et tu veux que je m'ouvre à toi ? » Elle rigola « Tu n'es même pas capable d'en faire autant » Elle posa son verre vide puis se leva.

-« Pourquoi je te le dirai, on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre ? »

-« Dès fois c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. Mais j'avais oublié que pour toi j'étais Judgey, ne te fatigue pas, ça ne m'intéresse plus de toute manière » Elle fit quelque pas, Il grimaçait. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, peut-être pour une fois, il allait se confier à quelqu'un…

-« Attends ! » dit-il en lui prenant le bras. « Mets ça et assis toi ! » dit-il en lui donnant sa veste.

-« Pourquoi, je le ferai ? »

-« Parce que je te le demande gentiment » Elle leva les yeux en l'air et décida de rester, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait s'ouvrir à elle. Il réfléchit puis parla :

-« A vrai dire je n'en sais pas plus que toi. J'ai retenue qu'une seule chose dans ce qu'Emily m'a dit ce jour là : Protège ma lignée et tu seras récompensé » Bonnie fronça les sourcils encore une fois, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

-« Récompensé de quoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle parlait du bonheur» dit-il en grimaçant puis bu encore.

-« Tu dois l'être maintenant puisque tu es avec Elena ! Alors pourquoi continuer ?»

(….)

-« C'était indiscret….désolé » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et poursuivi« L'avenir n'est jamais écrit, se sont tes décisions et tes actes qui t'emmènes où tu es. Peut-être ce que t'as dit mon ancêtre n'est plus d'actualité. Ne te sent pas enchainer » Elle disait ça comme si elle se sentait obliger de lui remonter le moral.

-« J'aime croire qu'elle a raison, quand il y a plus d'espoir, ça me redonne le courage »

-« Toi manquer de courage ? » elle se mit à rigoler.

-« Chacun à ses faiblesses et je les étale pas sur la voie public » dit-il d'un ton amer.

-« C'est surtout pathétique de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui n'est pas réel, ça fait ado pré-pubère ! »

-« Je le sais….mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'être un crétin arrogant, un monstre pour autant »

-« Il faut croire que même les monstres ont une part de sensibilité » dit-elle en rapprochant ses genou de son ventre.

-« Je ne dirais pas ça….on a beau éteindre notre humanité, mais en un instant, un évènement l'espoir revient. C'est naturel et inévitable .C'est bien de ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir, on est seul sans attache. C'est le bon côté du vampirisme. Mais ça a ses failles »

-« C'est surtout fataliste ! Pour avancer, faut-il avoir de l'espoir ? En plus cet espoir est fonder sur le faite de croire que tout est écrit d'avance! Je ne pense pas »

-« Alors dis-moi madame j'ai un avis sur tout ? »

-« Quoi ? » Il roula les yeux. Elle était stupide ou quoi !

-« Comment fais-tu pour avancer sans espoir ? »

-« Je me dis toujours que demain sera meilleure qu'aujourd'hui »

-« Ca c'est de l'espoir »

-« Non, de l'instinct de survie, je trouverai un moyen pour changer mon destin »

-« Si tu le dis » dit-il en se levant. Il se versa encore de l'alcool.

-« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas ? »

-« Quoi »

-« Toi ? tu as l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules combatif et tout. Tu crois à ses sornettes »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais que tout était écrit d'avancer. Je pense seulement que des fois, il est bon de croire à ce genre de chose »

-« Donc tu crois en une puissance supérieur ? » elle releva les sourcils

-« Non, sinon je n'existerai pas. Mais quant une sorcière telle qu'Emily dit quelque chose il faut le prendre au sérieux. Vous êtes fortes du moins elle l'était et j'ai pris l'habitude de croire ce qu'elles disent sans broncher même si ça me semble en veux encore ? »dit-il en montrant la bouteille d'alcool

-« Non merci »

-« Décoinces-toi un peu. Ca te feras du bien » Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

-« Revenons au sujet ! »

-« Arrêtes de te défiler »

-« Tu insinues quoi entre je suis coincée et que je me défile sans cesse ? Que je suis coincée et frigide ? »

-« Ouais » dit-il en revenant tout en buvant son verre.

-« Je ne le suis pas . Tu ne me connais pas »

-« Déjà pour ça, il faudrait que tu t'ouvres un peu plus comme moi » disait-il souriant ironiquement.

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi et puis tu avais besoin de vider ton sac ! » dit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus au fond du canapé »

-« Prouves moi le contraire »

-« Je n'ai rien à te prouver ! » Elle commençait déjà à se braquer.

-« Dégonflée » dit-il en finissant son verre. Elle le regarda, il lui lançait un défi;

-« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? » Bonnie était remontée.

-« Etonnes-moi » dit-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-« Tu as une Chaine hi-fi ?»

-« Pourquoi ? » dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

-« Elle est où ?»

-« Là » il la montrait du doigt

« Ok, ne bouge pas » Elle parti, choisi la musique de Beyonce et Sean Paul (Baby boy) ça l'étonnait qu'il avait ça dans sa discographie. Elle se mit devant lui, appuya sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande. C'est là qu'il remarqua enfin comment elle était vêtue : elle portait un simple débardeur blanc et un shorty de la même couleur.

Il la trouvait belle puis désirable en la voyant bougé au rythme de la musique. Il fut bluffé par elle, elle était sexy et rayonnante. Il voyait qu'elle aimait danser et prenait du plaisir. Elle dansait vraiment bien.

Elle bougeait ses hanches ses épaules son buste ses jambes de manière très affriolante. Il l'a voyait s'avancer vers lui, le pousser brusquement pour qu'il pose son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Elle s'assit sur ces cuisses bougea de manière plus suave, langoureuse et sensuelle. Elle allait poser sa main sur le visage de Damon mais il la retenait.

Il s'approcha d'elle les yeux chargés d'un désir nouveau dont il ne connaissait ni l'existence ni la profondeur. Encore quelques petits centimètres et il était proche de ses lèvres. Tous les deux se regardaient intensément prêt a céder à leur envie de s'embrasser.

Damon pouvait entendre le cœur de Bonnie battre fort, intérieurement ça lui fit sourire et l'encourageait un peu plus. Au moment qu'ils choisissent l'un et l'autre d'unir leurs lèvres, l'horloge retentit. Il était 3 heures du matin.

Damon se racla la gorge, Bonnie éteint la musique et se leva :

-« Je ferai mieux d'aller dormir » susurra t-elle troublée par lui.

-« Vaudrait mieux » n'osait-il la regarder dans les yeux.

-« Ok ! Bonne nuit »

-« Bonne nuit » Il posa son verre « Bonnie ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne »

-« Merci » disait-il en la regardant monter.

Elle se contenta de sourire puis continua son ascension.

Tous les deux dans deux pièces différentes ils se disaient : stupide. Elle parce que ce n'est pas son genre de danser comme ça devant un homme. Et quel homme : Damon était celui qui a faillit la mordre cet après midi. Elle devait se ressaisir, il avait peut-être touché mais ce n'était une raison d'agir de la sorte avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe ça très vite, elle allait refuser sa proposition.

Quant à Damon, il s'en voulait. Il s'était senti attirer par elle. Il avait Elena, s'était sa seule chance d'être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas merder. Ils devaient continuer à se détester, il le fallait pour eux pour leur entourage.

* * *

A quelque pas de là Silas était debout en face de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bonnie souriant. Il la voyait passer près de la fenêtre les yeux dans le vague passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur le lit l'air complètement chamboulé parce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant quelque minutes, il continua à l'espionner sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment il entendit des grosses rafales de vent arriver vers lui. Avec précaution, il faisait semblant de marcher, mais il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il su qui était le nouvel arrivant au manoir Salvatore.

Il savait peu sur elle, mais pensait qu'elle pourrait être une alliée de taille pour évincé Klaus et l'ainé des Salvatore qui devenait un peu trop envahissant à son goût. Il voulait avoir Bonnie de toutes les manières qui puissent exister. Ce n'est pas un vampire de 162 ans qui allait l'empêcher de posséder Bennett. Il sourit quant-il vit une des sosies Petrova se mettre en face de lui.

-« Vous n'avez peur de rien ! » se contenta de dire ce dernier.

-« C'est-ce qui fait mon charme » dit-elle en voulant rentrée au manoir mais Silas l'a rattrapé par le bras. « Retrouvez-moi avant le levé du jour à la sortie de la ville »

-« Non »

-« Je peux vous obtenir ce que avez cherché toute votre misérable existence »

(…..)

-« Votre liberté, un mot de vous Klaus est mort »

-« Honnêtement, je préfère me faire traquer pendant l'éternité par Klaus que par vous » elle retira son bras de la main de Silas.

-« Vous le regretterez »

-« Je vis avec depuis que toutes mes chances d'être heureuse m'ont été retiré. Un regret de plus me paraît futile à une mort définitive par vos mains. »

-« Ne parlez pas trop vite, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Soyez à l'heure Katherina… » puis il disparu.

Katherine frissonna malgré elle, cet homme lui foutait réellement les chocottes. Elle regardait les alentours puis remarqua la fenêtre puis Bonnie. Elle sourit…

-« Alors c'est toi qui l'intéresse ? Cette histoire m'intéresse de plus en plus » se disait-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts tout en marchant vers la porte. Sans même frapper, elle rentra :

-« Damon ? Stefan ? Votre sosie préférée est de retour » Elle continua son ascension jusqu'au salon, c'est là qu'elle vit Damon assit devant la cheminée l'air tout aussi pensif que Bonnie.

Il resta sans bouger et se contenta de dire :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

-« Quel accueil ! Pour celle que tu idolâtrais durant plus de 100 ans »

-« Maintenant que tu as fais ton effet de surprise part »

-« Je compte bien rester. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, toi » dit-elle en effleurant de ses doigts son visage et Damon qui lui prit le poignet. Il rapprocha son visage du sien «Et Stefan »dit-elle dans un souffle coupé.

-« On vit mieux sans toi ! Fous moi le camp »disait-il en la poussant violemment. Mais Katherine se remit vite sur pied. Elle était déjà devant lui.

-« Je sens ton désir pour moi Damon ! » dit-elle en le plaquant contre le dos du canapé. « Qu'est-ce que dirait ma chère Elena ? »

-« Ne la mêle pas ça » dit-il en voulant repousser Katherine mais elle était beaucoup trop forte.

-« Juste une fois ? » dit-elle en souriant. « Pour le fun comme avant ! »

-« Le problème c'est que je ne suis plus ce Damon. Toi et tes bassesses m'ont bien forgé »

-« Tu n'es pas mieux comme ça ? Tu es plus fun et sexy » dit-elle en lui happant les lèvres et les mordit. Damon répondit aux baisers de Katherine pris le dessus de leur rapport puis tout doucement il mit ses mains sur le cou de cette dernière et l'étrangla. « Tu veux tout autant que moi Damon ! Elena n'est pas le problème » « C'est plutôt la sorcière qui l' est »

Damon recula.

-« Comment le sais-tu ? » Elle s'éloigna de lui. « Comment sais-tu qu'elle est là haut ? »

-« Oh intuition féminine »

-« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

-« Tu sais comme d'habitude mettre le foutoir dans votre vie, vous aidez un peu vous doubler » dit-elle en touchant les meubles puis se servie un verre.

-« Tu sais quelque chose ? Dit le moi avant que je perde le contrôle ! » disait-il en se mettant devant elle en un claquement de doigt.

-« Loges-moi et je verrai ce que je pourrais faire pour toi » disait-elle en buvant son verre puis sourit.

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vais le regretter ! »

-« Non ! On va bien s'amuser crois-moi. Je réserve tellement de surprise Damon » dit-elle en lui servant un verre. « A la tienne Damon » elle se balança et sourit.

* * *

Coucou, je vous remercie de vos commentaires et vos encouragements. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. gros bsx


	12. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie avait une sale tête à cause de sa nuit agitée. Elle pensait sans cesse à l'attraction que Damon exerçait sur elle sans le vouloir. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait oublier au plus vite, il représentait tous ce qu'elle ne cherchait pas chez un homme et puis elle le détestait.

Oui, elle le détestait vraiment encore plus après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Contente de son raisonnement elle marcha lentement pour ouvrir l'armoire, prit quelques vêtements, les mettant sur son lit. Sans oublier sa serviette elle s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, muni d'une simple serviette autour d'elle, elle sursauta en trouvant Katherina dans sa chambre.

-« Elena ? Que fais-tu ici ? »Demanda Bonnie en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-« C'est une insulte de ta part de me prendre pour ma pâle copie Bonnie » prononça t-elle d'une moue boudeuse. Quant à Bonnie, elle serra un peu plus sa serviette autour d'elle en reculant jusqu'à la porte. Elle allait partir mais un corps dur et fort l'en empêcha, elle fit demie tour. Elle se retrouva en face de de Katherina.

Bonnie se sentie prise au piège mais espérait que sa peur, sa rage permettrait de faire apparaître ses pouvoir. Malheureusement rien n'apparu. Elle était seule contre…...elle ne pu terminer sa réflexion, la personne derrière elle parla :

-« Quand, je t'ai autorisé de crécher ici, je ne t'ai pas donné le loisir d'embêter mes invités ! » En entendant sa voix Bonnie fut quelque peu rassurée mais elle alla vite déchanter.

-« Voyons Damon » dit-elle en prenant Bonnie par les épaules afin que Damon puisse contempler Bonnie « Il fallait bien que je fasse la connaissance de la descendante de ma très chère servante Emily. Je sais très bien que tu allais m'empêcher.

Je sais à qu'elle point elle est si importante pour toi. Je comprends, elle est si innocente et délicieuse et tentante ! » dit-elle en touchant de ses doigts une veine du cou de Bonnie. « Elle est parfaite Damon, parfaite pour toi ». Il prit un air détaché.

-« Je n'ai rien à foutre de Bennett. Torture là tant que tu veux Katherine ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu peux même la torturer devant moi, si l'occasion se présente je pourrais me délecter de son sang avec toi. Comme je l'aurai souhaité si tu ne m'avais pas trahit »

-« Arrête de jouer l'homme qui n'en a rien à foutre Damon. Je te connais par cœur ne l'oubliE pas je t'ai modelé à l'un de mes idéals masculin »

-« Faisons le ensemble » dit-il en se mettant à côté de Bonnie. Il dégageait son cou de tout en regardant Katherine.

-« Non ! Toi commence….Je n'ai pas confiance » dit-elle en souriant

-« Ok » répliqua-t-il en se penchant vers elle tout doucement. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sosie Damon se concentra sur la respiration de Bonnie et son cœur tambourinant fort et vite. Il posa ses mains glacé sur le cou de Witchy puis ses lèvres et deux petites pointes sur sa chair. Bonnie trembla comme une feuille, elle ne pu que fermer les yeux et attendre. Elle sentie tout à coup Katherine plus proche d'elle.

Cette dernière avait senti l'effluve du sang monter dans ses narines. Puis plus rien, elle ouvrit les yeux. Damon était entrain d'étrangler le double maléfique. Elle recula toucha son cou et constata quelques gouttes. Elle cru défaillir puis sursauta en voyant Katherina donner à l'aide d'une de ses mains libre une gifle monumental à Damon. Il vacilla relâcha la brunette. Très rapidement, elle avait capturé Bonnie et sortie une seringue dans sa poche.

-« Arrête tes conneries Kat, je ne joue plus et lâches-là » répliqua avec beaucoup de rage. La peur grandissait petit à petit en lui.

-« Non, tu me déçois Damon moi qui me délectait de ce sang si goûteux. »cracha t-elle ironiquement « Tu sais que le sang des sorcières et beaucoup plus prisé que celui des sosies ? Non ? Au moins tu auras appris quelque choses aujourd'hui : on ne se joue pas de moi, et les sorcières Bennett sont le plus précieux des trésors » disait-elle en reculant. « Laisse-nous faire connaissance, j'en suis sure qu'elle a plein de question à me poser, hein Bonnie ?! » Damon regarda Bonnie de haut en bas.

Malgré sa colère croissante, Il était troublé une fois de plus par elle. Il ne lâchait pas ses yeux. Il voyait qu'elle était terrorisée et réclamait de l'aide mais il ne pu rien faire car Katherine la menaçait d'une seringue surement de verveine. Non seulement ça affaiblissait les vampires mais aussi les sorcières et empêchait les sorcières d'utiliser leur pouvoir ponctuellement. Il entendit un claquement, la porte était fermée. « Bye….Bye Damon, ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais soin d'elle » dit-elle en rigolant. Elle lâcha Bonnie « A nous deux Bennett ! Allons faire connaissance » disait-elle toute souriante.

De l'autre côté de la porte Damon fulminait, il était prêt à ouvrir la porte mais Stefan apparu derrière lui.

-« Que fais-tu ? »

-« Rien qui ne te concerne » il avait déjà une main sur la poignée.

-« Elena est en bas, elle veut te voir » Damon serra les dents et disait « Merde » Stefan s'avança vers son frère.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » il fronça les sourcils. Il était au pied du mur, il ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie en présence de Katherine. Il devait le dire à Stefan. Il enleva sa main sur la poignée et se tourna vers son frère.

-« Katherine »

-« Quoi Katherine ? » il s'arrêta devant Damon ne le comprenant pas

-« Elle est au manoir dans la chambre avec Bonnie » Stefan se rapprocha de lui

-« Et toi tu restes planter là à ne rien faire ? » prononça surprit par le faite que Damon n'ait rien fait.

-« J'allais le faire ! Mais tu m'as empêché »

-« Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? »

Il soupira puis continua,

-« Va voir Elena et je m'occupe de Bonnie ! »

-« Elena peut attendre »

-« Elle a l'air inquiète »

-«Ok mais ne fait rien de stupide en mon absence. Bonnie est sous ma responsabilité »

-« Je gère ! Va rejoindre ta dulcinée » disait-il en ayant la gorge nouée.

Damon le regarda puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule « Merci ». Stefan baisse la tête sourit et écouta ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps le nouveau né de Klaus buvait la dernière goutte de sang d'une jeune stripteaseuse du bar au bord de l'autoroute. Il laissa le corps sans vie au sol, mais à peine qu'il mit une main dehors il se senti brûler. Très vite, il fit quelques pas en arrière. Il chercha activement la bague que Nikaus lui avait remise.

Il l'a mis et avec précaution, et sortit de sa cachette. Il sourit, lécha ses lèvres pour avoir encore le goût sucré du sang de sa victime. Cet homme marcha vite, il devait trouver une manière d'approcher Bennett. Elle était comme tant d'autre fille dans ce lycée, inaccessible, belle, sexy. En passant près d'un tableau d'information jusqu'à côté de chez lui, il vit un flyer: « Soirée spécial année 60 » il l'arracha et le mit dans sa poche arrière.

-« Peut-être qu'elle sera là ! ». « Ca serait trop facile » pensa-t-il.

-« Qui sera là Seth ? » Il se raidit puis se retourna. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec son ami. Lui qui se sentait plus sûr de lu,i plus beau et fort, il devait feindre devant le petit Gilbert qu'il était toujours craintif insignifiant et intelligeant.

Ça n'allait pas être dur, il était un vampire mais comment expliquer sa phrase sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, la sœur de ce dernier était proche de sa proie, un peu de blabla et le tour était joué.

-« Jer…..Je pensais comment séduire une amie de ta sœur Elena. »

-« Caroline ? » Questionnait Jeremy en remontant son sac à dos sur son épaule « Tu n'as aucune chance, désolé vieux »

-« Pas elle, la métisse…comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

-« Bonnie ! »

-« Oui, la belle Bennett » disait-il souriant

-« Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai déjà des vues sur elle»

-« Jer…..Tu as déjà eu la sœur de Matt, laisses moi ma chance »

-« Non ! »

-« Ok ! J'ai compris » dit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à devant la porte de chez lui quelque peu énervé. Il se contrôla tant qu'il le pouvait. Il se retourna vers le jeune Gilbert.

-« On se voit plus tard ! J'ai des trucs à faire »

-« Ouais »

-« Bye » dit-il en fermant la porte. Jérémy avait contre carré ses plans, mais il trouverait bien un moyen de s'approcher d'elle, la terrorisée, boire un peu de son sang et peut-être un peu plus. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres, il devait faire passer un message à un certain Silas pour qu'il comprenne que Niklaus était plus présent que jamais. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait « Tuer Abby, avoir de la reconnaissance, de la puissance et surtout craint et respecter de tous » Il voulait être le King, Seth comptait bien l'aider le mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout ça pour passer l'éternité à boire, à s'enivrer et goûter aux plaisirs de la vie. Seth jeta ses clés sur le canapé avec sa vitesse vampirique il partit se laver s'habilla ramassa son jeans, repris le flyer. Le relis en passant, il allait s'amuser demain soir avec une jolie petit bout de femme. Il se le promettait.

* * *

A la maison des Bennett, Sheila et Abby s'apprêtaient à sortir,

-« Maman, as-tu tout prit ? » demanda Abby anxieuse.

-« Oui ma chérie » disait-elle en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes « J'ai même pris quelques vêtements de rechange pour Bonnie »

-« Merci maman » répliqua Abby en prenant Sheila dans ses bras « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas là »

-« Il y a Brad ! Il te soutient sur tous ce que tu fais »

-« Plus maintenant » prononça t-elle. « On se dispute continuellement à propos de Bonnie »

-« Je pensais que tu avais passé l'éponge ? » elle plissa les yeux

-« Je l'ai fait….mais il passe son temps à me cacher des choses à propos de Silas et Niklaus. Il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit. Je le sais et le sens. »

-« Peut-être ? Et alors, tellement de choses se disent dans le monde surnaturelle. Bradley n'est qu'un humain qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? »

-« Me le dire ! »

-« Et t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'es ? Il a raison de ne pas le faire Abby, la plus part des choses sont des bêtises ! Concentrons-nous sur Bonnie et sa formation en sorcellerie au lieu sur ses fouteurs de troubles »

-« C'est difficile » elle sentie les larmes coulées

-« Je suis passée par là ! Tout se passera bien. C'est une Bennett » dit-elle sn souriant.

-« On y a va ? »

-« Allons-y ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant dans la chambre de Bonnie,

Bonnie recula jusqu'à son lit, son pou était irrégulier ce qui fit sourire Katherina en remettant la seringue dans sa poche.

-« Bonnie n'aies pas peur, on peut devenir amies » dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle et toucha ses cheveux mais Bonnie évita sa main.

-« Si tu n'es pas Elena qui es-tu ? »

-«Alors par où commencer, il y a tellement dire…je suis la première femme qui a réussit à allumer une flamme dans le cœur de Damon et Stefan, celle qui a peu à peu détruite leur fraternité. Et non dès moindre, Elena est mon sosie. Elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et réussit à aimé comme moi. C'est assez cliché et pathétique », Elle grimaça « Tu ne crois pas ? »

Bonnie se remémora ce qu'elle avait vu en touchant Damon. C'était donc elle cette Katherina que Damon parlait. Elle semblait dangereuse et forte. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Peut-être faire comme elle faisait avec Damon, être sur la défensive et ne pas montrer sa peur. Elle releva le menton et répliqua :

-« Que me veux-tu ? »

-«Savoir ce que deux vieux êtres surnaturelles te veulent » disait-elle comme si c'était logique.

-« Quoi ? » Bonnie était perdue « De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas » Elle s'avança.

-« Je ne sais rien du tout explique ? » prononça t-elle tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-« Réponds-moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? » Son ton devint à un plus agressif.

-« Tu parles de qui ? » dit-elle en se levant.

-« Réponds-moi » dit-elle en fonçant sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte. « Dis-moi tous ce que tu sais, et je te promets que je te ferai rien. Si tu ne me dis rien, je te torturai »

-« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles », Katherine roula les yeux.

-« Niklaus et Silas, pourquoi ils te veulent ? »

-« Qui sont-ils ? »

-« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote » dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur le cou de Bonnie. Bonnie suffoqua

-« Je….je »

-« Lâches la immédiatement Katherine » dit Stefan en rentrant sans frapper. Le sosie sourit et retourna la tête.

-« Je me demandais quand tu allais rentrer chéri » elle regarda Bonnie puis la lâcha. Cette dernière se laissa tomber pendant que Katherina sauta sur Stefan enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Tu m'as tellement manqué »

-« Ce n'est pas réciproque » dit-il en la faisant descendre. Katherine fit sa moue triste à Stefan pour l'attendrir mais celui-ci allait vers Bonnie. Il essaya de la rassurer de la prendre dans ses bras mais cette dernière refusa. Elle s'éloignait de lui, se leva.

-« Sortez de ma chambre. » d'un ton ferme

-« Bonnie » prononça Stefan

-« Sortez ! »cria-elle. La fenêtre se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle avait tellement enfouie ses sentiments depuis hier qu'elle en pouvait plus, ils débordaient. C'était insoutenable. Elle relâcha la pression. Elle avait marre de jouer les femmes fortes. Elle regarda la fenêtre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils se manifestaient maintenant alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Fichus pouvoirs se disait-elle.

-« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule surtout dans un état pareil ». Elle le regarda

-« J'ai dit dehors Stefan et prends ton ex avec toi ! »

-« Je… »

-« J'ai besoin de m'habiller et d'être seule. A moins que tu veuilles que je m'habille devant toi » dit-elle en touchant sa serviette. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle souhaitait tout simplement qu'ils sortent.

-« Ok ! Mais après descend, on va tous t'expliquer et je crois que ta mère et Sheila arrivent sous peu »

-« Dehors ! »

Katherina regarda Bonnie, elle pouvait lire en Bonnie. Elle était terrorisée, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne savait rien. En y repensant bien, elle avait fait une pierre deux coups : Bonnie savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, déjà que le manoir était sous tension et maintenant ça sera pire. Elle souriait, d'avoir mit le foutoir au sein du manoir lui faisait plaisir. Ça allait être distrayant. Maintenant, elle comptait bien passer du bon temps aves Stefan. Ce dernier lui prit son bras pour sortir au plus vite.

Enfin, seule Bonnie se laissa tomber. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts émeraude. La colère et la tristesse la submergeaient. Elle perdit peu à peu pied. Les objets de sa chambre étaient en apesanteur et tournoyaient autour d'elle. Elle ne les voyait pas tellement ses yeux étaient embués. Une envie de crier lui prit, elle ouvra la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. C'était comme si elle était aphone. Plus ses larmes dévalaient sur son visage plus les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel. La température augmentait à vive allure, ce qui provoqua une forte pluie à Mystic Falls. Des violents coups de tonnerre se firent entendre, Abby et Sheila debout devant la voiture sursautèrent à ce bruit.

-« j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Bonnie ne va pas bien »

-« Donne-moi tes mains »

-« Tu es sure que tu pourras ? »demandait-elle inquiète.

-« Plus que sûr, donnes les moi » Abby mit ses mains sur celles de sa mère. Elles fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et une seconde plus tard, elles se trouvèrent dans la chambre de Bonnie. Elles rouvrirent les yeux entendirent des objets volés et tombés.

Abby fit un pas, mais Sheila la devança. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'elle. Calmement elle l'enlaça et caressa ses cheveux.

-« Chutttttttttttttt, ça va aller ! Tout ira bien relâche la pression, fait tout sortir Bonnie » Bonnie leva la tête, ses yeux étaient sombres

-« Gram's aide-moi » répondit Bonnie en chuchotant.

-« Pleure, défoule toi »

-« J'ai…j'ai si peur..Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

-« Je sais ma petite. Tout ira bien quand tu auras accepté qui tu es » elle releva les yeux et dit non de la tête.

-« Je ne veux pas de ça ! » les objets volaient de plus en plus vite se cassaient sur le mur. On entendait le ciel gronder. L'atmosphère était tendue dehors et dans la chambre.

* * *

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Damon ? » demanda Elena debout dans le salon.

-« Bonnie ! » répondait-il l'air inquiet

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? » questionna t-elle en lui touchant son bras alors que lui son attention se portait sur sa petite juge qui ne contrôlait rien. « Damon ? »

-« QUOI ? » répliqua d'une manière plutôt agressive.

-« Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'en connais pas la raison mais tous ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne me quittes pas pour quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas pour Bonnie »

Damon rigola malgré lui, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

-« Je te fais rire ? »

-« Beaucoup » il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Elena, releva le menton de cette dernière puis l'embrassa. Elle sourit « Tu te sens beaucoup mieux maintenant ? »

-« Non » elle secoua la tête « Encore ». Il roula les yeux et exécuta la demande de sa belle

-« Contente ? »

-« Pour l'instant…j'en démordrai pas Damon, on n'est plus nous depuis un bout de temps et depuis 4 semaines. Depuis que Bonnie est là, on se voit presque plus ! Je suis frustrée et ça m'amène à me poser un tas de question. J'en ai marre de douter, j'ai l'impression que je suis encore au même stade qu'il y a un an » Damon enleva ses mains d'Elena et recula en plissant les yeux.

-« Tu veux dire que Stefan t'intéresse encore ? »

Elena ne disait rien. Qui dit mot consent… Damon eu les oreilles qui bourdonnèrent tellement fort qu'il perdit son self contrôle. Il explosa :

-« REPONDS-MOI ! BLONDIE AVAIT RAISON, HEIN ?! TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE D'ETRE HONNETE AVEC TOI-MEME »il cria tellement fort que les membres de la famille Bennett pouvaient surement l'entendre.

Elena n'arrivait plus à soutenir les yeux bleus couleur glace de Damon. Elle baissa la tête et commença à verser des larmes « Pardonnes moi, c'est plus fort que moi »

-« Epargnes-moi ça ! Les pleures, les désolés. Tu n'es pas en position d'être la victime Elena ! » « Putain de merdre Elena qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! C'est pourtant facile de savoir ce que tu veux : Stefan ou moi »

-« C'est peut-être égoïste mais j'ai besoin de tout les deux. Je t'aime Damon, j'en suis sûr »

-« Stefan ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Ça ne marche plus ton indécision! Tu sais ce que tu veux mais tu es trop lâche pour l'assumer Elena. Tu es pire que Katherine. Elle au moins elle a le respect de me dire qu'elle a toujours préféré mon frère »

-« NE ME COMPARE PAS A ELLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS KATHERINE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU TOUS CA, TU CROIS QUE JE CONTROLE CE QUE JE RESSENS ? »

-« MOI JE T'AIME ELENA ! Mais je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux d'une illusion » il allait partir.

-« Attends Damon » disait-elle en courant vers lui. « Tu m'aimes ? » Il la regardait puis soupira.

-« Tu sais quoi Elena, je crois que je vaux mieux qu'une gamine de ton genre qui doute d'elle-même et de mes sentiments C'est terminé ! » il lui lança un regard indifférent.

-« Tu ne peux ! Je refuse » disait-elle en pleurant encore plus encore. Il reprit son bras puis partie à vitesse vampire.

Stefan et Katherine pendant ce temps là était resté au milieu des escaliers sans rien dire. Enfin Katherine souriait en regardant la réaction de Stefan. Il semblait surprit et en même temps triste pour Damon. Il avait senti toute la souffrance chez son frère ce qui ne laissait pas place à un quelconque réjouissement.

-« Et tu l'as préfère à moi Stefan ? »

-« Tais-toi Kath »

-« Quel rabat joie tu fais ! Tu n'as pas changé » Elle fini par descendre. Elle vit son double mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de désespoir. Elle voyait Elena avoir mal. Elle aurait du ressentir de la compassion pour elle mais non : elle en était heureuse car pourquoi, Elena méritait plus qu'elle d'avoir une vie heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et applaudit « Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux »

Elena la regarda.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je vis ici »

-« Ce n'est pas possible »

-« Demande à ton cher et tendre.. Oups j'ai oublié il t'a plaqué »

-« Tais-toi ! »

-« Oh pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi, je ne suis pour rien là dedans tout est de ta faute. A ce soir Stefan ! » Elena tourna la tête et le vit. Elle soupira.

-« Ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. J'aime Damon…pour l'instant je ne me vois pas sans lui »

-« Je le sais ! »

-« Ok, j'y vais » elle sortit son téléphone et appela Caroline « Je me sens pas bien, il faut que l'on parle » dit-elle en partant du manoir.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à se calmer

-« Il faut que tu te calmes Bonnie tu risques de blesser des personnes. J'en suis sûr que tu ne le souhaites pas »

Les objets s'arrêtaient de bouger, signe que Bonnie comprenait Sheila

-« Bien, maintenant tu vas te lever et on va descendre ensemble »

-« Non, il y a Damon et je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche » les objets tournaient de nouveau mais plus violement.

-« Il n'est pas là ! Je te le promets »

(…)

-« Tu me crois ? »

-« Je ne sais plus qui croire »

-« Descend et tu verras et si il est là et bien tu remontras mais sache que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter et nier indéfiniment ce qu'il y a entre vous Bonnie. Tu es une Bennett, il ne serait jamais capable de te faire du mal »

-« Il…il m'a pourtant mordue »

-« J'en suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons »

-« Non aucune raison est valable ! Je le HAIS ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je peux le haïr Gram's » Les objets explosa quant-elle est crie

-« Moi aussi, je n'aime pas les vampires ma chérie mais on ne peut pas le rayer de notre vie. Fais la part des choses, je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais de collaborer avec lui »

-« Non »

-« Tu le feras jeune fille » coupa Abby. « Je ne te laisserai quiconque te faire du mal, Tu ne mourras pas car Damon est là ! Tu vas t'habiller et descendre » ordonna t-elle en prenant le bras de sa mère. « On y va ! »

Maintenant seule, Bonnie regardait devant elle. Dans ses yeux quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme si elle était brisé. Elle se leva, regarda vers la fenêtre le ciel grondait encore puis redevenait bleu.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle utilisait la mauvaise magie. Toute sa colère sa peine s'était comme un appelle à l'aide aux forces les plus occultes. Malgré elle, et le faite qu'elle déteste ce qu'elle est : une sorcière, cette magie si vilaine soit-elle, lui permettait de se sentir forte et en sécurité.

Sa mère avait raison, elle devait s'accepter même si elle se dégoûtait. Une flamme s'allumait dans ses yeux sombres pendant trois minutes puis ils devinrent de nouveau verts. Un vent violent rentra dans sa chambre, l'entourant rentra dans sa bouche. Le pacte était à moitié scellé… Bonnie choisira t-elle le bien ou le mal ?

* * *

Voilà le 11ème chapitre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçut. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Gros bisou et à très vite.


	13. Chapitre 12

Elena toqua très fort à la porte de la maison de Caroline. Elle n'arrivait ni à calmer ses tremblements ni ses larmes. Elle était remplit de tristesse à cause de sa dispute avec Damon. Elle s'en voulait de constamment douter de ses choix, de ses sentiments.

Mais là en cet instant, ce qui lui faisait le plus souffrir est d'avoir fait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elena aimait Damon, certes d'un amour différent de celui qu'elle portait à Stefan, mais c'est quand même de l'amour. Elle aimait décrire son amour pour Stefan comme intemporel car il sera toujours le bon choix.

Mais Damon était sans aucun doute, celui qui lui permettait de grandir, d'aller au-delà de ses craintes, il l'a faisait vibrer. Damon l'a consumait, il pouvait la détruire. Il était dangereux de l'aimer. C'était un amour épique avec plus de bas que de haut. Elle aimait sa relation, elle aimait son petit copain. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

En repensant à tous ce qu'elle perdait, sa tristesse s'accentua. Un hoquet vint la perturber, l'empêchant de verser une larme de plus. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Caroline apparu, rayonnante comme toujours. Son bonheur fut vite remplacer par de l'inquiétude. Elle ne su rien dire, elle se contenta de prendre Elena dans ses bras.

Elles étaient maintenant silencieusement installées sur le lit de Caroline. Aucune des deux, ne voulaient commencer à parler. Leur conversation de la veille avait été très houleuse mais avait toutefois permis à Elena de voir un peu plus clair. Rien, n'était réglé. Les Salvatore avaient toujours une grande place dans son cœur immense.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il était temps qu'elle se pose les bonnes questions. Malgré cette découverte, son cœur criait le nom de Damon. Elle souffrait plus que quand elle avait rompu avec Stefan.

Pourquoi ? Alors pourquoi elle doutait si elle aimait tellement ? Peut-être par peur ? La peur de l'engagement, parce que Damon se voyait déjà passé son éternité avec elle. Elle qui n'était pas prête à se transformer, à renoncer à ses rêves de famille, de vieillir. Peut-être que tout allait trop vite, l'engagement lui faisait peur.

L'âge revenait de refaire surface, Elena était trop jeune. Elle devait suivre ses rêves mais pourtant pour les prochaines heures et mois, elle ne se voyait qu'avec Damon. Elle passa frénétiquement sa main sur son visage. Elle devait chasser tous ses larmes. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard triste de Caroline. Cette dernière se contenta de lui prendre les mains et de les serrer fort.

Elena s'efforça de sourire.

-« Ça va aller ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ! Hier tu me disais… »

-« Je sais ce que je te disais, c'est toujours d'actualité : j'aime Damon, il me rend folle. Mais Stefan…il y a toujours son ombre, son souvenir m'empêche d'avancer, de l'oublier ». Caroline soupira.

-« Écoutes…Tu t'es jamais posée la question que peut-être votre histoire n'est pas terminée !? Tu n'es pas allez au bout des choses avec ne l'as pas quitté parce que tu ne l'aimais plus mais parce que ce que tu ressentais pour Damon était beaucoup trop fort. Il te fallait que tu explores cette option. Soit tu finis ton histoire avec Damon et tu verras bien si tu l'aimes encore plus fort. Sinon, tu recommences avec Stefan, tu reprends tout à zéro, jusqu'à en faire une overdose. Là tu sauras sûr avec qui tu finiras… »

-« Je ne suis pas prête à reprendre quoique ce soit avec Stefan. Je n'arrive même pas avoir une simple conversation avec lui, rester dans la même pièce que lui. Alors sortir avec ? » expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. « Non »

-« Alors persévère avec Damon »

-« Le problème, c'est que je crois qu'il a rompu avec moi »

-« COMMENT ? »

-« Calmes-toi ! Je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux car on se disputait. Mais ses yeux…il était dénué de tout sentiment. Il était froid comme à son arrivée en ville »

-« Les sentiments ne partent pas comme ça, Elena. Je ne suis pas pour cette relation, mais je t'aime. Je veux te voir heureuse. Explique lui, recolle les morceaux parce qu'il faut que tu te ressaisisses »

-« Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se meurt. J'ai besoin de Damon là maintenant »

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Fonces, vas le rejoindre » Caroline senti Elena la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

-« Merci ! Tu sais comme ton opinion compte »

-« Fil avant que je regrette » Elena se leva, commença à partir puis s'arrêta.

-« On se voit plus tard ? » Caroline sourit en signe d'acquiescement. Elena repartit en direction du manoir. Elle ferait tout pour le récupérer…

* * *

Et Bonnie quant à elle….Elle ferait tout pour que tout ceci soit qu'un cauchemar. Elle voulait se réveiller mais rien n'y faisait, c'était bien réel. Elle vivait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle voulait s'enfuir mais tôt ou tard, ça allait la poursuivre. Ça fait partie d'elle, elle devait vivre avec tout en se détestant et assumant ce qu'elle était.

Mais était-elle prête à assumer sa condition et son destin ? Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle souffla en voyant son propre reflet. Maintenant habillée et coiffée, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle croisa d'abord les yeux de sa mère puis ceux de Sheila. Un certain soulagement se lisait sur son visage en ne voyant pas l'ainé des Salvatore. Rapidement Sheila l'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé en face de Stefan. Grams lui prit les mains dans les siennes :

-« On a tellement de chose à te dire ma chérie. Je ne sais pas par où commencer »

-« Je peux te facilité la tâche…. » Son ton, sa phrase dérouta tout le monde, elle s'en foutait, elle continua« Est-ce que c'est vrai que deux vieux êtres surnaturels sont à ma poursuite ? »

-« Comment ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Réponds-moi ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit ?! Je suis la principale concernée »

-« C'est compliqué, même moi je ne suis pas sûr de leur plan, la seule chose qui est sûr dans toute cette histoire c'est que tu es en danger. Il n'y a pas seulement toi, Tyler, Caroline, Elena le sont aussi. Mais seulement toi les intéressent réellement »

-« Pourquoi ? Il doit y avoir plein de sorcières sur cette terre pourquoi moi ? »

-« Tu es une Bennett, une descente directe d'Annaya. Tu possèdes à toi toute seule une quantité incroyable de pouvoirs. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte »

-« Si, je m'en rends compte….Ils me dévorent, m'engouffrent, m'asphyxient et en même temps me rendent plus forte et me protègent. Mais je n'en veux pas, parce que c'est trop une grande responsabilité pour moi »

-« Ils font partis de toi, tu ne peux rien n'y faire. Et même si j'aurai adoré que ça saute une autre génération pour te protéger, c'est ta nature, ta mission de surveiller l'équilibre de la Terre. Tu dois bien comprendre Bonnie que tu auras beau te cacher, Silas et Niklaus seront à ta poursuite jusqu'à qu'ils n'auront pas atteint leur but. Affrontes les, je te donnerai toutes les armes, tout les enseignements pour les tuer. Je mettrai tous en œuvre pour que Damon restes à tes côtés à chacun de tes pas »

-« J'en ai conscience, que tout repose sur moi et que je dois me battre mais pas à ses côtés. Mais l'envie n'y est pas, je suis qu'une ado. Je refuse de collaborer avec Damon. Avec aucun vampire d'ailleurs » répondit-elle en regardant Stefan. « C'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne veux pas qu'ils m'approchent. Ils ne pensent qu'à mordre et assouvir leur désir sexuel. Ils me répugnent tous »

-« On n'est pas tous comme Damon ! Caroline et moi nous sommes différents, nous n'avons pas le même mode de vie »

-« Caroline ? » Son cœur manqua un battement. « Care, ne peut pas en être un… Ce n'est pas possible » expliqua t-elle la voix tremblante.

-« Elle est la preuve que nous ne sommes pas si différent que les êtres humains »

-« Votre existence est comme même lié intrinsèquement à la mort prématuré d'être vivant. Votre vie est terminé pourquoi écourter les vies des autres ! Ce n'est pas juste. »

-« Tu crois que Caroline et moi avions choisis ça ! »

-« On a tous un choix à faire ! Je ne serais jamais votre sorcière » Bonnie se leva. « Je suivrais mes idées et respecterait ma conscience »

-« Assis-toi Bonnie » dit Abby en appuyant sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Tu n'as pas le choix, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire. Damon est le mieux placer pour te protéger, s'il faut qu'il te bâillonne, t'hypnotise je lui donnerai l'autorisation. Personne ne te tuera est-ce clair ? »

-« Je n'irai pas contre ma conscience et mes principes »Abby fixa avec insistante sa fille «Ok… Je peux essayer de contrôler ma magie, de tuer ces êtres surnaturels mais personne ne m'obligera à collaborer avec ce fou furieux. C'est tous que je peux faire….essayer, vous m'en demander beaucoup trop. » A peine elle avait prononcé ses mots, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Damon était de retour…

-« Avant j'étais un monstre buveur de sang, un obsédé sexuel, maintenant tu me qualifies de fou furieux » Damon rentra dans le salon. Il fit face à Bonnie et lui sourit. « On avance très bien tous les deux, c'est du je t'aime moi non plus, c'est distrayant et très hot comme ta danse d'hier.

Tu t'en souviens j'espère, parce que j'ai l'impression que ça viens juste de se produire. Je suis tout émoustiller et tu viens éteindre la flamme que tu as allumé Judgey »disait-il en lui lançant un regard subjectif. Il résistait à l'envie de la tuer car depuis tout à l'heure il se contenait en l'entendant le dénigrer.

Il se sentait stupide de s'être inquiété pour elle. Elle ne le méritait pas, personne ne le méritait. Il voulait partir, tout plaquer, mais sa promesse passait avant tout. Il allait faire comme à son habitude, faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Elle l'exaspérait de plus au point, cette vengeance était un vrai délice. C'était encore plus jouissif lorsqu'il l'a regardait rougir puis soudainement elle lui jetait un regard des plus sombre.

Damon se senti déstabilisé, il continua à la fixer. Il l'a voyait s'avancer vers lui, levez la main pour le gifler. Il captura son bras au vol, la rapprochant plus de lui. Il scrutait ses yeux qui étaient teintés de plusieurs sentiments : haine, dégoût, désir….Il ne la comprenait pas. Une question lui vint subitement en tête « Fallait-il qu'il essaye ? ». Il allait collaborer ensemble, c'était la moindre des choses d'essayer de la connaître. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas prête à céder.

-« Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure Damon ! Tu me débectes ! Lâches-moi » disait-elle en voulant reprendre possession de son bras mais Damon accentua son emprise.

-« Je prendrais un malin plaisir à te faire remémorée hier soir…compte sur moi »

-« Tu penses à Elena ? Bien sure que tu ne penses pas à elle car tu es qu'un égoïste »

-« J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! C'est de toi et de moi dont on parle. Tiens-toi prête à vivre un véritable enfer Bennett. Tu n'as encore rien vu… Je suis ton pire cauchemar » disait-il en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Bonnie.

Leurs nez se touchèrent, encore une fois malgré leur indifférence flagrante, ils ressentirent une décharge électrique. Bonnie eu le souffle coupé et se ressaisissait vite. D'un geste assuré elle l'extirpe de la main forte et massive de Damon et fini par faire quatre pas en arrière. Elle fut arrêtée par le canapé. Sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Elle était peu fière d'elle. Elle devait garder contenance, elle releva le menton

-« On sera à deux à jouer à ce jeu alors » Damon sourit.

-« Vos sentiments ne rentrent plus en jeux ! Laisses Damon agir comme un gamin et concentres-toi sur ta formation » disait Abby, elle lança un regard noir à Damon. Elle jugeait son comportement inapproprié. « On commencera demain, alors tiens-toi prête ma fille. On ne te fera pas de cadeau. Quant à toi Damon tiens en toi à ce que nous t'avons demandé ! Ai-je bien été clair ? »

-« Comme de l'eau de roche ! » rétorqua t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il se mit à sourire, regarda Bonnie. Elle s'était mis sur la défensive « Et toi Witchy ? Et tu prête à faire des entraînements très rapprochés ? »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Ca suffit Damon » réprimanda Stefan. « Bonnie ? » Il se leva et se mit entre eux deux « Es-tu prête ? Si tu ne l'es pas, on prendra tout le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Bonnie soupira, se contenta d'abord de regarder uniquement sa mère et Sheila. Elle voyait, qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Damon devait la protéger, elle devait faire des efforts. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Damon, elle lui fit un faux sourire et répliqua « Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ».

Damon sourit de plus belle, fière de lui. Il prit quelque seconde pour tous les regarder puis parti à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre. A peine monté, Elena arrivait. Elle alla directement dans le salon. Elle senti la tension. Son regard croisa celui de Stefan. Il lui fit comprendre que Damon était là-haut.

Elle se contenta de sourire, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers

* * *

Au même moment, Katherine se rendait au Grill. Elle vit Matt au bar, elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait des beaux yeux. Une idée lui vint en tête… Stefan refusait sa compagnie alors pourquoi pas le beau blond ! Elle enroula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, adopta une démarche des plus subjectives.

Elle s'arrêta à mit hauteur de Matt qui était entrain de nettoyer le comptoir. Il ne manquait rien à la scène, il en déglutit. Il savait que ce n'était Elena, mais une chose était certaine : Katherina Pétrova était une bombe. Et heureusement pour lui, ces genres de filles, il les fuyait mais Kath n'était pas du même avis.

-« Bonjour » Une voix la coupa.

-« Trouve, un homme de ton âge Katherina. Tu as beau avoir gardé le corps de tes vingt ans, tu restes un vieux fossile » Katherine souri, elle pivota à droite.

-« Silas… Tu te penses à la hauteur pour me combler ? » demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-« A une époque, on m'appelait le tombeur de ses dames. J'avais une certaine réputation » répondit-il en buvant quelques gouttes de son verre. Il le déposa « Assis-toi ? »

-« Non ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter »

-« ASSIES-TOI ! »disait-il en lui reculant la chaise sans la regarder. Le sosie regarda Silas puis la chaise. Elle ne faisait plus sa maligne, elle était bloquée. « Ne me force pas à utiliser la compulsion sur toi, ne me force pas à demander à mes sbires de la Nouvelle Orléans de tuer Elijah. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Katherina, j'obtiendrai ce que je veux avec toi que tu le veuilles ou pas »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Tu sais pourquoi ! Pour la même raison que Klaus te veux dans son équipe. Je suis loin d'être bête, on ne me double pas, on ne me tue pas. C'est moi qui à ce privilège…. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » répliqua t-il en la regardant enfin.

-« Oui » Katherine se sentait totalement au pied du mur. Elle s'assit.

-« Bien… » il glissa son verre jusqu'à Katherine « Bois, tu en as besoin » elle ne le regardait plus, prit très lentement le verre et le termina « J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un grand service, fais ami-ami avec Bonnie »

-« Non ! »

-« Un seul appel…. »

-« Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir mais ce n'est pas malin de s'associer à une fille comme moi »

-« Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi toi. Tu me doubleras, je le saurais…tu me faciliteras la tâche » expliqua t-il en touchant quelque mèche de cheveux de Katherine. Il se releva puis se pencha vers elle. Il senti ses cheveux puis chuchota à son oreille « Quoi que tu fasses je le saurai, ne me trahit pas Katherina.

Les choses peuvent être pires pour toi. Pas seulement Elijah sera en danger, mais ta fille aussi… Elle n'est pas encore disparue, elle est un vampire tout comme toi. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert : tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de veiller sur elle, de la transformer pour la garder à tes côtés. Ce n'est pas malin lorsqu'on sait qu'elle est ton point faible »

-« C'est faux ! »

-« Miami te dis quelque chose ? Une belle villa au bord de la mer…ta fille a bien profité de ses pouvoirs de compulsion. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu n'as pas le courage. Tu n'es pas si forte que tu le dit, je suis déçu » Katherine déglutie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » disait-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui de Silas

-« Fais-ce que je t'ordonne et tout ira bien. Bonnie et toi avez plein de point commun, ça ne va pas être si difficile »

-« Elle me déteste, Damon ne voudra pas ! »

-« Comme si ça t'avais arrêté »

-« Je sais ! » elle soupira. « J'y vais ! »

-« Pas tout de suite » disait-il en appuyant sur les épaules de Katherine « Dernière petite chose, je suis très mais très ennuyé ! Les filles d'aujourd'hui sont si inintéressantes, j'ai besoin de toi pour me satisfaire. Tu à l'air d'une fille très sauvage, je pense que mes petits jeux vont te plaire. Et il n'y a pas moyen de négocier. Enfin, juste le temps que Bonnie soit un peu plus facile d'accès. Alors grouilles-toi »

(….)

-« Bien ! » disait-il souriant. « On a passé un marché, il ne reste plus qu'à le sceller disons-nous que c'est pour te faire pardonner ton absence à notre rendez-vous d'hier soir. Embrasse-moi »

-« Plutôt mourir » Silas la rattrapa, la prit par le menton. C'était comme si il lui mangeait sa bouche. Il était dégoûtant. Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir et ce plus que par le passé. « Part, on se revoit ce soir ici ! Je me languit déjà »

-« Je te déteste »

-« Tu verras, tu vas vite tomber sur mon charme. Ça toujours été comme ça ! »

* * *

Elena se trouvait devant la chambre de Damon. Elle était prête à ouvrir mais son téléphone sonna :

-« Allo ? »

-« C'est Meredith ! Je n'arrive ni a joindre Care et Stefan pour savoir comment va Bonnie…alors je t'appelle »

-« Pas très bien, je crois… » disait-elle se retournant. Elle fit quelque pas, rentra dans la première chambre et s'assis sur le lit.

-« Tu crois ? » Elena mit une mèche derrière son oreille

-« J'ai d'autre chose en tête Meredith de savoir si Bonnie va bien »

-« Pardon ? Tes petites amourettes ne sont pas plus importantes que les problèmes de Bonnie, Lena ! » s'offusqua Meredith.

-« Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que je suis préoccupée par autre chose. J'ai oublié Bonnie » dit Elena se sentant horrible d'un coup. Meredith regarda dans son rétroviseur et soupira.

-« Je ne serai pas en ville durant la semaine. »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu as un souci ? »

-« J'ai une tante qui est morte, je suis sur son testament. Il faut que j'aille dans le Maine. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Ty et Matt sont au courant »

-« Mes condoléances »

-« Oh, je n'étais pas très proche d'elle donc.. »

-« Je vois »

-« Mais si elle me fait profiter de sa fortune pourquoi pas ! » ria t-elle.

-« Meredith toujours la même »

-« Il le faut….Bon je te laisse. Fais de gros bisou à Bonnie pour moi »

-« Ok ! Bye »

-« Bye » Meredith continua à conduire. Une femme se mit devant elle venant de nulle part. Elle du freiné d'un seul coup. Elle perdait le contrôle de sa voiture, elle fonça contre un arbre.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 12: j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. bsx**


	14. Chapter 13

Bonnie avait emboîtée le pas d'Elena, sans même dire en revoir à ses aînées. Elle était bien trop en colère de n'avoir pas su refuser la protection de Damon, qu'elle fit un carnage dans la chambre. Tout y passait, ses vêtements, le lit, les livres. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant...

Quant à Damon, il était présentement allongé sur son lit. Les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux rivés au plafond, on pourrait croire qu'il pensait ou réfléchissait. Mais il en était rien, toute son attention était sur Bonnie. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres montrait son amusement de la scène qui s'était déroulé en bas Il en sortait victorieux. Il l'entendait faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fulminer, de l'injurier. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un jolie petit bout de femme dire de si vilains choses à son sujet. Il trouvait ça amusant et sexy à la fois.

Soudainement son visage devint sérieux en entendant une personne s'approcher de sa porte. En écoutant la voix et le rythme cardiaque de la personne il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Elena. D'habitude, il serait levé pour ouvrir la porte tout content, mais là rien. Elena l'insupportait à cause de son manque de sincérité dans ses faits et gestes. Rien n'était vrai dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Un goût amer lui restait dans la gorge, il se contenta de lever les yeux et attendre qu'elle daigne ouvrir. Et pourtant…..Et pourtant, l'envie de la voir de lui parler n'y était pas, tout était si frais.

Maintenant, debout sur ses deux jambes prêts de la fenêtre, il regardait la poignée s'abaisser. La seconde suivante, il était dehors, la tête levé et les yeux fixé sur sa fenêtre, il se cacha avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir .il allait partir, mais Bonnie était devant lui. Il regardait partout, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait elle arriver si vite sans utiliser sa magie. Ses yeux s'étaient encré dans les iris vert émeraudes de Bonnie, aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. Damon voulait l'intimidé, la pousser à flancher en s'approchant d'elle. Il en avait presque oublié Elena. Cette dernière touchait la dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle commençait à franchir la porte d'entrée, en criant le nom de Damon. Bonnie ne le voyait plus et pour cause, il se trouvait derrière elle. Elle sentit son odeur. Une idée germa en entendant Elena, elle sourit :

-« Elena, Dam…. » Elle ne pu dire plus car Damon l'empêchait de parler. Sa main sur sa bouche, son dos contre son corps dur mais pourtant confortable, Bonnie ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle voulait être loin de lui, elle essayait d'enlever sa main de sa bouche mais rien n'y faisait. Il la maintenait fortement, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il fit quelque pas en arrière, quant elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Il l'emmena derrière la maison.

-« Bonnie ? Damon ? Où êtes-vous ? » Demandait Elena. A ce même moment Damon lâcha Bonnie, il lui lança un regard assassin et l'obligea à se taire. Mais Bonnie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle partit en courant souriante. Damon la devança. Il lui bloquait le chemin, un rictus aux lèvres. Chaque pas de Bonnie était contre carré par un pas de Damon, ce qui exaspéra cette dernière. Elle était prit au piège et fatigué. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle commença à l'ignorée ce qui m'y en rogne Damon. Il fonça sur elle et la plaqua contre un arbre. Dans un excès de rage, il posa sa main sur son cou et exerça une forte pression. Mais aucun gémissement aucune douleur ne sortie de la bouche de Bonnie. Damon trouva ça très étrange, mais le plus étrange c'est lorsqu'elle prit sa main avec une telle force puis la broya. Il fit quelque pas en arrière, sa main lui faisait atrocement mal tout comme sa tête qui était au bord de l'implosion. Ses os se brisaient, il était maintenant au sol. Il releva la tête pour voir judgey mais il n'y avait personne.

Soudain, il sentit un objet traverser son corps. Il cru vivre ses dernières heures alors que c'était loin d'être fini. Le bout de bois prit feu. Il brûlait petit à petit feu tout comme l'herbe sur lequel il était couché. Les flammes prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur s'étaient irréelles. A travers elles, il cru halluciné, il cru que Bonnie pouvait changer d'apparence. Il s'essuyait les yeux puis regarda de nouveau, c'était bien Bonnie. Elle s'avança vers lui, les flammes lui ouvraient un chemin. Elle aussi était prisonnière d'elles, Bonnie sourit puis enleva le pieu. Damon était affaiblit mais soulagé. A peine qu'il a reprit son souffle, elle lui donnait des coups de pieds monumental. Damon commençait à cracher du sang. Il était mal au point. Bonnie le prit par le col et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Miss Bennett est à moi » « Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair, je suis le premier Damon » « C'est moi qui aura l'honneur de la dé-fleurer » « Je suis ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance Salvatore bis » Damon vit les flammes disparaitre. Mais ce qui était plus surprenant c'était quant il vit Bonnie devenir lui puis un homme grand châtain aux yeux noisette possédant un sourire carnassier.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Bonnie ? » demanda t-il en essayant de se relever en vain.

Silas se rapprocha de lui, et du bout de sa chaussure, il le fit tomber en arrière.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Bonnie est sagement entrain de détruire sa chambre »

-« Qui êtes vous ? » prononça t-il en sentant la pression que Silas exerçait sur lui.

-« Ton pire cauchemar ou peut-être le rêve de Bonnie qui sait » « Les choses ne s'avances pas très vite de mon côté » « Je passais te faire un petit coucou, et te prévenir que le match ne vient de commencer ». il enleva son pied sur Damon puis commença à partir. Damon furieux et même ayant un mal de chien, il se précipita sur Silas. Mais il disparu, Damon se retrouva propulser contre un arbre, il était là devant lui, la main autour de son cou. « J'aimerai savoir une petite chose, Katherine, elle a quelle goût, quelle note tu lui donnerais de 0 à 20 » il regardait Damon puis comprit « 19 ah très intéressant, laisses-moi en juger ce soir ou peut-être pas qui sait ! » « Et Bonnie comment elle embrasse ? Ça doit être quelque chose ! »

-« Ne l'a touche pas ! » cria t-il

-« Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique se soit » « Bonnie est à moi et personne d'autre » « C'est ma sorcière » « Restes avec ton double Petrova, tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour une sorcière Bennett et encore moins pour Bonnie »

-« Je vais….. »il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Silas s'était volatiliser dans la nature. Il était chamboulé, il savait une seule chose : il avait fait la rencontre de Silas. Le danger guettait de plus en plus Bonnie. Il ne devait pas relâcher sa surveillance, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'Elena tout du moins pour lui, il pourrait réellement se concentrer sur Judgey. Mais, elle ne va pas lui rendre les choses faciles….

* * *

A quelques bornes d'ici, de la fumée sortait de l'avant d'une voiture. Meredith était inconsciente la tête couchée sur le volant. Sa respiration, les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Une femme, dotée d'une classe certaine aux cheveux d'un blond étincelant marchait en direction de la voiture. Elle commença par se pencher, regarda les dégâts avant d'enlever juste par la force de son bras la portière. Elle l'envoya loin, puis transporta dans ses bras Meredith. Arrivée dans une maison en plein milieu de la forêt, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle laissa Meredith reprendre conscience pendant qu'elle buvait un verre de vin.

Dans ses pensées la jolie blonde ne vit pas sa victime sursauté et haletante. Elle soupira, se trouva vers elle et se pencha, lui tendit le verre :

-« Boit ! Ça te fera le plus grand bien ! » Meredith tétanisée ne pu que hocher la tête de droite à gauche. « C'est un ordre »

Meredith nu le choix de boire d'une traite le verre. Ce n'était pas assez, il fallait quelque chose de plus fort. « Maintenant, que j'ai toute ton attention ma jolie. Je veux que tu m'emmènes chez Stefan Salvatore ?

Meredith fronça les sourcils, elle se mit directement sur la défensive :

-« Je ne vous dirais rien » La blonde se leva et haussa les épaules

-« C'est comme tu veux ! Mais saches que j'ai toujours ce que je veux de gré ou de force » elle mit ses mains près des cuisses de Meredith et fixa ses iris « Dis-moi où est Stefan ! »

-« L'hypnose ne fonctionne pas sur moi, j'ai toujours ça sur moi » elle lui montra un bracelet, à l'intérieur il y avait de la verveine. Elle sourit

-« Je suis une très veille amie de Saint Stefan, je ne lui ferai rien » elle jouait la carte de la gentillesse mais Meredith n'y croyait pas

-« C'est toujours non ! »

-« Ok, très bien ! Tu veux la jouer commença » Elle allait lui donner une gifle, mais l'homme qu'elle avait vu au bar du grill retenait sa main.

-« Becka enfin de retour, où est Elijah ? » Rebecca roulait les yeux et fit son frère Klaus la relâcher.

-« Même pas un bonjour, un câlin ! Tu n'as réellement pas changé Nicklaus »

-« Comment te le dire sans te vexer, je n'ai rien n'à foutre de ta petite personne » « Ce que je veux… »

-« Le pouvoir, ça je le sais ! »

-« Alors arrêtes avec tes futilités»

-« Toi tu es plus pathétique Nicklaus tu veux être le roi et créer ta propre famille » « Tu es mal aimé et détestable »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ! Alors ? »

-« Tu es mon frère quoi que tu fasses je suis derrière toi, mais en revanche, tu me dois un minimum de respect » « N'oubli pas ce que mère nous a dit » Klaus leva les bras puis les abaissa puis s'assit sur un des fauteuils.

-« Rester solidaire » répliqua t-il. Puis il avala un verre de sang

-« Bien »

-« Mais n'oubli pas que ces paroles ne représentent plus rien pour moi. Elle a voulu me tuer nous tuer.

-« Je le sais ! Tout comme tu resteras toujours mon frère, elle restera pour toujours ma mère »

-« Ne me parles plus d'elle et fait ton travail avec cette fille » « Je ne fais pas confiance en Katherina, je ne sais même pas si elle est avec moi ou avec la bande de naze » « Séduit, Stefan de nouveau »

-« N'oubli pas que tu lui as fait tout oublier »

-« Pas besoin de souvenir, tu as un charme certain petite sœur » Il sourit puis partie

-« Toi et Stefan ? » demanda curieuse Meredith

-« Oui, et il était très drôle, charmant, amusant » « Un éventreur quoi ! » Meredith ravala sa salive « Alors tu me le dis ? »

-« Non, vous voulez du mal à mes amis »

-« Et alors, on fait ce que l'on peut pour avoir notre due » « le pouvoir, la richesse, le bonheur »

-« Tu n'es qu'une malade ! »Cracha t-elle Meredith. Rebecca la plaqua contre le dossier du fauteuil tout en exerça une pression sur son cou. Elle prit, le poignet de l'humaine, enleva avec difficulté le bracelet non sans s'être bruler la main. Elle souffrait mais le résultat était là : Meredith pouvait être hypnotisé et mangé.

-« Emmènes- moi chez Stefan ! » chuchota t-elle « Mais avant, donne moi ton cou. Je te promets ça ne te fera pas de mal »

-« Je t'emmène chez Stefan mais avant je te laisse te nourrir de moi » disait-elle tel une automate, elle dégagea son cou, puis l'original bu de son sang avec délectation.

* * *

Au manoir,

Quelque instant auparavant, Damon rentrait avec difficulté avec l'aide d'Elena. Dans un premier temps, il avait refusé mais elle était tenace. Elle voulait être là pour lui, ça lui faisait quelque chose mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La fille à la peau caramel était devenue sa priorité. Il devait être à ses côtés H24 pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Elena l'empêchait de mener à bien ses plans. Elle lui enleva la chemise, prit un gant mouillé pour accélérer la guérison de la blessure. Ses mains posé sur son torse et les yeux rivés sur lui, Damon était à deux doigts d'embrasser Elena. Elle était comme même celle qu'il l'aimait malgré tous ce qui s'était passé. De son côté, elle comprit la lutte qui se jouait dans le corps de Damon. Cette simple chose, la fit sourire intérieurement. Comme un félin, elle s'assit à califourchon sur Damon et l'embrassa. Au début, il ne répondait pas, mais ses pulsions étaient si intenses qu'il y succomba mais l'après il le regrettait. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux ou cette relation n'était simplement qu'une illusion pour lui. Le retour sur la terre ferme était brutal.

* * *

Bonnie quant à elle, était avec Caroline dans sa chambre. Cette dernière avait d'abord pensé à savoir si Elena avait réussit à récupéré Damon, mais vu l'agitation dans la chambre de ce dernier, elle eu la réponse. Elle n'était pas mécontente, loin de là mais elle ne s'y ferait jamais à ce couple. Elle restera toujours émerveillée par l'amour de Stefan et sa meilleure amie Elena. Assise sur le lit, entrain de regarder Bonnie, essayer de faire du rangement, ce qui l'agaçait.

-« Tu peux arrêter de t'agiter de ranger trois minutes ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors expliques-moi ce qui t'arrives ! »

-« Tu le sais Care, tout le monde me prends pour une imbécile dans cette ville »

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Ne fait pas ta blonde Care ! Je te connais très bien même si sept années se sont écoulées » « Tu es une piètre menteuse. »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Bonnie expira fortement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine

-« Klaus, Silas, sorcellerie….ça te dit quelque chose »

-« Ah ça ! »

-« Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu m'es caché ça ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous arrivez à pensez que seul Damon puisse me protéger »

-« Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il est le meilleur » Caroline lui prit la main, mais Bonnie la retira rapidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

-« Quant aurais-tu le courage de me dire que tu es toi-même un….. »

-« Vampire ? Déjà que tu as du mal avec Damon et Stefan, alors moi ? » « Je me le suis imaginée mainte et mainte fois » « Je te perdais à chaque fois et ça mets impossible »

-« Care » disait-elle en faisant quelque pas en arrière. Bonnie lui donnait maintenant le dos mais Caroline la retourna violement.

-« Ne me fais pas ça Bonnie ! Je t'interdis de te détourner de moi encore une fois » « Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu ne sais pas le mal que ça m'a fait de te perdre »

-« C'est pareil Care, mais c'est beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi ! »

-« Comme tu l'as toujours fait ! » Elle s'essuyait les yeux. « Je suis là même comme tu l'as dit » « Un peu plus franche et impulsif qu'avant mais je suis toujours ta Care »

-« Ce n'est pas si simple ! »

-« Si ça l'est » « Tu es mon amie et de loin la meilleure avec Meredith » « J'adore Elena, mais notre vie à complètement changer avec l'arrivé des Salvatore, elle a elle-même changer sa façon d'être. Elle n'est plus notre Elena » « Et le faite d'avoir Meredith et Matt dans le groupe qui sont normal, me fait tenir le coup » « Je te demande seulement d'essayer, de te faire à cette idée. Donnes-moi une chance d'être dans ta vie et de t'aider à traverser cette épreuve »

-« Je viens juste de l'apprendre…. »

-« Raison de plus, de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud » « Ce soir, il y a une soirée au Mystic-Grill spécial année 60 » « ça va être génial ! »

-« Je suis fatiguée ! »

-« Il en est hors de question que tu refuses mon invitation, tu verras ça sera comme au bon vieux temps : toi et moi faisant les quatre cents coups » Bonnie sourit « Allez accepte »

-« Je…..Care…. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ok, mais je ne sais pas si ton crétin de pote voudra ! »

-« Je me charge de tout »disait-elle en sautant partout

-« Je n'ai pas de robe »

-« ça n'est pas un problème, on y va tout de suite ! Damon ne s'en rendra pas compte, il est bien trop occuper avec Elena » Caroline remarqua, quelque chose dans les yeux de Bonnie, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle chassa ses idées stupides, Bonnie allait venir avec elle au Grill, c'était le principal. « On y va maintenant, on préviendra Stefan en partant » Elle entraina Bonnie avec elle jusqu'en bas. Un rapide bonjour au revoir à Stefan puis elles étaient partie.

Au moment que la porte d'entrée se referma sur elles, Damon se dégageait d'Elena qui faisait des arabesques sur son torse.

-« Tu regrettes ? » demanda t-elle en plaquant le drap en soie sur sa poitrine

-« Non » mentait-il tout en remettant son boxeur puis son pantalon

-« Alors quoi ? » « Parles-moi parce que je suis perdue »

-« Je crois que j'ai été clair » expliquait-il d'un ton sec.

-« Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord » « Je t'aime Damon, c'est évident » « Je veux rester à tes côtés »

-« Et Stefan ? Tu en fais quoi ? » questionna t-il en lui lançant son soutien gorges pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle parte

-« Je vais être honnête avec toi ! Je ne sais pas : non parce que je refuse de mettre les choses au clair mais parce que pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi que je vois » Elle se leva avec le drap, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa le visage « C'est toi que je veux maintenant dans six mois dans un an que sais-je » « Je t'aime et ça pour moi c'est le plus important » Damon l'a regarda, puis enleva doucement les mains d'Elena sans rien dire. « Je refuse que tu me quittes Damon »

-« Je ne suis pas le second choix, et je ne veux plus l'être » « J'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir l'ombre de Stefan qui plane sur notre relation » « C'est trop demander d'être le seul dans ton cœur, de ne plus te voir douter ? »

-« J'aimerai tellement Damon » Elle chuchota en voyant Damon partir mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle sauta sur lui. Elle l'embrassa. « Même si je dois ruser me coller à toi pour qu'on reste ensemble, je le ferai » « Tu es mon tout Damon pour maintenant, demain, après demain et les jours avenir » « Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire souffrir » Il continuait à la fixer, il allait encore céder mais pour une fois en plus de 150 ans existence, il écoutait sa raison.

-« Entre nous c'est vraiment terminé » disait-il en la faisant descendre

-« Non ! Non Damon » « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, nous faire ça ! » « On s'aime »

-« Peut-être que moi, je t'aime bien plus »

-« Et Bonnie, tu l'aimes comment ? »

-« Ne l'as mêle pas ça ! On parle de nous, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle »

-« Alors reste prouve moi qu'il n'y a que moi » « Et moi j'en…. » Damon mit son doigt sur la bouche d'Elena

-« Chut ! Tu t'enfonces »

-« Ne nous fait pas ça ! »

-« Pourquoi, je ne le ferais pas ! Donnes-moi une seule raison qui me fasse envie de rester »

-« J'en mourrais Damon » « Tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon équilibre » « Et tu sais très bien avec tous ce que j'ai perdu, j'ai besoin d'un encrage » « Et cet encrage c'est toi » Damon se jeta sur Elena. Il lui fit l'amour encore et encore. Il lui donnait une seule chance, rien de plus. Il se le promit quant-elle dormait tout contre lui. Il entendit Stefan monté, il entrebâilla la porte. Ce qui lui apprit le mettait en rogne. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit de la chambre.

-« Et Elena ? »

-« Occupes-toi d'elle »à peine prononcer il était déjà partit.

* * *

Caroline et Bonnie avait eu le temps de chercher une robe, les chaussures et le sac, tout ça aux frais de Miss Forbes. La blonde lui rabâchait que c'était en remplacement de tous les cadeaux qu'elle n'avait pas eux de sa part. Elles étaient maintenant assises dans un fast-food pour boire un Milkshake quand Damon arriva en pestant.

-« Je vois à quoi serve la blondeur de tes cheveux Blondie, à mettre Judgey en danger »

-« On a rien fait de mal et je suis assez forte pour la défendre ! »répliqua Caroline

-« Toi-tu viens avec moi ! » disait-il en tirant Bonnie vers lui mais Bonnie protesta

-« Je suis bien ici ! Caroline me protège »

-« Laisse-moi rire ! Viens Judgey avant que je m'énerve »

-« Je t'ai dit : NON ! »

-« Ok ! Très bien…Silas rode autour de toi comme un chien enragé » « Tu es déjà une sorcière incapable et ton amie se nourrit de petit lapin, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche » « Je vous laisse entre perdante » il se retourna et sourit. Il attendait que l'une de deux l'interpelle en décomptant. 10-9-8-7-6…

-« Attends Damon ! »

-« Caroline ! » protestait Bonnie

-« Damon a raison, il ne faut pas prendre ça à la rigolade. Ok, je suis un vampire mais je ne suis pas efficace, Damon l'est ! » « Rentre avec lui et je viens de chercher ce soir »

-« Ok ! A tout à l'heure » Elle prit ses sacs, fit la bise à Caroline. Damon la pressa en prenant son bras. Elle essayait de lui échapper. « Tu sais que je ne vais pas me volatiliser ? »

-« On se sait jamais avec toi ! » « Avances ! »

-« Tu me fais mal en me tirant comme ça ! »

-« ALORS MAGNES-TOI ! »

-« Je ne suis pas ton pote ! Ou Elena ! »

-« Encore heureux qu'on est rien l'un pour l'autre »

-« Merci pour le compliment »

« De rien c'est gratuit » « Montes ! »

Sur le chemin aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Arrivée au manoir, Bonnie partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

-« Rien de plus que d'habitude » il allait monter là-haut mais Stefan le stoppa

-« Elle ne sait pas réveillé donc t'aura pas d'excuse à lui fournir »

-« Tu l'as espionné ? »

-« Je suis un vampire, je peux tout entendre »

-« Fait ce que tu veux, j'en ai fait autant » il partit en haut. Arrivé sur le palier de l'étage. Il était tiraillé entre Bonnie et Elena. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette sortie avec Caroline et aussi rejoindre Elena. La deuxième option était la meilleure, Bonnie était trop énervée. Il allait la laissé souffler.

****Eclipse de 4 heures****

Damon venait de laissé Elena partir en lui donnant un dernier baiser. La porte de la chambre de Bonnie était entre ouverte. Il l'a voyait de dos. Les épaules dénudées, le dos nu et le cru du dos bien net, elle enfila une robe de couleur bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Damon ne pu s'empêché de déglutir. Il se rapprocha d'elle en se posant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regardait se coiffer, se maquiller. Il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tant d'artifice, elle était déjà assez hot au naturelle. Le téléphone de Bonnie se mit à sonner. En se retournant, elle vit Damon. Elle resta figé, elle en oubliant son téléphone qui n'arrêta pas de sonné

-« Réponds »

-« Je… »Damon renta dans la chambre et répondit. C'était Caroline qui disait qu'elle était sur le chemin pour la prendre. Ensuite, elles iraient au Grill. Il nu pas le temps de parler qu'elle raccrocha.

-« Tu m'expliques pour le Grill ? »

-« Je vais y aller que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

-« Tu n'iras nulle part sans mon autorisation »

-« Tu n'es pas mon père ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Ton enfant ! »

-« Tu es ma protégé ! Partout je serai tu seras là avec moi à partir de maintenant »

-« Non ! Je refuse »

-« Tu as accepté souviens toi »

-« Je te déteste » Il s'avança vers elle

-« Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! Tu le sais très bien » Il l'a regardait, il l'a trouvait réellement magnifique. Une tornade blonde arrivait dans la chambre, elle fit tourner Bonnie.

-« Tu es plus belle que moi, je suis jalouse » « Tu as fini? »

-« Oui »

-« Elle ne va nulle part »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Simplement parce que j'y ni suis pas ! »

-« Alors viens ! » Disait-elle parce qu'avec Damon ça pouvait durée des heures

-« Care non ! »

-« Dans 30 minutes, je suis prêt » « Réserves moi toutes tes danses car personne ne t'approches » Disait-il en souriant.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous parti à part Stefan. Meredith arrivait accompagnée d'une blonde qui l'a tenait par le cou. Il remarqua une morsure.

-« Qui êtes vous ? »

-« Laisses-moi te rafraichir la mémoire » Elle lâcha Meredith et donna un doux baiser langoureux à Stefan. Peu à peu avec le baiser et d'hypnose les souvenirs effacer par Nicklaus réapparu.

-« Rebecca ! » Il posa ses mains sur les joues de cette dernière

-« Je suis de retour chérie, on ne se quitte plus » Stefan sourit.

Au Grill, la fête des années soixante battaient son plein. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés. Bonnie était assise à cause de Damon qui ne voulait pas qu'elle danse avec n'importe qui. Silas pouvait être là, il avait la capacité de prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Il fallait être très prudent.

Il savait qu'elle devait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait mais il ne préférait pas. Il voulait qu'elle garde de lui le côté bad boy.

-« Viens, on va prendre à boire »

-« Je suis bien là ! »

-« Bonnie ?! »

-« Je ne vais pas me volatiliser ! Vas-y ! »

-« Ok, restes là ! »

A peine revenue, Bonnie dansait avec le pote de Jérémy. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être content. Il demandait à cette dernière de danser, elle accepta. Ensuite tout alla très vite. Bonnie se lâcha, Damon se contentait de la voir danser et quelque fois recalait quelque mec trop pressant avec sa petite sorcière. Elle méritait comme même un peu de répit. Il faisait chaud, elle s'éclipsa. Damon avait rencontré Alaric Salzman son pote de beuverie, il ne la vit pas partir.

Seth la suivit en dehors du bar, il la regarda se pencher et respirer l'air frais. Une brise, emporta l'odeur de son sang jusqu'à ses narines. Ses canines le démangeaient, mais il devait se contrôler. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« hey Beauté, je crois que tu as oublié ça ce soir » dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la faire retourner et lui montra un cœur en forme de peluche. Bonnie sourit,

-« Je ne crois pas, maintenant lâche moi » dit-elle en mettant sa main sur celle de Seth. Elle senti qu'il était comme Damon : un vampire. Son cœur s'accéléra avec difficulté elle s'extirpa de lui.

-« Tu as bien volé le mien ce soir »

-« Ne t'approche pas »

-« Pourquoi réagis tu comme ça ! Tu as pourtant allumé pas mal de mec cette nuit dont moi » « allez chéri laisse-toi faire » dit-il en reprenant son bras et la ramena prit de lui. Il l'a força à l'embrasser. Bonnie se débattit tourna la tête et réussit à dire :

-« Non ! Lâches-moi sale monstre »

-« Tu me facilites la tâches » il montra son visage de vampire. Il la mordu avidement.

* * *

Coucou me revoilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Laissez un commentaire pour savoir si vous avez bien aimé. bsx


	15. Chapter 14

Toujours dehors avec Seth, Bonnie se débâtit. Son cou lui faisait atrocement mal. La peur mélangée à la rage, la faisait bouillir. Elle ne pensait qu'à faire cuir le cerveau de cet être abject. Soudainement, Seth se détacha d'elle. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête, l'anévrisme de Bonnie était très puissant. La magie noir commençait à la dominée. Des veines noires apparurent sur son visage et sur ses mains, la morsure sur son cou guérissait à toute vitesse : elle devenait terrifiante. Même avec le visage perlé de larmes, on pouvait apercevoir qu'elle aimait se sentir puissante.

Cette frénésie de pouvoir, le faite de se sentir indestructible prouvait au fond elle qu'elle acceptait son coté sombre. Cette toute petite partie qui grandissait à vu d'œil, l'aidait à se protéger. Elle signait peu à peu le pacte avec le diable en mettant fin à la misérable existence de ce vampire.

Malgré sa douleur, Seth se relevait. Il se dirigea vers Bonnie très rapidement. Ses canines lui démangeaient encore plus. Il la bascula en arrière, il l'a fit tomber, se mit sur elle et s'apprête à la mordre. Mais Bonnie fixait ses canines, elle voulait les briser. Elle le castrait en quelque sorte. Un vampire sans dents n'en était pas un. Seth recula de peur, il voulait partir mais Damon était devant lui. Il regardait Bonnie puis Seth en souriant.

-« Alors on vient faire mumuse »

Il s'avança vers lui rapidement et le décapita puis il lança la tête au loin. Tout doucement il s'avança vers Bonnie, le visage impassible. Elle avait encore les yeux noircis par la haine. Damon le remarqua et lui donna une gifle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle devait redevenir le bébé sorcière non une Emily bis. En contre partie Bonnie l'envoya valsé à quelque kilomètre. Il se releva sans grand difficulté, il leva les bras en l'air signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait

-« De 1, tu me désobéis, de 2 je te sauve et même pas un merci et de 3 qu'est-ce qui te prends Judgey ? »

-« Mêles toi de ce qui te regards Damon ! »Il ne voyait plus rien dans les yeux de Bonnie, il n'y avait aucune âme. C'était comme si tout son humanité était partie.

-« Je suis ton protecteur, tous ce qui te concerne me concerne » réplica t-il en s'avançant tout doucement.

-« Tu ne te soucis pas de moi, tous ce qui te préoccupe est de respecter ta promesse à deux balles » « Un seul mot de toi, je peux demander à Emily d'annuler ta promesse »

-« Non ! »

-« Tu changeras d'avis après ça » Elle lui donna un violent anévrisme. Damon ne bougeait plus, sa tête lui semblait lourde et chaude. Il se concentra, pour faire abstraction à la douleur, peu à peu elle s'estompa. C'est alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était revenue à la raison que Bonnie lui brisa les jambes puis les bras. Damon se retrouva à genou au sol. Il cria, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie, Damon releva peu à peu la tête :

-« Arrêtes Judgey ! »

-« Quoi ? » elle pencha son oreille vers l'avant « Je n'ai rien entendue »

-« Stop ça tout de suite ! »

-« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? »

-« Je suis tous ce tu ne seras jamais, fort, puissant, charismatique et sexy »

-« Même dans un moment pareille tu plaisantes, tu es vraiment à cours d'argu…. » Elle se retrouva plaquée par Damon. Le choque fut brutal, aucun mot ne sortait de ses lèvres, elle était haletante. Elle ne pensait qu'à déguerpit. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage vampirique de Damon pour le faire reculer. Bonnie courra de toutes ses forces après s'être détachée de lui puis disparu dans l'obscurité

-« Bonnie ! » disait-il en la regardant disparaître « Merde »

Pendant ce temps là Bonnie était en plein milieu de la forêt. Les feuilles mortes formaient un tourbillon autour d'elle. Ses cheveux volèrent soulevés par le vent, la jeune sorcière déclencha le vent et la pluie en demandant aux forces de la nature de la faire plus forte et indestructible pour ne plus personne lui face du mal. L'atmosphère devenait de plus pesante et électrique. Damon leva sa tête et vit apparaître des nuages s'entasser au dessus de la forêt.

Ce n'était plus la peine de chercher, il apparu devant elle. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait, il ne voulait pas que cela se concrétise, il se jeta sur elle. Il la mordit pour l'affaiblir pour cesser tout ce remue ménage mais à peine la première gorgée ingurgitée il recula. Il commença recracher le sang. Bonnie se souleva de terre, elle était en apesanteur. Son destin est scellé, Bonnie faisait partie des sorcières qui ont choisit le côté obscure. Elle posa ses pieds à terre puis s'écroula. Damon se précipita vers elle. Il lui toucha les cheveux, l'injurias puis la souleva. Ses pas l'emmenèrent jusqu'à chez les Bennett.

La porte s'ouvrit

-« On a un gros problème »répliqua Damon

* * *

A quelques heures d'intervalles, Stefan avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Rebecca. Il ne pu s'empêché dans un premier temps de lui caresser le visage mais une lueur de lucidité le fit reculer. Le Stefan qu'il était maintenant était à des années lumières du Ripper que côtoyait Niklaus. Le même Niklaus qui était à la poursuite de Bonnie. Si Rebecca était là devant lui, c'était qu'il était tout prêt. Il les observait et bientôt ils se feraient traquer. Les choses se compliquaient, Rebecca devenait une complication.

-« Hey Stefan, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Embrasses-moi d'abord ! » demanda t-elle en plaçant sa main derrière le cou de Stefan, une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur celle de Stefan. Ces derniers gémissaient, leur baiser était intense mais Stefan se résonnait, elle faisait partie de ses ennemis « J'avais presque oublié la douceur de tes lèvres »

-« Dis-moi pourquoi es-tu là » disait-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les iris océan de Rebecca.

-« Pour toi ! Tu sais que je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de toi Stefan » « Et je compte bien reprendre où nous sommes arrêtés »

-« Je regrette mais c'est non »

-« Pourquoi ? C'est à cause du double de Katherine ? »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Réponds à ma question »

-« Rebecca… »

-« Stefan ! » elle posa sa main sur sa hanche

-« Elle est celle que j'ai toujours attendu »

-« Elles sont toutes pareilles, tu n'as pas encore compris »

-« Elle est différente » Elle secoua la tête

-« Je pari qu'elle a déjà fait sa girouette entre vous deux. Elle vous fait souffrir, je pourrais te faire sortir de cette obsession »

-« Tu n'en sais rien, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Tu as à peine connue Katherine et encore moins Elena »

-« Je la connais mieux que toi » « Mais, j'ai appris quelque chose durant mon éternité, que la réputation de Katherina Pierce reflète bien ce qu'elle est réellement » « Elena et les prochaines sosies ne doivent pas être bien différentes, c'est écrit dans leur ADN : leur hypocrisie, leur convoitise des frères Salvatore, leur arrogance et j'en passe des meilleures » « Tu veux une belle vie, éloignes toi d'elles » « Je ne dis pas pour que tu te jettes sur moi, mais c'est un conseil d'ami, elle a fait avec mes deux frères. Seul Elijah est encore éperdument amoureux d'elle et ce n'est pas beau à voir » « Je ne va de ça pour toi » « Tu es bon et pur Stefan » Stefan dégluti, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les joues et caressa ses lèvres qu'il voulait tant ré-embrasser

-« Même si je le pouvais arrêter ce que j'éprouve pour Elena, je le voudrais pas » « Elle est encré en moi » Rebecca soupira

-« Tu m'en voudras pas alors si je fais tout pour vous détruire toi et ta bande »

-« C'était dans tes intentions non ?! »

-« J'aime énormément Nicklaus, mais quand il s'agit de mon bonheur, de l'homme que j'aime, ma famille passe après ! » « J'aurais tout fait pour limiter la casse » (…) « C'est bien dommage » disait-elle en retirant les mains de Stefan sur elle.

-« Mon bonheur est auprès d'Elena » « Je ne regrette rien » Rebecca sourit, elle se rapprocha de lui puis lui donna un tendre bisou sur la joue

-« J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ! Le combat risque d'être sanglant »

-« Venant de Klaus, rien ne m'étonne »

-« A très vite beau brin » Rebecca partie, elle fit un clin d'œil à Meredith qui s'était fait toute petite depuis qu'elle était au manoir. Lorsque Rebecca disparu, elle s'approcha de Stefan et lui passa sa main sur son dos

-« Elle te fait beaucoup d'effet hein »

-« Plus que j'aurais pu l'imaginer »

-« Je peux te poser une autre question ? »

-« Vu où j'en suis-je…. »

-« Tu l'as aimé plus que Katherine ? »

-« Il n'y a pas une minute où je ne pose pas la question si je l'ai vraiment aimé » « Est-ce qu'elle s'est joué de moi » Elle comprit qu'il parlait de Katherine

-« Et Rebecca ? »

-« J'étais dans une période de ma vie, où tout rimait avec chao » « Je ne sais pas…. » « Mais ce que je ressens pour elle est fort et c'est déstabilisant »

-« Je te parle en amie Stefan, je t'ai souvent dit de te rebeller et montrer qu'Elena est faite pour toi ! Mais là c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je commence à croire que ni Elena et Katherine ne sont faites pour toi. Elles ne sont pas à ta hauteur » « Cette fille fait partie des méchants mais, j'ai senti plus de sincérité dans sa voix que dans celles des Petrova » « Fait ce que tu veux mais, fait le bon choix »

-« Merci, mais parlons de toi ! » «Comment tu t'es retrouvée avec elle ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire »

-« J'ai tout mon temps, Ni Elena et ni Damon sont là alors » Disait-il en montrant le canapé à Meredith

-« Ok ! » Elle sourit puis s'installa…

* * *

Chez les Bennett, il devait être 1h du matin :

Le regard d'Abby se posa directement sur le corps de sa fille. Elle ne posa pas de question, elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Damon.

-« Maman ! Damon est là avec Bonnie. Elle est inconsciente » Sheila apparut devant eu en se téléportant. Le visage assombrit à la vue du mauvais état de Bonnie.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé » demanda Sheila

-« Il n'y a pas eu besoin de Silas ou de Nicklaus pour que Bonnie choisisse quelle sorte de sorcière elle voulait être. Elle a choisit elle-même »

-« Attendez…Attendez » disait Abby en levant les mains pour protester « Qu'est ce que vous sous entendez ? »

-« Vous le savez très bien » « Elle…. »

-« Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est que votre faute, vous ne l'avez pas assez protégé » Damon rigolait

-« Elle a fait son choix toute seule comme une grande » « La question qui se pose est : Comment on fait pour qu'elle change de côté ? »

-« On ne peut pas seule elle peut le faire. Elle a scellé le pacte de son propre gré » répliqua Sheila d'une manière désolée et impuissante.

-« Vous rigolez ? » questionna t-il tout en souriant

-« On en a l'air » répliqua Abby de manière assez dure

-« On peut l'obliger, je ne sais pas » « Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, elle est dangereuse et incontrôlable »

-« Tu ne feras rien » « On va s'en occupé à partir de maintenant »

-« Abby ! » protesta Sheila

-« Non maman ! Il a été incapable de la gérer »

-« Vous ne la connaissez à peine »

-« Elle est ma fille »

-« Et alors, je crois la connaître mieux que vous. » « Si elle a accepté ce pacte, c'est qu'elle ne croit ne pas avoir eu le choix » « Elle se sent plus forte et beaucoup moins vulnérable » « Si on lui donne un électrochoc »

-« Il en est hors de question ! »

-« Vous proposez quoi ? Alors ! »

-« Une manière simple, que toutes les sorcières utilisent »

-« Elle est dangereuse, elle peut y rester » continua Sheila

-« Je suis prête à prendre tous les risques Bonnie est ma fille et elle est sur ma responsabilité »

-« Elle m'a protégé »

-« Notre collaboration s'arrête là »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord »

-« Maman ! »

-« Damon propose autre chose, essayons »

-« Ok, mais elle reste là ! »

-« Je regrette, elle reste avec moi » répondait-il en callant plus Bonnie contre lui, elle commençait à bouger « Je vous préviendrai s'il y a du changement »

Il alla partir mais Sheila l'arrêta « Donnes lui ça, c'est son grimoire et le livre de la famille Bennett peut-être que ça l'aidera »

-« Bien »

Arrivé au manoir, il déposa Bonnie sur son lit et ferma la porte à clé. A peine retourné, il vit Katherine. Il la plaqua rapidement contre le mur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Damon ? Miss parfaite ne te satisfait plus ? Je prendrai un véritable plaisir avec toi » disait-elle d'une voix très sexy. Elle lui sourit et lui happa les lèvres sauvagement. « C'est quand tu veux beau gosse » Elle voulait encore l'embrasser mais Damon la plaqua encore plus fort « Tu veux faire des jeux SM » « ça me plait beaucoup ! »

-« Arrêtes avec ton sarcasme, ça ne marche pas avec moi » « Je veux qu'on soit bien clair toi et moi »

-« Sur quoi ? Dans mon lit ou dans ton lit. Tu sais la cuisine me plairait vraiment»

-« Ca suffit ! Je sais que tu fricotes avec le vieux Silas, ne croit pas que tu vas réussir à nous soutirez quoi que se soit » « On ne joue pas, tu ne vas plus foutre ta merde chez moi »

-« ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée qu'il me forçait »

-« Personne ne te force, tu me l'as assez répété »

-« Il n'est pas toi, il ni Klaus » « Lui, c'est le diable. J'ai véritablement peur » Damon éclata de rire

-« J'ai du mal à te croire » « Déguerpit d'ici »

-« Non ! »Répliqua t-elle « Je ne partirai pas d'ici » Elle plaqua Damon contre le mur « Je suis peut-être au pied du mur avec Silas mais pas avec toi ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment tes relations avec Bennett et Gilbert évolueront » « La nouvelle Bennett me plait bien, elle fera peut-être une de mes nouvelles amies »Damon repoussa avec difficulté Katherine

-« Tu n'arriveras à rien »

-« Tu crois ? Bonnie est sans humanité, elle sera plus accessible ! J'ai besoin d'une amie » Elle retira les mains de Damon sur elle puis partie. « Je reviens demain matin bye Damon » Elle sourit en partant mais dès arrivé dehors, son visage se refermait. Elle avait des choses à régler avec Silas.

* * *

Quant à Stefan, il raccompagnait Meredith chez elle. Ils avaient longuement parlé. Ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Leur amitié était devenue très forte, elle était en quelque sorte ça petite sœur. Et Caroline représentait sans aucun doute sa meilleure amie après Lexi. Il avait de la chance de les avoir toutes les deux pensa t-il lorsqu'il fit le chemin inverse pour revenir au manoir. A quelques mètres, il rencontra Elena et Caroline. Son visage s'assombrissait à la vu de son ex-petite amie.

-« Salut Stefan ! »cria Caroline toute contente de revoir Stefan

-« Care… » Il s'approcha de sa meilleure amie pour l'enlacer. Il regarda pendant ce temps Elena dans les yeux. Celle-ci baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son trouble

-« Stefan »

-« Elena »

-« J'ai rencontré Elena à la soirée, on allait voir Damon et Bonnie au manoir ! Et toi bien sur » répliqua Caroline en s'extirpant des bras de Stefan.

-« Donc allons-y ! »

-« Je suis prête, Elena ? »

-« Je vous suis ! »

Pendant tout le chemin, Caroline et Stefan se parlaient de tout et de rien. Il lui raconta tout à propos de Meredith. Cette dernière était très en colère, elle voulait partir directement chez son amie, mais Stefan l'en dissuadait.

-« Laisses-là reprendre ses esprits » « Elle t'appellera bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas »

-« J'espère ! » soupirait Caroline « Elle va mieux au moins ? »

-« Elle est forte, tu le sais bien »

-« On a tous nos faiblesses »

-« C'est Meredith »

-« Tu as toujours raison Stefan ! Je vais chasser mes idées noirs avant d'arriver chez toi voir Bonnie »

-« Il vaut mieux » disait-il en regardant derrière lui. Il voyait Elena au téléphone. Il se concentra sur le téléphone. Il comprit que c'était Jérémy. Il semblait inquiet.

-« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

-« Elena parle à Jeremy, il est inquiet pour son pote Seth »

-« Ah lui ! »

-« Il a toqué chez lui car il ne l'a pas vu rentrée de la fête »

-« Il a du trouvé chaussure à son pied »

-« Tu as surement raison »

-« Allez positive toi aussi » Elle baissa sa tête sur le côté puis le sourit.

-« On est arrivé ! »

-« Ouai »

-« Je monte vite fait pour voir si Bonnie est bien rentrée et j'y vais ma mère dois déjà avoir l'envie de me tuer » Elle entra rapidement. Elle ne vit pas Bonnie dans sa chambre. Elle les fit toutes, il ne restait plus que celle de Damon. Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle entra. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit, Damon veillait sur Bonnie avec un regard hyper protecteur. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave c'était produit. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Elena rentra avant elle. Le visage de cette dernière se décomposa à la vue de Bonnie sur le lit où il y a quelques heures elle avait fait passionnellement l'amour à Damon.

-« Tu m'expliques ! » demanda t-elle avec aucun tact. Damon se contenta de se lever et de congédier Elena et Caroline.

-« Je vous rejoindrai d'ici quelque minutes »

-« Je veux tout savoir »

-« Tu seras tout »

-« Ok ! On y va Caroline » la grande blonde se contenta de suivre Elena. Elle ne disait rien, mais trouvait Elena un peu trop jalouse.

Damon ferma la porte, il se retourna vers son lit. Il la regarda :

-« Qu'est-ce que je ferai de toi » il s'avança vers elle. Il lui replaça sa frange. Il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être inquiet pour elle. Bonnie tournai mal, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle redevienne la Bonnie qu'il a toujours connu. Il savait qu'il allait en chier, mais sa valait le coup : il avait son bonheur à la clé. Il l'a fixait, il lui créa un rêve de toute pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait, mais une chose est sûr, elle aimait Paris » « Une journée paradisiaque dans les rues mythique des Champs Elysées avec lui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Elle sourit pendant qu'elle dormait ce qui lui fit sourire. Mais quant-elle le vit dans son rêve, son magnifique sourire disparu. Elle cria « SORT DE MA TETE ! ». Elle le sortit de son rêve, il ne comprit rien. Il partit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

Au même moment Katherine, rejoignit Silas au Grill. Il était maintenant presque vide. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, elle demanda deux verres de vodka. Elle donna un à Silas puis parlait :

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »

(…)

-« Je ne crois pas ce que tu en tire »

-« Ton entière coopération…. te menacer ne sert visiblement à rien ! » disait-il en tournant vers elle

-« Donc c'était du bluff »

-« Non, non ma chère » « J'ai réellement un œil sur ta chère fille et sur ton cher et tendre » « Je ne me servirais d'eux quand tu me pousseras réellement à bout » mentait-il « Cette ville est ennuyeuse à souhait » « Il manque de l'action, j'ai du un peu improvisé et c'était comment dire » « succulent de voir Damon souffrir, il est si complexe que c'est réellement un régale»

-« Tu es pire ce que je croyais »

-« Tu en as encore rien vu » « Damon m'a fait quelque confession à ton sujet, il te donne 19 au lit »Il se leva posa trois gros billets sur le comptoir puis offre son bras à Katherina. « Laisse-moi en juger »

-« Tu ne me dis pas tout »

-« Je t'ai fait pas confiance, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir » « Tu me trahiras pas à part si je te l'autorise » « Maintenant prends mon bras ! On va dans ma vaste demeure » Katherine frissonna, elle hésita puis elle entrecroisa son bras avec le sien « Tu ne seras pas déçue et tu en redemandera encore et encore »

-« tu es comme Damon, un vrai vantard »

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point on peut se ressembler »

-« Laisse-moi en juger » Silas sourit, ils sortirent tous les deux du Grill puis se volatilisèrent.

Un homme, les avaient surprit. Il sortit de l'ombre, il avait les traits du visage creusé. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Trois longues semaines, il vivait un véritable enfer. Il avait réussit peu à peu à surmonter tout ça. Maintenant il était là à voir Katherina Petrova se faire manipuler par Silas. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à aider son frère à détruire ce démon.

-« Bienvenu à toi Elijah. » il retourna sa tête

-« J'avais cru que tu m'avais oublié »

-« Quant il s'agit de vengeance, je n'oublis pas » « Allons rejoindre notre petite sœur, elle comment dirais-je blesser dans son amour propre. »

-« Laisse Rebecca tranquille ! » Il bouscula légèrement Klaus en partant.


	16. Chapter 15

Damon descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier, il sentait déjà la tension dans le salon. A peine, son pied dépassa l'encadrement de la porte, tous les regards convergeaient sur lui. Il fit comme si rien n'était, il allait vers le bar pour se verser un verre de son liquide préféré. Il apporta à ses lèvres mais s'arrêta, Stefan lui montrait son énervement. Il sourit et continua à son geste, en bu quelques goutes.

-« Tu comptes nous faire patienter longtemps » prononça Stefan, Damon s'arrêta de boire. Il regardait Stefan puis baissa les yeux. Il finit son verre et s'en reversa encore un notre, ainsi de suite. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, il ne disait rien. Elena s'inquiéta, elle se leva du canapé. D'un pas lent et mal assuré, elle passa derrière lui et lui prit son verre des mains.

-« Je crois que tu as assez bu » « On attend tous que tu nous dises ce qui se passe réellement avec Bonnie » Damon se retourna, il sourit faiblement tout en caressant les joues de sa copine. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

-« Dis plus tôt que tu aimerais savoir si j'éprouve quelque chose pour elle » Elena recula et le regarda avec énormément d'incompréhension

-« Non ! »

-« Je vais te dire une simple petite chose Elena : continue comme ça, tu seras la seule responsable de notre rupture » toujours sur le même ton Elena en frissonna

-« Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? »

-« Je ne fais que mon job : la protéger. Et je te protège aussi » Elena rigola

-« Tu te fou de moi »

-« Non »

-« Alors expliques-moi ! Expliques-nous parce que je ne comprends plus rien » « Je ne suis pas la seule fautive de l'échec de notre couple »

Damon rigola, puis jeta son verre dans la cheminée

-« J'en ai marre de toi Elena ! » « Pour une fois reste à ta place, ne cherche pas plus loin » Stefan avança et se positionna entre Elena et son frère « Et regarde qui est là, ton chevalier servant Saint Stefan »

-« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Damon » « Va prendre l'air »

-« Alors ne me brusqué pas » disait-il en partant faire un petit tour. Caroline était là regardant la scène, les yeux ahuries. Elle souffla et alla rejoindre ses amis

-« Hey les gars, je ne peux rester plus longtemps ! J'aimerai vraiment mais ma mère » « Vous comprenez »

-« Bien sur, je te tiendrai au courant »

-« J'espère Stefan » Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça et lui susurra « Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser avec eux »

-« Bien sur »

-« Ok » répliquait-elle d'un ton enjoué. Elle se retourna et fit la même chose à Elena « On s'appelle ? »

-« Ok » disait Elena en souriant faussement

-« A demain » Stefan regardait Caroline disparaître du salon.

* * *

Au même moment, Silas et Katherine apparurent dans une maison abandonnée. Plus précisément dans une chambre, elle pouvait remarquer que c'était des draps fraîchement lavés sur le lit. Elle comprit, qu'il avait tous préparé pour elle, tout comme Damon à une certaine époque. Encore un point commun se dit-elle. Katherine avança au milieu de la pièce puis le sentit tout près d'elle. Et n'eut le temps retrouver aucun autre point commun, qu'il la rapprocha étroitement de lui. Le souffle coupé, ses yeux rentraient en contactent avec les yeux de son pire ennemi. Elle sentit de l'intensité dans son regard dans son touché, elle savait qu'il se contenait de ne pas la prendre là maintenant. Il voulait jouer avec elle. Il voulait l'humilié de la pire des manières. D'un geste brusque, il la fit s'accroupir. Sa tête était maintenu droite en face son instrument, elle le voyait déboutonner son pantalon. Elle avait envie de vomir et de partir au plus vite alors que lui se délectait déjà de ce qui allait se passer. Silas sourit, Damon quant à lui regardait la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il entendait Bonnie s'agiter. Il allait sauter de l'arbre pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais une main vint lui en empêcher.

-« On a une conversation à commencer » répliqua Elena

-« Pas maintenant ! » répondait-il en extirpant sa main de celle de sa copine

-« Stefan, nous attends ! Si ce qui concerne Bonnie m'implique je veux tout savoir »

-« Tu n'es pas à ça près »

-« Si, j'en ai marre des non dits Damon » Le vampire aux yeux bleus la regarda droit dans les yeux, embêté par ce qu'elle disait. Il était coincé, et il détestait ça. Il baissa ses yeux

-« Je vous rejoint »

-« Non, tu me suis » disait-elle en lui prenant de nouveau sa main et le fit avancer avec elle.

De nouveau dans le salon, Damon afficha un air mauvais. Il voulait tout détruire, ça l'embêtait de tout raconter de lui demander de l'aide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir que compter sur ses propres capacités. Il fallait dire que la petite sorcière n'était comme les autres filles, elle était spéciale. Il ne savait pas en quoi, mais elle était. Ça l'intriguait encore plus, et lui donnait encore plus envie de la protéger. C'était son énigme. C'était son instinct qu'il lui demandait lui réclamait de ne jamais lâcher l'affaire. Bonnie avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Encore plus qu'elle avait Turn-off son humanité en choisissant le mauvais côté. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait tout dire à son frère et à Elena.

-« On t'écoute » prononça Stefan tout oui à écouter Damon.

-« D'abord, j'ai besoin d'un verre » Il s'avança mais Stefan prit avant lui la bouteille tant convoité par son frère.

-« Non, expliques-moi » Damon leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua Stefan contre le mur et lui prit la bouteille.

-« Elle est ta moi » Il bu au goulot puis sourit « Que ça fait du bien »

-« Damon »réprimanda Elena

-« Quel rabat joie fais-tu ? On dirait Stefan ? Ne serais-tu pas tromper de frère ? »

-« Arrête ça tout de suite » « On ne parle pas de nous mais de Bonnie et peut-être de moi »

-« Tu me fais rire Elena ! Vous voulez savoir la vérité ! » Il leva un de ses sourcils. Stefan quant à lui, croisa les bras et se contenta de regarder Damon « Et bien vous l'aurez ! » disait-il en faisait une révérence.

-« Soit sérieux pour une fois »

-« Je le suis ma jolie Elena » « Je le suis » « Par où commencer »

-« Par le commencement ça serait bien » Disait Stefan en se rapprochant de son frère

-« Bonnie, Elena, le chien galeux qui sert de petit copain à blondie et Blondie font l'objet d'un truc complètement débile »

-« Damon ! »

-« Une prophétie parle de vous, elle permettrait que Silas crée de nouveau hybride et pour ça il a besoin de vous quatre » « Toi pour ton sang de doppleganger… »

-« Je comprends pourquoi votre sang est si convoité » « Tu sens merveilleusement bon Katherina » prononça Silas. Il effleura le cou du sosie Petrova du bout de son nez. Elle était couchée sur lit, la tête sur le côté. Elle fermait les yeux, priant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est vampire que tout ceci s'arrête « Je meurs d'envie d'y gouter » « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ma chère avant qu'on commence un long périple ensemble »

(…)

-« Tu ne dis rien » disait-il en se relevant un peu. Il l'a força à le regarder « Je t'ai posé une question » Elle lui cracha au visage

-« Vas te faire voir Silas »

-« Voilà, c'est ce que je veux de toi » Il sourit « Que tu te débattes, je veux une fuerie, soit la mienne »

-« Pourrit en enfer » disait-elle en se débattant

-« Continue » Son visage se métamorphosa en Damon « ça m'existe » Il planta ses crocs dans la chair de Katherine. Il se délectait d'elle. Elle perdit toute ses forces. Elle était maintenant docile. Il l'hypnotisa « Fait comme tu faisais avec Damon » « Je te veux sauvage »

-« Je serais sauvage pour toi, tu es mon Damon »

-« Je suis Damon » Katherine, essuya la bouche de celui qu'elle prenait pour Damon. Elle lécha son doigt. Elle entoura de ses jambes Silas, puis le fit tomber pour se mettre au dessus de lui.

-« On va jouer » elle sourit

-« Je n'attends que ça » Elle l'embrassa sauvagement

-«Bonnie parce qu'elle est une Bennett et pour une autre raison que j'ignore elle est très importante pour lui. Blondie parce qu'elle est un nouveau né et le sac à puce… »

-« Et Tyler ? » demanda Stefan pour que son frère continue

-« Il descend des loup garou original »

-« Ca nous apprends pas pourquoi il nous veut nous ! » le beau brun leva les yeux encore une fois, il l'aimait mais elle était vraiment chiante des fois. Il voulait sa secouer ou trouver un bouton pour l'arrêter

-« Est-ce que s'est lié aux faites qu'il y a des chasseurs qui déciment des meutes de loups-garous et de vampires depuis quelques temps »

-« Si ! Comment tu le sais ? » Elena regardait Stefan puis Damon. Elle ne comprenait rien

-« Il y a quelque jours une de mes vieilles connaissance de Nouvelle Orléans m'a passé un coup de fil pour savoir si à Mystic-falls s'était pareille »

-« Je suis là » Cria Elena. Ils l'a regardaient puis se fixaient à nouveau

-« Donc, si je comprends bien Silas et Niklaus voudraient arrêter la mutinerie et produire de nouvels hybrides pour vaincre les chasseurs » « Mais ça n'a aucun sens » « Il doit avoir une autre raison »

-« Je le pense aussi et Bonnie est la raison » « Elle est précieuse pour lui »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

-« Il me l'a dit lui-même » Stefan resta stoïque puis se reprit

-« Tu n'as plus rien à nous dire ! »

-« Katherine est de leur côté »

-« La garce ! » prononça Elena

* * *

-« Tu es une vraie garce Katherina » Disait Silas en s'enfonçant plus en elle. Katherina posait sa tête en arrière et gémissait. Elle avait le sourire béat. Il lui faisait du bien, elle voulait encore plus. Elle le rapprocha d'elle. Ses mains plaquées contre le dos de Silas, elle le griffa. Elle laissa ses mains remonter son torse pour le griffer à nouveau. Elle lécha son sang. Silas ferma les yeux, il appréciait. Une lueur se lisait dans ses yeux ce qui fit peur à Katherine « Je veux que tu te souviennes de tout » « Je veux que tu sois consciente de ce que je vais te faire » L'expression du visage de Katherina changea :

-« Qu'est-ce que… » Elle n'eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il mit sa main sur ses lèvres. Il rendait les choses douloureuses pour la sosie. Il plongea plus profondément en elle. Il était brusque et brutal. Il l'a mordit encore et encore. Il l'a griffa la battait. Il la maltraitait en prenant tout de même son plaisir « Tu es à moi Katherina… »Il lui susurra à l'oreille avant de tomber sur le lit. Il se leva lui envoya tous ses vêtements et une poche de sang « Fait copine-copine avec Bonnie, je veux la voir d'ici deux jours » « la patience n'est pas mon fort en faite » « On se revoit dans quelques jours, je serais te le faire comprendre » « Maintenant déguerpit » Il partit dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Katherine pleura et Elena regardait toujours le sol. Elle regarda de nouveau Damon

« Elle est ici pour foutre sa merde, elle doit partir »

-« Je le sais, mais on ne peut rien n'y faire » « Elle est trop forte pour nous »

-« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire »

-« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien » le silence s'installa « On devrait peut-être la laisser faire, et voir ce qu'on peut découvrir grâce à elle » « On jouera son propre jeu »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » « Elle est folle »

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi » répliqua Stefan

-« Vous êtes fou »

-« Stefan raccompagne Elena chez elle »

-« Non ! »

-« Elena » Stefan s'avança près d'elle.

-« Ne me touche pas » Stefan leva les mains

-« Ok »

-« Je peux rentrer toute seule » « On n'en pas finit » « Je reviens demain » Damon sourit. Elle partit

-« Restes auprès d'elle »

-« Pourquoi ? » « Si tu comptes la jeter dans mes bras parce que tu ne veux plus d'elle »

-« Fait-le ne discute pas »

-« Ok mais toi tu fais quoi ?

-« ce que j'ai à faire » Il commença à gravir les escaliers

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? »

-« Rien, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime ! Faisant toi une idée : ça sera toujours Elena » Stefan hocha la tête. Il partit. Il vit Elena marché sur le pont

* * *

Pendant ce temps là

Elijah se rassasiait de sang. Il en avait grand besoin. Rebecca et Niklaus le regardait, il ne l'avait jamais vu si assoiffé. La dernière victime perdait peu à peu connaissance. La blonde se leva et prit les trois cadavres.

-« Je vais les enterrer »

-« Assures-toi que personne ne te vois » répliqua Klaus. Sa sœur lui sourit puis parti « Alors ça va mieux ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien » Klaus sourit et se leva « Tu as prévu quoi pour contrer Silas »

-« Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ? Il a ta dulcinée » Klaus bu un verre de sang mélangé avec de la vodka

-« Tout ce que je veux est sa mort »

-« On est d'accord sur un point mais Katherine devra trinquer »

-« Non ! »

-« Elle est avec lui » « Elle a choisit son camp »

-« Elle a fait ça pour moi et sa fille »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais »

-« Je l'a connais ! Trouves une solution pour tuer Silas mais ne touche pas à une de ses cheveux »

-« C'est une garce »

-« Tu ne l'as connais pas comme je l'a connais »

-« On est une famille »

-« On ne l'est que quand tu le souhaites » « Toi tout ce que tu souhaites est faire des hybrides et être le roi du monde surnaturel »

-« Tu peux l'être avec moi » « Nous avec Rebecca et nos hybrides »

-« Tous ce que je veux c'est sa mort après ce que tu fais c'est ton problème » Klaus métrisait sa colère. On pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux, il laissa Elijah le bousculer.

-« Ok, je t'aiderai à récupérer ta si précieuse Katherine mais toi en échange aide moi à me rapprocher de la bande de la deuxième double » « Je veux toucher le point faible de Silas »

-« Tu parles de qui ? »

-« Bonnie Bennett » « Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné hier soir » « Elle est plus forte et je ne pense pas qui lui en ait eu vent »

-« Je vais lui prendre ce qui lui est le plus chair »

* * *

Bonnie s'agitait depuis une heure environ dans le lit de Damon. Son corps était tout en sueur, en raison de sa température élevée. Damon se pencha vers elle pour la rafraichir à l'aide d'un gant humide. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle devenait de plus en plus chaude. C'est le savoir de la magie noir qui l'empreignait. Elle sera capable de tout, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Bonnie était puissante, l'avenir lui prouvera qu'elle n'a pas atteint le fond de ses capacités. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle se leva essoufflé, elle était fatiguée et apeurée. Quant elle vit Damon, elle se recula pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, elle fit le tour. Elle devait être à des à des kilomètres de lui. Damon se leva à son tour :

-« Je ne veux que t'aider »

-« Moi je ne veux pas de ton aide »

-« Pourtant tu en as réellement besoin » «Regarde toi, tu es toute effrayer et tu es malade » « Laisse moi prendre soin de toi »

-« Ne me touche pas ! » il se rapprocha d'elle et de son côté, elle recula jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur. Elle voyait soudainement trouble, sa tête tournait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle fermait les yeux. Damon le vit, son odora senti l'odeur du sang. Il l'a scruta, une goute de sang tomba de ses narines.

-« Ne soit pas têtue tu as besoin de moi »

-« Non ! Je suis plus forte que toi » cria t-elle. Le son de sa voix raisonna dans ses oreilles. Ne pouvant plus entendre ce bruit, elle mit ses mains sur elles. Mais ça aggravait la situation. Elle se plia en deux, elle criait de douleur. Damon en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras :

-« Chut ça va allez »

-« Laches-moi ! » pleura t-elle et cria telle une hystérique

-« Il en est hors de question » Il la serra fortement. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux vert. « Je resterais avec toi, calmes toi »

-« Sort d'ici » disait-elle d'une petite voix

Les minutes passaient et Bonnie devenait plus calme. Damon passa une main sur son front.

-« Tu es encore mal »

-« Laisse-moi » Elle se débattait encore. Elle faillit s'évanouir mais il en empêcha en lui donnant une claque. « Je te déteste »

-« Il faut que tu bois un peu de mon sang »

-« Non »

-« Je ne te donne pas le choix »disait-il en mordant son bras. Avec aucune délicatesse, il l'obligea à boire son sang. A peine bu quelque gorgés, elle s'évanouie. Il l'a contemplait pendant trois heures toujours dans ses bras. Vers 4 heures, il la déposa dans le lit. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille adossé contre le mur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là »

-« De 1 c'est ma chambre » il s'avança vers elle « De 2 : j'ai veillé sur toi toute la nuit »

-« Tu veux la médaille du mérite peut-être ? » Elle avait encore le goût amer de son sang sur la bouche.

-« Un merci ne serait pas de refus »

-« Jamais »

-« Remercie-moi »

-« Non »

-« Alors je veux autre chose »

-« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi » Elle se leva et courra pour sortir mais Damon lui barra le chemin.

-« Pousses-toi ! »

-« Ma réponse sera toujours non chérie »

-« Espèce de…. »Elle leva le bras pour le giflé mais il le prit et la plaqua contre lui.

-« Je vois que tu as l'air en forme » « Donc dans trente minutes tu es en bas » « l'entrainement commence »

-« De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je suis forte »Damon sourit

-« Sans magie tu n'es rien » « Habiles toi, le déjeuner t'attendras en bas »

-« Je ne viendrais pas ! »

-« Tu as intérêt sinon, je viendrai te prendre de force »

Il partit laissant Bonnie dans sa chambre pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le Bamon prend du temps à s'installer. Je compte faire deux volets de cette fic.**


	17. Chapter 16

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Caroline descendit de sa voiture. Son regard n'était pas pétillant comme d'habitude. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Meredith et la scène chez les Salvatore étaient un peu trop pour elle. L'éternel optimisme de Caroline Forbes, s'était envolé avant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de chez Meredith. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis toqua, trois secondes plus tard, son amie apparaissait. Il n'y avait rien de changer chez elle, il y avait donc eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais, le jeune vampire ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras :

-« Ne me refait plus une peur pareille sinon c'est moi qui te tues »

-« C'est bon à savoir » rigola Meredith

-« Je ne plaisante pas » Caroline prit ses distances et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amie le regard sévère.

-« Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien » disait-elle pour la rassurée

-« Ok ! Mais dis-moi, où vas-tu comme ça ? » Elle détailla son amie de haut en bas

-« Au manoir » « Stefan m'a vaguement parlé des tensions entre Damon lui et Elena et puis il y a Bonnie » « Je vais aux nouvelles » elle leva les épaules

-« Attends ! » « On ne peut pas se poser rien que toutes les deux »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai faillit te perdre hier, j'aimerai savoir ce qui c'est passé »

-« Stefan t'as pourtant raconté ! Non ? »

-« Oui bien sûr mais ce n'est pas lui qui as eu un accident de voiture et il y a des choses que tu dois savoir avant d'aller au manoir »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Tu me laisses rentrer ? » disait-elle en faisant un geste vers la porte

-« Bien sure » elle ouvra la porte en grand « Entre » Caroline sourit

Au même moment, Bonnie finissait tout juste son déjeuné. Elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais c'était très bon. Damon cuisinait à merveille. Elle soupira à cette pensée, elle ne pouvait avoir de tel propos pour Damon. Elle le haïssait non ? Haïr était un bien grand mot…elle le détestait. Oui détester. Ça convenait mieux à son rapport avec le vieux vampire. Elle se levait puis mettait son bol et son verre dans levier mais quant-elle se retourna, elle le vit. Il lui adressait un sourire carnassier.

-« Prête pour un corps à corps Miss Judgey ? »

-« Vas te faire voir Damon » Elle le contourna et allait sortir du manoir mais Damon bloqua la porte

-« Règle numéro 1 : On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à son professeur, Règle numéro 2 : On adresse un jolie sourire à son sexy professeur et Règle numéro 3: On ne sèche pas ses cours de self défense» Bonnie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine toute souriante. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement bousculant Damon. De multiples feuilles mortes rentrèrent et projetèrent Damon au mur

-« Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, je ne suis pas Elena et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide » « Mes pouvoirs m'aideront à m'en sortir »

-« Stupide Bonnie »

-« Répète ? » Elle se positionna devant lui

-« J'ai dit que tu étais Stupide parce que tu fais des choses stupides »

-« Ça aussi c'est stupide » Elle fit apparaître un pieu dans ses mains. Elle lui planta dans le ventre. Damon rugit « C'est bizarre je me sens moins bête tout d'un coup »

-« Garce ! »

-« Tu peux faire mieux Dam-Dam » Elle fit apparaître un second » « Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu dois arrêter de vouloir me coacher »

-« Je ne suis pas stupide au point de céder… »Il enleva le pieu. Le sort de Bonnie s'affaiblissait quant elle reçu un message de son téléphone. Il pouvait décoller son corps du mur. Il profita aussi de la prendre par surprise. Elle finit de consulter ses messages lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Damon n'y était plus. Elle sentit une main sur sa bouche. Il lu susurra à l'oreille :

-« Règle numéro 4 Judgey et non des moindres : on n'utilise pas la magie » « On se bat » Disait-il en la plaquant contre lui puis la fit tourner pour ensuite qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle était de nouveau collée à lui. Leur regard se croisa, il lui prit une main et la posa sur son cœur

« Règle numéro 5 on ne s'amuse pas avec un vampire, on le tue sinon il devient plus assoiffé » « Tu le plantes là » « Tu sens mon cœur » disait-il en bougeant sa main contre lui puis releva les yeux

-« Non, sa sonne creux » disait-elle en reprenant contrôle de sa main. Il reprit sa main et la pressa plus contre lui. Malgré elle, Bonnie frissonna encore plus.

-« Là c'est le cœur! Tu dois sans hésiter, planter le pieux ici » disait-il sérieux. Il ne lâcha pas sa main pour une raison quelconque il la maintenait serrer contre lui tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris de Bonnie. Cette dernière soupira, elle en avait marre de lui et de cette situation inconfortable.

-« Tu as fini ? »

-« Non ! » Il sourit en se mettant derrière Bonnie. D'un geste brusque qu'il se colla encore et encore à elle. Il entoura avec un de ses bras au cou de Bonnie « Quant, on te tient de cette manière donne un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac »

-« La magie, il n'y a que ça de vrai » elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, le menton de Damon était poser au creux de son épaule.

-« Un jour, ta magie s'envolera, ce qui arrive au sorcière qui en abuse un peu trop ! Tu verras comment c'est dure de se sentir faible » « J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu es plus qu'une sorcière »

-« Continue comme ça, je croirais peut-être que tu tiens sincèrement à moi » répliqua tel d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Peut-être ou peut-être pas ! » disait-il en faisant une moue tout à fait adorable. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'exaspérait

-« Tu es un crétin Damon » Elle enflamma le pantalon de Damon « J'en ai assez de tes insinuations débiles » « Tant que je vis ici, tu me laisses tranquille, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta dulcinée »

Damon chargea Bonnie, il lui sauta dessus. Surprise par lui, les flammes s'estompèrent. Damon était couché sur elle, leur nez se touche, leurs respirations se mélangèrent. Bonnie voulu lui donner une gifle mais il lui retenait les poignets fortement.

-« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper une femme, mais si tu m'obliges »

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi » Elle rapprocha sa tête de la sienne

-« Ne me tente pas »

-« Je te déteste » lui murmura tout prêt de ses lèvres

-« La séduction ne marche pas avec moi Bennett » il lui serra un peu plus son emprise

-« J'aurai cru pourtant mais ne crois pas que c'est dans mes intentions de le faire ! Tu me dégoûtes » Elle lui donna un coup de genou à l'entrejambe de Damon. Il ressentait une douleur lancinante, il relâcha la pression et Bonne profita pour lui infliger un anévrisme pour partir. Mais Damon, lui attrapa le pied. Il rampa vers elle et commença à l'étrangler.

-« Tu… »

-« Je quoi ? » Disait-il en se penchant vers elle. Il posa un bref un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce bref mais tendre geste, électrisa Bonnie « Ça c'est pour toute les vilaines choses que tu m'as faites »

-« Ne recommences PAS ! » Elle le brula

Damon se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté « Je vais te tuer Bonnie »

-« Moi avant, mais pas aujourd'hui » Elle se volatilisa.

Damon était bouillant, il pu relâcher la pression. C'était comme si rien n'était passé, mais ces vêtements avaient gravement soufferts

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Katherine était de retour chez les Salvatore. Elle se précipita à l'étage afin qu'aucun de ses ex ne la voit dans cet état. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait qu'ils aient de la pitié pour elle. Katherina Petrova était quelqu'un de fière, arrogante, solitaire personne ne la verrait sur un autre jour, elle se le jura. Elle alla dans la chambre de Bonnie prendre une douche. Elle jeta un œil dans la garde de robe de cette dernière.

-« potable pas assez sexy…moche…..mouais mais passez de mode » à chaque vêtement, elle les mit à la poubelle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna le vampire aux yeux bleus

-« Je cherche des vêtements mais Bennett à vraiment des goûts vestimentaire de merde » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Damon. Elle remarqua qu'il l'a déshabillait du regard « Ça te plait de me voir en serviette ? »

-« Non ! » il croisa ses bras en prenant un air sérieux quand Katherine s'avança vers lui.

-« Je sais que c'est faux » Elle lui caressa ses lèvres, mais Damon lui prit par le cou. Il l'a souleva du sol

-« Ta nuit avec Silas ne t'as assez satisfaite ! »

-« Non, il était parfait, il l'a prit ton apparence » « Il n'a rien à t'envier Damon » « C'est lui le meilleur »

-« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui au lieu de nous casser les pieds» il l'a déposa au sol

-« Je vous aime beaucoup trop pour vous quittez »

-« Fais ce que tu as faire Katherine, mais laisse Bonnie et Elena tranquilles »

-« Oh que tu es protecteur avec Miss Bennett » « D'ailleurs, elle a besoin réellement d'une amie car elle n'a visiblement aucun style » « Je vais l'emmener faire les boutiques »

-« Elle a Caroline pour ça ! »

-« Peu importe, elle va me distraire » Elle se retourna, elle vit une robe qui lui plu assez. Une robe noire très courte. « Là je vais être sexy »

-« Je t'ai à l'œil Katherine »

-« Moi aussi Damon, j'ai un œil sur toi » Damon leva les yeux au ciel et partie

Il alla dans le salon, il appela Bonnie mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle fixait son portable vibré pendant qu'elle sirota son sirop de grenadine.

-« Tu ne réponds pas ? » Elle leva sa tête « Matt ! Tu es en service ? »

-« Oui depuis trois minutes »

-« C'est bien » Elle hocha la tête puis baissa sa tête pour regarder son téléphone

-« T'attends un appel ? »

-« Non, je veux savoir à quel point Damon est tenace »

-« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

-« Non, c'est plutôt moi » Elle sourit

-« Fais attention, il est dangereux »

-« Je suis une sorcière, je sais ce que je fais »

-« Non visiblement, tu ne connais pas comme je le connais »

-« Matt, j'apprécie ce que tu essayes de faire mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide »

-« Mais de mon aide » Matt et Bonnie regarda la personne.

-« Katherine, tu n'es pas encore partie ? »

-« Je reste ici pour un bon petit moment » « Et d'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de compagnie…j'ai pensé à toi » elle pointa son doigt sur la jeune métisse. Elle fronça les sourcils

-« Certainement pas ! » elle alla partir mais Katherine lui prit le bras

-« Je crois que tu n'as le choix » Bonnie la regarda amuser tout en fixant le sosie. Katherine sentie un violant mal de tête l'envahir. Bonnie stoppa l'anévrisme

-« Tu disais !? »

-« On peut jouer à ce jeu longtemps Bon-Bon ! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu auras besoin de mon aide pour esquiver Damon » Bonnie avança l'air intéressée « Viens avec moi faire quelque emplettes, après tu seras tout »

-« Pourquoi je te suivrais bêtement ? »

-« Parce que tu sais au fond de toi que tu peux me faire confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de nuire aux Salvatore » « Tes visions t'aide bien pour savoir comment je suis » « Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi »

(…)

« Alors acceptes-tu d'aller faire du shopping comme deux vieilles copines ? »

-« Ok ! De toute manière, je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui »

-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! » se scandalisa Matt

-« Je fais ce que bon me semble ! Et ne dit à personne avec qui je suis ?!

-« Elle est dangereuse ! Tu ne l'as connais pas ! »

-« Le seul danger ici c'est moi Matt ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'énerver… » Elle posa des billets sur le comptoir « Garde la monnaie ! On n'y va Kat ! »

-« Je te suis Bon-Bon ! Bye….Bye Matty » Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Matt, puis suivi Bonnie loin du Mystic-Grill.

Ce dernier, regarda son amie partir avec le maléfique sosie. Il ne comprenait plus rien, très vite il prit son téléphone. Il envoya un message à Caroline pour l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait.

Quant à elle, Caroline était toujours chez Meredith. Elles avaient longuement discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. La discussion dériva sur Bonnie.

-« ATTENDS deux secondes ! »

-« C'est qui ? » se pencha t-elle pour lire aussi le message

-« MATT » disait-elle en même temps

-« C'est insensé Bonnie avec Katherine !»

-« Il faut croire que non ! » disait Caroline

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ! »

-« Bah, elle ne l'a connait pas comme nous ! Peut-être qu'elle a prise pour Elena »

-« Care, Matt dit qu'elle sait très bien qui elle est » « Quelque chose cloche avec elle »

-« Tu veux faire quoi ? » « Qu'on les espionne? »

-« Peut-être » « Mais allons au manoir, peut-être Damon sera un peu plus que toi »

-« Hey ! »

-« C'est vraie tu ne sais rien » « Allons-y » Elles prirent leurs affaires puis Meredith claqua la porte. La mère de cette dernière apparue dans le salon. Son visage était dur, elle avait une hache dans sa main droite. Elle le posa violemment sur la table basse. Elle se cassa en deux. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle n'attendait pas que son interlocuteur parle en premier :

-« On s'est trompé Phill ! Il y a bien des êtres surnaturels en ville » « Caroline FORBES fait partie d'eux »

Au même moment, Stefan tendit une tasse de café à Elena. Cette dernière était encore allongée sur le fauteuil de son salon. Elle avait encore, les idées floues quand l'odeur du café monta à ses narines. A la vue de Stefan, un gêne ou plutôt à trouble vint s'installé entre eux. La nuit fut longue pour chacun d'eux. Ils s'étaient disputés puis parlé à cœur ouvert. C'était avec un mince sourire qu'elle se redressa pour prendre la tasse du café.

-« Merci » elle souffla sur le café puis prit une gorgée

-« Tu as bien dormis ? »

-« Pas trop ! » « Mais je vais me rattraper ce soir »

-« Pour hier »

-« Non parlons plus, on était tous les deux en colères, on a ressassé le passé » « les souvenirs n'ont fait que rappeler ce que l'on était ! » « On n'a pas pu éviter ce baiser » « On a aussi clarifié les choses » « Il ne peut plus rien se passer entre nous pour un bon moment pas après qu'on s'est fait souffrir »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti » « Parce que moi, rien n'a changé »

-« On a changé Stefan » « J'aime Damon » « Toi, tu aimes l'Elena que j'étais avant »

-« Ne dis pas ça »

-« C'est la vérité ! » « Tu ferais mieux de partir »

-« Alors si j'ai bien comprit, je n'ai aucune chance ! »

-« Je suis désolée…. »

-« Le mal est déjà fait » Il partit en utilisant vitesse vampirique.

Il laissa une Elena complètement retournée. Oui, elle avait ressentit quelque chose en l'embrassant mais ce n'était rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon. C'était beaucoup moins fort, mais déroutant. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse nourrir encore quelque chose de ce genre pour Stefan. Les places avaient changés : Stefan prends la même place que Damon occupait il y a un an. Elle se maudissait pour être aussi compliqué. Elle avait raison de pousser Stefan loin d'elle, Damon avait décidé de continuer leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher, entre eux c'était magique. Elle serait une véritable idiote de tout remettre en cause parce qu'un simple baiser l'avait perturbé. C'était de Damon dont elle était amoureuse, c'est lui dont elle a envie d'être durant les mois avenir. Rien n'avait changé. Elle en était persuadée.

Lui, il était dans sa chambre. Il renversa tous ce qui était sur son bureau. Il se trouvait con d'avoir encore espérer. Rebecca avait raison, Elena était pareille que Katherine. Il avait aimé ce baiser. Il était bon mais une chose était sûr c'était qu'il était moins passionnelle qu'avant, moins enivrant moins additive. Celui de Rebecca l'était, il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de recommencer. Il était furieux d'être aussi naïve, il devait tourner la page. Ça allait être douloureux, mais peut-être que Rebecca allait l'aider. Il espérait, il avait besoin d'elle. Si c'était non, il devait apprendre à vivre tout seul. Il leva les yeux vers la photo de Katherina et une celle d'Elena. Il les prise, rejoignit son frère en bas dans le salon. Il buvait un verre de sang entrain d'appeler sans cesse Bonnie. Mais tombait sur messagerie. Il le regarda, il vit qu'il était énervé. Il ne se risqua pas à lui demander « pourquoi l'était-il ». Il s'avança vers la cheminée. Il jeta les photos…

-« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Damon

-« Je fais une crois sur le passé ! Je crois que tu avais raison, rien ne sert de regarder en arrière » « Il faut que j'avance »

-« Et de mettre le feu à leur photo d'aidera peut-être ? »

-« Je ne sais pas »

-« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ! Tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit »

-« Rien de bien important qui puisse nuire à ton couple » « Elle t'aime, ça m'a permit juste d'ouvrir les yeux que tout est fini »

-« Je suis désolé….je sais ce que ça fait »

-« Tu pourras être heureux » Damon releva ses yeux sur son frère. Il ne su rien dire car pour une fois, il était plein de doute lui aussi. Il avait la fille, il l'a gardera mais c'était ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Il y a peine un jour, il était prêt à la quittée. Il était sûr de son choix et maintenant que l'ombre de son frère ne planait plus. Tout devenait plus sombre, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il ne savait pas mais il fallait qu'il se raccroche à Elena. Elle était sa bouée depuis qu'il était là. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à le comprendre. Elle était son meilleure, il le croyait dure comme fer

-« Je vais être heureux…. »Un sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres mais ces yeux montraient tout autre choses. Stefan se demandait ce qui se passait avec son frère….

* * *

Au milieu de la forêt, dans une immense maison la famille Mickaelson était réunit autour d'une table basse. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur un point : Arrêtez Silas. Et pour cela, il fallait se servir de son point faible Bonnie Bennett. Il fallait qu'ils rusent qu'ils soient stratèges pour l'atteindre sans que Silas ne soient au courant. Ils avaient même arrivés à la conclusion que si fallait que le sang coule pour arriver à leur fin, il allait le faire.

-« Tu veux qu'on le fasse quand ? » Demanda Rebecca encore furieuse du refus de Stefan. Elle allait le faire payer.

-« Si je m'en souviens bien dans une semaine il y aura la fête des fondateurs. Peut-être qu'on saura si les chasseurs savent que Mystic-falls est remplit d'être surnaturel » répondit Klaus

-« Je ne pense pas » « Ils auraient déjà attaqué les vampires de cette ville » répliqua Elijah

-« Attendons, je préfère attendre ! » « Je ne veux pas que le plan foire » « Le cœur d'Abby Bennett sera entre mes mains » il cassa son verre. Le sang se rependit au sol.

-« Pour la petite Bennett tu penses faire quoi ? » questionna Elijah qui essuya son costume

-« J'ai besoin d'elle pour mes hybrides et j'aimerai bien avoir une sorcière comme elle» « On va l'attaquer pour faire comprendre à Silas qu'on est de redoutable adversaire » « Si on doit la tuer elle aussi, on le ferra » « Je trouverai une autre façon pour être ce que je suis destiné à être »

-« On est les originals Nicklaus, on sera toujours redouter »

-« Silas nous fait de l'ombre »

-« On l'aura »

-« Monsieur Niklaus ? » Demanda une jeune infirmière sous compulsion. Il se contenta de la regarder

« C'est l'heure de nos petits jeux et j'ai remplis quelques sacs » Il sourit, il s'avança vers, elle. Il lui caressa le cou.

-« Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre mais d'abord fait le ménage »susurra-t-il à son oreille

-« Je te rejoins dans une minute » Elle lui sourit. Elijah regarda son frère tout comme Rebecca. Ils remarquèrent tous deux qu'ils étaient sous tension. Il fallait que ça se termine vite. Elle devait partir d'ici loin de Stefan et Elijah devait récupérer sa Katherine Pierces. Ils étaient tous presser. Et ils allaient être déçue, la mère de Meredith était toujours au téléphone. Elle parlait avec une des familles fondatrice de la ville.

Ils parlaient longuement de la marche à suivre pour protéger la ville de ses abominations. Ils savaient que Silas était de retour, la prophétie se produirait. Dans ce cas là, ils ne seraient plus capables de pouvoir les tuer.

-« Il faut commencer à se réapprovisionner au niveau des armes. D'ici deux jours, on pourra protéger notre ville et nos familles »

-« Meredith les côtoient » « Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle descend d'une famille de chasseur. Que tôt ou tard, elle devrait prendre la place de son père et moi dans le concile des chasseurs »

-« J'ai donné à Jérémy, les journaux de Jonathan » « Il sera bientôt au courant »

-« Tu seras quand en ville »

-« Dès que j'ai les armes, Mon frère et ma belle sœur sont mort et Jenna aussi. Elena et Jérémy ont besoin d'un représentant, je ne pense pas qu'Alaric Salzman soit le meilleur pour eux »

-« Tu es leur tante et ma meilleure amie Sharon, tu seras à la hauteur »

-« Merci, je pense que la fête des fondateurs est le meilleur des choix pour faire de plus grosse victime » « Il faut qu'en même qu'on abatte quelque s'un avant »

-« La pleine lune est demain soir » « Je vais faire un petit tour en forêt »

-« Fais attention »

-« Toi aussi »

-« Bye »

-« Bye Sharon » disait Clara


	18. Chapter 17

De nouveau tout seul dans le salon au manoir, Damon senti son téléphone vibrer. Ses sourcils se plissaient, d'un geste rapide il prit son téléphone d'une main. Deux clics plus tard, il vit le nom d'Elena s'afficher. La déception se lisait sur son visage, il espérait un de Bonnie. Sa petite amie lui demandait de la rejoindre sur le pont. Il leva les yeux devant lui, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce message. Ayant toujours Bonnie dans ses pensés, il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir, elle pouvait revenir un moment à l'autre. Mais Elena avait besoin de lui, c'est lentement qui se leva de son canapé. Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée, son ouïe fut attirée par le crissement de pneu. Une voiture stationnait puis des pas se firent entendre. Intrigué, il regarda par la fenêtre, Il soupira quant-il vit Meredith et Blondy.

La performance de Silas avait eu son effet, il était souvent suspicieux envers les personnes qu'ils l'entouraient. Les filles rentraient dans le manoir sans frapper tout en parlant de Bonnie et de son comportement étrange. Damon fronça les sourcils, il les écoutait sans bouger. Les choses se gâtaient, Katherine avait réussit à poser une main sur Bonnie. Elles allaient devenir très proches. Qui ne pouvait pas apprécier Bennett ? Elle était tous ce qu'il n'était pas sociable souriante, ce n'était pas dure de l'apprécie. Tout ce qu'il s'avait est qu'il allait en baver dans ce manoir durant les prochains jours. Il pouvait essayer de dissuader Bonnie mais elle allait s'entêter et en faire qu'à sa tête. Il allait laisser les choses faire et limiter la casse. C'était son objectif premier quant-il a su que Katherine faisait équipe avec Silas. Ça n'allait pas changer, tout était encore d'actualité. Les filles se trouvaient maintenant devant lui complètement muette. Ce qui agaça Damon :

-« Quoi ? »

-« On veut tout savoir sur Bonnie » « Ne nous dit pas que c'est ton problème et pas le notre parce qu'elle avant tout notre amie avant d'être une sorcière »

-« Alors, on va rester là jusqu'à temps que tu nous dises ce qu'il se passe » disait Caroline en continuant sur la lancer de Meredith. « On ne va pas partir à la recherche de Bonnie alors qu'elle surement en danger avec Katherine » « Dépêches-toi avant que je me fâche, je ne serais ni patiente et clémente avec toi » « J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement » Elle regarda Meredith « Nous avons le droit tout comme Elena et Stefan » Elle prit la main de Meredith et s'assirent en même temps. Caroline tapota la place qui restait pour inviter Damon à faire de même.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps avec vos gamineries » « On verra ça plus tard si je suis de bonne humeur » il allait partir mais Caroline le bloqua « Sort ! »

-« On doit parler ! » Damon soupira et poussa Caroline violemment contre le mur. Elle avait du mal à se relever.

-« Elena m'attends » « Quand, je serais rentré, je ne veux pas vous voir là où je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer » Il partit. Meredith se précipita auprès de blondy.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Oui, aides-moi » « On va le suivre »

-« Non ! »

-« On a besoin de réponse »

-« Stefan peut nous en donner ou on peut allez voir sa grand-mère »

-« Aides-moi ! »

-« Ok » Elles marchèrent tout doucement vers la sortie au moment Stefan arriva

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé »

-« Damon » soupira Meredith

* * *

Au même moment au centre commercial, Bonnie et Katherine faisaient les boutiques. Bonnie ne trouvait pas son style

-« De toute manière tu n'en as pas » « Donc laisses-moi choisir »

-« Pardon ! » s'offusqua Bonnie

-« J'ai vidé ta garde de robe, il te faut des nouveaux vêtements »

-« Tu n'as pas fait ça !? »

-« Tu sais que j'en suis capable et pas la même d'utiliser ton anévrisme » « Parce que je ferai un carnage ici, et tu ne voudras pas que de bonne personne meurent ou deviennent de méchant vampire »

Bonnie soupira

-« Et avec quoi tu vas payer tous ça ? »

-« Avec ceci ! » Elle donna la carte bleue de Damon

-« Tu lui as volé ?! » Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire

-« Non empruntée ! » « C'est pour la bonne cause » « Règle n°1 pour mettre Damon à ses pieds, séduit le avec la gestuelle et ton look »

-« Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça ! »

-« Tan pis…mais ne t'inquiète pas rien que ton changement de look, vos chamailleries feront l'affaire »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? »

-« un jolie spectacle et peut-être une amie » Bonnie rigola

-« Je peux t'offrir ce spectacle mais toi mon amie même pas en rêve » Elle alla partir mais Katherine la retint

-« Je te donne un service tu dois m'en donner un »

-« Tu es pathétique » « lâches-moi » Elle recula en arrière

-« La plus pathétique entre nous deux c'est toi » « Tu as choisit la magie noir pour quoi ? » « Pour te protéger, être plus forte » « Alors que tu l'aurais pu l'être d'une autre manière, en suivant ce que ta mère te disais » «Tu es si lâche Bennett » « Toi tu es pathétique moi, je ne fais que survivre toute ma vie et toi tu ne fait quoi ? Fuir, tu n'affrontes rien » « Moi je peux te donner l'assurance que manque cruellement »

-« Jamais je ne ferai amie avec toi » lui cracha t-elle au visage

-« Tu n'auras pas le choix » « On sera amie, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Bennett » Elle s'éloigna de Bonnie et commença à regarder les vêtements « Regardes celle-ci t'iras à merveille » Bonnie se contenta de regarder Katherine. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait non seulement énervée mais aussi touchée. Katherine avait raison, elle était lâche de n'avoir pas accepté et géré la situation comme il le fallait. Certes, elle se sentait puissante, indestructible mais qu'elle était les conséquences de son choix. Elle se sentait toujours aussi seule et poursuivit de toute part. L'aide de Katherine ne serait pas de refus. Cette amitié était une sorte de contrat. Elle serait jamais sa Caroline ni sa Meredith. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit la robe que tenait Katherine. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était jolie. Katherine avait du goût, elle pouvait compter au moins sur ça. Une voix lui cria au fond elle qu'elle allait enfin s'amuser, et c'est ce qu'elle fit même si c'était avec Katherine. Ses jeux de compulsion en caisse passant par les séances d'essayage étaient tordants.

****Eclipse de deux heures****

-« Non, j'en peux plus ! » protesta Bonnie « Je veux m'asseoir »

-« Il nous reste ce magasin à faire : il y a de beau sous-vêtements » « Allez ! on y va ! » Elle prit la main de Bonnie et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Bonnie se sentit à l'intérieur toute petite. Elle n'était jamais rentrée dans un magasin de ce genre. C'était sa tante qui lui en achetait. Elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Katherine le remarqua

-« Tu ne vas me dire que tu es gêné »

-« Pas du tout »

-« Alors ne reste pas planter là » Elle l'a poussa, Bonnie lui lança un regard noir. Elle souffla et d'un pas timide elle regarda les ensembles. Elle en choisit trois : un de couleur orange (soutien gorges et un tanga) un de couleur noir super sexy (soutien gorges sans bretelle et un string) et un autre de couleur rouge (un soutien gorges qui s'ouvre devant et une simple culotte à dentelle) après une heure de recherche.

-« Tu vois se n'est pas compliqué » « Tu as faim et c'est moi qui régale »

-« Tu veux dire que tu vas encore user de ta compulsion et de tes charmes »

-« Tout à l'heure ce ne t'as pas gêné »

….

-« Ok, on va payer » souffla Katherine

-« C'est moi qui invite » « J'avoue que c'était cool cette viré shopping avec toi » « c'est ma manière à moi de te remercier »

-« Merci » disait-elle en faisait le premier vrai sourire de la journée. Bonnie resta bloquer sur elle, ce qui gêna cette dernière.

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire et c'est étrange »

-« Ne t'habitue pas, c'est exceptionnelle » se braqua t-elle à son tour. « On y va ? »

-« Allons-y ! » En allant dans ce bar tout près d'une station de métro, Bonnie cru reconnaître Kol. Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Quant à Katherine, elle continuait et n'entendit plus la sorcière. Intriguée, elle se retourna.

-« Quoi encore ! » Bonnie sortit de son mutisme. Elle ferma les yeux puis elle ne le vit plus

-« Rien, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un » le revoir soudainement, provoqua un sentiment de mal être en Bonnie. C'était assez bizarre car ça contredisait sa première impression. Peut-être c'était du à ses nouvelles capacités. Elle pouvait voir le bon et le mauvais chez les gens. Et en ce moment, elle n'apercevait que le bon en Katherine. Bizarre….Non ?

Quant à Kol enfin Silas les regardaient en silence. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'approcher de Bonnie Bennett avant la fête des familles fondatrices. Il espérait faire sa première apparition publique à ses côtés ainsi commencé à foutre le bordel dans leur petit groupe d'ami. Peu à peu, il isolerait Bennett. Elle ne serait rien qu'à lui. Il pourra assouvir ses délires d'homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de désir….On le voyait les épier de ses yeux qui devenait subitement bleu. Petit à petit on n'apercevait que ses iris puis plus rien. Il s'était dissous dans la masse. Bonnie frissonna, elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Elle se sentait folle, à cette pensée elle passa frénétiquement sa main sur son visage caramel. Elle s'obligea à effacer toutes ses idées noires et continuer cette belle journée avec Katherine.

* * *

Au manoir, se trouvait toujours Stefan Meredith et Caroline. Ils avaient longuement discuté du problème intitulé « Bonnie ». Les filles ne comprenaient pas comment ils pouvaient laisser Katherine et Silas mener la danse.

-« Elle est dangereuse Stefan » « Cette garce m'a transformé, elle a détruit ta vie et celle de Damon » « Comment vous pouvez la laisser semer le trouble dans la tête de Bonnie »

-« Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire » « D'après Damon on ne sait pas à quoi peut ressembler ce fou furieux » « On attend qu'il attaque et on fonce »

-« C'est du suicide » répliqua Meredith

-« On n'a pas le choix et vous le savez très bien » « J'aimerai tout comme vous l'éloigner du manoir » « Elle aide Silas, elle fera une erreur tôt ou tard »

-« Elle en fait jamais »

-« On est son point faible…Damon et moi, elle n'arrivera pas à ne pas mettre son grain de sel dans nos affaires » « Ça j'en suis certain » « le temps nous le confirmera»

-« J'espère que tu as raison » disait Caroline affalé sur le canapé complètement dépité par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

-« Je me demande si un jour on aura une vie sans aucun de nous soit en danger » soupira Meredith

-« Jamais, on est Mystic-Falls »

* * *

Deux heures auparavant,

-« J'aime cette ville, mais pas ce pont » expliqua Elena en sentant la présence de Damon tout près d'elle

-« Pourquoi, on est là ? Si tu n'aimes pas ce pont » demanda t-il en la regardant puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça

-« Je me sens près d'eux » « Et je me rappelle quand tout à commencer….votre arrivé vous les frères Salvatore….vous avez bouleversé ma vie et pas qu'en bien… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » il allait desserrer son étreinte mais Elena lui retenait ses mains

-« C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de vous deux » « Je t'aime réellement, tu m'as imprégner à jamais Damon et Stefan à sa manière. Il restera à jamais dans mon cœur. »

-« Vas droit au but Elena » disait-il en la retournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face »

-« Je l'ai embrassé…..et…..et j'ai ressentit quelque chose »

-« Et ? »

-« Tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches que ça n'as rien changé à mes sentiments pour toi »

-« Arrêtes Elena…..ne te voiles pas la face »

-« Je ne le fais pas ! Je t'aime c'est réel. Nous sommes réel, Stefan fait partie de mon passé , il était mon petit ami » « Je ne pourrais rien faire…j'ai vécu des choses intense avec lui, tout ne peut pas partir d'un seul coup » « On a eu un moment nostalgique et boom un baiser » « c'est un baiser rien de plus »

-« Mais là ce n'est pas n'importe quel baiser….tu as ressenti quelque chose »

-« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! »

-« TU VEUX QUE JE LE PRENNE COMMENT ? « Elena…..j'en ai marre de tout ça » « Tous ce que j'ai envie….. »

-« De Bonnie ? »

-« NON ! »

-« Je ne suis pas folle, tu craques pour elle….. » « Vous vous êtes déjà embrassez ! »

(….)

-« Réponds-moi ? » cria t-elle les yeux noyer de larme

(…)

-« Ton silence réponds à ma question »

-« Je m'en fou d'elle » « Moi c'est toi que j'aime » « Four le bien dans ta petite tête Elena » « Je n'aime pas me justifié » « Avec toi s'est constamment »

Elena essuya ses larmes et souffla

-« Tu l'as embrassé, j'ai embrassé Stefan » « On est quitte » « Tu te sens de continuer ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Ce baiser ma fait réalisé qu'importe avec qui je serai mes sentiments pour Stefan resteront présent. Il est une partie de moi, je l'aimerai toujours d'une certaines manières. » « Oui se baiser ma troublée, je ne le nie pas mais j'ai longuement réfléchit…Je ne pourrais plus jamais l'aimer comme il le souhaite » « Cet amour je le vaux pour toi » « Je suis en amour avec toi » elle mit ses mains tremblante et mouiller sur les joues de Damon. « Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si toi tu acceptes que j'ai ce genre de sentiments pour ton frère » « Est-ce que tu arriveras à dépasser ça » « Moi j'arriverais à dépasser le faite que celle qui fut il y a un temps ma meilleure amie provoque en toi du désir » « Alors ? » Damon la regarde, il enlève doucement les mains d'Elena sur lui puis se pencha vers elle. Il l'embrasser furtivement

-« Je pense que oui » Elena le regarda mais une chose étrange dans les yeux de Damon. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé en lui. Elle chasse cette idée, elle allait tout faire pour recoller les morceaux. Son couple n'était plus comme avant. Elle avait l'amère impression que c'était le début de la fin. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, elle avait besoin de lui, sa présence, de sa protection. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Elle serra Damon fortement, l'embrassa plus que de raison. Mes leurs baisers étaient amers. Ils allaient essayés en espérant tous les deux sauver leur couple. Elena continuait à pleurer, Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se contenta de chasser ses larmes, de la serrer tout contre lui. Il la berçait doucement pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

-« ça va mieux ? »

-« Tant que tu me promettras c'est pour toujours…. »

-« ça l'est déjà : j'ai la fille » « Tu es ma copine, la plus belle, la plus sexy la plus compatissante et gentille fille que je connaisse » « Rien ne pourra changer ça »

-« C'est une promesse ? » renifla t-elle

-« Promesse » Elena sourit, il lui répondit coincé encore par une stupide promesse

-« Tu as quelque choses à faire ? » il allait lui répondre oui, mais il se rétracta. C'était tendue entre eux. Il devait faire des efforts, il n'en faisait pas d'habitude. C'est pour Elena, toujours pour Elena…il devait être quelqu'un autre qu'il n'était pas. Ça commençait à lui peser, mais sa dévotion pour elle ou amour appelez ça comme vous le voulez le faisait agir autrement. Etait-ce normal, de ne plus reconnaître ? Il n'avait jamais connue l'amour alors peut-être que oui c'était normale. Mais était-ce bon de peu à peu s'oublier ? Question qui restera peut-être à tous jamais en suspens !

-« Non, je suis tout à toi » Elle sourit. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils partir chez elle où ils allaient s'aimer.

****Présent****

Alors que la tante de cette dernière, ne cessait d'essayer de les joindre, elle entrelaçait son corps avec Damon. Sa tante décida de leur laisser un message vocal

_-« Hey, mes amours c'est tante Sharon ! Je vais prendre l'avion d'ici deux trois jours » « Je compte passer quelques temps avec vous » « Vous me manquez ! Rappelez moi quand vous aurez eu le message car il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important qui changera votre vie et la mienne » « Bye, je vous aime »_

Jeremy rentra à ce moment là, il vit le lumineux rouge clignoter, ne fit pas très attention. Sa visite à la morgue puis au poste de police l'avait miné le moral. Il venait encore de perdre un proche. Il croyait réellement porter la poisse. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entendit soudainement des gémissements. Ça donnait la nausée à Jérémy….Il mit son casque sur ses oreilles pour écouter la musique à fond. Pendant trois quart d'heure, ses yeux restaient à fixer le colis que sa tante lui avait envoyé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Sa curiosité piqua à vif sa tête de junky. Il se leva de son lit et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit de veux livres. Il pouvait lire « Jonathan Gilbert » Le nom de son ancêtre. Il se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait adressé ses vieux bouquins. Une petite note glissa. Il la ramassa

-" ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre qui tu es ! Tante Sharon pour Jer"

Il ne comprenait rien. Il jeta les livres à la poubelle puis descendit en bas pour prendre un jus de fruit. Ce qui le surprit c'est que les bouquins étaient sur son bureau non dans sa poubelle.

Il alla tambouriner sur la porte d'Elena

-« Tu es rentrée fourrer ton nez dans ma chambre ? »

-« Non ! » Il retourna dans sa chambre, ces livres étaient plus qu'étrange. Il devait se changer les idées. Il se fit quelques shoots. Complètement dans les vapes il tomba inconscient sur son lit. Il pouvait entendre « Il lit les….il lit les…..Jérémy »

Quant à Bonnie, elle rentra chargé de paquet toute souriante accompagnée de Katherine. Elle fut surpris de voir Caroline et Meredith et Stefan dans le salon. Stefan se leva et prit Katherine de côté. Il voulait lui parler peut-être il réussirait à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il repensait ce que les filles lui avait dit…il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Allons faire un tour »

-« certainement pas ! Je suis fatiguée »

-« Tu as chassé ? »

-« Non »

-« Je t'invite »

-« Où ? »

-« A l'hôpital » Il lui prit le bras « Allons-y »

Bonnie assista à la scène ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Stefan. Elle s'en foutait un peu de lui mais il réagissait bizarrement avec Katherine. Elle regarda les filles

-« Quoi ? »

-« Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »

-« Non ! Elle a été très gentille »

-« Bizarre »Répliqua en même temps Caroline et Meredith

-« Tu peux nous dire la vérité Bonnie » Caroline se leva près d'elle pour lui prendre la main

-« Non ! Aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître elle a été sympa avec moi »

-« On te crois ! Mais toi comment tu te sens, on sait que tu as choisit quel type de sorcière que tu voulais être »

-« Et ? »

-« Tu sais que cette magie est mal » Bonnie rigola

-« Je vais très bien et le principal c'est que jamais de toute ma vie, je sens forte »

-« c'est ça qui est mal Bonnie, elle s'empare de toi » « Tu feras des choses qui ira au-delà de ton bon sens »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sait Caroline ? Toi tu es un vampire tu tues des êtres innocent » « Qui fait des choses mal entre toi et moi ? » « J'essaye juste de me protéger. Elle blessa Caroline

-« Elle ne voulait pas dire ça » « Elle voulait juste te faire prendre conscience que si tu ne maîtrises pas cette magie, elle risque de te consumer, de te vider de tous ce qui te définie » « On veut juste que tu es prit conscience de ça »

-« Le mal est déjà fait : Je la sens en moi » « Je n'ai pas honte à dire que j'aime ça ! » Si j'ai accepte ce que tu es Care, fait le de même pour moi » Elle partit du salon pour monter dans sa chambre.

-« Bonnie ? » Elle se retourna vers Caroline « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber « Attends-toi à m'avoir continuellement sur le dos. Bonnie sourit à son amie puis continua a monté mais se ravisa

-« Vous ne voulez pas monter voir ce que j'ai acheté sur les frais de Damon »

-« QUOI ? »

-« Allez venez » Elles ne se firent pas priez. Elles allèrent avec leur amie. Elles attendaient ça depuis longtemps d'avoir une vraie discussion avec elle, un moment rien qu'à elles. Caroline du les abandonnées à regret….Tyler avait besoin d'elle. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Ils avaient l'habitude de l'affronter ensemble.

* * *

Cher Meredith, sa mère et son père s'apprêtait à chasser. La lune allait être ronde dans quelques heures. Quelques loups garous de moins, sera au moins ça de prit. Il y aura moins de loups-garous susceptible à être transformer

-« J'espère qu'on n'est pas rouillé » disait-elle en essayant son arbalète

-« On a sa dans la peau ! C'est dans nos gênes rien ne s'oubli »

-« On est vieux Doug »

-« Non Clara » « On est encore beau jeune et super sexy » disait-il en embrassant son épouse

-« En parlant de jeune….Ta fille n'est pas encore rentrée »

-« elle est jeune et responsable »

-« Ils sont en ville »

-« Elle sait se battre, ses cours d'escrime et de karaté et de self défense n'ont pas servit à rien »

-« Il faut qu'on lui dit demain »

-« S'il tu le veux » « Mais concentrons nous, ses bêtes sont dangereuse » Clara sourit puis regarda la photo de sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle l'a forme. Elle devait faire à ce quoi ses ancêtre s'était voué à faire » « Assainir la terre de toute créature du diable


	19. Chapter 18

Dans la forêt non loin de la propriété des Lockwood, Tyler et Caroline s'enfonçaient dans les champs de ruine. Ils étaient tous les deux anxieux comme à chaque pleine lune. Mais ce soir, il y avait quelques choses de différents dans l'air. Caroline ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, elle le sentait juste. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Tyler mais ce dernier rigolait d'elle.

-« Je suis sérieuse Tyler ! » disait-elle en avançant précautionneusement derrière son petit-ami

-« C'est un soir comme un autre Care ! Arrêtons de parler de ça » disait-il en souriant puis tourna la tête pour la regarder « La nuit est déjà presque tombée » « Il faut qu'on se dépêche »

-« Ok….ok, mais. »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais » Tyler continua à avancer pendant que Caroline prenait une pause. Elle sentait quelque chose et les bruits des branches ne faisaient qu'accroître sa nervosité. Elle souffla, elle devait se faire des idées. Le stress que la transformation de Tyler se passe mal devait être pour quelque chose. Elle accéléra pour le rejoindre. Mais elle se retourna, un bruit se fit de plus en plus proche même avec sa vision hyper développée, elle ne vit pas la flèche arriver tout droit sur elle. Elle fléchit et cria. Tyler se retourna très vite, il courra vers sa copine tout en regardant les alentours

-« Ca va ? »Puis posa son regard sur elle, c'était avec stupéfaction qu'il vit une flèche transpercer l'abdomen de Caroline

-« Non ça ne va pas ? » cria t-elle de douleur

-« Te sens-tu prête à te lever »

-« Non Tyler ! » cria t-elle encore plus, c'était une douleur atroce « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ses flèches mais elles font très mal ça doit être un mélange de verveine et d'une autre plante » « Je n'arriverai pas à marcher, je suis beaucoup trop affaiblit » « Toi vas-y ! » « Tu dois te mettre à l'abris »

-« Pas sans toi ! » répliqua t-il d'un ton très sérieux

-« Tyler ! » pleura t-elle

-« Ecoutes ! »Il mit ses mains sur les joues de cette dernière « Si on part c'est ensemble » Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais te l'enlevez à un…deux trois » Il l'a retira mais due la lâcher rapidement. Elle lui brulait la main « C'est quoi ce truc ? » Il regarda sa main rougit tendis que Caroline pleura à chaude larmes. La douleur était encore plus insoutenable.

-« Quelqu'un est entrain de nous attaquer Tyler » « Je savais que quelque chose de pas très rond allait se passer »

-« On n'a pas le temps de savoir qui avait raison » « Allons-y » « Appuies toi sur moi »

-« Ok » Elle entoura le cou de Tyler puis se redressa. D'un pas assez rapide, ils s'engouffraient un peu plus dans les champs de ruines. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de semer leur chasseur. Mais ces derniers ne s'avouaient pas vaincus. Ils courraient après eux à bout de souffle.

La mère de Meredith suivait son mari dans cette chasse folle au loup garou, mais le rythme était trop rapide pour elle. Clara n'était plus toute jeune, le courage lui manqua. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Son mari quant à lui c'est peu après qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle manquait à l'appel. Il s'arrêta à son tour et cria :

-« Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Tu vois bien, je prends une pause »

-« le vampire ou le loup garou est blessé, il ne doit être plus très loin »

-« Vas-y ! Je te rejoindrai »

-« Tu es sûr » disait son mari en posa sa main sur son épaule

-« Certaine, allez fil »

-« prends ça ! » Elle regarda la bouteille qui lui tendit

-« J'ai déjà la mienne » « Garde là, tu en auras plus besoin que moi »

-« Non, prends là » « Je suis un homme, je suis plus agile » « Tu sais comment faire »

-« Fil » son mari lui sourit puis parti.

Quand Clara se retrouva seule, elle soupira. Elle se demandait dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. C'était à leurs enfants de reprendre tous ça ! Leurs heures étaient venues de laisser leur place au conseil des chasseurs. Meredith et Masson devaient prendre le relais. Ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre sa fille mais son fils ainé oui. Un véritable féru d'arme et d'histoire fantastique. Découvrir qu'il descend d'une grande lignée de chasseur allait le ravir. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il revienne pour la fête de la ville. Le faire revenir à la maison sera très dure. Elle comptait avoir le soutien de son mari pour le convaincre.

Elle soupira, laissant sa lassitude l'envahir. Peu à peu la lueur de la lune toucha son visage, elle pouvait entendre des gémissements, des cris non loin d'elle. Instinctivement, elle prit son arbalète, elle commença à marcher tout doucement. Elle scruta chaque parcelle de la forêt. Elle sourit quant-elle en vit un. Il n'était pas discret, il se serait facile à attraper. Elle rapprocha son arbalète de son visage puis tira. Une seconde plus tard, il était au sol, d'autre se manifestaient. Ils sentirent que l'un de leur meute était en grande difficulté. Il encercla la mère de Meredith. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit impuissante alors que son mari sentit l'adrénaline monter à son cerveau. Il prenait un malin plaisir à chasser Caroline et Tyler. Ce dernier commençait à être incontrôlable. Il combattait ses pulsions de loup-garou pour ne pas faire de mal à sa Caroline. Ses os lui faisaient atrocement souffrir, ses gencives aussi, ses ongles grandissaient à vu d'œil. Caroline les sentis trouées un peu plus sa peau.

-« On devrait se séparer ! » « Tu dois allez à la cave tout seul Tyler »

-« Non, tu es ble… »

-« Vas-y j'arriverai surement à les semer » Le visage en sueur de Caroline intriguait Tyler

-« ça va toi ? » « Ta blessure…. » Il allait la toucher mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-« Ne t'en occupe pas ! » « Moi, je suis déjà morte, va te mettre à l'abri »

-« Non »

-« Si » Elle s'éloigna de lui

-« Est-ce que tu as faim » il fit un pas en avant « Je peux.. »

-« ça n'a pas la moindre importance….vas t-en Tyler » Elle l'implorait tellement que Tyler lui prit le cou et l'embrassa. Il comprit en regardant fixement les yeux de sa copine qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

-« On se retrouvera après ! » « Fais-en-moi la promesse ? »

-« Ok » « Je t'aime » Elle laissa couler une larme

-« Je t'aime encore plus Caroline Forbes » Caroline sourit et une seconde plus tard, elle s'était volatilisée. Elle combattait aussi sa souffrance, elle devait partir de cette forêt en espérant que tout se passe bien pour Tyler.

Pendant ce temps là, Damon s'apprêtait pour rentrer au manoir. Mais Elena voulait le garder auprès d'elle. C'était comme si à la minute il sortait de sa chambre, il n'y aurait plus d'eux.

-« Il y a Stefan au manoir….elle est en sécurité » disait-elle en se laissant tomber dans son lit

-« Il n'était pas son protecteur »

-« Tu comptes me le sortir combien de fois ce refrain ? »

-« Je croyais qu'on n'en parlerait plus ? » s'exaspéra Damon en mettant sa chemise noir

-« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi » « Je suis jalouse de toute l'attention que tu lui portes » « Avant j'étais le centre de ton attention » « C'est juste bizarre et déstabilisant comme changement »

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler si c'est pour qu'on se dispute »

-« ça te gène tant que ça d'en parler ! Elle te rends nerveux » Damon passa du rire joyeux de savoir Elena jalouse à de l'agacement

-« Arrête ça tout de suite Elena ! » il haussa la voix.

(…)

Elena écarquilla les yeux la bouche entre ouverte. Il se rapprocha d'elle lui caressa les joues « si tu continues je crois que nos doutes aurons raison de notre séparation » « Je m'en fou complètement de Bonnie, de Sheila d'Abby » « Je fais seulement mon travail » « J'en ai marre, fatigué de te répéter encore et encore la même chose »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire »

-« Non laisse tombé… »

-« Continues »

-« Je ne veux plus en parler » « On était bien là ! Tu viens tout gâcher avec tes stupides doutes qui n'ont pas de lieu d'être » « MOI » « Moi, est-ce que je te fais des reproches quand tu regardes mielleusement Stefan !? » « Non ! Remplis la part de notre marché Elena » « Je doute que ma patience attende que tu es confiance en moi »

Elena regardait Damon partir. Elle n'eut le courage de le retenir….son couple était en sursis. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait ressentit sur le pont était bien réelle…Elle devait assumer qu'elle était à moitié responsable mais Damon devait prendre conscience qui a aussi sa part de responsabilité dans leur échec. Elle essuya ses larmes, elle attendrait juste patiemment qu'il se rendre compte ce qu'il se passait en lui. Elle en était sûr Damon prenait très au sérieux sa mission. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Bonnie a de si spécial ? Elle voulait tellement Damon, elle aimait d'un amour intense mais ses doutes prenaient le dessus. Elle ruinait sa relation…..elle se sentait comme célibataire au moment, où elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. L'attente des prochains jours allaient être terrible. Elle allait voir s'il avait l'audace de la quittée. Sinon c'est elle qui allait le faire, même si elle en souffrirait encore plus. Or quelque chose lui dit si elle ne laissait enliser dans cette histoire, ils allaient tous les deux en payer le prix cher : s'entre tuer. Certes, ils s'aimaient, elle n'en doutait pas la moindre du monde mais l'amour n'était pas suffisant, la confiance, le respect l'un de l'autre n'y était plus. Elle pensait même avoir perdue son amitié. Elle souffla bruyamment, elle voyait Jérémy d'en l'entre bâillement de la porte. Elle intimait de rentrer, tout doucement il s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Damon est un gros con »

-« Je sais mais je l'aime »

-« Tu étais mieux avec Stefan, avec lui tu ne doutais pas autant, tu ne faisais pas autant d'effort » « L'amour ne doit pas être une bataille continues »

-« Il ne doit pas être paisible aussi » « Stefan et moi, c'est fini ! J'en suis persuadée »

-« Alors trouves toi un mec entre les deux, et je t'en supplies arrête avec les vampires » Elena sourit

-« Promis » Elle ressentit son cœur s'opprimer. Ça lui faisait mal, d'arriver à la triste constatation d'après des jours entiers à se deamnder quel Salvatore choisir, elle en aura finalement aucun. Ils étaient trop bien pour elle, trop entier. Elle se sentait misérable. « Sert moi fort Jer » Son frère la regarda, il a trouva bizarre. Il ne se posa pas plus de question il capitula.

* * *

A quelques minutes plus tard, Damon se trouvait dans la chambre de Bonnie plongée dans le noir. Il l'a contempla entrain de dormir. Un léger sourire pouvait se voir sur ses lèvres. Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même mais cette fille avait un effet bizarre sur lui. il était incroyablement attirée par elle et son caractère de cochon le ravissait. Il aimait la pousser à bout. Elle était encore plus sexy en colère. A cette confession, il passa ses mains sur mon visage. Il ne devait pas se sentir attirer par elle. il était avec Elena, il l'aimait. Pour le moindre du monde il n'allait la tromper. Tellement qu'il était absorbée par sa réflexion, il ne vit pas Bonnie assise sagement sur son lit entrain de le regarder.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-elle froidement. Il retira ses mains sur son visage, ses yeux rentraient en contacte avec ceux de Bonnie. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux…

Pourquoi le méprisait-elle autant ?

-« Rien de plus que tes parents m'ont ordonné….Je te surveille »

-« Je croyais que tu en faisais qu'à ta tête »

-« Je sais être sérieux quant-il le faut » Il se rapprocha d'elle. il s'assit sur le lit et Bonnie se recula contre la tête du lit « Si j'aurais voulu te faire du mal, tu serais déjà morte » Il lui sourit

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« T'aider »

-« J'en ai pas besoin »

-« Si tu as besoin de mon aide et pas seulement de moi mais de tout le monde » « Pourquoi à ton avis tu es ici ? »

-« Silas et Klaus »

-« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ils sont dangereux »

-« Mes pouvoirs suffiront »

-« Tu es bien une idéaliste »

-« Va droit au but et tire toi »

-« J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi Bonnie et toi ? » « Quelques années…quelques années pour qu'ils vont avoir raison de toi » « Tu cours à ta perte »

-« J'arriverai à les battre »

-« Je ne laisserai pas te tuer Bonnie » « Ok, on ne s'aime pas ! Mais pour te sauver et sauver tes amis je pense qu'on peut faire une très bonne équipe » « Je veux tenir ma promesse faite à ton ancêtre et il me faut te garder en vie » « Alors s'il faut que je m'écrase un peu je le ferai » « Mais ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je déteste faire »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« être méchant » Bonnie fronça les yeux. Ils se regardaient, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans le vampire. Il avait toute les raisons de péter un calme avec son impertinence et sa froideur et aussi par la raclée qu'elle lui avait donné mais la voir, si fragile si imprudente, le désarmait de toute les moqueries qu'il avait en réserve. « Demain on reprend l'entrainement et peut-être si tu es sage » « Je te laisserai sortir » « Bonne nuit Bonnie »

-« Damon ? »Il se retourna

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tiens….. » Elle lui tendit sa carte

-« Où la tu trouvé »

-« Ici » Il la regardait bizarrement

-« Merci »

-« Ferme la porte en sortant » elle se recoucha puis ferma les yeux. Damon la troublait, il n'était pas le même qu'elle avait quitté tôt dans la journée. Il était différent mais en quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de le découvrir….Elle le détestait. Elle puisait toute sa magie dans le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

* * *

Dans la forêt au même moment, Tyler rentrait dans la cave. Il bloqua tant qu'il pu l'accès. La lune avait ses effets sur lui, se membres se changeaient. Il n'eut presque le temps de s'attacher aux chaines au sol. Accroupit, la tête en bas souffrant atrocement, il entendit quelqu'un courir. Le chasseur se rapprochait de lui. il entendit plusieurs détonation. Le rocher n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Soit il allait être la victime du chasseur ou soit il en ferait sa victime. Le père de Meredith allait jeter une autre grenade mais le cri de sa femme résonnait. Il abandonna l'idée de tuer ce loup garou….

Il allait partir mais bruit strident le glaça au sol. Tyler enleva ses chaines sans aucune difficulté. Il fonça sur le rocher et le brisa. Il n'avait plus les idées claires. Tout ce qu'il voulait était « manger » Doug prit les jambes à son coup mais trop tard, Tyler était au dessus de lui prêt à le mordre.

Quelque minute auparavant, Caroline était sur le point de quitter la forêt. Soudain elle entendit le rugissement de Tyler. Son sang se glaça aussi. Elle prit peur, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Endurer ça seule. Elle rebroussa chemin. Elle vit en passa trois loups garous mort, elle ferma les yeux une dizaine de seconde puis se focalisa sur Tyler. Très rapidement, Elle arriva sur le lieu où Tyler était. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec la mère de Meredith. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, surtout avec une arbalète. Elle allait partir pour sauver Tyler mais Sharon l'empêcha

-« Ne fais plus un pas »

-« Tyler à besoin de moi »

-« Tyler ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre lui mais laissez le tranquille » « Il n'a pas choisit ce qu'il est »

-« Ne bouges pas »

-« Laissez-moi l'aider »

-« Non ! »

-« Ne m'obliger pas à vous faire mal »

-« Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour ça Caroline »

-« Qui êtes vous ?. Des chasseurs ! »

-« Tu n'es pas si bêtes que tu en as l'air »

-« Meredith ne sera pas contente si vous nous faites du mal »

-« Elle le comprendra quant elle sera pourquoi nous le faisons » « La terre appartient aux êtres humains non à des monstres tel que vous »

-« On fait du mal à personne »

-« Tu as du surement tuer » « Ne le ni pas »

-« Laissez moi allez aider Tyler »

-« Non »

Caroline recula puis fonça sur la mère de Meredith. Elle la fit trébucher. Elle cria en sentant sa tête heurtée le sol. Le sang qui coulait de sa tête était tentant. Son visage se transforma, elle allait la mordre mais les cris l'empêchèrent. Elle repensait à Tyler. Très vite, elle se trouva devant lui.

-« Tyler ne fait pas ça ! » « C'est le père de Mere » Ce dernier la regarda puis rapprocha dangereusement de Caroline. « Partez monsieur ! » « Votre femme à besoin de vous » Il se releva puis partit rapidement.

Maintenant seulement avec Tyler, Caroline flippait. Elle savait qu'un seul geste brusque il l'a mordrait.

« Tyler, c'est moi Caroline » « Je ne te veux aucun mal » Il s'avança vers elle, il allait la mordre mais elle posa ses mains sur son pelage et fixait les yeux de Tyler « Je t'aime » disait-elle les yeux brillant mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet. Il se rua sur elle, une flèche lui traversa le corps. Tyler fut stoppé. Caroline vit Tyler reprendre son apparence normale. Elle vit au loin le père de Meredith. Elle lui chuchota un « merci » Ce dernier partit aider sa femme peu de temps après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il l'avait aidé. Elle était un vampire mais elle était comme même la fille de Liz Forbes. Une grande amie à lui, elle ne l'aurait jamais pardonné si elle était morte.

Caroline se laissa tombée. Elle toucha sa blessure tout en fixant Tyler dormir, elle va rester là jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille.

****Eclipse de cinq jours****

Depuis cette pleine lune à Mystic-Falls, de nombreux loups-garous ont trouvé la mort. La tante d'Elena et de Jérémy, aidait tant qu'elle pouvait Doug et Clara depuis deux nuits à l'extinction de la race. Petit à petit elle commençait à parler des chasseurs à Jérémy. Mais ce dernier la prenait pour une folle. Malgré ses échecs auprès de Jérémy, Sharon continuait à sur sa lancée.

-« Tu as lu au moins le journal de Jonathan ? »

-« Non ! » Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Sharon prit le mp3 et le jeta par terre

-« Tu es folle ! »

-« Ecoutes-moi jeune homme ! » « Tu me feras le plaisir de lire ses journaux sinon interdiction de sortir après les cours »

-« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu viens ici, foutre ta merde » Elle le gifla

-« Je suis votre tuteur légal depuis quoi une heure » disait-elle en regardant sa montre « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me respecter et de m'obéir » « Il n'y a plus d'Alaric qui tienne »

-« Vas te faire voir »

-« Pas de grossièreté ici ! » cria t-elle quand son neveux arriva en haut de l'escalier. Elle soupira puis prit un magasine sur la table basse. C'est à ce moment là qu'Elena rentra avec Damon.

-« Soit moins dure avec elle ? » Damon leva les yeux au ciel

-« Elena, j'ai d'autre chose en tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Il alla l'embrasser mais elle recula à contre cœur.

-« Pas ce soir »

-« Toute la semaine tu as été bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'i la fin »

-« Je suis seulement fatigué » « Je suis inquiète pour Caroline et Tyler » « Ils ont l'air si traumatisé »

-« ça leur passera, mais là pense à moi » Il lui caressa la joue « J'ai terriblement envie de te câliner

Elle le poussa gentiment, le contourna et ouvrit la porte. « Va prendre une douche froide » « Bonne nuit Damon » Elle le poussa dehors puis ferma la porte.

Elle posa son dos sur la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle. Elle se laissa emporter par la tristesse. C'était si dur de lui résister. Demain, elle allait lui en parler. Demain, elle le quittait.

Elle ferma les yeux repensait pendant ces cinq derniers jours entre Damon et elle. Chaque secondes, elle avait tendance à oublier sa décision et à la remettre en question. Damon avait fait tellement d'effort, qu'elle avait envie de continuer mais ses doutes revenaient ses souvenirs aussi… Elle repensait ce qu'elle avait quand il y avait encore Stefan dans la vie. Remarquait comme Damon était si différent de Stefan. Elle aimait la manière d'être de Stefan mais aurait apprécié que dans certain cas il ait un peu plus de cran comme Damon qu'il accepte un peu plus son côté vampire qu'il ne lui cache pas son passé ce qu'il était réellement. Elle aimait qu'il parle de diverse chose qu'il soit en quelque sorte son confident, Damon ne l'était pas. Stefan lui manquait mais pour autant elle aimait Damon. Elle aimait parce qu'il la faisait vibrer, parce qu'il l'a faisait sentir spécial et unique. Il lui permettait d'expérimenté de voir plus loin de s'amuser. Elle se sentait plus forte plus adolescente avec Damon. Il lui donnait une nouvelle vie. Pour autant, elle aurait aimé que Damon soit un peu plus comme Stefan qu'il respecte ses choix, qu'il montre un peu plus ses sentiments. C'est dernier temps, elle ne voyait que ça dès qu'il était en présence de Bonnie. Tous ses pores transpiraient d'émotions joie, rage, peine, désir….il passait par tout ça en regardant Bonnie en lui parlant. C'était vexant et déstabilisant car elle voyait une autre facette de lui. Une facette qu'elle ne pourra pas en profité. Et ce n'est que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase selon elle….Un rien amenait à une dispute, il n'y avait plus aucune entente. Ils ne se comprenaient, ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Heureusement qu'il y avait le sexe, ils s'emboitaient à merveille mais elle ne pouvait pas que compter sur ça. Elle aspirait à plus, elle voulait une véritable histoire d'amour. Damon n'était pas à la hauteur, Stefan aussi…Et elle ne l'était pas pour eux. Damon était bien trop différent d'elle, elle avait essayé longtemps de le nier, de s'accrocher à tous ce qui était bon en lui. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui avec tout les non dit, la distance qui les séparait …plus rien ne pouvait être sauvé. Il fallait juste accepter l'échec même si de quitter Damon ou de se faire quitter par lui allait être la pire comme la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Une larme coulait, oui perdre Damon était douloureux mais elle allait être libérée. Elle allait enfin vivre pour elle. Une pause sans relation amoureuse lui ferait le plus grand bien….c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle puisse prendre. Maintenant il restait à savoir quant elle compte le lui dire. Demain, elle romprait avec lui.

Sharon avait tout entendue de la conversation, tout doucement elle s'assit à côté de sa nièce. Elle lui prit la tête et lui donna un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-« Tu as raison, Une Gilbert ne sort pas avec un vampire » « Tu mérites mieux » Elena leva les yeux, ne savaient pas quoi dire à ça. Elle ne savait pas que sa tante connaissait l'existence des vampires.

« Pas de question ce soir ! » « Si tu veux demain autour d'un bon café » Elle tapota les cuisses d'Elena puis se leva pour monter à l'étage dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain au manoir,

Damon essayait de joindre Elena en vain. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et c'était agaçant comme beaucoup de chose entre eux. Elle venait au manoir juste pour voir Bonnie, assister à son entrainement en magie et en self défense. Bonnie ne faisait aucun effort dans la discipline de Damon. Ça l'agaçait au plus au point. Elena lui faisait souvent la remarque d'être moins dure avec elle. D'agir un peu plus comme Stefan. C'est dernier jour Stefan revenait beaucoup sur le tapis. Stefan par si Stefan par là à croire qu'elle cherchait à se disputer avec lui. Il se contrôlait. Il refoulait tout en lui et il allait exploser d'un moment à un autre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Ils devenaient de véritable étranger l'un pour l'autre, elle paraissait comme une douce et amer illusion. Le réveil était brutal. Il devait oublier Elena pour un cours instant, il bu son verre puis se retourna. Il vit Bonnie en petite tenue courir de l'escalier à la cuisine. Cette vision réveilla sa soif de sang. Ses pupilles se dilataient, ses gencives le titillaient. Son visage se transformait peu à peu. Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine, la plaqua contre le mur. Bonnie était surprise, elle voyait avec horreur le visage de Damon. Elle lui donna un anévrisme pour qu'il l'a libère mais en vain. Damon était tellement longtemps sans activité sexuelle que son envie de sang était débordant sa rage était encore plus décuplé. Il la maintenait fortement. Bonnie commençait réellement avoir peur, elle fit apparaître un pieu mais Damon l'intercepta

-« Tu peux faire mieux Judgey ! »

-« Lâche moi, sinon je te brûle » Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces

-« Je te ferai brûler avec moi » Les yeux de Bonnie s'écarquillaient. Elle était pétrifier, elle n'avait aucune chance de se libérer de lui. Au moment où il pencha pour la mordre, Katherine arriva et le prit par le col et projetait loin. Alerté par ce bruit Stefan descendit. Il vit son frère par terre.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

-« Il voulait mordre Bonnie, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire » Katherine caressa les cheveux de cette dernière « ça va ? »

-« Merci Kat » Elle la prit dans ses bras fortement « Heureusement que je t'ai »

-« Je serai toujours auprès de toi » Bonnie sourit « Habilles-toi vite, j'ai une connaissance qui veut te voir »

-« Ah oui »

-« Dépêche, il doit nous attendre »

-« Je fais vite »

-« Sale garce tu vas me le payer ! » disait Damon

-« Demande à Elena de te satisfaire » « Bonnie n'est pas ton lot de consolation Damon » « Elle serait bien plus si tu n'étais pas obnubilé par les doubles Pétrova » « Stefan dit à Bonnie que je l'attends dans sa voiture »

Stefan la regarda partir puis il jeta un œil sur son frère

-« ça ne va pas avec Elena ? »

-« Je croyais que tu avais fait une croix dessus ? »

-« ça prends du temps » « Tu l'aimes ? »

(…)

-« c'est ce que je me disais tu l'as eu maintenant tu veux la jeter »

-« Comprends ce que tu envies de comprendre » Il allait partir mais Stefan le plaqua contre le mur

-« Ce n'est pas un jouet mais une personne »

-« Je le sais » Il le poussa en arrière « Son cœur bat fort pour moi » Il frappa Stefan

Bonnie et Elena arrivaient à ce moment là. Bonnie ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait par contre Elena oui :

-« Arrêtez ! » suppliait Elena

Les deux hommes la regardaient mais le regard de Damon dévia sur Bonnie. Elena le remarqua, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mais d'abord il y avait plus urgent« On a un gros problème »

Stefan se dégageait de son frère et s'avança vers Elena

-« ça va ?! » Il voulait lui toucher le bras mais elle reculait. Elle ne devait pas lui donner de l'espoir. Il ne méritait pas ça.

-« Oui »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna Damon

-« Il y a des chasseurs qui sont en ville » « Et ils sont prêt à anéantir les vampires et les loups garous »

-« Quoi ? » « Tu es bien sur » demanda Stefan

-« Ma tante en fait partit du conseil des chasseurs et elle souhaite former mon frère » « Les Gilbert est la famille la plus anciennes du conseil : Jeremy ne peut pas y échapper »

* * *

Silas trainait dans les bois avant de rencontrer Katherine et Bonnie. Il maudissait ces chasseurs, il voulait tous les tuer pour vouloir tuer tous ce qui était là avant eux. Il mit le feu à tous les corps pour que Niklaus ne soit pas au courant de la présence des chasseurs. Il profiterait de ce net avantage pour déployer son plan. Il allait séduire Bonnie ensuite, il allait faire ami-ami avec Caroline et Tyler et Elena. D'ici moins de trois semaines le premier hybride mi vampire loup-garou sorcier allaient n'être….cela lui permettra d'acquérir plus de force plus de pouvoir. Il aura de l'influence dans l'autre côté et dans le monde des vivants. Un sourire maléfique illumina son visage puis disparu, peut-être que son élue l'attendait déjà. Celle qui lui permettrait de devenir ce qui l'a toujours rêvé d'avoir : Le pouvoir, la domination du monde terrien.


	20. Chapter 19

Au manoir, Damon et Stefan étaient sous le choque. Depuis, le temps qu'ils étaient dans cette ville, ils n'étaient pas au courant que des familles de chasseurs y habitaient. Bonnie quant à elle esseyait de profiter du chao pour partir. Mais manque de pot, Damon avait toujours un œil sur elle. Il se mit devant elle puis la fit reculer :

-« Laisses-moi passer Damon ! »

-« Je peux savoir où tu comptes allez dans cette tenue ? » Stefan leva les yeux au ciel, Damon le désespérait

-« Damon laisse là, elle ne fait rien de mal »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Stefan » répliqua Bonnie Damon sourit« Mais merci de ton soutiens » « Maintenant bouge Damon, tu me fais perdre mon temps et ma patience »

-« Mon temps je le gâche tout le temps quand je suis à ta recherche » « Alors réponds à ma question : Où vas-tu ? » articula t-il. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il était très proche l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient profondément. On pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air de plus en plus forte et palpable. Stefan se sentait de trop dans la pièce. Ils réagissaient comme un vieux couple. Il jeta un regard furtif à Elena, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Damon si proche de Bonnie. Ça lui était insupportable de voir tant d'alchimie entre ces deux là. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Bonnie et Damon étaient physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais ils étaient tellement buttés qu'ils ne remarquaient rien. Et heureusement, elle n'aurait pas aimé à être cocue. Stefan grimaça regarda Damon et Bonnie puis Elena. Elle remettait une mèche derrière son oreille. Il décida d'interrompre cette échange et de parler de plus important

-« On peut revenir à notre sujet qui nous intéresse tous »

-« Tais-toi Stefan » dirent-ils en même temps. Stefan leva les mains signe qu'il capitulait. Il croisa les bras et les fixait.

-« Tu es ni mon père et ni mon petit copain pour me poser une telle question » Elle regarde Elena « Apprends à ton mec, à rester à sa place » Elle poussa Damon plaquant ses mains sur son torse. Ce dernier lui prit les poignets et la fit reculer. Bonnie frissonna aux contactes de Damon, elle le regarda d'une autre manière qui le déstabilisa. Une seconde plus tard, Katherine se pointa pour voir ce qui prenait autant de temps à Bonnie.

-« Ah te voilà toi !»

-« Elle n'ira nulle part et surtout pas avec toi »

-« Enfin Damon arrête de jouer ton protecteur, c'est une Bennett et elle est avec moi ! Crois moi, elle est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'ici»

-« Tais-toi pour une fois Katherine » répliqua Elena

-« Elle a raison, je suis capable de me protéger toute seule, Katherine assura mes arrières »

-« Tu crois réellement qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose de bien dans sa pauvre existence » « Katherina Petrova a toujours été égoïste et égocentrique et le restera » « Tu n'es que sa distraction du moment Bennett »

-«Peut-être et alors, elle au moins elle fait du mal pour se protéger des autres….on ne peut pas dire autant pour certains »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je fais du mal par plaisir ? » Il se rapprocha d'elle, leur nez se touchèrent presque. Elena déglutit, elle ne pensait qu'à partir mais Katherine l'en empêcha. Elle voulait qu'elle regarde pour lui faire payer son affront…. Et qu'elle comprenne que Damon Salvatore n'a jamais appartenue aux sosies. Elena regarda Katherine, elle avait qu'une envie celle de la gifler ….mais le bruit du souffle court et bruyant de Bonnie l'empêcha.

-« Tu ne sais faire que ça, rabaisser critiquer, envoyer des piques aux gens » « Tu n'es qu'une sale ordure Damon Salvatore » « Je dois te le répéter combien de fois que je n'ai ni besoin de toi ni de personne pour me protéger » « Je suis une sorcière, j'ai les capacités pour faire face à tes stupides congénères » cracha t-elle au visage de Damon

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu il y a quelque jours » « Tu étais apeurés, un vampire assoiffé de sang et d'autre plaisir tordues s'en est prit à toi » « Si je n'aurais pas été là, tu ne serais plus de ce monde »

-« Je maîtrisais la situation » Il roula les yeux

-« Arrêtes de mentir »

-« Et toi arrêtes de vouloir constamment me protéger ! » « Je le répète je maîtrisais la situation, je les castré, il ne pouvait plus mordre qui que se soit » « Il allait s'enfuir quand tu es partit »

-« Les vampires sont souvent remplis de vengeance, canines ou pas canines, c'est l'essence même de notre existence » « Que tu peux être stupide Bonnie ! » Bonnie ouvra grand les yeux et allait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait « Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien du tout, tu es qu'une pauvre sorcière qui ne sait ni se défendre et utiliser ses pouvoirs » « Tu n'es pas digne d'être une Bennett » « Emily doit retourner dans sa tombe » Les yeux de Bonnie s'embuèrent. Elle retira ses poignets de l'emprise de Damon puis le poussa mais Damon ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre, il se contenta de la regarder

-« Je te déteste Damon »

-« J'en ai l'habitude »

-« Et tu en es fière » « Pourquoi tu fais tous ça ! » « Je te donne mille et une raison de me laisser et toi tu persistes ? » demanda t-elle cherchant à comprendre Damon

-« Je le fais car tu m'obliges à le faire Bonnie ! Je dois constamment te surveiller, te veiller la nuit pourquoi ? Pourquoi à ton avis dois-je faire tous ça Witchy ? »

Bonnie déglutit

« Tous ce que je vois c'est la fille sans défense comme l'autre soir, je me sens obliger de te protéger Bonnie parce que tu m'obliges à le faire…tu es bien trop buté pour voir que je ne te veux aucun mal au contraire je…je veux seulement respecter ma promesse envers Emily » « Il faut que tu sois en vie » Il lui caressa la joue au lieu de la giflée « Ne m'oblige pas à te séquestrer à user de mes pouvoirs sur toi » « Redeviens la douce et innocente petite sorcière que tu étais avant » Bonnie rigola, qu'elle était stupide, elle avait cru qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière cette envie en pressante de la protéger. Damon était qu'une enflure, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Elle était juste le moyen pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Bonnie bouillonnait, elle affligea un anévrisme à Damon. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'humiliée de la touchée de cette manière. Personne et surtout pas lui ne devait exercer ce genre de pression ou attraction sur elle. Elle le faisait payer pour tous ce qu'elle subissait à cause de lui. Damon avec une volonté sur humaine la plaqua au mur. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Bonnie s'éclipsa. Damon rigola à son tour, furieux. Il voulait tout casser au manoir, Katherine le regarda amuser s'éclipsa à son tour rejoignant Bonnie. Il se retint, il sourit tête baissée. Stefan et Elena remarquèrent la frustration de Damon. Stefan jeta un regard à Elena, il ne savait pas quoi ressentir pour elle dans ce cas précis. Il était en même temps content que Damon s'intéressait à une autre personne que lui-même et Elena, ainsi qu'énervé parce que Damon ne changera pas. Il se lassait quant il a eu la chose convoité. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais Elena le coupa en allant voir Damon.

-« On peut se parler quelque minutes »

-« euhhh » disait Damon sur le choque de sa conversation avec Bonnie

-« C'est important, ça ne peut pas attendre »

-« Je ne suis pas d'humeur »

-« Comme je te l'ai dit c'est important pour toi et pour moi »

-« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que les chasseurs, Klaus et Silas »

-« Notre couple ! » « Je crois que pour une fois notre relation ne doit pas être relégué au second rang à cause du monde extérieur »

-« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Elena ! Mais là, je n'en peux plus des reproches » Il allait monter mais Elena le retiens »

-« Je te quitte » Damon se retourna et le regarda avec incompréhension. « Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça…Mais tu me laisses pas l'occasion de te le dire convenablement »

Damon éclata de rire

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un lieu, un moment pour plaquer quelqu'un » « Au final ça reviens à la même chose une personne souffre »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire »

-« Alors expliques-moi » disait-il en la fixant méchamment

-« Je préfère qu'on le fasse dehors ! »

-« Je m'en vais ! » disait Stefan

-« Non restes Stefan » répliqua Damon. Elena fronça les yeux « Je crois que ça te concernes aussi, elle a encore tourné sa veste »

-« Bonnie a raison tu es abject » Elle allait le giflé mais Damon l'en empêcha

-« Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison » « Pour quelle raison tu me quitterais ? » « Toi et tes stupides doutes sur tes sentiments et notre relation »

-« Tu as tords Damon, je t'aime » « Je ne te quitte pas pour Stefan »

-« Alors pourquoi ? »

-« Tu le sais très bien, toi et moi ça ne peut pas fonctionner même avec tous nos efforts : Tu n'es plus toi et je ne suis plus moi » « On est trop bien différent, je suis beaucoup plus amoureuse que toi de moi » « Tu t'es épris sans le vouloir de Bonnie, je ne peux pas l'occulté….ça fait mal de te voir la regarder comme j'aimerai que tu me regardes » « On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre et ne me dit pas le contraire » « Tu te plains souvent que je te compare à Stefan, que je te fais constamment penser que tu n'es pas à la hauteur » « c'est vrai, tu n'es pas à la hauteur et Stefan aussi parce que mon idéal c'est vous deux » « Aucun de vous deux me conviendra » « Et moi, je te conviendrais jamais…tu aspires à d'autre chose » « J'étais juste la Katherine bis, une obsession de plus. »

-« Ne dis pas ça ! »

-« ça fait mal, mais c'est véridique »

-« Tu ne peux pas me quittez » disait-il les yeux embués

-« Si je le peux, ça fera mal au début mais après on verra que s'était la seule solution » « On est mieux séparé »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord »

-« Je ne demande pas ton autorisation…Il n'y a plus de toi et moi » Elle le regardait puis partit mais Damon se planta devant elle et l'embrassa… Cette dernière le repoussa et gifla en pleure. « Adieu Damon » Puis le courra pour sortir du manoir….le beau ténébreux avait les yeux scintillant. On pouvait remarquer toute la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Il désarmait Stefan qui ne savait comment être présent pour lui. Il fit trois pas vers lui…..Mais Damon, leva les bras et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un boucan en sortit, Stefan se toucha ses sourcils. Il sentait que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro…. Il avait remué ciel et terre pour l'obtenir. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour perler avoir pourquoi pas elle...

Quant à Klaus il finissait juste de finir de se délecter de sa ravissante infirmière. Un sourire béat sur ses lèvres dégoutait au plus au point Rebecca. Elle lui fusilla du regard et descendit les escaliers. A peine son pied posé sur la terre ferme, son portable sonna. Le numéro, elle ne le connaissait pas. C'est avec méfiance qu'elle répondue à l'appel

-« Allo ? »

-« Rebecca, c'est moi ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Stefan ? Tu ne m'as assez humilié ?! »

-« Je suis désolé….Penses-tu que l'on puisse se voir ? »

-« Pourquoi, voudrais-je voir celui qui a brisé mon pauvre cœur mort »

-« parce que c'est moi » Rebecca rigola

-« Vas te faire voir Salvatore ! Quant on se verra c'est en tant qu'ennemi » Stefan entendit trois bip. Rebecca avait raccroché, il aurait aimé la voir. Malgré lui, elle lui manquait. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser encore une fois, plongé encore une fois dans ses yeux bleus. Peut-être qu'il aurait aussi posé des questions sur les chasseurs. Savoir s'ils étaient au courant du danger qu'ils aient guettait à Mystic- Falls. Il se gratta le cou puis se tourna, quant-il entendit une personne rentrée.

-« Caroline ? » disait-il surprit. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il lui toucha les cheveux tout en l'incitant à se calmer « chut…chut, je suis là ça va aller ! » Elle secoua la tête et se détacha de Stefan

-« Non, rien ne va depuis la dernière pleine lune Stefan » « Je ne suis plus la même, Meredith découvre qu'elle descend d'une famille de chasseur et Tyler, il a du mal à récupérer. » « Alors rien ne va…Je n'en peux plus de tout ça » Stefan ne suivait plus Caroline. Pourquoi disait tel que la famille de Meredith descendait des chasseurs.

-« Caroline ? » « Regarde-moi : Répète la partie concernant Meredith » la blonde regarda son ami, puis essuya les yeux

-« Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? »

-« Non, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours » « Elle est souvent fourrée avec Matt » Caroline souffla

-« Tu as bien entendu, Meredith est un potentiel chasseur »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Elle me l'a dit après qu'elle l'a su » « Ensuite, je lui ai raconté que c'était ses parents qui nous avaient attaqués » « Je ne sais pas plus….elle est déjà bouleversée par ce qui nous est arrivé et ensuite ses parents qui l'oblige de ne pas déshonorer leur héritage »

-« Elle doit être mal »

-« Je ne te le fait pas dire » Elle s'avança et se servit un verre

-« Il est encore tôt Caroline »

-« Je suis un vampire donc impossible d'être soul » Elle alla boire mais Stefan lui prit le verre des mains.

-« Parles-moi » Ils se regardaient, Caroline était la première à baisser les yeux. elle s'assit, Stefan la rejoignit. « Prends ton temps » il lui prit la main

-« Depuis cinq jours, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler » « La flèche imbibée de verveine ma en quelque sorte vidée » « J'ai tellement soif, mon seuil de tolérance est au plus bas » « Je deviens de plus en plus exigente, plus coléreuse » « Tyler ne me supporte plus. Même moi, je me tolère plus » « Toute mon attention est concentrée sur moi, j'en oublierai même que Tyler à aussi passé une mauvaise pleine lune » « Elle était pire que moi » « Il s'en veut d'avoir faillit attaquer le père de Meredith et à moi » « De n'avoir pas été là pour moi, de ne pas être à la hauteur » « Je suis en dessous de tout »

-« Si tu le remarque c'est déjà un bon point ! Tu ne le crois pas ? » Caroline sourit

-« Je crois qu'il en visage de rompre ! Il dit sans cesse qu'il me met en danger, qu'un jour où l'autre il allait me mordre » « Je l'aime, je sais qu'il ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal »

-« Dis-le lui »

-« Il est aussi buté que moi »

-« Montre lui ce qu'il va perdre en te quittant »

-« Merci Stefan »

-« Je serais là toujours pour toi » il lui serra encore plus fort la main

-« Et toi ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ? »

-« Damon et moi nous sommes encore battu pour Elena »

-« Pourquoi ? » Je croyais que tu commençais tout juste de te la sortir de la tête »

-« Ce n'est pas facile Care » « Elena est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Damon ne sait pas la chance qui l'a » « Elena l'aime, il l'a eu et il n'en profite pas. Il profite seulement d'avoir eu la fille et puis il s'en lasse rapidement »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

-« Elena n'est plus la fille qu'il veut…. »

-« Tu délires, Damon est dingue d'elle »

-« Damon n'est plus intéresse » « Il ne s'en rend pas compte »

-« Et qui serait sa nouvelle obsession »

-« Elle ne le sera pas ! »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! »

-« Bonnie n'est pas n'importe qui » Caroline éclata de rire

-« Ils sont si opposés ! Ils se disputent tout le temps » « Et puis déjà que notre quatuor est mit à dure épreuve si ce que tu as dit est vrai…Elena et Bonnie ne seront plus jamais proche. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter »

-« Si tu voyais la manière qui l'a regarde et la tension sexuelle entre eux » « Tu serais du même avis que moi »

-« Si ce n'est que du sexe, ils n'ont qu'à se faire du bien » « Mais, je ne pense pas du tout que Bonnie céderait si facilement à Damon »

-« Il y a quelque chose entre eux » « Peut-être que ça avoir avec la promesse qu'il a faite avec Emily »

-« Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal » « Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle souffre »

-« Il ne le fera » Caroline le regarda puis passa sa main sur son visage et dans sa chevelure blonde

Elle regarda devant elle, Stefan fit de même. Ils restèrent sans rien dire un bon petit moment.

Pendant ce temps au Grill,

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois le faire » répliqua Meredith sirotant un verre de coca pendant que Matt servait la commande à un client.

-« Soit juste fidèle à toi-même » Meredith lui sourit et se leva pour smaker Matt « C'était quoi ça » il souriait

-« J'en avais juste envie »

-« Et si je te disais que j'avais envie de recommencé »

-« Moi aussi mais… » Il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa

-« On se connait depuis un bout de temps…je m'amuserai jamais de toi » Elle le dévorait des yeux

-« J'espère » Elle mit ses mains sur les joues sur de Matt. Elle plaqua ses lèvres et appuya doucement au bout de cinq minutes, un gémissement sortirent de ses lèvres. Matt sourit quant-elle se sépara d'elle « Alors, on change de statut ? »

-« On change de statut » Il posa un torchon sur son épaule « Tu m'excuses, mon travail m'appelle ! »

-« Prends ton temps, je ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Pendant que Matt partit, Meredith jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte du Grill. Elle fut surprise quant-elle vit Bonnie arrivée en compagnie de Katherine. Quelque seconde plus tard, un bel homme vint à leur rencontre. Ce dernier était sans aucun doute très beau et sexy se disait Meredith. Elle allait faire un coucou mais Matt revenait…

-« Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, j'en suis sure que tes parents quoique tu décides ils l'accepteront »

-« Je ne crois pas » « Ils m'obligeront quoique je dise, mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stefan à Caroline, Tyler et même à Damon » « Ce sont mes amis et j'ai du mal à pardonner à mes parents pour tous qu'ils ont fait »

-« Je pense qu'ils s'en veulent déjà »

-« Non pour eux, ils sont tous pareils » « Ils ne feront pas la différence » « Il pense que j'en ferais de même » « mais je n'y arriverai pas » « c'est trop me demander ! »

-« Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que mon choix ne puisse pas entacher aucune de mes relations. »

-« Je te fais confiance »

-« Merci » Elle lui sourit et vit très vite qu'il regardait derrière elle « Elle et Katherine sont comme cul et chemise ces derniers temps » Elle soupira

-« Pourtant, je l'ai prévue mais elle est têtu »

-« Damon veille au grain » répliqua Meredith

-« Il n'a pas trop d'emprise sur elle »

-« il est persévérant la preuve avec Elena »

-« Là ce n'est pas pareille » « Regarde comment ce mec dévore des yeux Bonnie » « c'est presque indécent » Meredith jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule

-« Elle a l'air gêné, le fuit même »

-« Je fini mon service dans cinq minutes » « Tu m'attends là ou tu vas jouer ta mère macarelle »

-« Je vais prendre la deuxième solution »

-« Je me demande pourquoi, j'ai demandé » « Je te rejoindrai…à toute » Meredith lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie.

Du côté de Bonnie,

-« Alors dites moi vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps vous deux ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Est-ce un signe de jalousie ? » questionna Silas/Kol en lui souriant

-« Pas du tout, j'essaye juste de faire la conversation » elle toucha ses mains signes de nervosité. Ce Kol envoyait réellement de mauvaise vibration et son regard le révulsa.

-« Pour te rassurer ma jolie, entre Katherina et moi, il ne se passera rien » « Tu es plutôt mon type de fille » Bonnie mit instinctivement ses mains sur ses cuisses et lui sourit faussement. « Et toi, je suis ton type »

-« Non, les mecs tordues ne sont pas pour moi »

-« J'aime t'a franchise mais je n'apprécie pas les gens qui jugent sans connaître »

-« Pas besoin, tout en toi me révulse. Tu as un mauvais carma, je le sens »

-« Tu n'as pas à te méfier : On est pareille toi et moi » disait-il en allongeant ses bras sur la table. Il se pencha pour que Bonnie le regarde « Je suis aussi un sorcier et je peux sentir que depuis notre dernière rencontre quelque chose à changer chez toi » « Je le sens, je peux le voir aussi » « Tu as acquis beaucoup de puissance » Bonnie frissonna de peur

-« Ce n'est pas en me disant ça que tu vas obtenir quoique soit de moi » Silas/Kol sourit puis s'adossa au dos de sa chaise « Je crois que toi et moi nous sommes partie d'un mauvais pied » « Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches sur moi, plus on résiste plus je tombe rapidement amoureux » Bonnie le fixa, elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Elle chercha l'aide de Katherine mais cette dernière avait disparu.

-« Je ne suis pas intéresser Kol que ce soit en ami ou en petit copain »

-« Je ne crois pas que c'est à toi de juger » elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension « C'est ton cœur qui décide et j'en suis sûr et certain qu'il n'attend que ça d'être prit par quelqu'un comme moi » « Je ne sais pas quelque chose me dit qu'entre toi et moi : ça va accrocher »

-« tout mon être me dit : de ne pas t'approcher » Elle poussa sa chaise et alla partir mais Silas l'empêcha

-« Je peux toujours insister et décrocher la lune pour toi » Bonnie a eu du mal à ne pas sourire mais la main étrangement chaude de Kol, la paralysa. Ce mec représentait pour elle : l'enfer

-« Essayes toujours mais ça sera toujours non ! Maintenant lâche mon bras »

-« Si je te demande un autre rendez-vous ? »

-« Quel rendez-vous ? » demanda Meredith qui s'avançait vers eux.

-« J'ai demandé à ta délicieuse amie de me donné une chance mais elle refuse » « En faite moi c'est Kol »

Meredith se rapprocha de Bonnie et chuchota « Il est où le problème, il est super hot »

- « il n'est pas net, je le sens » susura t-elle. Meredith hocha la tête

-« Moi Meredith » « Bonnie a besoin de temps, ce n'est pas en insistant comme un bourrin que vous allez la séduire »

-« Hey » protesta Bonnie

-« C'est vrai »

-« Il y a la fête des fondateurs cette semaine» « J'espère te voir et toi aussi » Il se lève à son tour et fit fasse à Bonnie. Il lui prit la main, Bonnie essaya de la lui retirer mais il était drôlement fort. Il lui fit un baise main « Au plaisir de te revoir Bennett »

-« Je souhaite que nos chemins ne se rencontre plus jamais »

-« Désolé chérie mais nos routes sont liés » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis partie.

Bonnie le regarda partir tout en s'essuyant sa main « Il me dégoûte » « Ce mec à réellement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Quand ses lèvres, ont touchez ma peau, j'ai sentis un vide immense et beaucoup de chaleur. » « C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sache ce qu'il était réellement »

-« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien »

-« Je vais bien » « on se voit plus tard, sinon on s'appelle. » « il faut que je retrouve Katherine » Bonnie ne lui laissait pas une seconde en placer une, elle voyait sa copine courir et prendre la porte du Grill.

Elle sentit la main de Matt lui toucher le dos

-« Pourquoi, elle est si pressée ? »

-« Je ne sais pas ! On y va ? »

-« Oui » Côte à côte, ils sortirent du bar. A peine, sortie Meredith cru rêvée.

-« Alors Meredith tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton grand frère » Elle sourit et puis sauta dans ses bras

-« Masson que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Papa m'a appeler pour que je passe quelque jours ici » « Il a surement quelque chose à me dire » Il vu le visage de sa petite sœur se refermer « Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? »

-« Je laisse les parents de te le dire »

-« Tu m'inquiètes ! »

-« Tu vas adorer ce qu'ils vont te dire »

-« Et pourquoi toi ça t'atteins »

-« ça me touche trop personnellement » « Tu seras tout quand l'heure sera venue » le téléphone de Masson sonna « Tu ne réponds pas ? »

-« Elle me rappellera ! Je vais profiter de ma petite sœur » « Allez viens dans mes bras » ses yeux bleus croisaient ceux de Matt « Content de te revoir Matty »

-« Moi de même »


	21. Chapter 20

Cela faisait presque qu'une demie heure que Caroline était rentrée chez elle. Une demi-heure qu'elle avait ressortie ses albums photos. Une demi-heure qu'elle était devenue nostalgique de son enfance avec Meredith Elena et Bonnie. Tout était devenue compliqué se disait-elle en contemplant une photo de la fête de ses 10 ans. Elles étaient heureuses et inséparables. Elles avaient une belle et solide amitié mais le destin prenait un malin plaisir de vouloir les séparer. Ce jour là, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier….Bonnie lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

D'ailleurs, elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Ce bracelet était une belle preuve d'amitié, la plus grande. Il montrait à quel point, elles partagèrent une amitié particulière. A chaque fois qu'elle avait un coup de blouse, elle le regardait sur son poignet, il lui redonnait le sourire. Bonnie était sa meilleure amie, elle regrettait cette belle époque où tout était simple sans monstre. Elle passa son doigt sur une des photos de Bonnie. Sans ce rendre compte qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs :

_-« Non ! Tu ouvres le mien en premier » cria Bonnie. Elena roula les yeux_

_-« Chaque année, c'est pareille » Meredith sourit à cause du comportement enfantin de Bonnie. Elle a toujours était la plus vivante des quatre, la plus rigolote. Elle arrivait toujours à lui faire reprendre le sourire._

_-« Care, tu peux ouvrir le mien en dernier, ça ne me gêne pas ! » répliqua Meredith_

_-« Et toi Elena ? » demanda Caroline_

_-« Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'ouvrir le cadeau de Bon-Bon alors fait le » bouda Elena. Cette dernière était un peu jalouse de l'amitié de Bonnie et Caroline. Elle aurait voulu être plus proche de Bonnie car s'était elle qui l'a comprenait le mieux dans ses déboires familiaux. Certes, elle avait Meredith et Caroline mais elles ne remplaceront jamais Bonnie dans son cœur._

_-« Je vous adore les filles » disait-elle toute sautillante, elle prit a vive allure des mains le cadeau de Bonnie. Lorsqu'elle le eu dans les mains, elle le secoua « C'est quoi ? »_

_-« Ouvres-le ! » « Je sais que tu vas adorer » « j'ai du casser ma tirelire, ma mère ne va pas être contente. Mais ce n'est pas grave » « Tu es ma The best » Caroline la prit dans ses bras, Meredith était toute attendrie pendant qu'Elena se terra un peu dans son mutisme. Caroline le vit, elle se sépara de sa Bon-Bon et se jeta sur Elena. Elle la chatouillait._

_-« Arrêtes Care » cria t-elle tout en rigolant_

_-« Toi aussi je t'adore » elle s'arrêta puis serra fort Elena « Je vous adore toutes les trois » Meredith s'assit à côté d'elles. Posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Care._

_-« Vous ne bougez pas, je vais prendre une photo » disait précipitamment Bonnie. Elle revint quelque seconde plus tard. Elle immortalisa le moment_

_-« Maintenant une photo toutes les quatre » demanda Meredith_

Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre, lui fit sortir de ses songes. Elle releva la tête tout doucement, c'est là qu'elle vit Elena toute ruisselante de larme.

-« La porte était ouverte, je me suis permise d'entrée »

-« Tu sais qu'ici c'est aussi chez toi » « Dis-moi ce qui se passe, tu m'inquiète » Elle ferma son album

-« J'ai rompu » « J'ai quitté Damon » répondit-elle en éclatant en sanglot

Caroline se leva et la prit dans ses bras

-« Je suis désolée, Elena »

-« Je l'aime mais j'en peux plus » « C'est atroce Care, j'ai beau essayé mais ça ne fonctionne plus entre nous.»

-« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire »

-« Ne dit rien » « Sert-moi juste très fort »

-« On restera comme ça, le temps qu'il te faudra »

-« Je t'en remercie » elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Caroline. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un bout de temps. Elle avait besoin reprendre contrôle de ses émotions, de faire le vide. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle desserra son étreinte puis sécha ses larmes. « Aide-moi à me changer les idées »

-« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Il faut que tu en parles, je suis là » « Tu peux tout me dire » c'était vrai, on pouvait tout dire à Caroline. Certes, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui savait garder un secret mais, elle était une oreille attentive. Avant c'était Bonnie qui avait ce rôle, elle était patiente, douce et rêveuse, joviale. Elle était la meilleure des quatre, tout le monde l'appréciait. Son départ, avait créé un immense vide pour tout le monde. Elles avaient du faire avec, elles se sont toutes trois soudées. Caroline avait maintenant ce rôle. Elle était devenue la confidente de Meredith et d'Elena. Cette Bonnie leur manquait, cet éloignement l'avait réellement détruite.

-« Je ne veux plus y penser » « Damon fait partit de mon passé »

-« Elena » Caroline fit sa moue

-« Non » « Je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode » disait-elle en contournant son amie. Elle s'assit sur le lit, sa main buta sur l'album photo. Elle le prit, le feuilleta sous les yeux de Caroline qui était peiné par l'état d'Elena « Quand je suis arrivée, tu le regardais ? »

-« Ouai, mais revenons à toi » répondit Caroline en s'asseyant à ses côtés

-« Non ! Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu regardais ce vieux album »

- « Cette époque me manque, le nous me manque » « Tu ne peux pas savoir comment Bonnie peut me manquer » « On se parle, elle est venue à la fête avec moi » « Mais il n'y a rien eu depuis »

-« Moi aussi, ça me manque » « Mais on a grandit, il faut savoir avancer » « Ne pas regarder en arrière » disait-elle en refermant l'album

-« Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être nostalgique »

-« Je ne te reproche rien, c'est jusqu'au fond de moi » « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais le départ de Bonnie a eu du bon » « ça nous a permis de son rapprocher Meredith toi et moi » « Certes depuis deux ans on est moins proche, mais j'ai envie de ré-avoir ce qu'on avait toutes les trois »

-« Tu n'as pas tord, mais cette Bonnie que tu vois dans cet album » disait-elle en le reprenant des mains de son amies « Me manque et je veux la retrouver » « Je sais qu'elle a changé, quelque chose en elle s'est cassé » « Je retrouve des fois de l'ancienne Bonnie en elle » « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas la faire apparaître »

Elena soupira

-« Y lui faut du temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie » Caroline la regarda puis posa ses yeux sur son album. Elle l'ouvrit puis rigola, elle mit son doigt sur une de ses photos« Tu t'en souviens de ces vacances, Bonnie avait fait la tête pendant le voyage jusqu'au chalet » Elena sourit

-« Oh que oui, elle avait oublié son doudou » « Et toi, tu lui avais acheté dans une station service une petite peluche » « Au début, elle n'en voulait pas puis après elle ne l'a plus jamais quitté » Caroline rigola

-« C'était la première fois que je l'ai vu si triste et énervée » « Elle y tenait à son doudou »

-« Elle ne le quittait jamais » « Souviens toi, lors de nos soirées pyjamas, elle l'apportait toujours » « Elle le serrait tout contre elle avant de dormir »

-« Tu penses qu'elle le fait toujours »

-« Quoi ? » demanda Elena qui releva sa tête pour regarder Caroline

-« Dormir avec son doudou »

-« Peut-être » Caroline fixa un point puis baissa la tête pendant qu'Elena feuilletait l'album

-« Tu sais quoi ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai envie d'une bonne soirée pyjama entre fille » « Je pense que ça te feras beaucoup de bien » « Et puis ça nous permettra de pouvoir nous souder autour de Bonnie, de pouvoir parler avec elle » « De savoir comment était sa vie à Paris » « Je m'en rends compte que j'étais tellement contente qu'elle soit revenue que je ne lui ai pas posée toute les questions que je me pose » « Je compte bien avoir des réponses »

-« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ce n'est rien » Elle ferma l'album puis se leva. Elle fit quelque pas

-« Parles moi »

-« Tu vas me prendre pour une folle » Elena glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux

-« Dis toujours » elle croisa ses jambes. Elena soupira

-« Je suis jalouse » « Je suis jalouse parce qu'elle arrive à faire ressentir à Damon » « Jalouse qu'elle arrive à faire ressortir petit à petit son humanité » « Je ne pense pas être capable d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle pour un moment »

-« Stefan m'en a vaguement parlé » « Mais, je ne crois pas que Damon ou un quelconque vampire est une chance avec elle » « Elle les hait » « Déjà qu'elle fait un effort sur humain en habitant avec les Salvatore et rester amie avec moi » « Je ne l'a vois mal sortir avec un vampire »

-« Les sentiments ne se commandent pas, elle est attirée par lui » « Je pense que toute ce méprit qu'elle voue à Damon cache son désir pour lui » « Elle le refoule, j'ai entendue son souffle court, ses yeux se dilater au contacte de Damon » « Elle lutte parce qu'elle a peur des vampires, elle a peur d'elle-même » « Elle a peur du monde dans lequel on l'a plonge sans lui avoir demander son avis » « On est bien placé pour le savoir toi et moi » « On sait comme c'est dur et épuisant de faire face à toutes ses nouvelles choses »

-« Je suis d'accord avec presque tous ce que tu as dit » « Mais Damon n'est pas un homme fait pour elle » « Elle a besoin d'un homme qui a besoin de l'a tempérer, de quelqu'un de doux de poser, quelqu'un qui sera lui faire des enfants pour avoir la famille qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir » « Même si ses parents vivaient avec qu'elle, elle était beaucoup proche de Sheila » « Je ne pense pas que Damon ait ses chances »

-« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as décrit Damon » « Si elle arrive à dépasser ces craintes, elle sera la fille la plus chanceuse »

-« l'avenir nous le dira, mais j'y tiens comme même à ma soirée pyjamas » « Elle nous fera du bien, Meredith pour les doutes qui la ronge, Bonnie pour qu'elle sente qu'elle n'est pas seule, pour toi tu as besoin qu'on prenne un peu soin de toi pour te faire oublier ce petit con de Damon »

-« Et toi ? »

-« J'aimerai oublier la pleine lune, me ressourcer auprès de mes amies » « Alors tu es partante ? »

-« Tu m'as un tout petit peu convaincue » Caroline se leva et serra fort Elena puis se mit à sautiller entrainant Elena avec elle. Elena se mit à rigoler, Caroline la rejoint.

-« C'est bon Care, tu m'as convaincue »

-« Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Meredith et Bonnie »

-« Tu parles à Bonnie et moi à Meredith ? »

-« Je sens que ça va être une nuit d'enfer » « On sera enfin toutes les quatre réunit »

Elles se sourient, elles avaient besoin de ça toutes les deux, loin des hommes: un moment entre fille est ce qui leur fallait »

* * *

Au même moment dans la voiture de Bonnie, le silence était pesant. Katherine ne voulait pas donner d'explication à Bonnie.

-« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu connaissais Kol »

(…)

-« Ne me refais plus un coup pareil Katherine, sinon je ne serais pas clémente avec toi »

-« Tu me fais pas peur Bennett » « Certes, tu te sers de la magie noir mais tu ne l'utilises pas à fond » « Tu n'es qu'une novice alors que moi je suis un vampire très expérimenter et dégourdie » « Ne t'avises pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin »disait-elle en regardant par la vitre

-« Pareil pour moi, je déteste qu'on me manipule ou qu'on me prenne pour une conne » « Et c'est ce que tu fais » « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec lui, mais il est loin d'être un enfant de cœur » « Il me fout la chair de poule ce taré » Katherine tourna sa tête vers elle surprise par sa confession. Bonnie serait-elle inquiète pour elle ? Elle sourit

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » « J'arrive toujours à m'en sortir des pires situations »

-« Si tu le dis » prononça t-elle en se garant

Quelque secondes plus tard, les portes de la voiture se fermèrent. Bonnie souffla, elle avança vers le manoir avec appréhension. Elle ne voulait aucunement voir Damon. Elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Il l'a troublait, il l'a bouleversait, la remettait sans cesse en question. Bonnie ne trouvait que le sarcasme pour lui montrer qu'il ne la touchait pas mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas pu. Elle refusait lui montrer aucune faiblesse et encore moins ressentir quelconque sentiment pour un monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par un vampire. Et il n'y avait pas que ça !

Leur vrai première rencontre n'était pas très commune. Il avait forcé à rentrer dans sa voiture. Puis les jours qui suivirent étaient très difficile, Damon ne l'a fait qu'empirer son malaise. Il était odieux sarcastique, vantard, trop sur de lui et de sa beauté. Cela n'avait fait que confirmer ce quelle pensait de lui. C'est genre de mec, d'habitude elle l'a fuyait mais lui c'était différent. Quelque chose était magnétique, elle était attirée par lui. Elle se détestait pour ça. Elle le détestait aussi parce qu'il a forçait tout comme sa mère et sa grand-mère d'être ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : une sorcière. Ils l'avaient mis sur le fait accompli. Ils ne lui demandaient pas son avis. Ce monde surnaturelle la révulsait, elle ne trouvait pas ça normal que de telle créature puisse exister. Elle ne prenait que le côté positif d'être une sorcière : le pouvoir. Elle avait la capacité de pouvoir ce protéger du monde qui l'oppressait. Elle pouvait sans problème mettre les êtres comme Damon à leur place.

Et puis rester à Mystic Falls était une torture pour elle. Ses anciens souvenirs revenaient à chaque recoin. Elle avait mal en repenssant ce qu'elle avait perdu en partant d'ici. Elle avait comme un goût amer coincé au fond de la gorge. Ces dites amies avaient fait comme si sept longues années de séparation n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Elle n'avait jamais eu un seul coup de fils, une carte postale d'elles. Le seul lien qu'elles avaient entretenu était quelques mails tous les six mois. Elle leur en voulait de n'avoir pas su entretenir leur amitié. Elle avait fait des efforts en leur donnant des nouvelles mais elles n'avaient jamais répondues. C'est pour cette raison qu'elles étaient si distantes avec elles. Caroline et Meredith lui donnaient envie de passer outre.

Mais en vieillissant et par tous ce qu'elle a du surmonter à Paris loin de sa famille et ses amies, elle était devenue rancunière. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'on lui faisait. Bonnie n'allait pas passé outre aussi facilement. Bonnie était une boule de nerf, prête à exploser. Elle gardait tout en elle, elle ne se laissait pas lire facilement. Elle pouvait paraître froide et pas aimable, mais c'était une chic fille : Caroline, Meredith et Elena auraient pu le dire auparavant. Mais elles étaient devenues de véritable étrangère : Bonnie avait cette impression. Alors comment se sentir appartenir à un groupe à une famille quand vous êtes si perdue à l'intérieur de vous ? Elle souffla, son cerveau tournait à plein régime en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Katherine avança à sa hauteur puis la regarda

-« Ne me dis pas que Damon Salvatore te fait peur ?»

-« Bien- sur que non ! » se défendit Bonnie

-« Alors bombe la poitrine et rentre fière » « Fait comme d'habitude, montre que rien ne t'atteint et tout se passera bien » Elle sourit pour la deuxième fois sincèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle laissa Bonnie derrière elle. Elle monta directement à l'étage. Elle passa devant la chambre à Damon. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Damon était étrangement calme. Il avait du mal à encaisser sa rupture avec Elena et encore moins la désinvolture de Bonnie. Elena, il aimait. Elle représentait en quelque sorte sa deuxième chance. Il aimait follement, il était prêt à tout faire pour la sauver. Il n'y a pas de limite dans son amour pour elle.

Ça pouvait effrayer plus d'un mais pas lui. Il aimait comme ça, il voulait se sentir appartenir à quelqu'un et que l'autre soit encrer en lui. Il a tant cherché la fille qui lui conviendrait, qu'un seul petit signe de la fille qu'il désirait était un encouragement. Il a eu la fille pendant plus d'une année ensuite pour se faire larguer de la plus merdique des manières. Pourtant il en a fait des efforts, il a essayé d'être là pour elle. Il a essayé d'être un bon petit ami…de sauver leur couple. Mais il faut croire que leur différence était si insurmontable. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été cool avec elle.

Il a poussait sans se rendre compte vers Stefan, il l'éloignait de lui. Il lui faisait remarquer que le problème venait d'elle et non de lui. Il avait aussi merdé car il y a un bon petit moment qu'il a ressenti que quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux. Il regrette de n'avoir pas su la garder et pourtant il était soulagé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait comme un poids en moins sur son cœur. Et en ce qui concerne miss Bennett, c'était le flou total. Elle l'attirait, elle l'énervait plus que n'importe qui. Il aimait la taquinait, l'avoir sortir de ses gonds était un peu délice. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec qu'elle. Tout ce qui savait ce qui n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Ça allait lui ramener que des ennuies car Bennett était devenue le synonyme de ce mot.

Il voulait se concentrer sur les méchants. Il ne savait faire que ça. Malgré sa conquête du bonheur permanent, il choisissait un autre chemin moins périlleux. Le célibat lui refera le plus grand bien. Katherine remarqua qu'il réfléchissait. Elle fronça les sourcils, en voyant le visage à la fois si dur et si mélancolique car cela l'héritait. Damon muet n'était pas bon signe et elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit malheureux à cause d'une autre personne qu'elle. Katherine était aussi possessive que lui. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil, elle ouvra la porte et s'adossa dans l'encadrement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Salvatore ? »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment Katherine, Silas n'aurait pas besoin de toi en ce moment ? » Katherine sourit. Damon restait le même

-« J'ai eu ma dose pour un moment ! Mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi » Damon rigola puis avança vers elle et la bouscula. Elle le suivit jusqu'en bas.

Damon s'arrêta en entendant la conversation de Bonnie et Stefan

-« Pourquoi tu restes là ? » demanda Katherine mais Damon ne répondit pas. Il lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter.

Stefan s'approcha de Bonnie mais cette dernière recula

-« Tu as toujours peur de moi ? » « Pourtant, je t'ai montré mainte et mainte fois que je ne te ferai pas de mal » « Je ne me nourris plus d'humain, tu n'as rien à craindre »

-« Ce que j'ai vu lors de mes visions m'a fait comprendre de quoi tu es capable Stefan » « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a changer, mais une chose est sûr : tu es dangereux » « Que tu ne tues pas d'humain ne change pas ta condition : tu es resteras à jamais un vampire » articula t-elle. Stefan passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-« Ce que tu as vu n'est plus moi » « J'ai détesté ce que j'étais avant, chaque jour je lutte contre cette envie de sang frais » « ça te paraît peut-être révulsant mais ce qui nous permet de rester en vie » « On est des êtres abjects je ne peux te dire le contraire parce que je hais ce que je suis » « Mais je dois vivre avec et dit toi bien c'est grâce à un vampire tel que moi que ta lignée est en vie » « Damon peut-être tous ce que tu veux, mais il tient ses promesses »

-« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, ne me parle pas de lui » Elle se tourna pour partir mais Stefan la retint « Tu as peut-être quelque chose à ajouter ? »

-« Je suis là si tu veux parler»

-« Non merci »

-« Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur Bonnie » « Je le sens, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regard ! »

-« Que tu le veuilles ou non Bonnie, je tiens à toi » « Tous ce qui t'affectes me touche. Je déteste voir les gens que j'apprécie souffrir » « Tu auras beau faire semblant, je sais que rien ne va » Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle resta un bon moment la bouche entre ouverte puis se reprit

-« Je n'ai rien à te dire »

-« Je serai là pour toi, si tu as la moindre question sur n'importe quel sujet : sur la sorcellerie, ou sur les vampires ou sur tous ce qui touche de près ou de loin sur Silas ou Klaus » « Viens me voir, je ne te ferai pas de mal…crois moi » il retira sa main d'elle. Il la regarda puis vit la présence de Damon et Katherine « Ou si tu préfère celle de Damon ? » Bonnie écarquilla les yeux

-« Si tu veux qu'on devienne ami toi et moi évite de parler de lui »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne le supporte pas »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

-« Pourquoi » disait-il plus posément tout en avançant vers elle « Pose toi les bonnes questions Bonnie…tout viens de ton refus de ce que tu es et ce que Damon te fait ressentir »

-« Tu dis n'importe quoi » « Je ne pourrais rien ressentir pour lui » « Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

- « Je suis très observateur Bonnie, Elena et moi t'avons beaucoup observé. » « Tu me diras normal, tu vis ici » « Mais toi tu en veux à la terre entière et à Damon »

(…)

« Tôt ou tard, tes sentiments et ton destin te rattraperont » Il lui sourit puis partit du salon, il prit Katherine avec lui avant de glisser un petit moment à son frère « Va doucement avec elle, elle est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air » Damon ne le regarde pas, il se contenta de regarder Bonnie d'un intrigué. Il n'était d'humeur à l'a taquiné, de jouer les troubles faite. Il a eu sa dose avec Elena et elle ce matin. Tous ce qu'il voulait était resté seul à boire un bon verre de bourbon devant sa fenêtre favorite. Mais ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir en écoutant cette conversation, éveillait en lui sa curiosité. Malgré qu'il la rendit en partie responsable de sa rupture avec Elena, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Elle paraissait plus fragile que d'habitude. Son armure s'effritait, il devait peut-être en profiter mais en allant doucement comme le disait Stefan. D'habitude, il ne l'écoutait pas mais avec qu'elle il s'y prenait si mal. Il l'a vu se tourner vers lui, il se cacha rapidement. Il devait penser et vite, il repensait à sa dernière conversation avec Sheila, aux livres qu'elle lui avait donnés pour Bonnie. Il les avait encore. C'était une belle approche pour lever le drapeau blanc. Il allait rapidement dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte à quel point sa magnifique chambre était en si mauvaise état. Il souleva un peu les débris pour les retrouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau en bas. Il s'avança vers une Bonnie silencieuse et pensante.

Sans aucun mot, il se mit devant elle et lui tendit. Bonnie sursauta en le voyant, elle s'enfonça dans le canapé. Le silence de Bonnie lui fit mal aux oreilles

-« Prends les »

-« Je ne te fais pas confiance »

-« Pour une fois fait le sans te poser des questions » il rapprocha les livres d'elle. Bonnie les prit sans aucune envie, elle voulait jusqu'il parte loin d'elle.

-« Tu es content, tu peux partir maintenant »

-« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que sait ? »

-« Non, mais je le sens que tu vas le dire ! » Damon leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que ça allait être dur

-« Ta grand-mère me l'ai à donner pour que tu saches un peu plus sur ta lignée et sur tes pouvoirs »

-« Elle m'a déjà donné des trucs du genre » « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quelque chose »

-« Tu les as déjà ouvert au moins »

(…)

« C'est ce que je me disais » Il soupira, lit les dans cette bibliothèque que tu vois là, il y a des ouvrages sur la sorcellerie, le vampirisme tout pour t'inculqué sur le monde qui est le tien : le surnaturel » « Amuse-toi bien » il allait partir mais Bonnie l'interpella

-« Pourquoi toi et ton frère vous vous donnez autant de mal pour m'aider » « Répond sérieusement pour une fois »

-« Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est dans le même bateau toi et moi » Il roula les yeux puis continua « Même si je te montre le contraire, je veux t'aider » « Il faut y faire, je suis comme ça : un gros con égocentrique » « Je suis à prendre ou à laisser » il lui sourit puis partit. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit la derrière marche en haut il entendit le merci de Bonnie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il sentit qu'il avait fit une bonne action et ça lui fit du bien. Il espérait que Bonnie trouverai de l'aide dans ces bouquins et qu'à l'avenir leur collaboration pour vaincre Silas et Klaus sera moins musclé. Il ferma les yeux à cette dernière pensée, pendant ce temps chez les originals :

Elijah regardait Rebecca tourner en rond après sa conversation avec Stefan. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir ainsi puisqu'elle était sa petite sœur. Et même si les années les avaient séparés, la famille comptait beaucoup pour lui. S'il pouvait faire quoique se soit pour elle, il le ferait. Mais quoi ? Rebecca était en ce moment une boule de nerf. Il ne pourrait rien en tirer d'elle dans cet état. Il allait lui proposer son aide mais Klaus apparu sur la derrière marche de l'escalier en sifflotant tout en reboutonnant sa chemise. Rien que de le voir, Rebecca était écœurée. Elle était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir poussé à voir Stefan. Elle se sentait humiliée par Stefan et surtout par Klaus. Elle voulait partir mais Klaus l'interpella :

-« Becca tu parts déjà ? » disait-il tout souriant

-« Moins je te vois mieux je me porte »

-« Pourquoi tant de haine, je t'ai pourtant donné l'occasion de pouvoir le reconquérir en faisait retomber sur ton charme » « Tu ne m'as écouté comme d'habitude Becca » « Il faut que tu assumes tes choix petite sœur »

-« Tu me dégoûtes »

-« Ce n'est pas bien grave » Il se versa un verre d'alcool puis le bu cul sec « Mais enterrons la hache de guerre ! Tu veux bien ? » « J'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui »

-« Non » « J'ai eu ma dose avec tes coups foireux Nicklaus »

-« Mais tu n'as pas le choix »

-« Klaus soit heureux que je suis ta sœur sinon, je te tuerai » « J'ai tellement de raison de te haïr mais la principal c'est de m'avoir mainte fois daguée »

-« Ne me donne pas des idées petite sœur, j'aurai peut-être l'envie irrésistible que tu passes les prochaines décennies dans un cercueil »

-« J'en les l'habitude » « Mais la prochaine fois » « Je compterai bien te tourner le dos »

-« On est une famille ne l'oubli pas » Rebecca lui lança un couteau rapidement en direction de son crétin de frère. Klaus l'évita, s'apprêta à riposter mais Elijah applaudissait leur gaminerie

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

- « Répond toi-même à tes questions Becca »« Nicklaus, laisse notre petite sœur tranquille » « Je la réquisitionne pour la journée » Il se leva et s'approcha de son frère.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que mes plans Elijah ? »

-« Mes fins ! Il me semble opportun de me présenter aux Salvatore »

-« Ils ne vont pas nous ouvrir ? » répliqua Rebecca « Pas après ce que j'ai dit à Stefan ! »

-« On trouvera un moyen »

-« Je ne veux pas le voir ! »

-« Tu n'as pas le choix » ! » « S'il faut mentir pour s'approcher d'eux, on le fera »

-« Je vous suis pas » « Je suis prête à beaucoup de chose mais je m'abaisserai pas à faire des courtoisies »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais être fin quand je le veux » Klaus sourit

-« Tu as titillé ma curiosité Eli » « Moi qui croyais qu'avec l'âge tu t'étais ramolli » « Qu'est-ce-que tu as prévu ?

-« Nous allons nous présenter, faire ami-ami » « Après, je pense qu'on peut leur faire croire que nous sommes de leur côté » « Ils peuvent croire qu'on bat en retraire et seulement tuer Silas » « Toi tu obtiens ta vengeance sur les Bennett et Silas en s'attaquant à Bonnie et moi je récupère Katherine »

-« Et moi je gagne quoi dans tout ça ! » Elijah se rapproche d'elle et lui caressa le visage

-« Patience petite sœur, tu auras ton heure de gloire » Rebecca sourit. Elle sortit signe qu'elle acceptait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait et Elijah le suivit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Meredith se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Matt et son frère Masson. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison des FELL.

Meredith commençait à se sentir nerveuse plus ils se rapprochèrent de sa maison. Elle redoutait encore d'entendre sa mère lui faire des reproches sur son manque de coopération. Ses mains commençaient à trembler comme des feuilles. Elle fermait les yeux pour se contrôler mais rien ni fait. Masson le vit et lui jeta un regard inquiet. Il voulait la réconforter pour jouer son rôle de grand frère qu'il a négligé depuis ses neuf longues années absence mais Matt le devança. Il le vit recouvrir de ses mains celle de sa sœur, l'effet était instinctif : Meredith s'était détendue. Le sourire lumineux qu'il aimait tant voir chez sa petite sœur réapparu. Il su à ce moment là qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Matt. Meredith était entre bonne main, il sourit à son tour et prit un peu de l'avance pour laisser les tourtereaux un peu d'intimité.

Son stress avait disparu quand Matt avait posé ses mains sur elle. La chaleur de ses mains était réparatrice et réconfortante. Elle avait trouvé en Matt Donovan : un ami, un amant, un confident. Il était parfait pour elle, elle se demandait pourquoi, elle avait prit autant de temps, avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux croisa les bleus de Matt, son sourire s'accentuait, leurs doigts entrelacèrent. Sans se rendre compte, elle se retrouvait devant la porte de son immense maison. Elle serra plus fortement la main de Matt. A ce moment là, la Bonnie de son enfance lui manquait. Elle était toujours là quant Meredith avait peur d'affronter ses parents. Juste avec l'impulsion de sa paume contre la sienne et son sourire attendrissant, donnait le courage à Meredith surmonté leur foudre et leur colère. Bonnie lui manquait réellement, elle était comme jumelle. Elles étaient nées le même jour, la même année, le même mois à cinq minutes d'intervalles.

Meredith aimait taquiner Bonnie la dessus, en disant qu'elle était plus grande…Elle aimait embêter Bonnie parce qu'elle prenait vite la mouche mais cinq minutes plus tard, elle était souriante toujours aussi joyeuse et pétillante, un soutien incroyable. Elle était une amie incroyable et une excellente camarade de classe. Une excellente élève et elle était toujours. Elle était admirative. Oui Bonnie lui manquait, elle était si près d'elle mais pourtant si loin. Heureusement que Matt était là. Ils montèrent ensemble les marches du perron. Ils regardèrent la porte que Masson avait laissée ouverte. Machinalement, ils se mirent en face l'un de l'autre. Elle savait qu'il allait dire mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

Le baiser fut intense mais rapide, elle se recula se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-« Reste » « J'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'ami en tant que petit copain et en tant que confident » « J'aurais réellement besoin de ta présence pour supporter la persistance de ma famille » « Je ne pourrais pas gérer seule » « j'ai besoin d'aide ne refuse… » Il l'embrassa, il caressa de son pouce les lèvres rougit de sa copine

-« Quant mademoiselle FELL demande de l'aide, je sais que c'est pour quelque chose d'important » « Tu es aussi têtue que Bonnie l'est maintenant » Meredith sourit

-« Merci pour le compliment »

-« De rien, vous êtes toute les deux fantastiques »

-« Elle me manque » Meredith laissa une larme tomber

-« Moi aussi » « Elle est là, il faut juste laisser le temps au temps » « Sèche tes larmes, je crois qu'on nous attend » fit-il en montrant la porte d'entrée.

Meredith regarda la porte, elle vit ses parents la regarder puis éclata de rire. Ce fou rire lui prit d'un seul coup, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ces sa manières de tous extériorisés. Matt se détacha d'elle, il sentit Meredith prendre sa main et l'entraina chez elle en bousculant ses parents.

-« C'est parti » disait-elle


	22. Chapter 21

Pendant que Meredith et Masson s'apprêtaient à entendre le laïusse de leur parents sur leur destiné, Silas ne se trouvait plus à Mystic-Falls. Il se posait de plus en plus de question sur l'affaiblissement de ses capacités depuis son réveil provoqué par Nicklaus. Certes, il pouvait faire de nombreuse chose sans problème mais il serait handicapé pour la suite de son plan. S'il devait trouver pourquoi il avait perdue certaine de ses facultés, s'était ici dans cette grotte ou nulle part ailleurs. On pouvait entendre le frottement des cailloux sous ses pieds, des gouttes d'eau tombées du plafond, les chuchotements des êtres surnaturels prisonniers derrière le voile. Il souriait entendant leur agonie, leur mépris. Il se réjouissait de leur souffrance car il n'y a pas si longtemps s'était lui dont on entendait les cris, dont on parlait sans crainte d'être châtier par ses soins. C'était maintenant leur tour de sentir l'enfer dévorer chaque seconde de leur misérable mort.

Après avoir passé presque 2000 ans fossilisé par cette traite d'Annaya tout en ressentant plus aucune connexion avec la Terre et la nature. Dépossédé de certain de ses pouvoirs était une véritable souffrance. Annaya et ses ascendantes ont prit plaisir à le torturer l'esprit, il savait qui le méritait. Mais elle avait le droit de dire non. Elle s'était offerte à lui sans aucune restriction. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et lui, il s'est servit d'elle pour ses pouvoirs, sa lignée. Il ne lui avait jamais caché ses ambitions. Il voulait être plus qu'un sorcier. Il était devenu en peu de temps en quelque sorte de buveur de sang. Il avait les facultés d'un vampire, l'immortalité mais boire du sang n'était pas vital. Il était avant tout un sorcier très doué et humain.

Annaya était son professeur, elle lui avait tout apprit. Elle avait aidé à acquérir tous ses pouvoirs. Mais il en voulait plus, l'émergence de plus en plus de meute de loup-garou, le poussait à être plus fort. Ces bêtes affamées de chairs humaines s'attaquèrent aux humains depuis quelque siècle. Esther vit un de ses enfants de faire tuer par l'un d'eux. Se sentant obliger de les protéger elle créa les premiers vampires. Elle les transforma pour qu'ils soient capables de les vaincre et ainsi cesser cette pandémie de mort. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ses enfants deviendraient incontrôlables. La frénésie de sang les poussait à tuer de plus en plus. Les tueries crées par eux étendit le vampirisme sur plusieurs terres sous l'œil de sept hommes vaillants de bonnes familles. Marre de voir des hommes et des femmes mourir les horrifiaient, ils devaient agir et sauver la Terre. Ils firent appel une puissante sorcière en lui demandant de les rendre assez puissants pour éradiquer ces abominations. Tous ses événements lui avaient donné l'idée d'écrire une prophétie. Il voulait se venger des chasseurs en créant un hybride plus féroce que lui. Il fallait qu'il dépasse toutes les attentes des chasseurs : un hybride possédant la force d'un vampire et d'un loup garou et la puissance d'un sorcier devait alors exister. Mais il fallait pour cela, une humaine. C'est là que le tout premier doppleanger a existé, le premier sosie Petrova. Silas l'avait choisit pour sa beauté à coupé le souffle, pour le parfum de ses cheveux et de son sang et son espièglerie. Il s'était peu à peu entiché d'elle sans l'avoir fait sienne. Mais cela à tout de même créé un malaise entre lui et Annaya. Cette dernière l'a aidé à créer le sortilège pour qu'à qu'une double de Tatia naisse dans les siècles avenir. Peu à peu le sang du double Petrova ayant des propriétés de fortification de sort était prisé de tous. Mais le désir de pouvoir accru de Silas le poussait à être celui que tout le monde craint. Peu à peu, il voulait être cet hybride.

Annaya sentait qu'il devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, qui allait se servir d'elle pour ses plans. Elle prit les devant comme elle savait que Silas commençait le sacrifice. Sur le buché, les flammes la dévora toutes entières, elle se concentra pour le fossiliser. Il était hors d'état de nuire et elle en vie. Mais des années plus tard, Silas aurait réussit à inverser le sort, elle décida de créer un univers spécial pour son esprit et tous les êtres surnaturels mauvais. Elle envoya son âme et son esprit là-bas. Demanda à ses ancêtres de veiller sur lui. Elle avait cru pouvoir vivre sans lui hors Silas lui manquait beaucoup trop malgré qu'elle fondait sa famille. Dans un geste de mal être profond et de désespoir, elle se planta une dague dans la poitrine pour le rejoindre. Arrivée dans l'autre côté, Silas l'ignora. Il économisait ses forces attendant le bon moment pour être là où était sa place. Il la haïssait pour l'avoir trahit….Oui, elle l'avait trahit mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Ce n'était pas pour le nuire mais pour le protégé de lui-même, il s'écartait du droit chemin.

-« Quel droit chemin Annaya ? » cria t-il ! Il savait qu'elle l'entendait l'observait. Il se demandait même pourquoi, elle ne se manifestait pas à lui !? « J'ai une autre chance Annaya…..Bonnie est mon autre chance pas celle de ce crétin de Salvatore » « Elle m'aimera et m'élèvera comme tu aurais dû le faire »disait-il avec rage. Elle était sa destruction et en même temps sa renaissance : seule elle serait capable de réveiller en lui le bon. Annaya était pure et selon lui s'était son plus gros défaut pour être à jamais à ses côtés.

Il regarda partout dans cette grotte, même à l'intérieur de la tombe sur laquelle il était couché mais rien. Aucun indice ne pouvait lui indiqué pourquoi, il était si incomplet. Il poussa un juron, il regarda où était placé le voile. Une chose était sûre, Annaya et les autres sorcières Bennett étaient derrière tout ça. « Je les récupérais ! J'ai durement travaillé pour les obtenir » « Prenez garde, Bonnie risque être la derrière représentante de votre lignée sur cette Terre » Il cassa le couvercle de la tombe puis réfléchissait. Il devait prendre les choses du bon côté, Bonnie serait sa béquille pour les jours avenir en attendant que son petit problème ne se résout. Katherine devrait la convaincre pour la fête des fondateurs. Il voulait faire un sort….Bonnie sera comme son Annaya. Il fermait les yeux, cherchant à localiser Katherine. Des images lui apparues à une vitesse phénoménales puis un visage, une voix, une rue. Katherine marchait…

-« Qu'essayes-tu de faire Stefan avec Damon ? » « Ne me dis pas que tu le pousses dans les bras de Bonnie pour avoir quartier libre pour Miss Gilbert… » « Tu serais réellement pathétique que tu uses de ce genre de stratagème pour une fille qui n'en va pas la peine » disait-elle en courant vers un arbre pour s'adosser à lui. Stefan la rejoint très vite et posa ses mains sur le tronc, il fixait Katherine.

-« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi tout comme toi tu ne le seras jamais » Katherine sourit et entoura le cou de Stefan

-« Mais c'est bon de se faire du bien »

-« Oui, je ne dirai pas non si tu n'étais pas une garce manipulatrice » disait-il en la plaquant un peu plus contre l'arbre. Il posa sa main sur le visage de son ex pour descendre sur son cou. Il l'étrangla puis chuchota « Trouve un autre moyens pour me séduire Katherine ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi »

-« Je sais que tu luttes contre ton désire pour moi, tous tes muscles sont contractés Stefan » « Je te fais de l'effet…. » disait-elle dans un chuchotement. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Stefan, petit à petit il se détacha de Katherine

-« ça te ferait plaisir, mais la seule chose que tu m'aspires c'est du dégoût »

-« C'est déjà ça te prit » Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en entourant une mèche autour de son pouce. Elle alla l'embrasser mais une silhouette au loin l'intriguait. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent d'un seul coup. Son cœur aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine : Elijah était devant elle toujours aussi beau et classe. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Stefan avait suivi l'action et se retourna alors que Katherine se trouva projeter 90 ans en arrière.

_C'était en pleine été 1923, Katherine se trouvait en Angleterre. Elle avait arrêté de poursuivre Stefan. C'était peine perdu, les Salvatore n'étaient pas fait pour elle. Katherine le savait mais les séduire était plus fort qu'elle. Et Stefan avait réveillé en elle une flamme jadis éteinte par son premier grand amour. En repensant à lui, ses poumons morts se gonflaient par pur automatisme. Il éveillait en elle, des sentiments beaux et profonds qui l'effrayaient mais elle adorait ça. Elle se sentait revivre et exposée sans défense, là adossée contre un arbre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit une vague odeur de son after shave mélangé avec celle de sa peau envahir ses narines. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle sentit arriver derrière, décaler les mèches de ses cheveux sur son épaule pour déposer ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle perdait tous ses moyens devant Elijah Mickaelson. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a trois semaines et depuis chaque jour, ils se voyaient. C'était toujours le même rituel mais à chaque fois, elle ressentait de nouvelle sensation. Il était l'amour de sa vie…Elle aurait jamais du douté entre Nicklaus et lui. Elijah était le seul et unique homme qui lui arrivait sous la peau qui l'arrivait à la faire douter à pouvoir la faire tout abandonner. Elle se perdait en lui tout comme elle se perdait maintenant dans ses yeux marrons._

_-« Embrasses-moi Elie ? » Il la regarda, lui sourit lui toucha les cheveux « J'ai réfléchit depuis un moment et je pense que ça peut marcher tous les deux » « Je ne veux plus fuir si tu veux être avec moi….je… »Il lui posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle frissonna encore plus quant-il l'embrassa sur le front._

_-« Je suis désolé Katherina »Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme « Je dois partir, Nicklaus a besoin de moi et toi tu dois rester loin de lui »_

_-« J'ai besoin de toi…..Eli ! »le supplia t-elle. Il la regarda et vit la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il était déchiré entre son amour pour elle et son devoir envers son frère « Pour une fois, j'aimerai que tu penses à toi pas à ta famille » « Klaus s'en fiche royalement de toi »_

_-« Il veut reformer une famille, nous établir quelque part » « Il nous offre une deuxième chance »_

_-« Ne le croit pas » Elle serra le cou d'Elijah caressa les cheveux sur sa nuque. Elijah rétracta sa mâchoire, il était sous pression, il essaye de ne pas craquer. Par désespoir, elle l'embrassa très fort mais il y mit fin rapidement. Il fit quelque pas en arrière et essuya ses lèvres « Ce qu'il veut c'est juste votre aide pour effectuer sa sale besogne ! » cria t-elle sa voix se cassait « Klaus est une personne abject alors que toi tu es une personne bonne Eli » Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle chassa ses larmes « Je veux que tu fasses de moi, une bonne personne »chuchota avec beaucoup de sincérité._

_-« Tu l'es déjà Katherina » « Mais, qui me dit que d'ici quelque siècle tu auras la même dévotion pour moi » « Je te connais, tu brûles de passion très vite » « Tu n'es pas digne de confiance »_

_-« J'ai changé » Il le vit et le savait. Il l'embrassa très langoureusement puis disparu. Il était partit de sa vie lui brisa encore une fois le cœur._

Maintenant, il réapparaissait avec sa sœur devant elle. Le sosie ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se contenta de le regarder se placer devant elle. Elle cru un instant qu'il allait lui parler mais son attention se posa sur Stefan. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté les yeux azur de Rebecca qui évitait comme elle pouvait de le regarder mais en vain. Il allait la voir mais Elijah prit la parole.

-« De nos jours tout le monde oubli les bonnes manières ! » Katherine se mordit les lèvres puis leva les yeux au ciel « Vous ! vous êtes Stefan Salvatore, je présume» Il lui tendit sa main. Stefan le jaugea puis la prit « Vous connaissez ma sœur Rebecca » « Et moi, je suis Elijah Mickaelson son grand frère » « Je me suis autorisé à allez côté ennemi pour voir celui qui à volé le cœur de ma ravissante sœur » répliqua t-il souriant. Stefan lui serra fortement la main cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

«Ne craignez rien je c'est juste une simple visite de courtoisie » « On peut être ennemi sur le terrain et pourtant ami » Stefan sourit

-« Moi… »Katherine ne pouvait plus rien dire. Silas apparu derrière elle, invisible aux yeux de tous. Seul Katherine pouvait l'entendre. Elle sentit sa froideur, son haleine fétide trop près de son cou.

_« Tut…tut fait attention à ce que tu dis ma jolie » « Je vois qu'il est résistant Elijah une illusion de quelques mois de privation et d'hallucination ne lui a visiblement laissé aucune séquelle » « Je crois que je me suis un tantinet ramolli » « Ne m'oblige pas à être la prochaine fois plus inventif et incisive » « N'essaye pas de me doublé, ne me cache rien » « Tu sais que rien ne m'échappe : je te suis à chacun de tes pas, je lis en toi Katherine » « Tu as peur de moi et tu cherches n'importe quel moyen pour me nuire » « Tu sais à quoi tu n'expose et tu les expose » « Laisse…moi te rafraichir la mémoire Katherina ! » il articula doucement « Ce soir, je te donnerai encore et encore un avant goût que ta désobéissance provoquerai en moi très chère Petrova » « Même heure, Même endroit que la dernière fois mais cette fois ci fait un effort sur les sous vêtements » « Ils étaient ringard, je veux que tu sois belle et docile… » « N'oubli pas lui et ta fille peuvent mourir_ »

Elle voulait lui répondre, lui crier dessus, pleurer et le tuer mais il avait trop d'ascendant sur elle. Il était puissant et le haïssait. Elle ferma les yeux et cria fortement intérieurement puis il disparu. Elle sentit quelqu'un la touché, elle riposta violemment. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, surtout Elijah qui s'avançait vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules puis essayait de lire en elle. Katherine le comprit et le poussa loin d'elle

-« N'essaye pas de m'analyser, de me donner des conseils Elie ! Tu as perdu ce droit il y a bien longtemps »

-« Je sais qu'il fait pression sur toi par rapport à moi et ta fille »

-« Personne ne me fait peur ! Je suis Katherine Pierces » « Silas m'a dans son équipe par ce que je le veux » « Il me donne tous ce que toi tu as refusé de me donner »

-« Que tu veuilles ou non Katherina, je suis là pour te sauver et pour t'emmener avec moi »

-« Il est beaucoup trop tard » disait-elle froidement. « Je rentre Stefan et personne ne me suive » Elle parti vitesse vampire. Elle n'allait pas rentrée au manoir mais elle alla dans la forêt. Elle se vengea sur quelque randonneur. Elle ne fut pas satisfaite, elle avait toujours la mort dans l'âme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse.

Pendant ce temps Meredith observait son frère écouter les propos de ses parents. Elle ne remarquait aucune réaction de sa part. C'était étrange, pourquoi il était si détaché. Pourquoi, il ne se sent ni surpris ni enjoué, ni écœuré par ce qui lui arrivait. Ok, elle savait qu'il allait le prendre très bien mais sa réaction était surprenante. Quelque chose clochait. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque leur parents étaient parti du salon mais son téléphone sonna. Elle ne voulait pas répondre mais lui aussi parti. Masson était étrange, elle décrocha l'appel avec cette intime conviction.

-« Allo ! »

-« C'est Elena, j'ai appris pour ton accident » « J'aimerai savoir si tu vas bien et te proposer une soirée pyjama entre fille » « Caroline pense que ça serai bien qu'on puisse se retrouver toutes les quatre dans un moment pareil » Meredith fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé

-« Quatre ? »

-« Toi, moi, Care et Bon-bon, selon elle on aurait tous une raison pour vouloir se raccrocher à notre amitié »

-« Franchement, j'aimerai participer à ça surtout pour Bonnie mais….. »

-« Mais quoi ? » « Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de passer une soirée entre fille ? »

-« Mon frère viens juste d'arriver et j'ai besoin de lui parler donc s'il n'est pas trop tard je passerai » « Contente ! » disait-elle d'un ton agacée. Elena l'agaçait au plus au point et les souvenirs de son enfance avec elle lui rappelait comme s'était dure pour elle de voir Matt si proche d'Elena. Elle en a jamais voulu à Caroline d'être sortit avec Matt, elle savait que ce n'était pas sérieux car Tyler était son grand-amour depuis un moment déjà. Elle ne voulait pas l'assumé car Tyler faisait partit des gens pas très fréquentable du lycée. Mais Elena représentait pour Matt, son avenir. Elle détestait et enviait son amie pour cette raison et pour d'autre chose.

-« Je n'aime pas ce que nous sommes devenue l'une pour l'autre Meredith » « Tu es mon amie, j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant » disait-elle ressentant le détachement de Meredith.

-« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible » Elle soupira puis reprit « Tu sais comme je suis, laisses-moi du temps pour tout digérer »

-« Toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais sache si tu veux parler des chasseurs » « Je suis là : ma famille fait aussi parti du conseil » « « On passe part la même chose donc on peut se serrer les coudes »

-« J'y réfléchirais » Elle passa sa main libre sur sa cuisse, elle vit son frère déposer un gros bouquin tout près d'elle. Elle bredouilla à Elena « On se voit plus tard ciao » Elena fut blesser par le comportement de son amie. Elle jeta son portable loin d'elle puis passa sa main sur ses cheveux.

Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de Jeremy. Elle se leva pour y rentrer mais la porte se referma. Il ne voulait pas aussi la voir. Aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour, tout comme Bonnie. Elle était perdue dans tous les sens du terme. Ça faisait quelques heurs qu'elle contemplait les livres dans sa chambre sans pouvoir les ouvrir. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir sur elle et sur ces pouvoirs. Et puis une petite voix en elle lui criait de ne pas les ouvrir, la percevant que le principal est qu'elle sache qu'elle est forte. Damon et Stefan avait raison sur une chose si elle ne sait pas qui elle est. Elle ne pourra pas avancer. Mais le voulait-elle réellement ? Voulait-elle réellement apprécier le monde surnaturel ce qui entrainerait d'accepter d'être une sorcière, que les vampires et loup-garou existent. Elle ne voulait y croire car c'était insensé tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se plaisait en quelque sorte dans son ignorance car il la protégeait de tous ce qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'assumé ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux de tout savoir mais elle serait détruite car tous ce qu'elle croyait être vraie était totalement faux. Bonnie ne se connaissait pas et elle en était effrayer comme les choses atroces qu'elle essaye de refreiner ses envies de meurtre envers les Salvatore et autres vampires. Elle était tiraillée et Caroline le remarqua debout dans l'encadrement de la porte sa chambre. Elle toqua à la porte, Bonnie sursauta et releva la tête

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? soupira Bonnie

-« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Bon-Bon… » Elle s'avança à tâtons puis s'assis à ses côtés « Je suis venue pour savoir si tu allais bien et t-inviter à une soirée pyjama »

-« Non sans façon ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre de chose »

-« ça te fera du bien et nous permettra de mieux nous comprendre, nous connaître » « J'avais cru honnêtement qu'on n'avait pas changé » « Mais on n'est plus malheureusement la Caroline et la Bonnie de notre enfance » « J'ai vécu des choses et toi aussi, j'aimerai vraiment te faire partager mon passé et que toi tu en fasses de même parce que j'ai réellement besoin de toi dans ma vie » « Tu es ma meilleure amie même si j'ai cru pouvoir vivre sans toi durant ces sept ans, j'ai toujours sentie un vide » Bonnie sourit et laissa échapper quelque larmes

-« Alors pourquoi ? » elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Les objets de sa chambre bougeaient, Caroline le voyait et voulait la calmer en la touchant. Bonnie ne se contrôlait plus elle la propulsa loin d'elle. « Alors pourquoi Caroline, tu ne m'as jamais envoyer une carte, une lettre » « Je comprenais de la part d'Elena, on était seulement amie mais toi et Meredith ! » « Vous m'avez abandonné toute les deux et vous vous comportez comme si rien ne c'était passé » Caroline se releva péniblement se frottant la tête tout en regardant Bonnie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Même le mot tristesse n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait Bonnie en cet instant. Elle voulait la réparer mais comment ? Elle a toujours été là pour elle-même si c'était à distance. Les courriers étaient de plus en plus espacés mais elle lui envoyait toujours des lettres. C'était à elle de lui en vouloir et non le contraire. Pourquoi mentait-elle ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

-« C'EST TOI QUI N'EN ENVOYAIT AUCUNE, MOI CAROLINE FORBES, JE PASSAIS DES HEURES ENTIERES A T'ECRIRE MA VIE MES CRAINTES POUR QUE TU TE SENTES COMME SI TU ETAIS ENCORE AVEC MOI ! Mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse » « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens ! Mais à part tes mails, je n'ai reçu que ça de toi » « C'est à Meredith et à moi d'être en colère contre toi pas le contraire »

Bonnie regarda avec beaucoup d'incompréhension Caroline, elle n'était pas folle. Elle leur avait envoyé des centaines de lettres. Jamais, elle n'en a reçu d'elles. « Je ne comprends rien » disait-elle quelque peu appaisée. Caroline regardait autour d'elle, elle souffla. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait à nouveau.

-« Moi aussi, parce que je suis certaine de n'avoir rien reçue de toi »

-« Alors quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on garde contacte » disait-elle en réfléchissant. Elle chassa ses larmes. Rapidement, elle enfila des nouveaux habits et ses chaussures sous le regard médusé de Caroline

-« Où vas-tu ? »

-« Cherchez des explications » Elle allait partir mais Caroline lui tira le bras pour qu'elle la regarder

-« Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! Dis-moi où tu vas ? »

-« Pas la peine » essaya Bonnie pour être un minimum détaché. En ce moment elle était trop émotive sous tension. Elle détestait être elle en cet instant

-« Je ne te lâcherais plus, je veux tout savoir de toi Bonnie » « Je te l'ai dit que je serais pire qu'une sang-su » « Il faut y habituer » « Alors on va où ? » Bonnie soupira puis sourit, sa Caroline sera toujours là pour elle.

-« Chez-moi »

-« Ok, c'est moi qui conduit »

-« Je te suis » Bonnie suivit Caroline jusqu'en bas alors que Damon était juste à côté entrain de les écoutés. Il avait les yeux ouvert, le dos contre le mur le sourire aux lèvres. Sa petite sorcière se réveillait lentement mais surement, il fallait juste qu'elle ait le déclic mais seule elle pouvait le déclencher. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, il les regardait monter puis partir rapidement. Il entendit quelqu'un rentrée. Il descendit intriguer, il vit à l'entrée une jeune blonde, un grand brun et son frère.

-« Tu ramènes des étrangers maintenant c'est nouveau ! » « A moins que ça soit notre repas » « Mais il me semble qu'ils sont mort ? » « Non ? » disait-il tout fier de lui

-« Ils ont une idée à nous exposer ! Écoute-les ! » Damon sourit

-« Sans façon »il s'empressa de tous les bousculer mais Elijah le plaqua au mur

-« Je déteste les gens mal polie » « Allons discuter »

-« Ils veulent nous aidés à tuer Silas…. » disait Stefan pour apaiser les tensions. « Ils m'ont convaincu mais je ne veux pas prendre cette décision seule »

-« Tu es réellement naïve mon pauvre Stefan, le sang de lapin ne diminue visiblement pas que tes capacités physique »répliqua amèrement Damon

-« Mon jugement n'est en rien altéré »

-« Prouve le moi ?! »

-« Ecoute ce qu'ils m'ont dit…. »

_Quelques temps auparavant,_

_Stefan était toujours en compagnie de Rebecca et d'Elijah_

_-« je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer par quatre chemin, je vais être simple et court avec vous Stefan » « Nous voulons la même chose que Silas soit mise hors d'Etat de nuire » « Le temps d'une trêve soyons partenaire et ami »_

_-« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne voulez pas nous berner ? »_

_-« Ma sœur » Elijah poussa Rebecca vers Stefan _Damon rigola, interrompant Stefan

-« Pour une fille ? » « Tu es réellement sérieux !? »

-« Tais-toi et Ecoutes…. »

_« Aussi vrai qu'elle et moi nous sommes des originals, elle ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche à part si elle est poussée » « Je ne pourrais pas lui faire du mal donc je ne vous toucherez pas vous et votre gang vous êtes sous ma protection » Stefan le regardait puis regardait Rebecca. Il s'avança vers elle, lui releva le menton puis scruta ses yeux pour savoir si Elijah disait vrai. Mais il ne vit que de la froideur dans les yeux de l'original, il su qui l'avait profondément blessée._

_-« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment travailler avec nous Becca ? » demanda Stefan incertain_

_-« Je n'ai pas le choix » répondit-elle en se reculant « Plus vite, il sera mort plus vite je pourrais me tirer d'ici et refaire ma vie » « Je ne demande que ça ! »_

_-« Je vous promets de tout vous dire ce que vous devez savoir sur nous : on jouera la carte de la transparence » « J'espère que vous ferez de même »_

_Stefan les regardait puis toucha sa lèvre inferieur avec ses doigts de manière nerveuse puis sourit_

_-« j'ai du mal à vous croire votre frère est prêt à tout pour avoir ses hybrides et Bonnie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il change ses plans » « Donnez moi une bonne raison »_

_-« Je suis la personne qui raisonne mon frère » « Vous avez ma parole, est-ce que j'ai la votre ? »_

_-« Il faut convaincre les autres, je me rangerai à leur avis » Elijah _

-« Ils sont venus nous proposer un deal que je n'ai pas encore accepté » « Même si ça à l'air quelque peu louche, ils sont notre seul chance de vaincre Silas répliqua Stefan

-« ça sera sans moi! » articula Damon « Ils veulent nous berner, Nicklaus veut la même chose que Silas » « Ils veulent la prophétie arrive »

-« Vous n'avez pas le choix » Damon rigola puis reprit son sérieux et chargea Elijah mais Rebecca le poussa fortement. Damon se releva un peu sonné, il refusa l'aide que lui proposait Stefan avec beaucoup de désinvolture. Il se transforma en vampire furax, Rebecca fit de même. Il ne perdit pas son temps pour les frapper fortement mais il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quelques choses de pas normal. Ils étaient inépuisables et beaucoup plus fort que Katherine. « Vous n'arrivez à rien contre nous : on est plus âgé et surtout invincible » « On est les premiers de votre race, vous êtes là grâce à nous alors donnez nous un peu de respect Salvatore »

-« QUI ETES VOUS ? »

-« Les originales » disait-il tout souriant « Je me ferai un plaisir de vous expliquez qui nous sommes tant que vous n'êtes pas hostile ! » Damon était hilare ce qui agaça tout le monde

-« Personne ne me dicte ma conduite »

-« Fait un effort Damon »supplia Stefan

-« Non » Il sourit puis partit. « Je ne les sens pas, ils veulent nous la faire à l'envers » « Fais ce que tu veux Stefan mais quand je renterai, ils devront être parti » Il les poussa puis parti. Elijah quant à lui remis convenablement sa veste et sourit à Stefan

-« Je me fiche complètement qu'il ne veut pas coopérer je veux seulement votre parole Stefan »

-« Vous l'avez »

-« Bien » Il s'avança vers lui « On se voit avec le reste de votre groupe pour ce qu'on a convenue ? »

-« Demain »

-« Non ce soir » « Nous restons dans les parages » Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front et partit

-« Non Elie » Elle allait le rattraper mais Stefan lui prit le bras et le plaqua contre lui. Il ne laissa pas Rebecca parler en l'embrassant.


	23. Chapter 22

Le baiser échangé par Rebecca et Stefan tourna vite court. La jolie blonde stoppa les ardeurs de son partenaire pour lui flanquer une gifle. Elle aussi, elle en avait très envie mais….

-« Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

-« Becca !» disait-il d'une voix rauque, s'était à peine s'il pouvait contenir son envie d'elle

-« REPOND ! »Il la regarda puis baissa la tête. Il la releva puis d'un regard charmeur il lui sourit ce qui enragea encore plus Rebecca. Elle était loin d'être une fille facile. C'est ce que le comportement de Stefan lui renvoyait. Elle avait autant besoin que n'importe quelle fille d'une romance, non d'un coup d'un soir. Elle lui en voulait en cet instant qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, à ces envies, à son obsession de tout oublier. Il ne devait pas l'utiliser pour se sortir les Petrova de la tête, il en était hors de question. Elle méritait mieux. Mais Stefan n'abandonnait pas…Il l'attirait encore plus. Elle se mordit les lèvres se qui les écorchait, Stefan se transformait rapidement. Comme un aimant il se rapprochait d'elle. Il l'a dévorait des yeux et se n'était pas un euphémisme. Il voulait la manger ce qui procura l'énervement et son désir intense et insoutenable pour Stefan. La tension monta d'un cran, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fonça sur elle la plaqua contre le mur. Rebecca aurait eu presque le souffle coupé si elle pouvait respirer. Elle était bouchée très surprise, Stefan sourit. Ses yeux se déposaient sur l'écorchure de sa belle blonde vampirique. De son pouce il l'essuya et se laissa s'en délecter un peu. Rebecca était déconcertée, elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir mais Stefan lui happas les lèvres. Elle n'avait plus envie de se débattre, elle se laissa aller pour vivre un moment qu'elle pensait ne pouvoir jamais l'oublier alors que Bonnie aurait aimé oublier la confession de Caroline. Elle ne serait pas là avec elle, entrain de se rendre compte que ses parents n'avaient pas fait que l'éloigner de la ville mais aussi de ses amies.

Elle était là assise à côté de Caroline devant ses aînées. Ces dernières ne savaient pas quoi répondre à son interrogatoire. En cet instant, si elle pouvait les haïr, elle l'aurait fait mais cela lui était impossible. On pouvait voir toute sa tristesse et détresse dans ses yeux. Les doigts croisés avec ceux de Caroline, Bonnie essayait de se contrôler mais encore une fois ses pouvoirs se manifestaient. Elle se laissait emportait par eux car c'était son exutoire son moyen d'expression. Elle voulait leur montrer à quel point : il lui on fait du mal. Elle s'était persuadée que personne ne l'aimait. Elle s'était donc à l'époque recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant deux années consécutif jusqu'au jour sa tante Shonda est rentrée en trombe dans sa chambre. Elle la fit sortir faire du shopping. En deux ans de vie à Paris, c'était la première qu'elle remarquait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle contemplait enfin cette ville splendide, ses magasins hors de prix. Depuis ce jour là, elle se laissait un tout petit peu approcher. Elle se fit un peu d'amie, des amies aux quels elle pouvait rire, discuter parler mais pas se confier. Elle les qualifiait amies, elles étaient son repaire sa nouvelle famille. Enfin, elle avait réussit à trouver son équilibre après 7 ans d'exil mais on lui retirait tout. On la brisait de nouveau, Shonda avait prit sa défense mais Abby avait été persuasive. Elle était maintenant à Mystic-Falls dans une ville où elle pensait que tous les habitants qui la composait et connaissait l'avait lâchement laissé tombé et ignoré.

Encore, une fois on l'avait prise pour une imbécile et c'était dur à avaler.

-« Vous avez l'intention de rester muette ? Je crois... non nous devons avoir des explications » Caroline la fixa toute triste puis pivota pour regarder Abby et Sheila. Mais rien ni faisait, elles ne pouvaient pas, elle savait qu'elles avaient fauté mais c'était dans l'intérêt de Bonnie. Les rumeurs que Silas devenait de plus en plus fort dans l'autre côté, qu'il se passait des choses étranges à l'endroit où était entreposer son corps les poussait à l'éloigner loin d'elles. Elles savaient qu'il reviendrait pour elle, il voulait se venger et accomplir ses plans diaboliques. Elles ne pouvaient pas courir le risque qu'il arrive à la localiser mais Silas était fort. Et n'importe où Bonnie se trouverait il la pourchasserait alors c'était le moment de réunir la famille de l'entouré au maximum. Mais ces retrouvailles étaient un vrai fiasco. Oui, elles avaient fautés mais il en était hors de question qu'elles se justifient alors qu'à l'époque s'était la meilleure solution.

-« REPONDEZ » Les ampoules éclatèrent, un feu de cheminé s'alluma. On pouvait voir, les yeux de Bonnie noircir et les flammes dansé dans ses iris.

-« Bonnie, tu… » Essaya de dire Caroline mais Bonnie se tourna vers elle. Caroline ne su pas quoi dire. Bonnie lui coupa le sang, elle se sentit frémir Bonnie n'était plus là.

-« J'estime en avoir besoin après tout le mal que vous m'avez fait et que vous me faites encore ! » Ses yeux s'embuèrent, mais restèrent froid ce qui contrastaient aux émotions qui transpiraient de son corps. Abby agrippait la main libre de sa mère. Cette dernière voulait prendre la parole. Sheila n'en pouvait plus de voir sa petite fille dans cet état mais Abby la devança. Elle la voyait regarder Bonnie durement puis se lever. Elle s'avança vers elle et la gifla.

-« Tu es une fille réellement ingrate Bonnie ! » « Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça été dur pour ton père et moi de t'abandonner… » « Mais, on ne pouvait pas te laisser courir un danger »

-« Je ne vois pas le résultat : Silas et Klaus sont toujours présent à m'observer » « Tu as juste choisis la facilité »

-« Tu es injuste » Abby versa une larme et pointa sa fille du doigt « Je me suis longtemps voulu de t'avoir éloigner de tout, d'avoir demander à Shonda à Liz et à Clara d'intercepter vos lettres » « Tu devais oublier à tous ce qui t'attachait à cette ville maudite Bonnie » « Et Silas ne devait pas te retrouver » « J'ai prit toutes les précautions pour te protéger et les protéger aussi » « Ok, tu l'es toujours mais au moins remercie moi de t'avoir accorder des années d'insouciance » Bonnie rigola. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire

-« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu là-bas » « ça été un véritable supplice, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, passer des journées seules à durement étudier » «j'ai passé mon temps à me protéger, je ne voulais personne s'attache à moi » « les adieux font trop mal, je me suis endurcie et pourquoi ? Pour rien car tous les efforts ont été réduits à néant » « Vous avez encore bousillé ma vie » Elle renifla puis essuya ses larmes « Mais, j'ai réussit à survivre » « C'est le seul point positif, je me suis fait à la ville au bout de trois ans et des amies aux bouts de quatre » « Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je commençais à m'y plaire à vraiment m'amuser à oublier ce qu'était Mystic-falls » « Mais tu as exigé que je revienne, tu m'as arraché et jeter à la gueule du loup » « Quel ironie Abby » « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire ni à toi ni avec papa »

-« Ne fais pas ça » dit Abby en attrapant Bonnie qui s'apprêtait à partir

-« Il est trop tard » Elle enleva agressivement la main de sa mère puis la brûla. Elle courra vers la porte. Caroline, les regarda d'un air désolé puis accourra vers son amie. En arrivant dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, elle vit Bonnie devant la voiture de Damon. Ce dernier portait des lunettes, il n'avait pas l'air commode lui non plus.

-« Bonnie !? » Elle se retourna, les yeux complètement éteint, malgré sa mort elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid

-« Alors tu montes ? Questionna Damon à Bonnie. Cette dernière regarda longuement Caroline puis ouvra la portière.

-« Je te laisse choisir la destination mais ne me questionna pas »

-« Ok ! Fais de même pour moi » Ils se regardaient puis montèrent en même temps dans la voiture. Une seconde plus tard, Caroline ne les vit plus. Bonnie était partit avec lui. Tout était bizarre. Sheila la rejoignit, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-« Damon arrivera à la contrôler » « Rentrez chez-vous »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira mieux un jour » « Elle est comme Damon, cassé au plus profond de son cœur et c'est votre faute » Elle descendit les marches du perron s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Elle jeta un regard furtif à la grand-mère de Bonnie puis ouvra le contacte et mit le turbo.

Arrivé au feu rouge, Damon regrettait déjà de s'être arrêter devant la maison Bennett. Il aurait dû allez directement chez Elena, s'expliquer même s'il savait que s'était la dernière chose à faire. Mais, il avait besoin de parler, Rick n'était pas disponible et Elena était celle qui le comprenait le mieux à une époque. Et puis c'est à elle qu'il pensait depuis des heures. Mais non, il fallait qu'il s'attarde une seconde de trop devant chez les sorcières. Une seconde de trop qui lui a permit de voir Bonnie courir dévaster en dehors de sa maison. Il la regardait, ses yeux rencontraient les siens puis il sortit sans aucune raison de sa voiture. Il accumulait les gaffes en lui proposant si elle voulait faire un tour. A son grand étonnement, elle accepta. Maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts. Elle l'agaçait en bougeant nerveusement ses jambes tout en soufflant toutes les cinq minutes. Il l'observait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de le regarder tout en se posant mille et une question sur le pourquoi du comment elle était si malheureuse. Sa contemplation fit interrompue par la musique sortant de la radio. Le changement de station le fit changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiété pour elle. Il devait juste veiller et la protéger des méchants.

Le feu tricolore passa au vert, il continuait à rouler droit devant sans s'arrêter. Bonnie voyait défiler les villes devant ses yeux. Elle devait être contente, elle était loin de Mystic-falls. Mais les propos de sa mère lui martelet la tête. Une part d'elle savait qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix à cette époque. Mais avalait-il le coup ? Ils ont tous souffert et Silas était plus présent que jamais. Elle serait resté à Mystic-falls s'aurait été la même chose, elle serait autant en danger.

-« Quel gâchis » se disait-elle à elle-même. Damon la regardait puis devant lui. Il devait rester concentré. Mais les soupires incessant de Bonnie reprit, il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Si elle voulait parler qu'elle parle parce qu'il allait devenir fou.

-« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

(…)

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais ça pour moi » « Je pourrais enfin conduire dans le silence quand tu auras vidé ton sac ! »

-« ça m'aurait étonné ! Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à toi la plus part du temps »

-« La plus part c'est-à-dire ? »

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas parler ? »

-« C'est toi qui a imposé cette règle non moi » « Alors parles ! »

-« Je n'ai pas envie » « La musique masque bien le silence qui t'agace non »

-« Judgey ! »

-« Je ne changerai pas d'avis »

-« J'essaye d'être gentil là »

-« ça ne se voit pas ! Et puis tu devrais être content. J'évite nos fréquentes disputes, mais toi tu cherches constamment à me faire enrager à croire que tu aimes ça ! »

-« je ne suis pas maso à point de déclenché une dispute avec toi ! J'aime autant que toi le calme »

-« Alors tais toi, tu m'agaces avec toutes tes questions »

-« Si tu n'es pas contente, descend de ma voiture » disait-il en l'arrêtant brusquement. Bonnie se retourna enfin vers lui. Elle le scrutait cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux. Damon, il était. Il en avait marre de côtoyer des femmes bornées à croire qu'il les attirait toute : Bonnie était la pire. Il en avait ras-le bol d'elle-même s'il aimait le défit.

-« Tu ne serait pas capable ! » « Je te rappelle que tu dois veiller sur moi H24 » Damon sourit puis enleva sa ceinture. Il se pencha vers elle, Bonnie cru qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Son cœur battait encore plus fort. Elle une partie d'elle voulait qu'il se penche plus et d'un autre côté elle voulait qu'il soit loin d'elle. C'était un être qui était répugnant à cause de son mode de vie, de son arrogance et pourtant si sexy. Sans se rendre compte, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, son souffle se fit court et plus haletant. C'était comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Damon s'en aperçu, ses yeux passa des yeux de Bonnie à ses lèvres qui étaient plus que tentante. S'il était encore le Damon d'il y a deux ans, il aurait jeté sur elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas non parce qu'il n'en avait envie mais parce que Bonnie était une sorcière. Il ne serait jamais digne d'elle et puis elle était l'une des amies d'Elena. Il ne voulait pas lui donné raison. Il ne ferait jamais rien avec elle. Il se contentait de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui surprit et troubla Bonnie. Il en profita pour enlever la ceinture de cette dernière. Rapidement, il ouvra la portière de Bonnie. Elle entendit le bruit de la porte et comprit ce qu'il se passait « Tu n'es pas sérieux » « Je ne sais pas où nous sommes »

-« Sort maintenant »

-« NON »

-« Ok » Il sortit de la voiture et la tira hors de sa belle voiture.

-« Tu es un gros malade » répliqua Bonnie en voyant Damon remonter dans la voiture

-«C'est un compliment venant de toi » Il redémarra la voiture

-« Je te déteste ! Part vas-y ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai besoin de toi » « Je n'ai besoin de personne »

Damon la regardait puis coupa le contacte et sortit de la voiture et vint en face d'elle

-« Tout tes gestes tous tes émotions prouves le contraire » « Tu en veux à la Terre tout comme moi » « Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu as des personnes qui t'entours qui peuvent t'aider mais tu es trop butter pour t'en rendre compte » « Je te tends une perche énorme » « crois moi je déteste que les gens pleurniches sur mon épaule » « Je t'offre une occasion de te décharger de tous ce qui te fait mal mais tu le refuse » « Treès bien mais ne fait pas chier » « Sinon confis-toi, je ne te jugerai pas»

-« Alors quoi, je devrais bêtement me confier à toi » « Mais tu n'es rien pour moi »

-« Raison de plus ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de te confier à moi » « c'est plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas »

Bonnie le regardait attentivement, elle se sentait soudainement trop dur avec lui. Il faisait des efforts…Elle souffla pour la énième fois.

-« Je ne sais pas par où commencer…dois-je commencer par mon mal être constant, où ma super-émotivité depuis que j'ai choisit la magie noir, ou le faite que tout le monde me balade sur ce qui me pourchasse »déblatérait-elle avec un certain détachement. Comme si, ce qu'il se passait en elle était devenue normale.

Damon ne savait pas quoi dire, Stefan avait raison. Bonnie est plus fragile qu'elle ne laissait paraitre. Tout était mascarade avec Bonnie, c'est compliqué de pouvoir la cerner. Bonnie rigola

-« Damon Salvatore est pour une fois confus et déconcerté » « C'est ce que je pensais, personne ne peut faire quelque chose pour moi » Elle remonta dans la voiture

-« Donne-moi une chance de te comprendre » Bonnie tourna la tête, elle vit sa sincérité. Il ne se forçait pas

-« C'est compliqué »

-« J'en ferai autant » « Je te parlerai de chose que je n'ai jamais dites à personne »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je me retrouve en toi, et je ne souhaite à personne d'être aussi seul que je le suis » « J'ai beau claironner que je me sens complètement content d'être ce que je suis » « Oui, j'aime être un vampire » « ça me permet d'être libre, de vivre ce que je n'aurais pas pu vivre en une vie » « J'aime la luxure et le sang. Je dis ce que je pense et refoule mes sentiments par le sarcasme » « Mais même si je suis un digne représentant de ma race, je ne souhaite comme tout à chacun être respecter et apprécier » Bonnie le regardait, il la déstabilisait. « Alors tu te sens prête à te confier » Elle baissa les yeux, se mordit les lèvres. Elle hésitait encore. Elle n'avait pas avoir peur c'était Damon, elle n'avait rien n'à perdre. Il fallait qu'elle se lance. Elle se racla la gorge tout en sortant de la voiture puis claqua la portière.

-« Ok, je suis entourée mais je me sens seule ! » « J'ai des bonnes raisons de me sentir si seule : tout le monde me cache des choses » « On m'a fait croire à tord que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vivre avec mes parents, que mes amies m'ont aussi abandonnée » « Comment voudraient-ils que je me sente, je suis complètement perdue, je ne peux pas sourire et rigoler » « ça mets impossible de continuer à feindre, je suis épuisée. Je suis contente d'avoir mes pouvoirs pour me protéger de vous tous mais l'inconvénient c'est que ça amplifie mes émotions. Je bouillonne constamment. » « Comment peuvent-ils croire que tout puissent s'arranger en me ramenant ici ? Je déteste cette ville autant que ses habitants ! » « Personne n'a jamais voulu me comprendre, se mettre pour une fois à ma place » « vous vous contentez de regarder, laisser choses se faire » « Je ne suis pas si forte que vous le croyez, je suis encore une adolescente qui veut vivre une vie paisible avoir son premier petit copain sa première relation son premier baiser » « Mais, il faut croire que ça ce sont les filles comme Elena, Caroline et Meredith qui en ont ce droit et cette chance » « Et puis du jour en lendemain….. » Sa voix se cassa, ses larmes dévalaient son visage qui était de plus en plus pâle. Bonnie n'a jamais été aussi vulnérable devant qui que se soit. Elle se laissait aller et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle rigola sans savoir pourquoi, elle essuya avec le revers de sa main son visage. Elle regarda Damon de ses yeux noir persans puis reprit « je me découvre une autre vie, je suis une sorcière alors que je ne me connais pas » « C'est pourtant vrai et si fou à la fois » « Et il y a vous les vampires et les loups garous : Je dois faire régner la paix mais j'ai tellement de haine en moi » « Je ne suis pas une personne bien sinon vous aurez eu confiance en moi : vous n'aurez pas cacher autant de chose car vous m'écarter encore plus que je ne le suis déjà »

« Tu me demande de te faire confiance Damon, que tu es capable de pouvoir me protéger mais je n'arriverai pas à te croire pour la bonne raison que tu me fais peur » « Tu m'attiras que des ennuies et tu me mens » « On n'est mieux servis que par soi-même, j'ai enfin comprit ce que voulait dire ce proverbe » Damon se contenta de la regarder, il savait qu'elle refuserait une marque d'affection de sa part. Et pourtant, il tenta sa chance. Il s'avança vers elle pour la serrer contre lui mais Bonnie remonta dans la voiture. Elle mit sa ceinture « C'est bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Tu sais maintenant comment je me sens » « Je me sens mal et j'ai envie de rentrer à Mystic-falls si ça ne te gêne pas » Il fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet, il resta à la regarder croiser les bras. Il s'avança vers elle puis ouvrit la porte.

-« Moi je n'ai pas parler »

-« Pas là peine » « Je sais que tu n'en pas envie »Elle fermait la porte. Il fit son air agacé, il se contenta de s'accroupir et posa ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-« Quand je dis que je suis comme toi » « Je ne mentais pas ! » Bonnie le regarda enfin, elle vit une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux bleus

-« Damon ! »

-« Si je te dis toutes ses choses, c'est parce que j'en ai envie » Elle se tue « Mon père était pire que tes parents » « Il passait son temps à me rabaisser à me comparer sans cesse avec Stefan » « La seule personne en qui croyais en moi et m'aimait est partie trop tôt » « Elle m'a lâchement abandonnée après un long froid d'hiver » « J'ai connu le sentiment d'abandon, et Katherine à accentué ce sentiment que je hais » « Ce sentir dépendant de l'amour et de l'attention de quelqu'un. C' est beau et bon mais aussi destructeur » « Katherine m'avait réapprit à aimé mais tout était mensonge et destruction » « Je suis bien placé pour comprendre c'est quoi être seul » « Je l'ai été durant toute mon éternité mais depuis deux ans et même si je ne montre pas que je tiens au groupe, ils sont ma famille » « Je ferai tout pour rien ne leur arrive » « Certes s'il faut faire un choix entre Elena et une d'elles mon choix est vite fait » « même s'il est difficile mais il faut quelqu'un qui le fasse »

-« C'est abject, on ne peux pas choisir si une vie vaut mieux que l'autre »

-« L'éternité montre que c'est la dure loi de la jungle Bonnie ! » « Je n'essaye pas de donner raison à mes actes ou à atténuer ce que tes parents t'ont fait » « Mais il y a des choses dans la vie qui font mal qui doivent être faite » « Et ce sont les gens comme moi et tes parents que la vie n'épargnent pas » « Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont cru le mieux, ils t-ont éloignés d'eux pour que tu ais une meilleure vie » « certes, tu n'as pas eu une vie de rêve mais ils t'ont gardé en vie » « Et pour eux, c'est ce qui compte » « Tu as de la chance de les avoirs car malgré leur maladresse, ils te montrés en t'éloignant d'eux qu'ils t'amaient » « Médites sur ça Judgey » Il la regarda encore avec plus d'insistance lorsqu'elle lâcha encore une larme qu'elle s'empressa de chasser. Elle baissa la tête. Il se leva ré-ouvra la porte. Elle avait besoin de réponse, que quelqu'un la rassure : il le savait. Il n'aimait pas parler mais elle en avait besoin. Il était sur la bonne voix autant battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

-« Sort » elle releva la tête, lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait en un seul regard « Tu as besoin de marcher et de savoir ce qui se passe avec Silas…Non ? »

-« Oui »

-« Allez descend » Elle le regarda puis descendit. Elle attendit qu'il fermit à clé la voiture pour marché à ses côtés.

-« Toi et les autres faites l'objet d'une prophétie »

-« Une quoi ? »

-« Laisses-moi continuer… »

(….)

-« Bien, Silas souhaite créée des hybrides mi vampire, mi sorciers, mi loup-garous pour vaincre les chasseurs qui veulent tuer tous les êtres surnaturels. Mais pour ça il a besoin d'une sorcière, d'une jeune vampire et d'un loups garou et aussi du sosie Petrova »

-« Donc, si je comprends bien il me veut juste pour une stupide guerre contre eux et les chasseurs »

-« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça : tu es beaucoup plus pour lui » « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il le fascine chez toi Bonnie » « Mais il te veut, tu es sa sorcière » « Il m'a interdit de m'approcher de toi »

Bonnie s'arrêta « Attends tu l'as déjà vu ? »questionna avec étonnement

-« Il s'est fait passé pour toi…puis montrer sur son vrai jour » « Il est réellement fort, c'est pour ça que je suis dur avec toi » « On n'a pas le droit à de la peu près où de compter uniquement sur ton côté dark pour le vaincre »

-« Ok, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres sont concernés ? » « Si c'est moi qui l'intéresse »

-« Caroline… » Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux puis fini la phrase de Damon

-« Et un jeune vampire et Tyler doit être un loup-garou »

-« Tu comprends vite » sourit Damon

-« Et Klaus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec lui »

-« Il veut la même chose avoir des hybrides mais on pense qu'ils ont d'autre chose en tête »

-« Et tu sais qui ils sont ? » « Je veux dire quel genre d'être surnaturel ils sont ? »

-« Nicklaus est un hybride : mi vampire mi loup-garou » « Et pour ce que j'ai vu de Silas, il a l'air d'être un puissant sorcier » « Il y a quelque chose de ne pas très clair, il possède une force surprenante »

-« C'est…. »Elle baissa la tête. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était dépassée. Elle commençait à trembler ses pouvoirs prenaient un peu plus le dessus. Les cailloux volèrent autour d'eux. Damon releva sa tête à l'aide de son pouce. Il chassa les mèches collées sur le visage mal de Bonnie.

-« Je suis là » « Viens » il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour elle. Elle pouvait se consumer par sa propre magie. Il devait la canaliser. Bonnie resta tétanisée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cette étreinte. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle manquait cruellement de chaleur et Damon lui en donnait malgré lui. Elle posa juste sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, elle relâchait tout. On entendait les cailloux tomber au sol. Ils restaient dans cette position avant de reprendre la route en silence dans la gêne le plus total.

* * *

Quelque temps auparavant chez Meredith, le même genre de silence s'était installé entre elle et Masson.

Elle venait juste de raccrocher depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le gigantesque livre que venait de déposer Masson devant elle. Ils s'agrandirent encore plus quant-elle lui l'inscription sur la première page de couverture. Elle releva instinctivement la tête pour regarder son frère. Meredith voulait le trucider sur place. Lui faire avaler son air suffisant parce qu'il affichait son magnifique sourire alors que tout allait mal. Quelque part, elle s'en doutait qu'il le savait mais malgré tout ça lui fit de la peine. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour ne rien se cacher. C'était un lourd secret qu'elle-même avait du mal à garder. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir voulu lui prévenir à la minute même qu'elle avait apprit. Heureusement que leur mère l'en a empêché. Il la déçu car elle se sentait conne d'avoir souffert de le lui cacher alors que lui n'eut pas trop de mal.

Elle sourit, se leva prit le livre. Elle s'avança vers lui et le plaqua sur le torse de son frère :

-« Garde-le, il ne me servira à rien » Elle le regarda puis s'apprêta à partir mais il lui attrapa le bras. Il se leva à son tour et se mit face à elle.

-« Crois-moi petite sœur, tu en auras grand besoin » « Ce livre est une mine d'or » « Il t'apprendra tous ce que tu dois savoir sur les chasseurs, les vampires, les loups garous et les sorcières » Meredith se détacha de lui et parti mais fut arrêter par une flèche. Elle effleura sa joue, Meredith bouillonna et se retourna furieuse.

-« Tu es complètement fou ! » « Ma parole faut toi soigner »

-« Je ne suis pas fou » »Notre mission est de tous les tuer sans exceptions »

-« Je le sais Caroline, Stefan et Damon sont des vampires, Tyler est un loup-garou » « Je les côtoie tous les jours, ils sont inoffensif comparé à toi » « Tu es un véritable malade avec ton bidule chouette »

-« Arbalète » Souria t-il « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur ce que tu savais sur le monde surnaturel ? »

-« Pour que tu me prennes pour une folle ? » « Ok, tu es un féru du fantastique mais de la à croire qu'il existe des vampires, loups-garous, sorcières, je ne pense pas ! » « De toute manière, je ne regrette rien qui sait : tu serais peut-être venu et voulu les tuer à mon insu » « Et tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir tu me caches bien des choses » Masson se sentit bête d'un coup, il voulait se faire pardonner

-« Meredith » Elle recula leva les mains pour qu'il ne l'approche pas

-« Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule » Elle courra juste après. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et tout doucement elle s'assit pour s'installer à son bureau pour écrire sur son journal. A peine, elle posa le crayon sur une page blanche qu'il se brisa. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle détestait ça. Elle jeta le crayon pour en prendre un autre mais il se passa la même chose. Elle souffla posa ses bras croisés sur la table pour y caler sa tête. C'est ce moment là que Masson arrivait. Il vit directement les crayons brisés dans la poubelle. Il comprit à l'instant même ce qu'il se passait. Les capacités de Meredith commençaient à se manifester. Meredith grogna en sentant l'odeur de son frère.

-« J'ai dit que je voulais être seule, tu peux comprendre ça ! » Il ne disait rien, il prit récupéra seulement le crayon dans la corbeille puis s'assis au bord du lit.

-« Ecoute petite sœur » Elle ne bougeait pas. Alors il pivota la chaise de Meredith jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse face. Cette dernière gardait pourtant les yeux fermés « Ouvres-les »

-« Non »

-« Tu préfère que je laisse les parents faire ton éducation sur le monde des chasseurs » « Crois moi, j'aurais aimés qu'une personne comme moi m'enseigne tout ses choses » « L'oncle Henry est le pire professeur que j'ai pu avoir » « Il est dur et méchant autoritaire, j'ai énormément morflé » « Alors libre à toi de ne pas m'écouter mais sache que je serai toujours là » Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses se leva. Il alla reposer le crayon sur la table pour repartir mais Meredith posa sa main sur la sienne.

-« Attend…Excuse-moi, c'est jusqu'il est difficile de savoir que tu me caches des choses si importante sur ta vie » « Je nous croyais proche » Elle expira « Enfin bref, je veux tout savoir sur les chasseurs » « Mais avant dis-moi ce que tu allais me dire à propos de ce crayons » lui montra t-elle avec sa tête.

Masson sourit « Moi aussi au début, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma force »

-« De quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce qui à avoir avec un crayon cassé »

-« Ce crayon montre que tu ne contrôles pas ta force » « tu étais énervé contre moi, tu as à peine exercé une pression sur le crayon qu'il se casse » Meredith fit « oh » Masson continua « Quand tu seras devant un vampire ou un loup-garou après avoir fait ton serment de chasseur, elle sera décuplé, tu pourras les sentir » « Ils ont une odeur particulière » « Tu auras une envie incontrôlable de tous les tués » « Au début c'est assez effrayant mais après on s'y fait »

-« Wow wow, attends une seconde, c'est quoi cette histoire de serment que je dois faire »

-« Quant on choisit d'être un chasseur » Masson se projeta le jour qui à bouleversé sa vie :

_Il se retrouva deux ans en arrière vêtue d'une longue robe noir avec un capuchon sur la tête. Il était entouré par des milliers de personnes vêtues de la même manière_ « Il faut prêter serment devant le conseil des chasseurs dans un endroit qu'il est inconnu »

-« Les parents y étaient alors ? »

-« Non, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de garder le secret » « Ils allaient tous gâcher comme d'habitude » « Pour une fois je voulais faire quelque chose sans leur aide » Masson baissa les yeux, il se replongea encore dans ses souvenirs. _Il tenait un long cierge, une flamme apparu soudainement. Il sentait le stress monter d'un cran. Une personne s'avançait vers lui, il ne voyait pas sa tête mais il su que c'était une femme à la seconde où une main caramel recouvra les siennes. Et puis elle indiqua qu'elle était âgée. De son autre main, elle baissa sa capuche, il fut stupéfait de découvrir…_

-« Sheila Bennett ! »

-« Oui, elle-même » « Elle m'avait expliqué ce jour là qu'elle prennait la relève de son ancêtre d'Abbygail Bennett » « c'est normalement Abbygail qui convertie tous les potentiels chasseurs mais à cette époque elle ne pouvait pas descendre chez les communs des mortels » « Parce qu'il y avait le foutoir là haut »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? »

-« Tu n'as pas une petite idée » « A l'époque, il faisait déjà des dégâts et j'en suis sûr qu'il en faisait bien avant dans l'autre côté » « Son énergie était soit disant impressionnante » « cela ne s'inquiétait pas à l'époque car Annaya avait renforcé son sort » « Je ne sais pas comment il a pu s'en sortir »

-« Silas ? »

-« Oui » répliqua Masson

-« Revenons aux serments »

-« Comme tu veux » _Ses yeux étaient encrés dans ceux de Sheila. Soudain, il se senti fléchir, il se trouva rapidement à genou. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses yeux révulsaient, il senti comme une décharge électrique dans sa tête. Il paniqua quant-il senti les pouces de la grand-mère de Bonnie sur ses tempes. Il vit des images défiler à une vitesse incroyable : le savoir s'insinuait en lui. Puis le trou noir._

-« Après ? » questionna Meredith, elle voulait en savoir plus

-« Laisse-moi finir » _Il se réveillait quelques heures plus tard au même endroit, il le savait car le jour était levé. Il ne restait que trois personnes : Sheila, le père d'Elena et l'oncle Henry._

-« Je trouve bizarre que le père d'Elena n'a rien dit aux parents, ils étaient pourtant proche »

-« Tous ce qui se passe au conseil reste à l'intérieur du conseil » _l'Oncle Henry s'avança vers Masson, lui tendit un papier et l'ordonnait de le lire à voix haute puis de le signé. C'est ce qu'il fit puis on lui donna une épée et une arbalète. A la seconde qu'il les toucha son nom se gravait sur ses armes et un tatouage se dessina sur tout son corps. Il gémissait de douleur, c'était réellement insupportable mais après il se sentait très fort._

-« Un tatouage ? »

-« Quand tu auras le tien, tu verras le mien » « C'est comme un signe distinctif entre famille pour se reconnaître » « Et puis il y a un truc assez mystique qui entour chaque tatouage » Il prit le livre qu'il avait ramené avec lui et le lui tendit à nouveau « lit le » « Continues à faire du sport et tout ira bien »

-« Quand dois-je prêter ? »

-« On le sait jamais » « Ils viennent te chercher » « Je te préviens c'est déroutant »

-« Merci Masson » Elle lui souriait sincèrement à son frère.

-« De rien, si tu veux demain je te monterai comment on utilise une arbalète » « J'en suis sûr que les parents doivent en avoir quelque part »

-« ça me plairait beaucoup »

-« Bien, demain à l'aube tu auras ta première initiation » « Potasse bien » Il lui tapa l'épaule puis il parti. Elle le regarda partir puis fit attirer par le vibreur de son téléphone. Elle vit une enveloppe et l'ouvrit « Pour ce soir c'est mort, je te laisse. E » Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà bien tard.

* * *

-« Tu lui as envoyé »demanda Caroline à Elena. Elle ne voulait ni voir sa mère ni Tyler. Elle avait besoin d'une amie alors la jolie blonde trouva rejuge chez Elena.

-« Oui, elle doit être soulagé d'ailleurs »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça » disait Caroline qui ne comprenait pas les sous entendues d'Elena

-« Pour rien »

-« Elena ? » insistas la jeune vampire

-«Ok » soupirait Elena « Meredith m'en veux et je ne sais pas pourquoi » « J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant »

-« On y arrivera » Elle prit la main d'Elena et la serra fort.

-« En faite tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ? » « Tu ne devais pas convaincre Bonnie pour ce soir ? »

-« Si j'étais avec elle mais tout à dégénéré » « On s'est reproché pas mal de chose puis on est allez chez ses parents pour avoir des explications »

-« Je ne comprends rien »

-« C'est long »

-« J'ai tout mon temps » Silas disait la même chose à Katherine qui commençait à se déshabiller. Il lui prit les mains fortement. « Je veux prendre tout mon temps ce soir chérie » « Soit patiente, tu prendras toi aussi ton plaisir.

-« Je te hais Silas »

-« Moi, je t'adore tu me rappelles Tatia » « Elle avait le même goût que toi mais toi tu as un goût nettement plus sauvage..je parles bien sûr de ton sang » « j'apprécie ça » Disait-il en la dévorant du regard Il parcourra ses mains sur Katherine tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il prit son temps pour la déshabiller. Il n'était pas brutal ce qui déstabilisait Katherine. Elle essayait de ne pas apprécier ses caresses. Elle fixait le feu de la cheminée tout comme Damon. Ce dernier était seul dans son immense salon fixant sa cheminée. Il bu de temps en temps son verre de bourbon. Il repensait à sa journée qui était très surprenante. Bonnie l'intriguait, elle était la raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait toujours une oreille qui trainait pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il souriait en entendant son frère prendre du plaisir. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue réellement rire. Cette Rebecca avait un réel impacte sur lui. Il fut instigué par des battements de cœur rapide. Le cœur de Bonnie se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Il su à la seconde qu'elle était réveillée. Elle se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Bonnie hésitait à descendre, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre de Damon. Il n'était pas là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le cherchait ou pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. Mais une chose est sûr elle avait besoin de quelqu'un maintenant. Et il a été si présent ces derniers temps que c'était peut-être normale qu'elle le cherche. Elle soupira s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle se posait trop de question pour pas grand-chose. la belle métisse descendit l'escalier, son regard cherchait celui de Damon mais elle tomba sur son dos. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait alors elle marcha pour s'assoir en face de lui. Elle se contentait de faire comme lui, regarder le feu de cheminé. Le feu crépitait, le reflet des flammes dansaient dans leurs iris. Damon sourit lui tendit son verre à Bonnie mais refusa.

-« Je n'ai pas aimé l'effet que ça à eu sur moi la dernière fois »

-« Tan pis, il y aura plus pour moi » « Dis-moi pourquoi tu me cherchais » Il ne la regardait pas. Il craignait d'y revoir toute cette tristesse sans pouvoir rien faire.

-« D'abord merci » « Merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi malgré mon mauvais caractère » « c'est bizarre alors qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais tu es la personne avec qui je me sens proche » « j'ai senti la même chose avec Katherine mais avec toi c'est totalement différent »

-« Et en quoi » demanda t-il en croisant les yeux de Bonnie. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, Bonnie sourit puis baissa la tête et toucha ses cheveux. Elle était troublée et pas très sûr d'elle.

-« Tu es la seule personne qui a prit le temps de m'expliquer les choses » « Tu as été honnête et j'apprécie ça ! » Elle releva la tête, elle le vit prendre une gorgée de bourbon puis il la regarda. Il se pencha vers elle et lui sourit. Ils se regardaient pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs yeux se détournaient en même temps. Une demi-heure plus tard, Bonnie s'endormit. Damon s'en perçu, il sourit. Il la porta dans ses bras, instinctivement elle enroula ses bras à son cou. Quant il la déposa sur le lit, elle ne le lâcha pas. Il due se résoudre à se coucher à ses côtés. Ce n'était déplaisant pour Damon. Toute la nuit il la contempla, elle était à ses yeux : vraiment merveilleuse.

Pendant ce temps, Katherine sombrait dans la luxure mais Silas allait bientôt la faire déchanter…..

* * *

**J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur l'évolution de ma fic. Je sais que le Bamon se fait attendre mais Bonnie et Damon se rapprochent lentement mais surement...bsx**


	24. Chapitre 23

Et oui, Silas était doux et prévenant avec Katherine. Doux en parcourant délicatement les courbures infinies de sa proie. A chaque parcelle, il laissait une pluie de chastes baisers. Prévenant, parce qu'il répondait en fonction des réactions du corps de la brunette. Elle était sous tension, elle mordait léchait ses lèvres, soupirait quant-il explorait sa féminité tout en caressant le haut de son corps. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, d'agripper les draps. De temps à autre, elle remontait sa jambe droite.

Silas jubilait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle mais il s'ennuyait. Il détestait faire l'amour puisqu'il réservait à celle qui l'avait trahit. Il préférait être brutal et exigeant : il aimait le sexe. Il voulait qu'avec chacune de ses partenaires brûler intensément les calories, transpirer et toujours transpirer.

Mais pour une fois, il pouvait faire une exception, montrer une autre facette de lui à Katherina. Elle l'aidait comme même dans son plan, c'était la moindre des choses de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Toujours avec lenteur, il s'approchait de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec une infinité de tendresse. Il lui chuchota des mots tendres en s'enfonçant en elle. Il s'accordait parfaitement, il accentuait de plus en plus les fréquences de ses assauts.

Katherine devenait de plus en plus crazy. Elle jouissait encore et encore, toucha ses cheveux le dos de Silas. Ça faisait extrêmement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir. Cela remontait à Elijah, en cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Tellement que ses pensées en étaient inondées de ses caresses de ses lèvres, elle se surprenait à le voir à la place de Silas. Elle fermait les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits mais elle entendit sa voix, Silas avait prit son apparence. Il lisait dans ses pensées, savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

La température approchait les 40°, les draps étaient trempés, Silas quant à lui commençait à changer la dynamique de leur rapport. Ses mains saisissaient les poignets de la jolie fille de l'Est de manière possessive et violente. Il les mettait en haut de la tête de cette dernière tout en goutant goulument de son sang.

Rapidement des cordes apparaissaient, s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets de sa prisonnière. Il la lâcha, se redressait, il prit la forme de Damon. Il abordait un magnifique sourire, ses yeux étaient presque enflammés. Alors qu'elle le sentait encore profondément en elle, elle fut surprise de sa stabilité, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa les iris bleu qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Rien quand le regardant, elle le sentit que tout allait de mal en pire. Katherine ne souhait que de partir mais les cordes l'en empêchait. Elle était comme clouée dans ce lit immense, elle y était prisonnière.

La prisonnière de cet homme qui planait au dessus d'elle. Ses iris brun devenaient livides, la douleur en bas de ses reins était violente. Silas était barbare, elle n'avait plus possession de son corps. Il lui faisait des choses atroces dont on ne pouvait pas imaginés. Elle pleurait en silence malgré qu'il prenne enfin son plaisir. Quelque fois, il la fouettait, mordait l'ordonnait de se nourrir de lui. Il lui susurrait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle était au bord du gouffre, elle pensait que cette nuit n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Mais pour certain, dans une des chambres du manoir, s'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient sans cauchemar et sans questions.

* * *

Collés l'un à l'autre, ils dormirent profondément. Damon venait tout juste de se laissé emporter par le sommeil. Il avait lutté contre Morphée, il voulait veiller sur Bonnie. Connaître chacun des traits de son visage. Il savait qu'elle était belle mais là endormit si paisiblement, il avait le loisir de si attardé pour apprécier sa perfection. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait contenir autant d'émotion ? Pour une humaine, ce méli mélo de sentiments devait être insupportable car bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

Même un vampire qui devait supporter chacun de ses sentiments amplifiés avait du mal à tenir le coup il éteignait leur humanité. C'est là qui remarquait sa force, son courage…Cependant, elle devait changer, voir plus loin, comprendre que dans la vie qu'il y a des fois qu'un seul choix qui s'impose…qu'on ne peut pas contourner. La vie est cruelle, elle devait en prendre conscience.

Il quittait le visage de Bonnie pour fixer le plafond. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil un fin sourire se dessinait sur judgey, il se sentit comme apaiser. Ses paupières battaient comme des ailes de papillons. Il était maintenant endormit alors que deux heures plus tard…

Deux heures plus tard, c'était Bonnie qui se réveillait. Elle sentit sous ses doigts un corps dur, elle expirait puis inspirait. Une odeur enivra ses narines, elle su immédiatement qui était en sous d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement puis battit à tout rompre non par peur parce qu'il ne la jamais effrayé de cette manière mais parce qu'elle adorait être collée tout contre lui. Elle en avait honte d'éprouver un sentiment pareil pour Damon. Il ne l'avait pas épargné depuis leur rencontre mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire…Depuis quelque heure, il lui aspirait la sécurité et la confiance.

C'était fou, mais Damon l'influençait malgré elle. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du vampire pendant de longues minutes. Elle réalisait à quel point il était attirant mais ce sont les trucs de vampires qui le rendait si irrésistible. Bonnie voulait s'en convaincre pour croire que ce n'était pas naturel. Damon était un buveur de sang très puissant aimant ce qu'il était et appréciait ce que l'éternité et le vampirisme lui offrait mais à part ça….

Elle savait se disait-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieur « qu'il était un homme super bien conservé, doté d'un charme fou, un tchatche sans faille et une intuition hors du commun.. » Il pouvait être parfait s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Elle souffla encore, elle savait ce que voulait dire Stefan. Elle en avait une vague idée mais maintenant c'était frappant ! Bonnie craquait pour Damon. C'était pour cela qu'elle le détestait tant. Elle refusait de voir la réalité….et sa gentillesse sa prévenance, son écoute, ses yeux…Tout cela on contribués à détruire son mur de brique.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de le savoir ? Elle le sait : un peu plus de confusion et de complication. Damon était amoureux d'Elena et le restera toujours. Ça ne servait à rien de nourrir ce genre de sentiments. Elle devait les refouler, faire comme à son habitude : Lui lancer des pics ! Mais vu leur rapprochement ça allait être dur, il n'était pas presser de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait vu dans son regard, il voulait l'aider la protéger quoiqu'il en coûte. Le savoir le gonfla le cœur mais la chaleur du corps de Damon commença à la gêner.

Elle avait envie de le toucher de l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait rester coucher tout contre lui, elle voulait partir mais Damon l'entoura de ses bras, sa tête pivota vers la sienne. Leurs nez n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, son souffle se coupa. Elle le dévora du regard, profita pour l'inspecter sur toutes les coutures. Elle trouvait de plus en plus beau, elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher. Son envie la consumait, elle ne résistait plus. Elle leva sa main tremblante vers le visage enchanteur de Damon. Elle l'effleura à peine, il se mit soudainement à bouger elle sursautait. Elle détourna son regard, fit semblant de dormir, heureusement resta endormit. Elle soupira puis sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Cette chambre était aussi silencieuse que celle de Silas. Cela faisait peut-être une demi-heure qu'il avait arrêté de mettre au supplice Katherine. Elle était encore allongée les poignets ligotées, le corps complètement sous le contrôle de Silas. Quant à lui, il finissait de prendre sa douche sous l'apparence de Damon. A croire qu'il aimait le physique du beau ténébreux. Katherine le regardait arrivé en serviette, il abordait un sourire joyeux et satisfait. En cet instant, elle détestait Damon et encore plus Silas. Elle essayait de tirer sur ses lianes mais elles l'écorchaient. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal et saignaient abondamment. Le sosie manquait de sang, ses gencives lui démangeaient.

-« Détache-moi sale pourriture » « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : m'humilier » « Bien la gagner, laisses-moi partir » ordonna Katherine impatiente de partir. Silas sourit, tourna la tête. Il la regarda amusé. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés, il caressa son visage « Va en enfer » Il rigola

-« On n'a pas fini tout les deux ma jolie » Il regarda les cordes et les resserra, de son doigt il récupéra quelques gouttes de sang qu'il s'empressa de lécher « Mumh succulent » « Je me demande si le sang d'Elena est aussi bon ? »

-« Je t'en pris fait toi plaisir ! »

-« J'apprécie que tu me donnes l'autorisation de me nourrir d'elle mais j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle » « Moi celle que je veux c'est Bennett » « Et toi tu va m'y aider »

-« Débrouilles-toi tout seul Silas » « Tues-moi, en prends toi à Elijah à ma fille » « Mais je ne t'aiderai pas à atteindre Bonnie » Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui sourit de plus belle.

-« Alors, elle aussi réussit à te toucher ! » « Les Bennett ont ce don, elles envoutent le plus noir des cœurs » « Tu l'apprécies, laisses-moi en faire autant » Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

-« Non » Il lui caressa ses cheveux, tout en souriant. Il descendit sa main sur son cou. Il poussa une légère pression.

-« Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce qu'on a vécu Kat » Il la pressa encore plus « Ne te crois pas indispensable, je comptais bien amener ma mission seul » « Mais c'est si bon d'entendre quelqu'un te dire non » « La résistance est encore mieux que le sexe » « Et toi, tu auras toujours cette trace » disait-il en la relâchant « Violacée sur ton cou, c'est une marque de notre alliance et de notre haine » Il se leva puis laisser tomber sa serviette. Il se balada nu sous le regard enragé de Katherine. Ses cordes disparaissaient, son corps était de nouveau léger.

Rapidement, elle se précipitait vers son ennemi Elle voulait le toucher mais il se volatilisa pour réapparaitre derrière elle,

-« Bou » il riait de bon cœur. Katherine fit trois pas en arrière. Quant à Silas il mit son pantalon et continua « Tu m'as été très utile hier soir, je suis déçu que tu ne veuilles pas continuer nos petits jeux » « Mais je me demande encore qui entre Elijah et ta fille périra en premier ! » Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, il fit comme s'il réfléchissait « J'y penserai plus tard » Il lui sourit « Tu me trouves comment ? » Après avoir enfiler un haut blanc et une veste semblable à celle de Damon « Je veux que ça soit parfait! Notre rendez-vous risque d'être riche en émotion » « Je lui ferai exploré son côté sombre si tu vois ce que je veux dire » « c'est notre secret, si tu ouvres la bouche tu commenceras lentement à te dessécher » « tu auras soif, mais tu ne devras que te satisfaire de moi » « Parles, tu mourras…Bon » Il frappa des deux mains « Je crois qu'elle va adorer »

-« Elle ne te suivra pas, ton plan échouera sans mon intervention Silas » « Damon ne la quitte pas d'une semelle »

-« Qui te dit qu'elle sera consentante ? » Il déboutonna les trois boutons de son haut « Elle doit m'attendre » « Bye Kat » Il disparu. On pouvait le voir en plein milieu de la forêt à quelque pas de l'accès de l'autre côté. Silas regardait quatre femmes endormit, il se connecta à sa princesse.

* * *

Bonnie se réveilla, automatiquement elle se leva du lit. Elle ne fit pas attention à Damon. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, tout ce qu'elle savait s'est qu'elle devait aller dans une forêt. Damon se réveillait au même moment, il ne senti plus Bonnie. C'était drôle de ne plus la sentir tout contre lui, c'était comme un manque, un vide béant dans son espace personnel. Il se leva intrigué, il la vit mettre ses chaussures. Il la trouva bizarre…

-« Bonnie ! » cria –il exaspéré par elle. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore. Elle se retourna, il se rapprocha d'elle mais fut projeter au loin. Elle disparu. Encore sonner, il s'était relever. Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, il la voyait marchée au loin. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, il sauta par sa fenêtre. Il la suivi pendant que dans la forêt de Mystic-Falls…

* * *

Le vent souffla fort dans la forêt, Meredith et Masson bénéficiait de quelque rayon de soleil pour circuler au milieu de tous ses arbres. Ils se pensèrent seul ici…Meredith était concentrée pour être à l'écoute de la nature. Elle fermait les yeux pour entendre distinctement chaque bruit de la forêt. Des bruits de feuillage, de brindille cassée sous le poids des animaux la préoccupaient. Masson lui aussi les entendit, il leva doucement les bras de sa sœur. Il les plaçait correctement pour qu'elle puisse aisément capturer sa proie qui sera peut être le diné du midi ! Il lui susurra :

-« Maintenant vide toi l'esprit, inspire et expire » « Tes sens et ton corps doivent faire qu'un avec la flèche » « Quand tu seras prête laisse la partir, elle va où tu souhaites qu'elle aille »

-« Là tu me déconcentre Masson » Il sourit, il était heureux de partager ça avec elle. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle soit sur la bonne voie, qu'elle sache où elle mettait les pieds. Lui malheureusement, il a vite déchanté, non parce qu'il n'aimait pas être un chasseur ! C'était super cool mais pour tous ceux qu'il a du tuer. Ils avaient une vie une famille, ne faisaient de mal à personne. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il détestait être ce qu'il représente : un sauveur de l'humanité !

Pourtant, lorsque des bêtes sanguinaires tels qu'il en a rencontrés à la Nouvelle Orléans déciment des villes entière. Des meutes entière de loups garous devenaient des hybrides plus abjectes plus tueur et destructeur que leur engendreur. Il adorait les tuer, les mutiler, les faire souffrir. Masson Fell, jeune et bel homme possédant d'incroyable yeux marron virant quelque fois aux vert, une mâchoire bien développée, des cheveux blond en bataille des haut de ses 1m80 est un adulte responsable avait une seul faille son cœur….

Un bruit les réveillait, Meredith tendit ses bras, la flèche partit à une vitesse incroyable. Mais il accentue. Elle se sentit encerclée, bizarrement Masson n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit. La jeune adolescente aux capacités énormes rechargea son arbalète tira dans les directions que son instinct l'intimait d'attaquer. Après trois flèches Masson se mit devant elle

-« Ne tire pas ! »

-« Pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais elle a l'air menaçante » « C'est une mauvaise louve ! »

-« Pas elle, je t'en conjure baisse ton arme ! » disait-il d'un ton ferme. Il vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas « Fais-moi confiance Méré… »

-« j'aimerai mais c'est plus fort que moi » « Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive » « Je pensais que ça se passait que quand on avait prêté serment ! » « Désolée Masson mais » La flèche parti, il courait et l'intercepta, elle traversa son bras. Son teint naturellement halé blanchit, il souffrait, une jeune femme aux long cheveux châtain aux yeux verts se baissait. Meredith se battait contre elle-même. Elle voulait lui jeter le contenu de sa bouteille sur elle.

Malgré sa blessure son frère sourit, ses mains sur la joue de l'inconnue apaisaient ses envies meurtrières.

-« Hayley ! »

-« Hey ! » elle lui sourit attristé « Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir » disait-elle d'une petite voix, une larme perlait ses joues « Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser là-bas toute seule…c'est le chao total » « J'ai besoin de toi »

-« Ici non plus, tu ne seras pas en sécurité » « C'est une ville peuplée de chasseurs » Elle secoua la tête, elle lui caressa les cheveux de Masson

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Tu dois partir pour votre sécurité »

-« Non, je ne nulle part sans toi ! Je t'aime Masson »

-« On a déjà réussit à convaincre que se n'était pas mal ce qu'on faisait » « Notre amour est pur : ce n'est pas parce que tu es un chasseur et moi un loup garou qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble »

(…)

« Tu as réussi à dominé tes pulsions pour moi…je pense qu'on est capable de tout » « On sera tout recommencer, j'en suis certaine »

-« Tu ne connais pas mes parents » « Ils ne sont pas aussi conciliant que ta meute »

-« Je m'en fiche du moment que je suis avec toi » Il la regarda, il se laissa tombé sa tête en arrière puis pivota sa tête vers sa jeune sœur

-« T'inquiète, je ne dirai rien » « C'est pour la bonne cause » Meredith laissa l'arbalète glissé de sa main et se rapprocha d'eux puis déchira son T-shirt. Elle fit un garrot à Masson. Hayley la scruta, vit quelques ressemblances entre le frère et la sœur. Elle la trouvait belle et gentille mais resta comme même méfiante : les apparences sont souvent trompeuse. Malgré ce fait, en constatant la tendresse qu'ils se portaient tout les deux la firent douter. Et puis Masson avait tellement parlé d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître déjà.

Meredith posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, regardait cette fameuse Hayley. Elle lui tendit sa main

-« On ne sait pas présenter : Moi c'est Meredith sa petite sœur » « Il la du surement vous parlez de moi »

-« Beaucoup, il vous adore »

-« Désolé, j'aimerai vous dire autant » « Mais, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il tient à vous »Masson faisait la grimasse.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je te dirai tous ce que tu savoir sur ma femme » Meredith se leva et l'aida à se relever. Hayley leur emboitait le pas.

-« Ne me prends pas comme ça ! Hayley le fera pour toi » « ça sera l'occasion de faire ta connaissance » cette dernière sourit mais il s'effaça très vite, Masson vit son changement d'attitude

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?»

-« Vous n'êtes pas les seules chasseurs dans la forêt » « Il y a eu des pertes dans ma meute…je le sens »

-« Quoi ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont suivi ?! »

-« On n'avait pas le choix : La nouvelle Orléans n'est plus une terre pour nous »

-« Je dois sauver tes arrières, je serai obligés.. »

-« Je le sais… »le coupa t-elle « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'on doit faire » « Mais s'il y a une autre solution on la prendre »

-« J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà la solution » elle lui sourit

-« j'ai rencontré une sorcière, il y a deux ou trois semaine une certaine Lucy Bennett » « Elle connaitrait le moyen d'éviter cette guerre mais cela risquera de bouleverser l'équilibre de la nature »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda t-il en même temps qu'Elena

* * *

-« Enfin qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire hier » rectifia t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle observa son amie à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormait plus. Caroline souffla en pensant à leur nuit blanche mais surtout à leur discussion. Elle savait qu'elle avait trop parlé. Elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre

-« De quoi tu parles »

-« Damon et Bonnie ? » « Ils sont réellement partit ensemble ? » exclama t-elle plus qu'elle ne demandait.

-« Oui et ils sont surement revenue » Elle regarda son amie « Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler de lui » « En plus tu te fais du mal pour rien » Elena soupira à son tour

-« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, je l'aime encore ! Je le savais qu'il était attiré par elle mais je ne pensais que dès que j'aurais le dos tourné il se précipitera vers elle »

-« Je ne pense pas ! Bonnie n'était pas d'humeur et en plus il se déteste »

-« Ils ont dépassés ce stade, je crois même qu'ils ne se sont jamais réellement détestés » « ce n'était qu'une façade » « Je ne suis plus là, ils doivent rattrapés le temps perdu »

-« Et quand bien même si c'était le cas, c'est toi qui l'a quitté ! » « C'est ton choix, tu n'as le droit d'être jalouse » « De toute manière, je ne pense pas que Bonnie n'irai jamais s'aventuré dans ce terrain miné même si elle éprouve quoique se soit pour lui » « Elle tien à toi »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? « On ne l'a pas vu pendant 7 ans »

-« Je le sais, c'est tout » « J'arrête de parler de ça avec toi, ça ne sert à rien » Elle posa ses pieds au sol pour mettre ses chaussures « Tu es en colère, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis » « Appelles-moi quand tu seras calmé »

-« Attends Care » Elle savait qu'elle a été trop loin

-« Ty, me manque, je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse ce que m'a conseillé Stefan »

-« C'est-à-dire….. »

-« Parler, lui montrer qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre » « Que la facilité n'a jamais été notre truc »

-«Bonne chance »

-« Je n'aurais pas besoin » La tête d'Elena se décomposa « Il est mon âme sœur alors je n'ai rien à craindre » Caroline lui sourit et disparu.

Elena médita, elle pensait tout le contraire à son sujet. Elle avait tout à craindre certes elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais d'en avoir la confirmation la preuve que c'était vrai allait lui faire mal. Même en sachant tout ça, elle voulait avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Chez les Salvatore, plus précisément dans la chambre de Stefan, s'était agité. On pouvait entendre les rires de Stefan et Rebecca. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter, à ne plus s'abreuver de leur regard, de leur bouches et caresse. Ils étaient leur propre drogue, Stefan se demandait comment il a pu se passer d'elle durant tout ce temps. Certes ce qu'il avait vécu avec Klaus était une partie de sa vie très sombre mais Becca était le rayon de soleil qui lui apportait un peu de lumière dans la noirceur de sa vie. Elle fit la même chose hier et il ne sera jamais reconnaissant.

Il espérait juste qu'elle ne pensait qu'elle ne pensait qu'il se servait d'elle : oui il avait besoin d'elle mais pas pour oublier seulement pour passer du bon temps et pour une fois penser uniquement à lui à son propre bonheur. Ce bonheur pour l'instant ce trouvait en cette jolie blonde qui trouvait irrésistible drôle et adorable. Il s'allongea sur le lit, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec délectation, elle le mit au supplice en arrêtant leur échange buccale elle lui sourit puis se lécha les lèvres.

-« Bien dormit ? » demanda t-elle en caressant le torse de Stefan

-« Sur mes deux oreilles, c'est grâce à toi ! » disait-il en attrapant le col de la chemise que portait Rebecca. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa encore et encore. Elle était couchée sur lui, rapidement il la bascula sur le côté. Il tira sur la lèvre de Becca avant de la lâcher

-« J'ai très faim » chuchota t-il en l'embrassant cette fois si dans son cou.

-« Moi aussi mais je n'ai pas la même faim » rigola-t-elle « Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à manger »

-« Si mais, ça peu attendre un tout petit peu ! Non ? » Disait-il en la caressant sur ses points érogènes. Rebecca fermait ses yeux, soupira. Lentement il s'introduisait en elle, s'état bon, long et intense.

Leurs mains ne manquèrent aucuns recoins de leur corps. Ils atteignent presque le 7ème ciel, ils joignirent leurs mains, entrelacèrent leurs doigts en haut de leur tête. Leur corps transpirants bougeant en cadence et en douceur, ils gémirent en même temps. Leur paradis était atteint, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter mais Becca ressentait de plus en plus la faim et la soif.

A contre cœur, Stefan s'éloigna d'elle. Muni d'un caleçon, il descendit en bas. Il prit deux poches au sous sol. Pendant ce temps Rebecca soupira de contentement, elle était heureuse. La belle vampire savait qu'elle devait savourée ses moments car Stefan allait se lasser. Elle gardait les pieds sur terre, même si elle s'avait qu'elle allait souffrir.

Stefan Salvatore était loin d'être son premier amour mais il était celui qui comptait réellement, lui ne lui à jamais mentit. Il a toujours était sincère. Ces yeux fixaient la porte de la chambre sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Suspicieuse, elle descendit vitesse vampirique. C'est là qu'elle vit la fameuse Elena. Elle ne lui trouvait rien de particulier, elle paressait fade sans aucune personnalité. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. D'habitude, elle aurait su quoi dire mais Elena la devança :

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » répliqua Elena. Elle reconnaissait la chemise de Stefan, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-« Moi, je sais qui tu es ! » « Katherine n'a rien à t'envier » « Tu n'es qu'une pale copie » souriait Rebecca

-« Qui êtes vous ? » son cœur battait fortement, elle avait peur que ses soupçons soient confirmés. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir peur : Stefan était libre. Sa peur était déplacée….

-« Non ! Dis moi plutôt ce que toi tu fais ici » « Plus rien ne t'attaches ici, à moins que tu t'es amouraché comme Katherine du frère de Stefan » « c'est pathétique comme c'est répétitif »

-« Tais-toi » Elena avait les yeux brillants ses membres tremblaient. Rebecca ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Stefan arrivée avec un plateau plein de bonne chose : poche de sang, grappe de raisins, quelques gaufres et confitures » Elle sourit, il lui rendit.

-« Tu ne pourrais pas m'attendra à l'étage ? » questionna t-il amusé. Elena le vit, son visage se décomposa : elle avait raison. Et comprit aussi la signification de la phrase de la fille vulgaire.

Stefan avait tourné définitivement la page elle avait vraiment mal. Elle avait toujours pensée égoïstement qu'il sera à tout jamais amoureux d'elle. Ses yeux embuèrent encore plus sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tout comme le « Stefan »qu'elle prononça tel un reproche. Il se retourna et son sourire s'estompa. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi ressentir. Certes peiné mais elle avait prit une décision. Il essayait d'avancer sans elle, il ne voulait plus reculer et surtout il ne pouvait plus car Rebecca le tenait. Elle avait prit pendant cette nuit de passion à faire l'amour et à discuter une partie de son être.

Normalement, il ne devait pas se battre pour garder son humanité. Elle devait être présente et constante, il ne devait pas se battre contre l'envie de sang humain. En discutant avec elle, il su que toutes ses choses pour laquelle il se battait avait une solution et elle se trouvait en Rebecca. Elle était son puits, il comptait s'abreuver de son eau pour enfin accepter ce qu'il était. Il en avait besoin autant que Bonnie. La jeune sorcière devait accepter sa nouvelle vie et ses sentiments, son côté obscure, Silas allait s'en charger.

A défaut de ne pas pouvoir obtenir dans l'immédiat le reste de ses capacités, il se servirait d'elle. Il avait besoin de Bonnie pour certes choses qui ne pouvait pas faire seul. Il ne comptait pas la mettre dans ses plans maintenant, mais pourquoi pas ! Et puis les retrouvailles étaient plus tôt que prévue.

Ça, lui plaisait guère d'avoir recours à elle alors qu'il était censé être invincible. Il devait trouver une solution et c'était elle. Bonnie allait l'aide à acquérir une nouvelle source de pouvoir. Elle est entre la pureté et l'obscurité. Seul quelques sorciers ont eu le courage de l'expérimenté. C'est plus fort et destructeur que la magie noir….cette dernière paraissait plus douce que l'expression. Ses quatre jeunes filles étaient le sacrifice pour obtenir cette source inépuisable de puissance.

Bonnie allait exécuter ce sacrifice, il allait la conduire et la pervertir. Elle sera sa marionnette, elle allait devenir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne : Une sorcière forte puissante qui ne reculait devant rien, l'expression allait l'initié à sa nouvelle vie Silas allait seulement la pousser. Il entendit des pas derrière un buisson, Bonnie était là…habillé de cette façon, il cru revenir longtemps en arrière. Il cru qu'Annaya était devant.

Pour la première fois, on pouvoir voir Silas déstabilisé…..Il devait se ressaisir, il était à deux doigts d'obtenir le saint graal : L'expression. Il serait intouchable….Il commençait à se faire à l'idée de ne plus ravoir ses anciennes capacités. Ça serait une belle manière de montrer qu'Annaya était son passé et Bonnie son avenir. Elle, il n'avait pas besoin de la modeler, elle était parfaite. Son âme était presque sombre, elle détestait le monde surnaturel, il se servait de cette haine pour creuser un peu plus pour que l'expression soit comme chez elle. C'était un plan parfait…Enfin, presque…


	25. Chapter 24

Bonnie s'enfonçait dans la forêt, on aurait pu croire à cause de ses mouvements saccadés qu'elle était perdue, désorientée mais s'était le tout contraire. Elle savait très bien où ses jambes l'amenaient. La jeune sorcière était déterminée, elle devait mener à bien sa mission. Elle pourrait alors souffler. Elle serait enfin elle-même : elle ne serait plus hantée par toutes ses peurs qui la rongeaient. Elle avait enfin trouvé la solution à tous ses maux.

Cette nuit avec Damon l'avait ouvert les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus rester sans réagir. Enfin s'était ce que Silas lui faisait croire, il lui plantait dans son subconscient que la seule solution à tous ses problèmes se trouvait au sein de cette forêt lugubre. Les chuchotements autours, le bruit du vent fouettant les branches ne l'en dissuadaient guère. Bonnie était partit…. Silas était bien ancré en elle, il voulait effacer tous ce qui était pur. Il fallait qu'il commence par retirer cet éclat de magie blanche qui grandissait en présence de Caroline Meredith, Stefan et Damon. Il avait sous-estimé l'impact que ce dernier avait sur elle. Malgré tous ses ressentiments, cette peur de tomber en amour avec Damon, il détenait un certain pouvoir de persuasion sur elle.

Il arrivait à la faire voir plus loin. Par contre sur Damon, il avait visé juste. Ce dernier avait l'esprit torturé et bien sombre. Il était tellement submergé par de nombreux sentiments contradictoire qu'il s'y perdait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance que Bonnie avait dans son cœur mort tellement qu'il était envoûté par la jeune Petrova. D'ailleurs, il comprenait pourquoi….il y a des lustres, il a failli être dans le même état, heureusement que sa belle et soumise Annaya était là. Même lui ne se rendait pas compte que l'effet de Katherina avait sur lui.

Silas était les yeux de Bonnie, il savait où elle se trouvait. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Quant à Bonnie, elle voyait enfin l'issu de son périple. Elle entre percevait si on pouvait qualifiait ça de terre ferme un début de goudron. Elle était là devant lui, il voyait enfin le dénouement de la première étape de son plan machiavélique. Mais Bonnie s'arrêta fit trois pas en arrière quand soudain retentit une voix

-« Bonnie ! » « Putain de merde qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » Damon criait exaspéré par tous ce qui se passait et surtout par le comportement troublant de Bonnie. Elle tourna la tête, Silas cru à un moment de lucidité mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regardait juste derrière elle, puis le fixa. Elle lui sourit tout en s'avançant vers lui. Elle l'enlaça puis le regarda :

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Elle se comportait comme une fanatique sortit tout droit d'une secte.

-« Tu le sais très bien Bonnie… Au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu as à faire » « Cherches et tu trouveras »

-« Comment ? » Il lui ferma les yeux en passant sa main masculine mais douce sur son visage.

-« Laisse la magie t'envahir et tu seras » Elle lui sourit, une rafale de vent arrivait jusqu'à eux soulevant feuilles et poussières créant un immense brouillard. Il parvint à Damon, il ne voyait plus rien. Mais Damon avançait à tâtons sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté sa sorcière. Il sentait encore son parfum dans l'air. Cette senteur si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle : la vanille.

Pendant ce temps Bonnie fit ce qui lui intimait Silas. Des veines noirs apparurent sur ses mains puis montaient à vive allures sur ses bras puis sur son visage. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent, elle aimait encore plus cette puissance que lorsqu'elle avait acquis la magie noir. Cette puissance ou plutôt ce pouvoir la galvanisait. Elle renaissait en quelque sorte, elle était une notre Bonnie. Elle bougeait violemment, Silas la maintenant fortement en lui tenant les mains.

Il était fasciné par tant de force et de potentiel. Elle n'avait rien à envier Annaya, ses capacités dépassaient largement les siennes. Il aurait dû être aussi envieux mais non. Elle serait son instrument son arme de guerre. Bonnie battait des paupières, elle commençait à reprendre le contrôle de l'expression, les éléments commençaient à se déchaîner.

Un cercle enflammée les entourait tous : Bonnie Silas et les quatre victimes du sacrifice. La voix de Damon se fit encore entendre, il était proche, il sentait la chaleur des flammes. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'eux. Il mit son bras pour protéger son visage, le feu lui brulait la peau. Il aurait pu rebrousser chemin mais Bonnie avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la laisser ici. C'était hors de question et puis son instinct lui criait que quelque chose de louche se produisait. Et il n'avait pas tort, son instinct aiguisé ne se trompait très rarement. Le sacrifice pouvait commencer. Silas avait les yeux rivés sur Bonnie et il se trouvait encore plus électrisé ce qui le poussa à la regarder encore plus intensément quand cette dernière ouvra les yeux.

Ils n'étaient plus marron nuancés de vert, ils étaient étonnement blanc qui contrastait avec sa couleur caramel. Bonnie affichait un air mauvais, elle était plus hautaine que d'habitude. Elle lâcha les mains de Silas et le bouscula. Elle se rapprocha des quatre amies qui se trouvaient être des camarades de lycée. Elle leur marchait dessus pour être au milieu d'elles. Tout à coup, le tonnerre grondait, des éclairs illuminèrent le ciel qui étaient recouvrèrent de nuage aussi sombre que l'esprit de Bonnie en cet instant. Le soleil se coucha pour laisser place à la lune en même temps que les corps des sacrifiées se soulevèrent dans les airs.

Elle fit apparaît dans ses mains une longue dague à la lame blanche et tranchantes. Bonnie sentie sa froideur, elle en frissonna ça lui rappelait la froideur et en même temps la chaleur du regard de Damon. En un éclair ses yeux changèrent plusieurs fois de couleur mais revenait blanc. Bonnie se battait contre elle-même encore plus quand un chuchotement devaient encore plus persistant. Elle entendit :

-« Bonnie ! » le ton utilisé sonnait comme un juron. Ce n'était pas des chuchotements mais des cris prononcés par Damon. Il était effaré par ce qu'il se passait… Il ne la reconnaissait plus, elle était comme possédée pensa-t-il. Pour le peu qu'il la connaissait, il s'avait que se comportement n'était pas naturel. Jamais elle n'oserait faire du mal à quiconque. Elle a beaucoup trop de principes et de morale pour blesser consciemment une personne. Alors lorsqu'il la vit trancher la gorge des quatre lycéennes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La rage monta, sa voix devenait plus rauque plus brutal.

Son beau visage se transforma en un instant, ses crocs dépassaient ses fines lèvres dangereusement tentantes. Des veines rouges ressortaient plus que d'habitude donnait l'air d'un féroce prédateur. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient plus, ils étaient injectés de sang. Damon était prêt à attaquer mais Silas se mit devant lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Damon fut déstabilisé, il se voyait tel que dans une glace. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Silas plongea se main dans sa poitrine. Il le vit soudain son cœur retirer de sa poitrine et l'explosé de sa main. Il devait être mort alors pourquoi sentit-il encore la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il comprit vite qu'il était sujet à une hallucination. Sa main était encore dans sa poitrine. Il l'empoignait son cœur très fort.

-« Agrrhhhhhhhhh » cria-t-il de douleur il faillit basculer en avant mais Silas retira sa main pour l'essuyer. A l'aide d'un mouchoir.

-« Je croyais que je mettais bien fait comprendre depuis notre dernière rencontre : Bonnie est à moi. » prononça-t-il lentement. « C'est ma sorcière » Damon se redressa difficilement, il le fixait cruellement. Une envie meurtrière grandissait en le voyant bêtement sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie qui finissait le sacrifice en baragouinant des mots que seule Silas et elle comprenaient. Son cœur se contracta lorsqu'elle retourna la dague contre elle.

-« Bonnie ! Ressaisit toi bon sang de merde ! » « Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser seule, tu n'es qu'un petit juge sans aucun caractère » cracha-t-il. Il fallait qu'il libère tout son mépris.

-« Elle ne vous entend pas » « Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive très cher Doppleanger » Damon détourna son attention sur Silas. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cela était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être son double. Comment devait-il réagir devant cette élucubration. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, ni crier de rage ça prouvait qu'il croit ses mensonge. Il était loin d'être crédule. Il était Damon Salvatore, devait réagir comme à son habitude : en riant. Silas était déconcerté par l'hilarité de son double. Le vieux sorcier jaugeait Damon, il le trouvait étrange, il le pensait plus intelligeant. Quoique la dernière fois, il s'était montré bien naïf.

-« Tu ne me crois pas ?! » disait-il avec dédain, le sourcil relevé. « Si tu es là, c'est grâce à moi » « J'ai rusé pour qu'Annaya croit qu'elle le faisait de sa propre initiative » « c'est moi qui t'ai créé » « « Tu es ce que tu es grâce à moi : tu devrais me remercie d'avoir tout ce que tu as » « Tu crois réellement que Katherine t'aurais si gracieusement fait devenir un vampire ! » Il sourit puis continua « Sans même la voir, je les manipulé pour qu'elle te transforme » « Tu n'as jamais eu réellement le choix » « Katherine n'a jamais qu'aimé Elijah et un peu Stefan » « Par contre moi ça reste à voir » Le rire de Damon s'estompa, ses lèvres étaient comme cousues, ses lèvres se contractaient et se raidissaient. Ses yeux scannaient celui dont il était la copie, il sut qu'il était sérieux.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas clair, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et pourtant ses pensées le ramenaient à Bonnie. Il se décalait de Silas pour se rapprocher d'elle mais il se fit projeté à trois mètres.

-« Bonnie arrêtes ça tout de suite » La lame était toujours dirigée vers son ventre.

-« Elle ne t'écoutes pas ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter »

-« Vous ! Taisez-vous » « Arrêtez là sinon je vous tue » menaça Damon. Silas sourit de plus belle

-« Non ! » Damon se leva et le chargea mais Silas disparu. Il réapparu derrière lui pour le pousser avec son pied. Il tomba en avant encore, Damon en avait marre de se faire balader. Il tenta de se relever mais en vain. Il en empêcha en posant son pied sur son dos, il appuya très fort « Bouge encore et crois –moi elle en reviendra pas »

-« Tu en n'es pas capable »

-« Oh que si, donne-moi l'occasion »

-« Je ne donnerai pas une merde pour Bonnie Bennett »

-« Fais le croire à d'autre ! Mais pas à moi » « Tu l'as désir, je te le redis je le comprends » « Elle est belle et incroyablement sexy comme mon Annaya ! » « Je te le promets quand j'aurai fini avec elle, je t'enverrai mes restes mais je doute que je le ferai » « Elle est à moi, fais en toi une raison »

-« Enfoiré ! »

-« Teut teut.. Utilise un autre langage avec moi » Il lui donna un anévrisme

-« Pourquoi, je suis là alors si vous me détestez tant ? »

-« Tu es ma descendance avant même que cette traite d'Annaya me mets hors d'état de nuire, j'ai forniqué avec une putain » « Je n'en suis pas fière mais le résultat est là » « Il me fallait une descendance pour avoir un double » « Elle ne pouvait pas m'enlever ça ! » « On devait à l'époque posséder nos doubles pour conquérir le monde » « Je ne voulais pas faire ça sans elle » « Elle était ma femme, je voulais tout recommencer avec elle » « Je savais qu'un jour il y allait avoir plus fort que moi et que mon immortalité et mon ancienneté n'allaient servir à rien » « Il fallait prendre les devants »

« Je veux me venger d'Annaya et de toutes ses ascendantes mais d'abord elle va m'aider » « Mais toi tu ne mets d'aucune utilité » « Tu ne dois plus te mettre à travers mon chemin Damon » « J'ai mon Annaya, elle va souffrir plus encore que moi, elle va me haïr autant que je déteste son ancêtre et m'aimer autant qu'Annaya » « Restes avec Elena » « Reste à ta place, tu n'es pas à la hauteur » « Moi je le suis et j'ai toujours été pour être une Bennett »

« Je suis un immortel, je suis digne d'elle, toi non » « Regardes-là » Il fit pivoté sa tête avec son pied « Regardes la souffrir » Damon fixa Bonnie, elle était agonisante au sol. Elle tremblait criait de douleur jusqu'à rendre son dernier souffle. Silas sourit, il s'avança vers le feu. En le traversant, il sentit la chaleur, il se brula mais guérissait. Quelque chose clochait… « Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire se demandait-il » Il se creusait la tête mais il s'arrêta en entendant le toussotement de Bonnie.

Cette dernière se réveilla, il sentit qu'elle avait en elle. Ça avait fonctionné maintenant, elle devait le lui donner. Il attendait qu'elle se levait qu'elle reprenne conscience. Bonnie retira la dague petit à petit son ventre se refermait sous les yeux brûlant de Silas. Elle ne souffrait plus, elle avait encore la tête baissée quand Damon essayait péniblement de se relevé. Elle la leva pour le regarder, ses yeux blancs devenaient noirs puis marron vert. Bonnie réapparu, Silas s'avançait dangereusement d'elle et le feu s'estompa, le ciel se dégageait.

-« Maintenant donne-la moi » Bonnie tourna la tête, fronça les sourcils comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait deux Damon. Elle commençait avoir peur, elle sentait plus la magie noir, l'expression l'avait remplacé. Il était impossible d'avoir les deux.. « Donnes moi l'expression » Rien que le fait d'entendre le mot expression la fit rappeler tous ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle vit les corps de ses quatre camarades jonchés le sol. Elles étaient mortes elle les avait tué…Elle se sentait sale et misérable. Elle était comme Damon et Stefan maintenant, elle ne vallait pas moins qu'eux. Elle voulait juste mourir. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, Silas fit le même nombre en avant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle doit se laisser tuer par lui.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » « « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! »

-« Kol Silas… » « Je suis tous ceux que tu veux que je sois » « Mais avant tout je suis l'original, Damon est mon double et toi tu es celui de ma défunte femme : Annaya ! » « Maintenant l'expression » Il lui tendit la main

-« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. le vent se déchaina, la pluie tomba violemment.

-« Tan-pis » « Je le prendrais moi-même » Il se jeta sur elle pour la mordre. Mais à peine il but la troisième gorgés, il cracha. Silas s'étouffa alors que Bonnie s'auto guérissait. Il tenait son cou, il recula et trébucha. Il perdit son emprise sur Damon, ce dernier en profita pour le tabasser. Silas saignait abondamment. Il ne répondait pas trop préoccupé par la personne en face de lui. Damon senti une main sur son épaule. Son bras perdit son élan, il retourna sa tête. Il crue voir Bonnie, mais ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme avait quelque chose de différent, ce n'était pas sa sorcière.

-« Va la rejoindre, elle a besoin de quelqu'un » Il fixa Annaya, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il n'était déjà plus là, il ne restait qu'elle et Silas. « Enfin réunit » prononça t-elle

(…)

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » « Pour une fois, tu as perdu ta langue » « Je suis contente d'avoir été là pour y assister »

-« Je te hais »

-« Moi aussi » « J'ai pris du temps avant de comprendre que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi » « Je n'aurais jamais due te donner autant de puissance » « Que j'ai été conne et stupide »

-« Alors pourquoi tu es là ! Si je n'en vaux pas le coup » « Je me rappelle que tu étais encore dingue de moi il y a peu » Disait-il en se relevant

-« Je sais mentir…tu en es bien la preuve » Elle sourit « Je suis là parce que j'ai un travail à finir »

-« Sale garce »

-« Evite de m'insulté, je déteste ça » « Et puis je suis celle qui va te hotté la vie et toutes tes pouvoirs » « Tu ne seras plus rien, tout ce que tu détestes… »

-« Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire fantôme » « Tu ne peux pas faire le poids face à moi » Il s'avance vers elle et l'étrangla tout en la soulevant

-« N'oublis pas tous ce que tu es c'est grâce à moi » « Je peux te tuer sans aucun problème, tu n'es plus immortel » « c'est la réponse à ta question » « Tu es vulnérable »

-« J'ai l'expression avec moi » « Elle me protège en quelque sorte » « Essayes, j'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi ma chérie »

Annaya le regarda, puis la main de Silas s'enleva de son cou sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Elle commença part brisé tous ses os puis le brûla… « Si je meurs s'est avec toi » Il se jeta sur elle. Il la compressait….Elle se débâtit Silas vit le feu s'estomper. « A moi de te faire souffrir » Il l'immobilisa, la fit prendre le feu

-« c'est comme ça que saurait due être » « Tu aurais périt dans les flammes, je t'aurais fait ressuscité pour que tu sois avec moi durant les siècles avenirs » « On aurait pu être heureux » « Maintenant pourit en enfer »

-« Je reviendrais Silas » « Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je suis un fantôme tu ne fais que me torturé »

-« Parti remise alors » Silas sourit alors qu'Annaya réapparu encore en feu où était sa vie maintenant. Le feu s'estompa à la seconde où ses pieds toucha le sol de l'autre côté.

* * *

**(L'autre côté)**

* * *

Elle souffla puis sentit un regard désapprobateur. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Emily Bennett sa descendante. Elle détourna son regard pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Si on devait décrire cet endroit, on dirait qu'il était tout blanc, qu'on n'apercevait pas sa fin. Mais c'était tout autre….C'est un endroit multidimensionnelle. Mais ça particularité première était le temps : Il n'existait pas. Personne ne savait réellement depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici. Les personnes puissantes comme Annaya et Emily pouvaient naviguer dans toutes les dimensions. C'est ce qu'elle fit, le décor changea. Elles étaient à présent en train d'observer Bonnie en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle était toute chamboulée, elle marchait comme une âme en peine vers la sortie.

-« Il a réussi à acquérir quelque propriété de l'expression » « Je les sentis et il me la confirmé, tout se complique » expliqua Annaya

-« Je crois qu'il ait temps que tu réintégré tout corps » « Tu l'as bien préservé du temps, utilise le » rétorqua Emily

-« Emily ! Je ne crois pas que s'est nécessaire »

-«Mais » son ancêtre la coupa

-« Non » « Bonnie arrivera à le détruire, si il faut qu'on l'aide à distance, on le fera » « Mais je ne reviendrai pas à la vie » « Je lui fais confiance, cette prophétie ne va pas se produire et il ne l'aura pas »

-« Elle est beaucoup trop jeune »

-« Je le sais mais après tout ce qui lui est arrivée, elle a les armes » « J'utiliserai mon enveloppe corporelle que quand je l'aurai décidé » Emily ouvra la bouche pour protesté « Et je suis catégorique, je sais que tu m'en veux » « Moi je t'ai bien pardonné pour ton alliance avec Katherine Pierces le doppleganger de Tatia » « Alors faisant autant »

-« J'ignorais que… »

-« Je sais, j'ai tout fait pour cacher tous ce qui s'est passé » « Tu l'as su en venant ici » « Mais ta descendance l'on sut avec le livre que tu n'as qu'ouvert pour écrire ton histoire »

-« C'était très intime » « J'ai préféré de ne pas lire plus » Elle secoua la tête

-« Silas a réussi à transformé Damon en vampire » « Je n'ai jamais voulu que mes descendantes croisent un jour le chemin de ses petits-enfants »

-« Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre » « Ni toi ni moi ni Silas auraient pu éviter ça » « Et puis si Bonnie existe c'est grâce à Damon »

-« Elle aurait comme même existé »

-« Oui, mais ce que je veux dire, elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est maintenant » « Toutes les actions de Damon, tous ses faits : font ce que Bonnie ce qu'elle est » « Les événements l'on conditionnés »

-« Ok, tu as raison » « Mais ça ne change pas que Silas est un danger »

-« Tu as eu mille occasion de le faire mais ton amour pour lui t'en as empêché »

-« Assez ! Je m'en veux déjà assez » « Je l'exècre, je veux qu'il pourrisse en enfer »

-« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire »

-« Ce n'est plus mon combat » « Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été le mien » « C'est elle qu'il a tant cherché en moi ! » « C'est elle qu'il veut »

(…)

« Regarde les, elle est si éprise de lui » « Je me revois encore »

-« Elle n'est pas toi » « Elle est beaucoup plus forte » « Quand j'ai touché pour la première fois Damon à l'époque, j'ai senti qu'il était lié à notre famille » « Il devait nous protéger, il allait nous aidé à agrandir notre famille » « Il était fait pour être un vampire, être le vampire d'une de mes petites filles » « J'aurai pu tout essayait pour tout éviter mais à chaque fois il arrivait quelque chose de pire mais ils revenaient toujours l'un à l'autre» « C'est leur destiné » « Bonnie et Damon sont fait l'un pour l'autre » « Silas n'en est pour rien, Il a juste précipité les choses » « C'était écrit »

-« Laissons-les un peu d'intimité »Annaya metta un terme à cette conversation qui ne rimait à rien. Elles changeaient de dimension alors que Damon courra après Bonnie

* * *

**( Dans la forêt)**

* * *

-« Bonnie ! Attends ! » Il la retourna violemment

-« Ne me touches pas ! » disait-elle en reculant « Je ne sais même pas si tu es réellement toi ! » Ses yeux étaient brillants. Damon se rapprochait d'elle tout en la regardant

-« ça suffit ! » il la prit par le cou. Il lui caressa les joues de ses pousses. Elle voulait partir mais il la força à rester et à le regarder « C'est moi…..Damon. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal » Mais Bonnie gardait les yeux baissés, elle pleurait. Bonnie profita de sa non-vigilance pour lui infliger un sévère anévrisme. Il la lâcha

-« Je ne te crois pas » Elle fit trois pas en arrière « Ne t'approche plus de moi » il ne l'écouta guère, il lui prit le bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il ne avait envie, et ce depuis longtemps. Bonnie n'y répondait pas, il s'éternisa. Elle se senti défaillir, à la derrière minute elle aurait voulu le lui rendre mais ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes. Bonnie le regardait toute décontenancé, elle était en colère et effrayée en même temps. Sa main partit, elle lui flanqua une gifle. Elle se senti honte d'avoir aimé et d'y avoir presque cédée

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de ne pas t'approche de moi ? » « Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer sinon je te tue » Damon ne l'entendait pas, les lèvres de Bonnie était encore tentante, il la plaqua tout contre lui.

Elle le reconnue à sa chaleur mais ne voulais pas y croire. Elle fermait les yeux et secoua la tête

-« Ouvre les yeux Bonnie » « Regardes-moi » « Tu verras que je ne mens pas »

-« Non ! »

-« Si tu veux je recommence » « ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai envie de recommencer » Il lui sourit

-« Va te faire voir Damon » Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser mais il la maintenait fortement

-« Là je te reconnais ! » « Tu sais que je suis moi »

-« Silas/Damon pour moi vous êtes la même chose »

« Alors pourquoi selon toi, je suis le seul à arriver à te faire revenir toi-même ? »

-« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! » mentit-elle « Tu n'as aucune influence sur moi »

-« Alors regarde-moi » « Et je te lâcherais » Bonnie releva les yeux, elle vu qu'il disait vrai « Maintenant tout ira bien » Il lui caressa les cheveux et ramena sa tête sur son torse. Bonnie ne le laissa pas faire.

-« Tu ne pourras pas, personne ne peut rien pour moi » « Il est puissant » prononça-t-elle révolté

-« On trouvera une solution » Il la forçait à rester dans ses bras puis elle se ramollie pour sangloter dans ses bras. Il repensait à la proposition d'Elijah même si elle était tentante, il ne dira jamais oui. Il préférait réussir seul.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Bonnie sortit de l'étreinte de Damon

-« J'ai besoin d'être seule »

-« Je crois que tu as assez été seule pour aujourd'hui » « Viens ! on rentre »

-« Non toi tu rentres ! Moi je vais marcher » « J'ai réellement besoin d'être seule pour me vidé la tête »

-« Et moi je te dis… » Elle le coupa

-« Rien…je peux rester seule » « Barre-toi »

-« Ne sois pas stupide pour une fois Bonnie ! » Il commença à s'énervé. Elle était exaspérante « Silas guette toutes tes mouvements tu es en sécurité nulle parts »

-« Ma vie importe peu » « Je suis une meurtrière » « J'ai du sang sur les mains » « Je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux que toi »

-« Tu n'étais pas toi ! » « Bonnie…tu le sais très bien que Silas te contrôlais »

-« Et toi aussi au début je pense que tu ne contrôlais plus rien mais ça ne change pas que nous sommes des meurtriers »

-« Ne te compares pas à moi » « Tu es loin d'être comme moi » « Toi tu es faite pour être une héroïne » « Tu arriveras à le supporter »

-« Non, je n'y arriverai pas »

-« Si je t'y aiderai »

-« Personne ne peut m'aider »

-« Putain de merde réveille-toi » « Où est passé ma petite juge ? »

-« Partie » « Toi aussi tu peux partir »

-« J'irai nulle part sans toi » Il prit Bonnie comme un sac à patate. Elle se débâtit et en dernier recours elle lui donnant un anévrisme. Damon laissa tomber Bonnie et se heurta la tête. Il reprit contenance, il vit Bonnie endormit. Damon fit une grimace, il s'accroupit et lui caressa les cheveux

-« Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça » Il la souleva pour prendre dans ses bras. Il reprit la route.

Au même moment, Elijah rentra sans frapper chez les Salvatore…


	26. Chapitre 25

Quelques instants auparavant, Elijah marchait le long de l'allée des Salvatore. Ses foulées étaient longues, ses pieds bien encrés dans le sol, on pouvait remarquer qu'il était déterminé. Et pourtant, un bruit sourd provenant de derrière le fit ralentir, il devenait suspicieux. Sa mâchoire se resserra, Elijah s'arrêta net, il pivota à 180°puis sourit intérieurement. Il devait s'en douter de voir Niklaus ici. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout contrôler. Il avait ce besoin pressant de mettre son grain de sel partout. Il réduisait la distance entre son frère et lui. L'aîné des originales fit comme s'il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il mijotait.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, Niklaus ? »

-« Rendre visite à un vieil ami ! » Il sourit tout en s'avançant vers l'entrée, Elijah ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille et l'empêcha. L'hybride agacer répliqua « Quoi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » « Ne viens pas tout gâcher petit frère »disait-il gentiment

-« ça tombe bien j'ai deux ou trois points à éclaircir » Elijah soupira, il était si prévisible

-« Mauvaise idée » Klaus rigola puis força le passage en vain, son expression se durcie soudainement.

-« Pousses-toi ! » Elijah resta immobile tout en fixant son jeune frère. Ce dernier fit de même puis le pointa du doigt tout en souriant « Très drôle Elie, je me demande comment tu vas leur expliquer » il se rapprocha de son frère « Je ne pense pas que c'est dans ton intérêt que ce deal foire, s'ils se méfient ça sera de ta faute »

-« Crois-moi » disait-il amusé « Ils n'ont aucune envie de croiser ta route » « Fais ce que tu fais le mieux, trouve un plan B pour obtenir tes hybrides » Klaus seras les dents, il n'hésita pas à abattre son poing sur le visage d'Elijah

-« Si ça foire, c'est ta petite Katherina qui risque de payer à cause de ton incompétence » Il lui tourna le dos. Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa sa fugitive, il lui glissa au passage un petit mot qui la fit tressaillir de peur. Ses derniers temps, elle ne faisait que ça : avoir peur. Elle en avait marre….Plus que marre d'avoir à ses basques Silas et Nicklaus. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait ici, elle allait bientôt avoir la réponse à sa question.

Elle était entrain de secouer sa petite tête brune, yeux baissés. Le regard persistant se son amour maudit la brula. Elle se sentit entièrement déshabiller, elle captura son regard directement lorsqu'elle leva les yeux. Elle cru que son cœur fit un bon, que sa respiration se saccadait à la vue d'Elijah. C'était l'effet Elie, il la rendait humaine….elle s'arrêta de marcher tout en soudant son regard. L'original, la rejoignit, il toucha son visage puis ses cheveux. Katherine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, s'avouer ses caresses. Pendant que lui, il la dévorait du regard. Il se pencha, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

Il n'était plus qu'à trois millimètres de ses lèvres roses et pulpeuse, la poitrine de Katherine se souleva, elle sentit son souffle, avec regret elle tourna la tête. Ses yeux se perlèrent, elle n'était plus digne de lui, Silas l'avait tellement salit qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elijah était un homme droit très classe, il ne supporterait pas que Silas l'ai touché. Elle ne supporterait pas le regard de dégoût qu'il lui adressera s'il le savait. Elle renonçait donc à lui :

-« Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ne veut plus de toi » Elijah ne savait plus quoi dire. Il la laissa rentrée, il rentra quelque minute après elle. A peine entrée, il sentit son parfum près des escaliers. Il résistait à son envie de la retrouver. L'accord devait être conclu hier, mais il avait préféré laisser Rebecca profiter de son bonheur. Elle le méritait, la vie ou plutôt Nicklaus n'avait pas été clément avec elle. La discussion houleuse dans le salon l'attira. Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du salon, il fut surprit par la tristesse que faisait preuve Rebecca. Il se racla la gorge pour lui manifester sa présence et ainsi cesser le mal être cuisant de sa sœur, Stefan et l'original se retournaient.

-« Je dérange peut-être » « Je me suis permis de rentrer sans frapper » Stefan se toucha la nuque, il n'osait ni regarder Elijah ni Rebecca, il était trop gêné. Quant à la jolie vampire, elle se plaça en face de son frère puis prononça d'un ton lasse :

-« Non….on n'avait plus rien à se dire de toute manière » « Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fiches ici ? » Stefan leva la tête, curieux

-« Finaliser l'accord d'hier » «Mais dis-moi ? » Il rétrécit la maigre distance ente lui et sa sœur « ça va toi ? » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune sœur

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de me faire rejeter »

-« Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dit » rectifia Stefan

-« Ton silence vaut tous les consentements du monde » « Tu as regretté, tu l'aimes » elle se tourna vers Stefan « Je le savais ! » Elle haussa les épaules « Je dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même »

-« Je ne regrette pas » il essayait de la rassurer « C'était réellement bien, rien ne m'empêche de vouloir recommencer » « Mais, il faut que tu comprennes qu'Elena restera toujours importante pour moi » « Je ne peux pas plus rien ressentir lorsque je la vois triste » « Mais, tu peux être certaine que la seule dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir bien et accepter mon côté vampire c'est seulement toi » « Toi et toi seul pas Elena » Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui caressa la joue. Rebecca laissa sa tristesse remplacer par la joie mais elle ne se laissa pas berner. Il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves…

-« Je préfère que l'on parle de l'accord » Eluda la jolie blonde. Stefan souffla.

-« Vous connaissez ma position, je suis d'accord mais il faut aussi l'accord des autres »

-« Faites les venir ici ! J'ai tout mon temps » Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé mais avant il respecta les règles de bienséances « Je peux ? » Stefan le regarda

-« Faites comme chez-vous » puis regarda Rebecca « Je passe quelques coups de fil puis après on discute » expliqua t-il

-« Pour moi tout est clair »

-« Pas pour moi » Il plaça sa main sur sa nuque puis l'embrassa sur le front » Rebecca ferma les yeux, elle attendit qu'il parte pour esquisser un sourire

-« Tu le fais mariner ? » demanda Elijah en déboutonnant sa veste pour s'asseoir

-« Je ne dirais pas ça ! »

-« Explique.. » il ne la quittait pas du regard, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-« Je me protège voilà tout » Elijah sourit, le silence s'installa alors que dans une chambre dans une autre maison, le silence fut brisé….

* * *

Caroline se jetait dans les bras de Tyler quant-elle le vit rentrer dans la chambre. Elle n'avait cessé à chercher de le joindre, elle était inquiète qu'il n'était pas rentrée ni chez lui ni chez elle hier soir. Personne ne savait où il était si il allait bien... La jeune vampire happa ses lèvres, plongea ses mains dans la chevelure du loup-garou pour faire taire sa peur. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, Tyler fut surprit agréablement surprit il en profita un bon moment puis écarta Caroline de lui.

-« Waouh Care qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » « Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais….. »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu m'as terriblement manqué Tyler » Elle le colla, se mordait les lèvres, caressa la peau brûlante de son petit ami « Tout ce que je veux est devant moi, promets moi que tu ne va plus jamais me quitter même pour une seconde, je t'aime tellement Tyler » Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle fut vite chassé par Tyler. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle souffla puis reprit « Tu étais où ? »

-« ça n'a pas d'importance » il lui caressa les cheveux, retira quelque cheveux sur les épaules et du cou de Caroline pour déposer un délicat baiser, elle frémit « Je te le dirai après….toi aussi tu m'as manqué Care » Il disait dans un souffle court

-« Ne t'arrête pas »

-« Je n'en avais pas l'attention » Il souleva Caroline, toucha ses fesses fermes, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent et se gouttèrent inlassablement en allant sur le lit de Tyler. Caroline se coucha sur le matelas, Tyler posa ses mains à chaque côté de sa tête. « Je t'aime Caroline » « ça sera dure mais… »

-« Chut » Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres « Fait moi l'amour maintenant » Tyler sourit. Tout à la très vite, la pièce était toute retournée, ils le firent partout. C'était intense, chargé de testostérone, ils sentaient l'un l'autre. Leurs corps étaient moites. Ils ignorent le téléphone, ce moment était à le leur. Tyler ne pensait plus à la quitter. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle de lui….Ils allaient traverser ça ensemble se disait-il en embrassant la peau lactée de sa vampire. Il leva les yeux, il vit son téléphone vibré.

-« Laisse le Ty » chuchota t-elle avant de l'embrasser, elle le fit tomber sur le lit pour le chevaucher « Laisses-toi faire » Tyler laissa tomber sa tête en arrière puis grogna en sentant les lèvres et les mains de Caroline sur lui.

Quant à Stefan, il fut agacé de ne pas pouvoir joindre Caroline. Il souffla, il composa le numéro de Meredith. L'entendre au bout du fil fut un soulagement, Stefan s'empressa de lui demander de venir au manoir avec Elena et Caroline. Meredith l'écouta attentivement tout en regardant son frère. Ce dernier était couché sur son lit d'hôpital, il n'avait pas pu protester sous l'insistance de sa jeune sœur de se faire ausculter. Ce n'était rien de grave mais les médecins avaient préféré de le garder en observation.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle

-« Viens avec elles » il raccrocha la laissant pleines de question.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Masson

-« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle troublé par le comportement de Stefan. Elle se toucha le visage le téléphone en main « J'y vais, on se voit plus tard ! » « Bye, les tourtereaux »

-« Hey » Il lui prit le poignet. Meredith regarda la main de son frère puis lui « Si les parents demande où je suis : tu sais quoi dire ? »

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » « Les bonne vielles excuses ne s'oublis pas » Elle lui sourit puis parti. A peine la porte fermée, elle s'y adossa pour souffler « ça se trouve ce n'est rien, rien ne peut-être pire que de découvrir être une chasseuse » se disait elle. Elle se ressaisit, elle appela Elena, lui demanda de la rejoindre chez Tyler avec du pot Caroline se trouverait là-bas. La jolie chasseuse inspira puis expira pour se donner du courage, c'est dernier temps, elle en manquait cruellement. C'était bizarre, elle était la plus casse coup des quatre mais là…..Elle devait prendre sur elle. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre en direction de la demeure des Lockwood.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis. Elijah s'apprêtait à finaliser l'accord, Meredith, Caroline, Elena et Tyler étaient maintenant présent. Tous ses yeux étaient entrain de le fixer avec incompréhension. C'était un non catégorique pour certain de collaborer avec l'ennemi. Rien de bon n'émanait d'eux et surtout de ce Nicklaus qui n'étaient pas présent. Tout ça était louche pour la jeune vampire qui demanda sans détour :

-« C'est seulement moi ou cette idée est vraiment foireuse ? »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire Blondie » tout le monde se retourna sur Damon. Elena était la premier à détourné son regard de lui. Damon continuait son bonhomme de chemin en rentrant dans le salon avec Bonnie dans les bras « Pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose de censé, je ne peux que la soutenir » « Dis-moi petit frère, avoir une nouvelle conquête dans ton lit ne te fais pas tourné la tête » Damon sourit content de sa réplique. Stefan ne releva pas, il se contenta de demander à Damon ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ne change pas de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » « Je pensais que le sang était ton seul véritable problème mais en réalité tu en as plusieurs » « Et je ne pense pas que cette jolie blonde ne te veux que du bien » « Et ne pense pas au bien qu'elle ta fait il y a quelque nuit, d'ailleurs c'était très chaud »

-« Arrête ! » répliqua Stefan

-« Non toi arrête ! Pour une fois soit un vampire » disait-il agacé. « Bois du sang et tu découvriras ce que moi je vois cette garce t'allumes et l'autre joues les médiateurs pour mieux nous duper » « Personne ne trouve bizarre que le principal intéressé NE SOIT PAS PRESENT » « Où est le célèbre Nicklaus »

-« Ce n'est pas possible, il a disons nous d'autre chat à fouetter » sourit Elijah

-« Repartez chez vous et ramener le nous » « Cet accord ne se ferra pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu »

-« Vous êtes coriace » « Mais vous n'avait rien à craindre, je me porte garant que rien de mal arrivera à la mademoiselle que vous portez dans vos bras » Damon le toisa « Et à vous tous bien sur »

-« Je m'en balance de votre protection » « Je ne compte que sur mes propres intuitions et vous je sais que vous n'êtes pas net »

-« Je suis d'accord avec Damon » Caroline se leva se mettre à ses côtés.

-« Moi aussi » répliqua Meredith qui se mit elle aussi à Côté de Damon.

-« Elena ? » demanda Caroline

-« Je me range du côté de la majorité »

-« ça ne m'étonne pas de toi » répliqua Meredith

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire »

-« Rien, revenons aux Originales » « Ty, tu en penses quoi ? »demanda Meredith

-« Je suis du même avis que Stefan, on ne serait pas de trop pour combattre Silas. » « Et ne dit-on pas vaut mieux être proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis »

-« Ce que l'on fait avec Katherine on peut l'appliquer à eux » disait-il en oubliant leur présence. Il croisa le regard bleu de Rebecca « Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais je ne vous fais pas trop confiance » « on a rien à perdre » il regardait maintenant ses amis « On a survécut à pire ». Il s'arrêta puis s'avança et regarda Elijah « On est d'accord »

-« De quel droit tu parles en notre nom Stefan ! Tu es bouché ou quoi : notre réponse est non ! »

-« J'en prends l'entière responsabilité » Il se leva en même temps qu'Elijah. Il se serra la main

-« Sage décision Stefan » Il se tourna vers Damon il lui tendit la main mais se rétracta « Où avais-je la tête vous ne pouvez pas ! » Elie ria « Si vous souhaitez voir Nicklaus rendez-vous à la fête des fondateurs demain soir »

-« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège »

-« Il sera présent » continua-t-il. « Il se fera une joie de discuter avec vous vous pouvez me croire » « Vous verrez que nous sommes sincère » « J'espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse »

Il le regarda, tout en pensant ce que lui avait dit plus tôt Nicklaus. Il avait raison et aura entière satisfaction demain soir avec l'ainé des Salvatore

-« J'ai hâte » Il sourit puis monta à l'étage pour coucher Bonnie. Il l'a contempla pendant quelque minutes durant lesquelles il ne pensait plus à rien. Il essayait de se détendre mais le sort s'acharnait contre lui. La porte grinçait, il vit Elena dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

-« Que veux-tu ? Sans même se retourner

-« Parler »

(….)

« Tu ne refuseras jamais un verre gratuit au Grill » continua-t-elle. Damon tourna la tête, il réfléchit. Il la regarda. Bonnie ne serait pas seule au manoir, c'était l'affaire d'une demi-heure.

Mais en réalité, cela avait pris plus longtemps que prévue. Elena lui avait sauté dessus quant-il avait fait un petit tour aux toilettes histoires de se rafraichir. Il était un homme, il avait des envies Elena était une belle femme et il l'aimait encore. Mais pourquoi, il regrettait d'avoir coucher avec qu'elle depuis une bonne heure dans son lit. La journée était bien entamé quant il regardait le plafond de sa chambre.

Il ressassait ce qui se passait dans sa vie entre Elena, cette histoire de double, les originales, Bonnie….Même pour lui s'était beaucoup trop, c'était tout simplement grotesque le fait qu'il soit aussi un doppleganger. Il était le double de Silas et Bonnie le double d'une dénommée Annaya…Et ils étaient liés. Tous ce qui se passait sonnaient tellement faux et pourtant, il avait vu Silas de ses yeux et Annaya aussi. Tout était vrai, cela prenait des proportions surréalistes. Il ne devait pas s'étonné, il était lui-même un être surnaturel. Lui et Bonnie étaient entraînés dans quelque chose qui les dépassaient complètement. Qui allaient au-delà d'une simple prophétie, tout était plus profond. Il avait raison depuis le départ. Ça ne sentait pas bon et il ne savait pas comment Bonnie allait réagir à l'annonce de ses nouveaux éléments. Elle était déjà si perdue…..cela n'allait rien arrangé mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle était comme lui, elle devait savoir où elle mettait les pieds. Il doit lui dire même si elle était vulnérable en ce moment. Cette vulnérabilité la rendait plus désirable plus accessible….Il divaguait complètement mais il devait avouer qu'avec Bonnie Bennett, il perdait tous ses moyens. Elle l'attirait, il pouvait sentir encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son parfum vanillé sur ses vêtements. Bonnie l'envoutait à cette simple pensée, il soupira. Il était dans la merde, il était attiré par une sorcière. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, il ne devait pas penser comme ça Bonnie n'était n'importe qu'elle fille et surtout elle n'était pas la fille.

Damon tourna la tête vers le mur qui le séparait de Bonnie. Il entendait les battements de son cœur et sa respiration qui étaient lentes mais stable. Quelques part entendre que tout allait bien de son côté l'apaisait. Mais ses pulsions bestiales se décuplaient. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ce nouveau sentiment, or il devait se concentrer sur la sécurité de la demoiselle et rester sur ses gardes à propos des originals.

C'était ce qui avait de mieux à faire : se concentré sur le plus important. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

_Damon se retrouva propulser 1864. Il était en compagnie d'Emily Bennett non loin de la pension. C'était un jour ensoleillé malgré tout ce qu'il se passait à Mytsic-Falls. L'existence des vampires était découverte, Katherine était capturé. Il avait peur pour elle, Katherine était toute sa vie, son obsession. C'était important pour lui de savoir où elle était si elle était en vie ? Emily Bennett savait surement des choses à son sujet. Il l'a questionnait, il ne la laissera pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse :_

_-« Dites-moi où elle est ? » ordonna-t-il à la servante de Katherine_

_-« Laissez-là où elle est Monsieur Salvatore ! » Vivez-votre vie, elle est néfaste pour vous »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'amour ? »_

_-« Beaucoup plus que vous » « Il n'y a rien de saint entre miss Katherine et vous » « Il en est de même avec monsieur Stefan » « Elle pourri votre relation et votre âme »_

_-« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis » « Vous savez ce que je veux savoir »Emily reconnaissait que Damon faisait preuve de détermination. C'était tout à son honneur de sauver celle qui l'aime mais ce n'était pas bien. Elle devait rester là où elle est. Mais, elle repensait à ses visions et une idée le vint en tête. Elle devait le guider…_

_-« Bien mais promettez moi qu'en aucun cas vous allez rompre cette promesse »_

_-« Tous ce que vous voulez » Il ne pouvait plus rester sans bouger, il était impatient de retrouver sa Katherine_

_-« Tu feras tout ton possible pour protéger ma lignée » « Il est très important qu'elle soit préservé » « Rien ne doit leur arrivée, une sorcière doit avoir une mort naturelle » « Je compte sur toi pour les sauver et les surveiller » Damon ne comprenait plus rien_

_-« Pourquoi moi ? »_

_-« Tu es un homme bon Damon, ne crois pas ce que dis ton père » Ce dernier était surprit « La seule chose que dois savoir c'est que tu es lié à ma lignée, c'est un fait non négligeable »_

_-« Vous me faites une blague c'est ça ! »_

_-« Non »_

_-« Alors dites-moi tout »_

_-« Moins vous en savez mieux sais » en réalité elle n'en avait pas plus. C'était seulement un ressenti et en relation avec ses visions Il fallait qu'il arrive à l'en convaincre « Je vous fais confiance, un jour vous vous rendrez compte à quel point » « Il est importante que vous veillez sur ma descendance »_

_-« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? »_

_-« Tu n'en seras pas plus veilles sur eux, le jeu vaut tellement plus que la chandelle » Il resta perplexe_

_-« Bien maintenant où est-elle »_

_-« Promettez le moi ? »_

_-« C'est une promesse que je jure de tenir quoiqu'il m'en coute » « Satisfait ? » Emily sourit_

_-« Elle est enfermée avec les autres vampires » « Je pense qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle »_

_-« Vous devez savoir comment la libérée, vous êtes une sorcière »_

_-« Comment le savez-vous » Elle fit un pas en arrière_

_-« C'est la rumeur qui court mais personne ne le prend au sérieux » elle soupira puis regarda derrière_

_-« Je dois y allez, c'était un plaisir Monsieur Salvatore » Elle fit une révérence puis partie mais Damon la retenait_

_-« Dites-moi commet faire ! » Emily le regardait puis extirpa son bras de la main de Damon_

_-« Débrouillez-vous » « Un dernier conseil, fuyez tant que vous le pouvez de cette ville puis revenez » Elle recula et fini par se retourna elle s'éloigna loin de lui_

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux….quelques secondes plus tard il entendit le souffle court de Bonnie et ses cris. Elle semblait faire un violent cauchemar. Il se leva rapidement à peine franchit le pas de sa porte, il vit Stefan. Lui aussi semble avoir entendu Bonnie

-« Rendors toi, je m'en occupe»

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Certain » Stefan le regarda disparaître.

* * *

Maintenant il était en face d'elle, Damon la regarda. Au début, il voulait lui fabriquer un jolie rêve pour l'apaiser mais il se rappelait de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois…Il préférait la réveiller. Il s'assit à ses côtés, enleva quelque mèche sur son visage délicatement. Un fin sourit se dessina sur son visage de tombeur. Il la trouva irréelle, sa beauté était bouleversante même transpirante de sueur. Il se lécha les lèvres, il caressa ses épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il en avait envie, c'était presque une obligation de le faire. Il effleura sa peau, une étincelle se libéra : il en était foudroyé. Il était électrisé par elle, elle le rendait fou. Il devait se ressaisir, cela devait être en raison de son lien avec elle. Rien n'était normal et saint dans tout ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel, le cri de terreur de Bonnie fit ramener les yeux de Bonnie sur elle. Il ne pouvait plus de la voir ainsi, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement mais rien n'y fait.

-« Désolé Bonnie mais c'est pour ton bien » Il la gifla fortement, les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrit en grand. Il pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Les larmes montaient vite à cause de ses horribles souvenir de ce qui s'étaient passés il y a plus tôt. Elle se sentait sale et seule. Terriblement seule. Elle entendit au loin une voix qu'elle n'arrive pas à distinguer. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle rassurante et douce. Un terrible mot de tête lui prit subitement. Elle mit ses mains sur ses tempes

-« ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, j'ai mal »

-« Hey Bonnie…Bonnie calme toi » mais elle ne l'entendait pas à la place, elle entendait un bruit strident. Des chuchotements l'assaillaient, on l'accusait de tueuse…d'être indigne d'être une sorcière Bennett

-« Non » elle secoua la tête, ses larmes n'arrêtaient de couler. Elles n'avaient plus de fin « Arrêter je ne suis pas comme ça » mais ils persistèrent et devenaient plus fort plus agressive. Elle devenait hystérique « Stop….Stop, je vous en suppliai d'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça » « Je regrette tellement, je suis désolé » cria t-elle. Damon était complètement dépassé par elle, il était impuissant. Il continua à la secouée fortement mais c'était comme si elle entendait rien. Il lui asséna encore une gifle. Bonnie le regarda enfin

-« Damon ! » souffla t-elle

-« Je suis là ! » disait-il calmement. Il lui caressa le visage.

-« C'est bien toi » chuchota-t-elle

-« Regardes mes yeux » Bonnie fit ce qui lui demande, une dernière larme coula. Elle se leva à toute vitesse pour le serrer dans ses bras

-« Damon » « J'ai si peur… »

-« Tout ira bien, je suis là » « Tant que je suis sur cette terre, tu seras en sécurité »

-« ça ira de mal en pire, je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles » « c'est flippant et dévorant, personne ne peut rien pour moi » Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la décala de lui

-« C'est une promesse, tu me connais j'aime les tenir » il lui sécha encore ses joues. Bonnie sourit

-« Tu me le promets ? »

-« Je suis Damon Salvatore » Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler

-« Tu es plus jolie comme ça » leurs yeux se croisent puis se fixent intensément. Bonnie était la première à briser leur échange.

Un silence s'installa à cause de la gène, elle baissa la tête prise par une douleur fulgurante. La peur d'entendre encore ses chuchotements la fit paniquer. Mais c'était tout autre, il n'y a pas de voix, ni de bruit strident juste une vive douleur. Damon fronça les sourcils

-« Tu vas bien ? » Elle se lécha les lèvres rapidement

-« Non, j'ai mal à la tête.. »

-« C'est surement à cause de ta chute » Bonnie le regarda avec compréhension

-« Quelle chute ? »

-« ça n'a pas t'importance, c'est un accident » « Laisses-moi regarder » Il se rapprocha d'elle

-« Ce n'est rien »

-« Juste pour vérifier que ce n'est rien de grave » Elle le regarda puis le laissa faire. Damon était maintenant serrer contre Bonnie, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux. Son visage changea rapidement, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Il regarda devant lui pour souffler puis regarda là où Bonnie avait sa main. Elle avait seulement un hématome.

-« C'est grave ? » Elle releva la tête, leur nez se touchèrent, leur respiration était en osmose. Il y avait beaucoup de désir dans leur regard, Bonnie faisait la navette entre les yeux Damon et ses lèvres. Elle repensait à leur douceur et leur goût. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Lui ne regardait que ses yeux, son odeur le mettait déjà dans tous ses états pas la peine de rajouter plus. Il ne comprenait pas son regard. Il avait besoin de savoir à quoi elle pensait ou ce qu'elle ressentait.

-« Quoi ? » Bonnie le fixait à nouveau mais cette fois si elle les perçait. Damon comprit qu'elle était bien plus que gênée par leur proximité.

-« Je pensais à ton baiser » bredouilla-t-elle. Damon déglutit. Il pensait qu'elle avait oublié après tous ce qui s'était passé mais non, elle y pensait encore. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ? Et pourquoi il voulait le savoir ? Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, Il ne pensait pas à Bonnie de manière romantique. Il devait cesser tout ça

-« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié » Bonnie sourit mais son cœur se contracta. Damon lui faisait mal sans le savoir. Damon entendit la contraction du cœur de cette dernière, il la fixait encore plus. Bonnie était réellement une énigme pour lui.

-« Ok »

-« Il se fait tard, Tu devrais dormir » Il se leva mais Bonnie lui prit le poignet. La main chaude de Bonnie attira son regard sur son poignet

-« Quoi ? »

-« Merci…..merci pour tout »Il leva ses yeux sur elle, quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore ?

-« Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?» Elle secoua la tête

-« Je ne sais pas » sniffa-t-elle « Je ne suis sur de rien là maintenant »

-« Tu veux que je reste ? »


	27. Chapter 26

-« Tu veux que je reste ? »demanda Damon

Bonnie le regarda les yeux brillant, elle était surprise qu'il lui propose. Mais intérieurement elle était contente. C'était bizarre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas principalement proches. Et pourtant sa présence lui était nécessaire... La métisse avait encore besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas refuser sa proposition surtout qu'elle avait très envie. Le cœur étonnement léger mais battant Bonnie disait hésitante :

-« Je ne veux pas te déranger » elle plongea ses iris dans les siens et ce qu'elle vit la surprit. Les yeux de Damon devinrent beaucoup plus sombres. Elle alla continuer à parler mais Damon la devança

-« J'ai prit l'habitude que tu me déranges » sourait-il en voyant Bonnie baissé les yeux, il remonta délicatement le menton de Bonnie pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau« Tu sais très bien que tu ne me gênes pas » les joues de Bonnie s'empourpraient

-« Tu dis souvent le contraire de ce que tu penses...je devrais le savoir » se trouvant bête

-« Je suis paradoxal et c'est ce qui fait mon charme » Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel

-« Tu ne peux pas être une minute sérieux ? »

-« Je le suis, je sais que je suis sexy, cultivé... » Bonnie sourit de plus belle mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Damon enlever son t-shirt

-« Qu'est-ce-que... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »bredouilla-t-elle étonnée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vu le torse de Damon. Elle resta bloquée pendant plusieurs secondes.

-« Je savais que je te plaisais mais pas à ce point » la taquina-t-il Bonnie baissa les yeux parce qu'elle était troublée. Elle ferma les yeux puis lui répondit

-« Tu es qu'un sombre idiot Damon » Elle ne su quoi dire d'autre alors que lui commençait à enlever son pantalon « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » réussit-elle à dire

-« Je reste dormir non ? » « Laisse-moi me mettre à l'aise »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de te déshabiller... »

-« Pourquoi ça te gène ? » « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un mec à poil ! » questionna-t-il tout souriant. Il aimait la mettre en rogne

-« Si c'est comme ça remballe tes affaires, laisse-moi dormir... » Elle lui tourna le dos puis se coucha. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer, sa journée était tellement épuisante moralement et physiquement qu'elle n'avait pas la force de jouter avec Damon. Pendant ce temps, Damon resta bloqué sur les boutons de son jeans puis la fixa. Machinalement, il reboutonna son jeans puis ouvra les pans de la couverture.

-« Fais-moi de la place » ordonna t-il. Bonnie se retourna ahuri, elle pensait qu'il allait partir mais non. Il était encore vêtu de son pantalon. Elle ne bougeait plus, le comportement de Damon la troublait. Damon vit sa non réactivité roula les yeux et dit exaspéré « Allez bouges ! »

Bonnie reprit ses esprits et fronça les sourcils

-« Parles-moi sur un autre ton Damon » « Je ne suis pas l'une de tes amis pour que tu t'adresses à moi de cette manière »

-« Tu sais on peut y remédier »

-« Sans façon, tu as déjà une belle brochette de femme autour de toi » disait-elle exaspérée « Une de plus ne ferait qu'empirer ton éternel égaux que je trouve bien trop disproportionné »

-« C'est ce qu'aime les filles non, les hommes sur d'eux et beau-gosse »«même toi tu en fais partit» Il s'assit sur le lit comme si c'était normale. Il poussa un peu Bonnie, se coucha sur le dos bras croisé derrière la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle ne résista pas à l' envie de lui bouillir le cerveau. Ce dernier avait terriblement mal, il essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur

« Arrête ça tout de suite Bennett »

-« Sort de ce lit et même de cette chambre ! » Il lui sauta dessus. Leur nez était de nouveau touché, tellement surprise, l'anévrisme s'arrêta, son souffle fut coupé.

-« Tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi » « Ne crois pas que c'est un plaisir pour moi de dormir avec toi » disait-il pour la blesser. Il se releva, descendit du lit, ramassa son t-shirt « Bonne nuit »

« Idiote » pensa Bonnie en voyant Damon partir.

Elle soupire, puis se leva. Elle s'avança près de lui, l'appela après avoir prit son courage à deux mains « Damon »

-« Quoi encore ? » Damon se retourna

-« Désolée...Je sais que tu prends énormément sur toi. Tu veux m'aider et je ne te rends pas les choses facile »

-« Mais encore? » Bonnie roula les yeux, Damon s'en amusa

-« Tes chevilles sont bien trop grosses pour que j'en rajoute » son sourire s'effaça « Et ne me touches pas ! »

-« Tu ne disais pas non, la veille quand tu dormais collé tout contre moi » Bonnie rougit, il savoura sa vengeance

-« ça ne se reproduira plus...d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterrie là à tes côtés »

-« C'est tout simple, tu t'es endormis au salon » « Le gentlemen que je suis t'a gentiment porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Et toi tu ne m'as pas laissé partir » « sans que tu t'en rendes compte ton corps à fait appelle au mien » il sourit de plus belle a sa réplique « Avoue le je te plais » il s'avança près d'elle et l'effleura sa joue « Si tu en redemande encore dit le moi » Je suis à ton service pour ce soir »

Bonnie enfouie son excès de colère en serrant les poings fortement tout en allant vers son lit. Elle voulait faire profile bas, mais à la dernière seconde, lui jeta un oreiller

-« Tu es dégueulasse Damon » aussi pour ne plus ressentir la chaleur du touché de Danon

-« C'est ce que tu préfères chez moi » « Tu aimes quand je te pic » Il affichait toujours son air de satisfaction. Bonnie sourit ironiquement, fit son bonhomme de chemin dos à Damon, le plaqua au mur

-« J'aime plutôt user ma magie sur toi » Damon étouffa un gémissement

-« Je préfère nos joutes » Il se releva puis regarda Bonnie pendant quelque minutes « On fait quoi » disait-il plus sérieusement

-« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, je suis juste épuisée » disait-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Damon resta là debout à penser...il jeta un coup d'œil sur elle par ci par là. L'envie de partir faire un tour le démangea parce qu'elle avait encore cette effet troublant sur lui. Elle l'attirait encore. Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle termina en disant « Je te libère de ce soir de ta promesse » « Je vais essayer de dormir Damon » Elle le regarda furtivement. Et pourtant, Damon regrettait déjà de sa lâcheté, il grimaça. Soudain, il entendit le grognement du ventre de Bonnie, une idée lui vint.

-« allons en bas, je vais te préparer un truc , si tu veux on discutera de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure en forêt » « Je t'attends en bas... » Si vite dit si vite partit.

Bonnie regarda le vide laissé par Damon, les images le revinrent en tête tout comme les chuchotements. Elle expire et inspire mais rien n'y fait, ils étaient toujours présents. Elle resta tétanisé pendant une bonne vingtaine minutes jusqu'au moment la voix de Damon retentit. Tout disparaissait, elle était soulagée.

-« Bonnie c'est bientôt prêt » Elle ferma les yeux, elle remerciait Damon d'être intervenue. Elle posa ses pieds au sol et alla le rejoindre.

Arrivée à la cuisine, Damon posa une assiette chaude devant une chaise. Il avait un torchon sur ses épaules.

Il avait senti sa présence, il releva les yeux. Il captura les yeux marron vert de Bonnie en un seul regard. Ils restaient longtemps à se contempler. Un bruit de pas provenant de là-haut les sortir de leur bulle, Damon tira la chaise

-« Madame veuillez bien prendre place... »

* * *

Au même instant dans la maison des Fell, Meredith fut réveillé violement. Cette dernière vit le visage d'un inconnu plané au dessus d'elle. La peur lui tordit le ventre, elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'un oreiller s'abattit sur sa bouche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se réveilla la tête baissée. Ses yeux papillonnaient, elle ne distinguait quasiment rien. Tout doucement elle releva la tête, Meredith était complètement désorientée assise sur une chaise en plein milieu d'un entrepôt. Elle entendit que le bruit de gouttes d'eau tombées sur de la taule, et celui d'un briquet. Soudain, elle entendit des pas, elle leva un peu plus les yeux. Elle su ce qui lui arrivait, sa conversation avec Masson lui revint

-« Quand dois-je prêter serment ? »

-« On le sait jamais » « Ils viennent te chercher sans que tu t'y attendes» « Je te préviens c'est déroutant »

Le jour de son initiation était donc arrivé. Meredith allait devenir une chasseuse. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas si stressée que ça...elle était juste curieuse de voir comment cela allait se passé. C'était juste une étape à franchir pour pouvoir avancer dans sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux puis souffla. Lorsqu'elle les ouvra de nouveau, elle vit une femme noire grande et élégante. Elle avait un air de famille avec Bonnie. Elle se demandait si c'était Abbygail ou Emily...Mais elle ne pu se poser plus de question, parce qu'elle lui tendit un cierge. Elle se dit intérieurement « C'est partie » en le prenant

-« Bonjour Meredith, c'est Abbygail une ancêtre parmi tant d'autre de ton ami Bonnie » « Avant de commencer ton initiation, je veux que tu comprennes bien dans quoi tu t'engages, quel est le but des chasseurs, pourquoi la naissance des chasseurs était utile» Meredith la coupa

-« Je sais tout ça, Masson mon frère ma donné un livre que j'ai parcouru avec attention » Abbygail ria fortement ainsi que tout le monde dans la salle. « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle irrité qu'on rigole d'elle.

-« Ecoute bien tous ce que je vais te dire ma petite »

-« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » elle lui sourit, elle devait avouer que Meredith avait du répondant.

-« Saches une chose Meredith tout ce qui est écrit dans ce genre de livre ne sont que balivernes dictées par des stupides théoriciens » « Moi je suis en mesure de te dire tous ce qu'une chasseuse tel que toi doit savoir » « Je suis la sorcière qui à créée les chasseurs. C'est grâce moi que vous avez toi et tes ancêtres les capacités nécessaire pour tuer tous les vampires et les loups garous sans exception » « Tout ce qui va être dis ici n'est pas à prendre à la légère, tout comme ta mission en tant que chasseuse »

Meredith rigola à son tour,

-« Ils ne sont pas tous des bêtes assoiffés de sang et de vengeances »

-« Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais à l'heure actuelle la clémence n'est plus d'actualité » « Silas et Nicklaus rodent dans nos rues, ils souhaitent l'un comme l'autre que la prophétie aboutisse » « On ne peut pas laisser les choses arrivés jusqu'à là. Rien que leur présence bouleverse la nature, alors imagines tu si la prophétie arrive... » « Ils détruiront encore plus notre planète qui est déjà assez bouleversé par l'existence des vampires et hybrides » « Ma mission comme la tienne est de préserver la nature » « Nous sommes l'une comme l'autre une balance qui représente le bien et le mal » « Si tu préfères nous détenons l'équilibre du monde » « Et l'équilibre ne sera rétablit quand éradiquant ses abominations»

-« Les loups garous sont comme vous ! Ils sont nés comme ça ! »

-« Je le sais, ils sont les fruits de la nature. Ils devraient être inoffensif mais ce n'est pas le cas...ils sont comme leur pire ennemi » « Ils tyrannisent et tuent les humains» «la seule différence c'est qu'ils tuent les vampires les soirs de pleine lune. Mais ils doivent mourrir autant qu'eux. Si on les laisses faire, bientôt il n'y aura plus d'être humain. c'est la seule solution »

-« On peut trouver une autre »

-« Il n'y a que celle-ci quand les loups garous descendants de famille original peuvent à leur guise transformer des vampires en hybrides sans l'aide du sang Pétrova » « Cela montre bien que nous avons pas le choix » « Ne crois pas qu'on prend à malin plaisir à vouloir exterminé les êtres surnaturels mais comme je te l'ai dit mon devoir est de veiller sur l'équilibre ce qui résume à protéger l'espèce humaine »

Meredith la regarda ouvra la bouche mais rien n'en sortit « Parles, poses toutes tes questions Meredith maintenant, parce qu'une fois le serment prononcé, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière » « Tu n'auras même plus aucun libre arbitre la seule chose à quel tu penseras est de tuer les loups-garou et les vampires » « Oses poser tes questions, tes craintes pour que je puisse t'éclairés. je suis là pour ça »

-« Je sais que je me répète mais rien ne vous oblige de procéder à l'extinction des vampires et des loups garous » « Certains n'ont jamais souhaité être ce qu'ils sont certains ne font de mal à personnes mais amis en font partit » « Je refuse leur faire du mal, je suis sur qu'il y a d'autre solution et puis c'est Silas et Nicklaus qui vous intéresse » « Alors concentré vous sur eux, et laisser mes amis tranquille » Abbygail fut épatée par Meredith

-« Tu marques un point mais à l'origine les vampires ne devaient pas existés » « Il est temps de remettre les chose à leur place. Si Esther la mère des sœurs et frères Mickaelson n'avait pas transformé le reste de ses enfants dans le but de protéger contre les loups garous responsable de la mort d'un de ses enfants ; nous se serions pas dans cette position » « Elle a bouleverser la nature, mon devoir est de réparer ses erreurs » « Plus les jours avancent plus nos chances sont minces, les loups-garous et les vampires s'allient, des hybrides voient le jour » « C'est une véritable épidémie qui faut stopper avant qu'on ne sera plus en mesure d'y faire face » « Tes amis ne feront pas exception, tous les êtres surnaturel hormis les sorcières seront tués »

Meredith ria fortement

-« Vous êtes hypocrites, vous aussi vous devrez mourir pour qu'on est une vie meilleure » Le visage de la sorcière se durcie

-« Le monde serait bien pire sans des sorcières comme moi, soit heureuse que je suis là petite impertinente » Meredith s'arrêta de rire, elle su qu'elle est allé trop loin. Elle du avoué qu'Abbygail avait raison sans les sorcières comme Sheila, ils seraient mort depuis bien longtemps.

« Il faut bien que tu comprennes que tout ça nous dépasse Meredith, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen que de tous les tuer même si certains ne font pas de mal » « On aura aucune pitié : Es-tu prêtes à prendre tes responsabilités en tant que descendante de Joseph Fell »

-« Ais-je vraiment le choix ? » demanda Meredith étonnée qu'elle le lui demande.

-« Non»

-« Je le savais ! Mais sachez le bien que tant que je le pourrais je ferai tous les protéger »

-« Je n'attendais pas moins de toi » « J'espère seulement que tu saches bien dans quoi tu t'engages » « Le concile ne supporte pas les traites »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je ne me mêle pas de leur affaires, mon travail s'arrêtes uniquement à ça » « Mais en cas de crise, je suis la patronne avec toutes mes consœurs, notre voix est très prépondérant »

Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, un silence s'installa. Le regard de Meredith devenait de plus en plus méprisant. Abbygail le sentit

-« Tu peux me haïr même haïr toutes tes semblables mais tu as un devoir à accomplir » « Et j'ose croire que tu comptes l'honorer »

-« Arrêtez votre blablas et faites ce que avez à faire ! »

-« Une dernière chose que tu dois savoir sur les chasseurs...lorsque tu deviens un tu es en quelque sorte invulnérable »

-« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire ? » disait-elle intriguée

-« Ne me coupez pas la parole » « Quand je parle d'invulnérabilité ne veut pas dire immortel mais vous guérirez plus rapidement »

-« Comment on peut me tuer alors ? »

-« Tête décapitée » Meredith avala difficilement sa salive

-« Autre chose.. »

-« Venez au but » Elle devait assimiler trop de chose, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

-« J'y viens petite impertinente » « Plus, tu tueras de loups garous et de vampires, plus tu seras en mesure de pouvoir contrôler tes pulsions »

-« Je suis beaucoup plus forte que vous le pensez ! » « Je pourrais me contrôlez toute seule »

-« J'espère sincèrement car dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu te trouveras les prochaines heures risques d'être éprouvantes » « Conseil, si tu ne veux pas tuer tes amis éloignes les de toi »

-« J'y arriverais » « Je resterai toujours à leur côtés » disait-elle fièrement

-« Je le souhaite » Abbygail se tourna, elle invita une personne à s'approcher. Il s'agissait d'Henry l'oncle de la jeune chasseuse. Henry chuchota quelque à l'oreille d'Abbygail. Cette dernière hocha la tête puis le remercia. Meredith les regardait ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-« Qu'est-ce... » la sorcière mit son majeur sur ses lèvres

-« Il est plus que temps ! » Elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de Meredith. Cette dernière cria de douleur, elle commença à convulser. La jeune chasseuse réussit à articuler.

-« ARRETER ! »

-« Ce n'est que le commencement » Elle fermait les yeux se concentra un peu plus.

L'amie d'enfance de Bonnie assimila un bon nombre de chose en à peine une seconde. Elle était éblouie puis anesthésié par cette foule d'information. Elle devait peu à peu un dictionnaire ambulant sur les chasseurs et sur le monde surnaturel. Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos car elle comprenait enfin l'ampleur de sa mission. Encore plus encore lorsqu'elle vit des images troublantes sous ses yeux. Elle ne comprit pas trop car cela n'avait rien avoir avec les chasseurs. Abbygail devenait défaillante, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le partager de ses informations. Elle essayait d'enlever ses mains sur Meredith mais cette dernière lui tint très fortement.

La plus téméraire du groupe vit Bonnie courrir joyeusement en plein milieu de la forêt. Il faisait très beau, le soleil était au beau fixe. Bonnie était magnifique dans cette belle robe blanche ample qu'elle maintenant pour courir plus aisément.

-« Tu ne me rattraperas pas » ria-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule mais elle ne vit personne. Elle s'arrêta, trouvant bizarre de ne pas le voir. Soudain, elle fut retournée rapidement. Son cœur sursauta mais battit moins rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant.

-« Tu m'as fait peur » Elle le tapa gentiment. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas du jeu monsieur Salvatore » pour toute réponse il la colla tout contre lui afin de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion. Il se détacha d'elle avec regret malgré ça il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser son visage.

-« Tu devrais éviter dans ton état ! »

-« Je te le répète je ne suis pas malade ! »

-« Je le sais mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit »

-« Rien ne nous arrivera » « Je l'ai lu dans les cartes »

-« Encore une stupidité de sorcière » « Moi, je veux du concret »

-« Fais-moi confiance.. » lui répéta-t-elle en plongeant plus profondément ses iris dans les siens.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux. Elle se retournait mais Damon se mit devant elle pour l'embrasser

-« je te crois et te fais confiance » Bonnie vit quelque chose de bizarre en lui qui l'avait troublé au départ mais maintenant se fit plus présent. La suite allait le confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas divagué.

-« Bonnie ! » la métisse se raidit en entendant cette voix. Il arriva fatigué « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé ce matin, mais ne me sème plus comme ça ! » « Il faut te rappeler que Silas rode encore dans le coin » il ne la regardait pas, Damon était penché en avant reprenant son souffle. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas bu du sang humain trop préoccupé à surveiller H24 Bonnie. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, Silas réussissait à se rapprocher de celle qu'il convoitait.

-« Tu devrais faire plus attention cher double » disait-il en resserrant ses bras autour des hanches de Bonnie. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à plein régime Damon les entendit .

-« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, je te promets » Mais cela faisait l'effet inverse Bonnie se contractait devenant de plus en plus nerveuse. Encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Silas sur son ventre. « Enlèves tes mains d'elle Silas » ce dernier sourit

-« Il grandit bien très chère ! » « Je me demande il va ressembler à qui toi ou à moi »

-« Il ne t'appartient pas ! »

-« Il est mon fils, tu ne les éloigneras pas de moi » Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Bonnie « Je viendrai plus tard, vous cherchez » Damon bouillonnait, Bonnie pleurait. Elle était dégouter par Silas

-« S'il te plait lâches-moi »

-« Tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras »

-« Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a dit lâches là » Il ne bougeait pas non parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mais parce que Bonnie était enceinte, il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger surtout quand Silas était dans les parages.

-« Réfléchissez à ma pro... » Meredith se réveilla, elle ne vit que les yeux marrons d'Abbygail

-« C'était quoi ça ? » disait-elle essoufflée

-« Tu ne devrais pas voir ça ! »

-« Il ne s'agit de ma meilleure amie, je dois le savoir » Elle lui prit le bras avec sa main libre « Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ? »

-« Tu devras oublier, cela va jamais se produire » « Ce futur ne se produira pas si vous arriverez à tuer Silas ! »

-« Dites-moi au moins pourquoi il y avait deux Damon » « Et surtout ce qu'il se passe entre Bonnie et Damon »

-« Il n'y a rien à savoir, le futur dépende de nos actes » « Tout peut encore changer, il vaudrait mieux pour toi et les chasseurs que vous arrivez à bout de Silas et accessoirement de Nicklaus » disait-elle pas très convaincue. « Gardes ça pour toi » elle utilisa l'hypnose

-« Je garde ça pour moi » répéta-t-elle. Abbygail se traita de conne dans sa tête. Elle avait agi comme une débutante en n'arrivant pas faire la part des choses. Mais elle était tellement préoccupé parce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté, qu'elle a partagé ses pensées à Meredith.

Peu importe ce qu'elle avait vu si demain tout ce passait comme prévu tous les futurs possible s'annuleraient. Mais il resterait à régler l'affaire Bonnie/Damon. Elle grimaça puis interpella l'oncle de Meredith.

-« Finissons s'en ! Donnez-moi l'arbalète et l'épée ! »

-« Mais elle n'as pas juré »

-« Cette petite n'a pas besoin de cela, vous savez comme moi pas besoin de formalité » « Elle est une FELL, elle est de la même trempe que le tout premier chasseur de votre famille » « Elle n'est pas comme ces parents ou comme vous ou Masson, c'est son destin » « Elle est particulière » « Donnez les moi, on m'attend »

-« Bien ! » Il la salua puis revint avec les armes

* * *

-« Merci ! Marcus » dit Silas assit au bar du Mystic grill

Il regardait l'enveloppe marron que ce dénommé Marcus lui avait transmis. Il ne remerciera jamais assez ce que l'expression lui permettait de faire. Maintenant pas besoin de compulsion ni de rentré dans l'esprit des gens pour avoir ce que l'on veut des humains. Un seul touché était suffisant. Les derniers ingrédients étaient entre ses mains pour finaliser son plan pour demain. Silas s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Matt arrivait.

-« Tu dois être Kol c'est ça ? » Silas sourit, il était moins une

-« C'est bien moi ...et toi c'est? »

-« Matt, un ami d'enfance de Bonnie ! Tu sais la fille que tu essais de conquérir ? »

-« Je le sais... » Matt rangeait les verres qu'il essuyait au fur et à mesure. Quant-il eu fini, il se pencha vers Silas « Un conseil ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est une chic fille »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux seulement son bonheur et surtout le mien » Matt hocha la tête

-« Alors accroches toi, on ne te laisserait pas lui faire du mal » répliqua-t-il en lança le torchon sur le comptoir pour l'essuyer. Il leva la tête et continua « Excuses-moi j'ai du travail ! »

-« Ce fut un plaisir Matt » se força-t-il à articuler et à sourire. Son visage se durcit lorsqu'il ne vit plus Matt dans son champ de vision. « Crétin » Il baissa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe puis l'ouvrit. Il en sortit l'amulette d'Annaya puis petit à petit des objets appartenant aux sacrifiés. Sa bouche s'étira quand il vit la prophétie entre ses mains. Il rigola doucement en franchissant la porte, Silas bouscula Elena.

-« Aie, faites attention ! » Quant-elle se retournait elle ne vit personne

-« Elena ça va ? » Matt s'approcha d'elle

-« Oui, je crois »

Dehors, Silas ouvrit sa main. Une mèche de cheveux d'Elena y était « Quand est-ce que je vais réellement m'amuser, c'est bien trop facile »

-« ça serait trop facile » disait Damon en se levant d'une des chaises de la cuisine

-« Soit sérieux et donnes-moi la recette »

-« En mangeant tu aurais dû savoir ce que j'ai mis dedans ! »

-« Soit gentil pour une fois »

-« Je le suis tout le temps ma chère »il lui prit l'assiette alors que Bonnie lui adressait un sourire ironique « Tu en veux encore ? »

-« J'ai déjà reprit trois fois ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une baleine »

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de fille » disait-il en mettant les couverts dans l'évier. Il s'apprêtait a ouvrir le robinet quand Bonnie arrivait prêt de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? »

-« Ce n'est rien » Bonnie gardait ses mains sur le robinet

-« Répond » disait-elle de manière autoritaire

-« A surveillé son poids, je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça »

-« Tu dois savoir une chose sur moi Damon la gourmandise est un mes plus grand défaut alors grossir est le cadet de mes soucis. Elle s'assit sur les rebords tout en bayant.

-« Va dormir je m'en occupe ! »

-« Non, je vais t'aider » « Nettoie et moi, j'essuie et je range »

-« Ok » disait-il en la regardant. Il se perdait en elle.

-« Tu commences »

-« Oui » Il secoua la tête

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient enfin fini alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq choses a lavés. Ils avaient rigolés, parlés de tout et de rien sans se disputer : c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient discutés sans pique s'était agréable. Leur sourie exprimait qu'ils passaient un bon moment qu'ils aimaient la présence de l'autre. Damon avait donné finalement la recette à Bonnie en précisant que c'était son plat préféré. Cette dernière lui confia le sien...

-« Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il faut cuisiner pour me faire plaisir » Damon rigola

-« Je ne vois pas ce que j'en retirai »

-« Je serais beaucoup plus gentil avec... » Damon vit Bonnie grimacé. Il se rapprocha d'elle

-« Tu as de nouveau mal ? » disait-il en posant sa main sur son cou

-« Un peu » Elle releva la tête « ça va passer ! » Bonnie ne voulait plus pensé à ce qu'il s'était passé

-« Je suis là si tu veux en parler »

-« Sans façon » Elle descendit du rebord. Bonnie voulait fuir mais Damon mit son bras pour la bloquer

-« Tu ne veux pas être mise à l'écart donc ne te plein pas si je te dis ce qu'il faut que tu saches » Bonnie ferma la bouche. Elle soupira puis lâcha

-« Déballe »

-« Il y a une explication au faite que tu as vu deux moi » « Je suis le double de Silas et toi il semblerait que tu sois celui de sa femme Annaya ton ancêtre » Bonnie rigola

-« Tu rigoles ! »

-« Non, et je te rassure que j'aimerai que ça soit faux mais son explication reste plausible »

-« Tu vas me dire que tu crois ce psychopathe »

-« Il n'y a pas besoin de croire » « Je l'ai vu de mes yeux »

-« Alors dis-moi pourquoi on serait leur double ? » « Pourquoi nous ? »

-« C'est tiré par les cheveux » elle voyait qu'il était réticent à lui dévoiler

-« DIS-MOI ! »

-« Selon lui, on existe seulement parce qu'ils projetaient de posséder nos corps pour reprendre tout à zéro » Bonnie écarquilla les yeux tellement elle était choqué parce tous ce qu'elle apprenait. Elle fit deux pas en arrière.

-« Je ne peux pas y croire ! » Il voulait la toucher « Ne me touche pas ! »

-« Je suis moi »

-« Pourquoi il t'a dit tout ça ! Qu'est-ce-que ça avoir avec la prophétie ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûr ce qu'il veut c'est toi ! Et peut-être bien qu'il veut se venger d'Annaya à travers toi » « Tout est possible » disait-il en la fixant de ses yeux bleu. Elle le regardait aussi, elle finit par dire

-« Il faut prévenir les autres, il risque de se faire passer pour toi » Il baissa les bras, visiblement elle avait besoin d'espace. Il entendit monter les escaliers, Damon résistait à la retenir mais il se contenta de l'appeler

« Quoi ? » disait-elle en s'arrêtant

-« On y arrivera »

-« Je l'espère » Il s'avança vers elle. Monta quelque marche pour la rejoindre

-« Si ça peut t'aider demain enfin tout à l'heure, on peut faire des recherches sur eux »

-« Je ne sais pas » « Mais merci » Elle continua son ascension

-« Penses-y ! » Elle le regarda puis s'arrêta encore « Quoi ? »

-« M'as-tu tout dis ? »

-« Oui » Bonnie sourit

-« Tu me mens » « Dis-le moi » « Tu as commencé, tu fini » Mais Damon ne voulait aucunement lui parler du fait qu'ils soient tous les deux liés. Il devait trouver une échappatoire

-« Nicklaus » disait-il soudainement

-« Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? »

-« Parce que mon con de frère a fait une stupide alliance avec les originaux » « Je ne leur fait pas confiance, alors je vais le rencontrer à la fête » Bonnie fit le chemin inverse, il n'y avait qu'une seule marche qui les séparaient. Leur visage se touchait presque

-« Attends ! Tu vas trop vite... Pourquoi Stefan s'allierait à eux ? Ils sont autant nos ennemis que Silas ! »

-« Il lui propose de nous aider à nous débarrasser de Silas »

-« Je croyais qu'ils faisaient équipe ! »

-« Il faut croire plus maintenant » Elle réfléchissait

-« J'irais avec toi » Damon sourit

-« Non »

-« Moi aussi, j'ai des questions à lui poser » Damon monta sur la même marche que Bonnie.

-« C'est bien trop dangereux »

-« Tu seras là ! Et puis tu m'as dit que je ne devrais pas te quitter d'une semelle » Damon sourit puis reprit son air sérieux

-« Stefan prendra mon relais, Silas peut être partout je ne pourrais me concentrer »

-« Et moi, je refuse de me cacher éternellement » « Que tu veux ou non, je parlerais à Nicklaus » « Et c'est catégorique Damon » Elle monta une marche au-dessus puis courra se réfugier dans sa chambre

Il resta à regardait le vide laissé par Bonnie tout en réfléchissant. Il allait emprunter le même chemin qu'elle mais Katherine le stoppa.

-« Donne-lui du temps ! Elle en a gros sur le cœur » Damon sourit

-« C'est nouveau, Katherine ressentirait de la compassion pour son prochain ! » Katherine le plaqua contre le mur de l'escalier

-« Un petit conseil ! Vous avez bien évolué tous les deux...Ne gâche pas tout en la couvrant trop » « Elle n'est pas Elena, elle n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé mais juste d'une épaule pour être réconforter »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais »

-« Intuition féminine » Elle sourit puis disparu dans la chambre qu'occupait Bonnie. Katherine se posa sur la porte et regarda Bonnie

-« Le peu de temps que j'ai vécu avec les originales m'a appris une chose : Ne jamais croire ce qu'ils te disent » « Quand tu seras devant Nicklaus ou même Elijah, n'osent pas croire qu'ils sont sincère » « Restes toujours sur tes gardes, la seule qui peut t'aider c'est toi-même »

-« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? » Elle ne comprenait pas Katherine. Elle était dépassée...

-« Que tu le crois ou non, je t'apprécie » « Tu me fais penser à moi à une époque »

-« Alors » Elle s'avança vers elle « Lorsque tu voulais être mon amie tu étais sérieuse » disait-elle prudemment

-« ça n'a pas d'importance, restes sur tes gardes tout à l'heure » « Si tu as un pépin cris mon nom, je ne serais pas très loin » Puis elle partie

* * *

De l'autre côté,

-« Qu'est-ce-que, tu fais là Abbygail » demanda Emily qui était à côté d'Annaya

-« Je suis autant inquiète que vous pour ce qui se passe de l'autre côté» « Je pense qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de passer par des intermédiaires, on fait partie de la même famille surtout on a toutes fais des erreurs » « On peut faire table rase du passé » Abbygail s'avança et ordonna d'un geste d'Emily de se taire

-« Continues ! »

-« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas laisser la prophétie aboutir » « On a bien vu que les conséquences sur le futur seront plus dévastatrice que si on le laissait faire » « Et puis il y a Damon et Bonnie, eux aussi mettent la sérénité de la terre en péril»

-« Ce n'est plus de notre ressort » expliqua Annaya

-« Vous avez toutes les deux un poids sur les chasseurs »

-« Autant que toi mais on ne peut pas se baser sur des futurs potentiel » « On arrivera à tuer Silas » « Ensuite on avisera pour Damon et Bonnie » « On suit le plan initial »

-« Vous savez très bien qu'ils vont échoués et Silas sera intraitable » « Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable » « Il trouvera une autre solution et tu sais laquelle » « Ne prenons pas le risque, laissons le faire »

-« Qu'est-ce-qui t'as fait changer d'avis? »

-« Ils se rapprochent, Damon fera tout pour la protégé »

-« Silas a fait une grande erreur en donnant Bonnie l'expression, il lui a fourni l'arme pour l'abattre »

-« Elle peut en mourir »

-« Ma décision est prise Abbygail, parle s'en au concile...c'est eux qui en déciderons »

-« Tu sais qui dirons non, ils veulent tous les arrêter »

-« Silas sera hors d'état de nuire »

-« Je trouverai une solution pour que cela ne se produise »

-« Ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide » Cria Emily. Abbygail la fusilla du regard

-« Pas plus que vous deux réunit »

-« Surveille-là ! Elle aussi elle a la possibilité de parler aux mortelles »

-« Bien » Elle disparut elle aussi

* * *

Dehors, Meredith fut relâchée, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais elle sentait a présence de loup-garou. C'était impressionnant comment son sang bouillonnait d'exitation. Elle s'avança dans une ruelle, bruit l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et fut surprit de voir Abbygail

-« Vous ! »

-« Oubliez tous ce que je vous ai dit ! Parler de ce que vous avez vu à qui vous voulez mais surtout aux principaux intéressé » Les yeux de Meredith devenaient vitreux

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Le futur se confirme » Elle disparue laissant Meredith toute étourdit. Abbyagail réapparu dans l'autre côté. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'observé et ne fut pas surprise de voir Emily sortir de l'ombre.

-« Pourquoi, tu as fait ça ? »

-« Seule eux maîtrisent leur destin »

-« Tu as fait une énorme erreur »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si on ne fait rien c'est pour une bonne raison » Elle fit demi-tour

-« Dis-moi en plus »

-« Tu vas bien voir »


	28. Chapter 27

Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, Bonnie entreprenait des recherches assise dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore. Elle était fascinée par leur histoires, son histoire. Elle se rendit compte au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses problèmes n'étaient rien comparés par tous ce qu'elles ont dus traverser. Elle leva ses yeux d'un grand livre épais au couleur sang pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle allait se replonger dans cette fascinante lecture quant Damon descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier. Elle ferma les yeux supplia qu'il ne vienne pas la voir mais…

-« Un coup de main ? » disait-il en entrant dans la bibliothèque

_« Perdue » pensa-t-elle_

-« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je gère… » Mais Damon s'assis comme même, il prit en même temps un bouquin

-« On ira plus vite à deux »Bonnie souffla

-« Damon, je te suis réellement reconnaissante pour tous ce que tu fais et pourtant….. » « J'aimerai, effectuer ces recherches seule. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour moi » Damon l'écouta en parcourant le livre.

-«Très bien, ça me va » il posa ses pieds sur la table « ça m'évite de te chaperonner ce soir »finit-il par dire en souriant

-« J'irai que tu le veuilles ou non » répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac

-« Souviens-toi de notre pacte, tu fais ce que je te dis de faire »

-« Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir accepté » Damon se redressa pour poser le livre sur la table et aussi pour la regarder

-« Ton jolie petit cul reste ici »

-« Pourquoi, tu agis comme un connard ? » « Hier s'était… »

-« Il suffit que tu me laisses t'aider pour que je sois aimable » Bonnie ouvra les yeux et la bouche, et pourtant rien ne vient. Elle se leva doucement, il voulait la jouer comme ça et bien très bien.

-« Que grand bien te fasse, mais ça sera sans moi » « Tu m'as dégoûté »

-« Rien ne t'oblige à partir Bennett, je ne fais que t'aider »

-« Quand comprendras-tu que j'aimerai me sauver moi-même » « Je ne veux pas vous entraînez plus dans mes histoires »

-« Trop tard, c'est déjà fait » Bonnie baissa les armes en partant direction de l'escalier. Elle se retourna vers lui « Une dernière chose, pour l'avenir ne me force pas à faire des choses contre mon gré » « Je déteste ça » A la minute qu'elle posa un pied sur une marche, il regrettait d'avoir utilisé cette méthode mais il fallait qu'elle aille dans sa chambre.

Damon se concentra de nouveau dans sa lecture sans réel d'enthousiasme. Le cœur de Bonnie lui martelait la tête. Il l'entendit battre à toute vitesse. Il en déduisit qu'elle était arrivée dans sa chambre. Elle devait être surprise par l'immense boite blanche déposée sur son lit. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'une carte qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante. Un sourit se dessina à sa lecture _« Si tu veux aller la soirée mets cette robe…Et je serai ton cavalier. Signé D »_ Damon ne l'écoutait plus, il était trop absorber par son livre. Il avait peut-être trouvé une piste. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable, le sortit de sa contemplation. Il jeta un coup d'œil bref rapide, il décida de le laisser sonner, Alaric le rappellera plus tard. Ses yeux bleus se leva vers les escaliers, il était surprit de ne plus entendre le cœur de Bonnie. Il monta quatre-à-quatre les marches. Il la voyait bloquer sur sa carte, Damon se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le sentit, elle ne pu lui demander « _Pourquoi ? »_

-« Dis-moi quand et pourquoi tu as changé d'avis » Damon ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne voulait pas lui donner d'explication parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il essaya comme même de dire quelque chose, mais rien. Il se sentait bête de ne pas savoir quoi dire devant Bonnie. Il fit une grimace… « Alors ? » Il s'avança un peu plus, pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens

-« En aucune façon tu ne me quitteras d'une semelle ce soir » Elle baissa les yeux puis regarda la boîte « Tu la verras plus tard d'abord j'ai quelque chose à te montrer » « Viens » disait-il en montrant la porte d'un signe de tête. Bonnie fronça les sourcils

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« ça peut-être un rapport avec Annaya et Silas » Bonnie se rapprochait de lui. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, dès qu'elle le prit, il s'éteint. Damon la regarda curieux

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Rien plus de batterie » Elle le rangea. « Dis-moi en plus »

-« Descend » Bonnie ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sortir de la chambre

* * *

Du côté de Meredith, elle essayait de joindre Bonnie, Stefan...tout le monde mais en vain. Personne répondait à ses coups de fil, alors elle décida de se déplacer jusqu'au manoir. Elle prit sa veste, ouvrit la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que sa mère arrivait pour lui rabâcher la même rengaine

-« Pas maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire maman »

-« Je veux seulement te proposer mon aide et comme d'habitude, tu refuses » « Je suis ta mère, que tu veuilles ou non j'ai l'obligation est de te protéger. Et si ta protection reviens à pouvoir de te donner quelque conseil pour que tu réussisses à te contrôler » « Je le ferai ! » disait-elle en s'avançant vers elle

-« Pour la énième fois, je vais réussir à me contrôler toute seule » Carla souffla, elle ne supportait pas que Meredith refuse son aide. Elle le ressentait comme si elle essayait de l'éloigner de sa vie.

-« Ok ! Mais dis-moi au moins comment tu te sens ? » Meredith lâcha son sac, elle roula ses yeux...elle pouvait comme même satisfaire une exigence de sa mère

-« Incontrôlable mais plus forte »

-« Ma petite ! » supplia-t-elle en faisant un pas

-« Pas maintenant, je dois réellement y aller »

-« Attends ! » cria sa mère

-« Quoi encore ? » Matt apparu

-« Meredith » Elle se retourna vers lui, puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-« Abrège » elle s'adressait à sa mère

-« Où est ton frère ? »

-« Chez un ami, il compte revenir ce soir pour la fête »

-« Ok, je compte autant sur sa présence que la tienne pour comme tu es maintenant une véritable chasseuse »

-« Attends ! Il se passe quoi ce soir ? » Elle pivota vers sa mère

-«Tu le seras quand tu rentras ce soir » « Matt, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, passe le bonjour à ta mère » « Et passez une bonne après-midi les jeunes » Elle partit pour de bon laissant Meredith avec plein de question.

-« Maman, dis-moi ? » Matt se rapprocha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras les hanches voluptueuse de Meredith

-« De toute évidence, elle ne veut rien te dire »

-« ça crains ! » Elle se retourna pour l'enlacer

-« Tu veux en parler ? »

-« J'aimerai, mais je ne pense pas que tous ce qui rime avec surnaturel va t'intéresser »

-« Dis-toujours, le mortel que je suis peux t'apporter un peu de lumière » Meredith sourit, elle l'embrassa

-« Tu sais que je t'adore ? »

-« Non, montre le moi encore »

-« C'est dans mes cordes » Elle l'embrassa de nouveau comme Caroline le faisait avec beaucoup de désir pour Tyler

-« Restes encore un peu » rouspéta le loup-garou de son lit « On était bien enlacer, moi te caressant, et toi….. me dévorant des yeux » Caroline sourit

-« Je sais mais j'ai proposé à ta mère de l'aider avec les préparatifs »Tyler la regarda enfiler ses chaussures. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle leva la tête

-« A quoi penses-tu ? »

-« A toi » « Je suis entrain de me dire à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir » Caroline rougit

-« On a tous les deux de la chance »

-« Notre discussion de cette nuit m'a fait énormément de bien » « Je te promets de ne plus penser à te quitter ou de partir de Mystic-falls » Il se leva pour caresser les joues rosies de Caroline. Il essuya au passage quelque larmes « Je passerai plus une nuit loin de toi, aucun obstacle ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux ensemble » « On est plus fort que tout »

-« On est destiné » Elle lui sourit

-« A être ensemble » termina-t-il la phrase de Caroline puis, l'embrassa ses lèvres, son cou.

-« Arrêtes » disait-elle en savourant les baiser de son petit ami

-« Pourquoi, tu en as autant envie que moi »

-« Ta mère arrive » réussit-elle à dire. Tyler s'arrêta sur les champs, il se précipita pour enfiler un pantalon et manque de chance il tomba quand la porte s'ouvrit

-« Caroline ! Je savais que vous étiez là. Je vous attends en bas, quant à toi Tyler on aura une discussion tout à l'heure » « Vous venez ? »

-« Oui, madame Lockwood » Carole sourit puis disparu, Caroline éclata de rire. Elle s'avança vers lui, se pencha pour l'embrassa « A tout à l'heure tombeur »

-« Ah Ah ! »

-« Je t'aime »

-« Moi aussi Care et plus que tu ne le penses » Elle alla encore l'embrasser mais la voix de la sa mère retentit

-« Caroline Forbes, descends tout de suite ! »

-« Pourquoi ma mère est chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle plus à elle qu'à Tyler

-« Descends-tu le s'auras, moi je me dépêche »

-« Ok »

Arrivée en bas, elle fut surprise par l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le salon

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

-« Appel les Salvatore, j'ai besoin de leur parler »

-« Tu as leur numéro fait-le ! »

-« Caroline Maria Forbes, fais ce que je te dis »

-« Ok, mais je veux tout savoir après » « Mon téléphone est en haut » Elle croisa Tyler en plein milieu de l'escalier

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Elle veut que j'appelle Stefan et Damon, mon téléphone est dans ta chambre »

-« Ok mais… »

-« Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais rien »

-« Bien » disait-il surprit

-« Je reviens et toi essaye d'en savoir plus » Dès qu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle s'affaira à trouver son téléphone mais en vain. Elle dû se rabattre sur le téléphone de Tyler. Dans la liste des appels reçus, il y avait un numéro qui lui était inconnu. Cette personne avait laissé un message vocal, intriguée elle l'écouta :

_« Salut Tyler, c'est l'oncle Keith ! J'ai eu ton message, saches que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je sais que New-York n'est pas très fréquentable en ce moment mais je suis t'oncle et je veux t'aider pour tes problèmes de loups ou de cœur » « Bon, je dois t'ennuyer donc prends soin de toi et de ta mère. Bye ! »_

Caroline ressenti une boule se former en bas du ventre, elle espérait qu'il ait réellement changé d'avis. Elle voulut effacer le message mais se rétracta, elle composa le numéro de Damon à la place.

* * *

Au manoir Bonnie et Damon approfondissaient la piste trouvée par de dernier. Le silence qui fut installé se brisa par la sonnerie du téléphone de Damon. Bonnie leva les yeux alors que Damon fit mine de ne rien entendre.

-« Décroche ! »

-« Non »

-« Peut-être que c'est ma grand-mère » Damon leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta un coup d'œil

-« Ce n'est que blondie »

-« Donne-le moi, elle a peut-être essayé de me joindre » disait-elle en lui tendant sa main

-« Non » il leva les bras quant-elle se rapproche de lui

-« Allez soit gentil » Elle réussissait presque à le prendre mais Damon le changea de main. Bonnie perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur lui. Stefan arriva à ce moment-là.

-« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

-« Rien » dirent-ils en même temps

-« Tu es sure Bonnie ? Si Damon t'embête…. »

-« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde monsieur qui passe des heures devant la glace à coiffer ses cheveux » l'interrompit Damon. Bonnie profita de son inattention pour le lui prendre.

-« Care, c'est Bonnie ! »

-« Bonnie ?!, Pourquoi tu réponds au téléphone de Damon ? »

-« Une longue histoire » Elle soupira en s'éloignant des frères Salvatore « Dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles monsieur grincheux »

-« Dis seulement à Damon et Stefan de venir chez Tyler, ma mère et Carole veulent leur parler ! Ça a l'air urgent ! »

-« Tu sais quelque chose ? » elle se tourna pour leur faire face. Bonnie avait un mauvais pressentiment

-« Je n'en sais rien, mais viens toi aussi…On pourra parler »

-« Je ne sais pas, je suis occupé »

-« Ok » Bonnie entendit la déception « Ne soit pas triste, on se voit ce soir »

-« Alors à ce soir » Caroline sourit toute contente puis raccrocha

-« Vous-y aller ? » demanda Bonnie tout en décollant le portable de son oreille

-« J'y vais immédiatement, ça à l'air important » « Liz ne prendrait pas autant de pincette » répliqua Stefan

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » Damon roula des yeux « Un vampire a dû faire un carnage, ça peut attendre demain » « Aides nous plutôt à lire tous ses livres pour trouver des informations sur Silas et Annaya » Katherine pointa le bout de son nez à ce moment précis. Elle avait entendu leur conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel. De toute façon, ça allait lui servir aussi qu'ils cherchent de leur côté.

-« Elles veulent surement vous parlez de la mort de trois jeunes femmes retrouver pas très loin de Mystics-falls. Elles étaient toutes les trois scolarisés à ton lycée Bon-Bon » « Et de d'autre morts plutôt intrigantes » Bonnie se raidie, le plus jeune des frères s'en aperçue.

-« ça-va ? »

-« Oui » mentit Bonnie, son visage palie a vu d'œil. Une seconde plus tard, elle partit dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Damon la regarda puis céda

-« Vas voir ce qu'elles nous veulent ! Moi je reste avec elles. »

-« Dès que j'en sais plus, je t'appelle » « Par contre toi, je veux que tu me dises tous ce que tu sais sur Silas et cette mystérieuse Annaya »

-« Ouai » Il aurait préféré ne rien lui dire, tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus. De toute manière, il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même » « Il n'aurait pas dû lui demander de l'aide pour les recherches. Katherine les regardait amusée, ces derniers temps elle avait beaucoup subit. C'était l'occasion rêvé de prendre sa revanche.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu en tires à nous aider ? » demandait Damon en s'avançant vers elle

-« Tu devrais pourtant le savoir» « J'aurais enfin la vie que je mérite » Elle partit puis se retourna en grimaçant. Bonnie était en train de vomir « Si j'étais toi, j'irai l'aider. Elle ne se sent pas très bien » puis s'évapora

Damon resta prostré, il ne vit pas Bonnie revenir le visage beaucoup plus blanc

-« Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende » Damon leva les yeux vers elle « C'est moi la responsable de ce massacre » Damon se força de ne pas la secouer fortement. Il s'avança vers elle

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu peux dire des conneries dans une phrase »

-« C'est de ma faute »

-« NON ! Combien de fois, il faut que je te répète que tu n'étais pas toi-même » « Et puis, il y a d'autre corps un petit tour de passe-passe et on mettra tout ça sur le compte d'un vampire du coin »

-« Je dois payer » « Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience, je ne veux pas être toi »

-« ça je le sais » disait-il en entourant la tête de Bonnie de ses mains « Et je le souhaite à personne même si sa te ferai du bien de l'être quelque fois » « Tu n'auras pas besoin de te dénoncer, on trouvera une solution »

-« Personne ne croira qu'il s'agit d'un vampire »

-« N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que les trois adolescentes, il y a d'autre corps….. » Bonnie s'avança un peu plus vers lui

-« A quoi tu penses ? »

-« Aux chasseurs ! Les parents de Meredith ont attaqués Blondie et le chien galeux dans la forêt » « Tous portes à croire qu'ils savaient que la ville est infestée d'être surnaturel » « Se sont peut-être les cadavres de loup-garou et de vampires qui ont été retrouvé »

-« Comment peux-tu être sure ? »

-« Mon intuition ne pas jamais fait défaut »

Quelque minutes auparavant, Stefan venait d'arrivé chez les Lockwood. Il était entouré par Liz, Carole et Tyler. Le Shérif ne perdit pas de temps en lui expliquant directe la situation.

-« Nous pensons qu'il y a des chasseurs en ville »

-« Qu'est-ce-qui peut vous fait pensez qu'ils sont responsable de tout ça ? »demanda Stefan méfiant

-« Ecoutez Stefan » répliqua Carole « Nous habitons ici depuis longtemps pour savoir que les chasseurs existent » « Alors si vous savez quelque choses dites-le nous »

-« Surtout une nous pouvons plus cacher ces morts aux conseils » continua Liz « Autant que vous, je veux étouffer la présence des êtres surnaturels mais si ça arrive aux oreille à un membre du conseil, il voudra demander l'aide du concile » « Dites-nous tous pour éviter que les chasseurs prennent trop leur aise » « Ils ont déjà assez fait de dégât » Stefan passa sa main sur son visage

-« Ils savent que la ville est infestée de vampire et de loup-garou depuis peu. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus que de ne pas nous faire remarquer »

-« Ce soir toute la ville sera en éveil, les vampires et les loup-garou feront quoi à votre avis ? Débrouillez-vous mais il faut les éloigner le plus possible de la ville pour quelque temps » « Vous je vous fais confiance mais pas en eux »

-« Moi et Liz, nous ne pouvons plus cacher les morts aux journalistes et encore moins aux familles. Ils creusent et nos idées ne sont plus convaincantes » « Alors faites votre possible pour que nos enfants ne se fassent pas tuer »

-« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? » Carole sourit à son fils

-« Rien, on voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau arrivant en ville »

-« Tu es une piètre menteuse maman » « C'est quoi cette histoire de chasseur et de meurtre »

-« Elle est où Caroline ? » demanda Carole

-« Maman » Elle était nerveuse

-« Ce n'est rien, promets-moi d'être prudent ce soir »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu agis bizarrement ! »

-« Promets-le-moi ! »

-« Oui » Carole caressa la joue de son fils les yeux brillant. En passant près de Stefan, elle lui chuchota « Je veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien, est-ce-que j'ai bien été clair ? »

-« Oui Madame Lockwood » lui disait en la regardant à peine puis elle partit en saluant Liz

Arrivée au milieu des escaliers, elle interpella Tyler

-« Ne rentre pas trop tard, on a une discussion à avoir » Tyler hocha la tête, il vit Caroline descendre

-« Stefan, déjà là ? »

-« Tu me connais ? »Caroline sourit « Maintenant, je peux savoir ce qui se passe »

Cette dernière était retardée par un appel d'Elena.

-« Rien de grave Caroline » n'expliqua Liz « Stefan dites à Damon que Carole et moi voulons lui parler »

-« Bien » Il se sentait mal à l'aise, le sheriff dit au revoir à sa fille « Une robe t'attends sur ton lit ! » elle lui toucha les cheveux avec tendresse « Je suis sur quelle va te plaire. Ne rentre pas trop tard et surtout fait attention ma chérie » Liz sourit à sa fille puis partit

-« Stefan, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe » osa-t-elle demander après le départ de sa mère.

-« Je ne sais rien ! On se voit ce soir » lui aussi, il partit évitant le sujet laissant donc Tyler et Caroline dans l'incompréhension totale.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard,

Stefan rentra au manoir. Il vit Bonnie et Damon continuer à faire leur recherche chacun de leur côté non sans se jeter des coups d'œil pas très discret. Stefan s'avançait vers eux, Damon ne laissait pas parler.

-« On sait que les chasseurs reprennent du service »

-« Comment ? » demanda surprit

-« Je le sais c'est tout » « Elles veulent qu'on leur rend quoi comme service ? »

-« Éloignés les êtres surnaturels de la ville pour un bon moment pour ne pas attirer l'attention des membres du conseil »

-« Je vais m'en charger » Il se leva « Je connais quelque chouette endroit » Il sourit puis disparu

-« Il est partit où ? » se risqua à demander Bonnie qui était il y a peu plongé dans un livre

-« Connaissant Damon, dans plusieurs bars miteux où il fait nuit toute la journée » Il prit un livre avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle « Alors c'est qui cette Annaya que Damon m'a vaguement parlé »

-« D'après Damon et un ouvrage que ma grand-mère m'a donné elle est mon ancêtre qui est par la même occasion la femme de Silas » « Et je suis aussi son sosie » Stefan resta pantois, il ne dire rien ce qui étonna Bonnie « Tu ne trouves rien à dire ? »

-« Tu te sens comment ? » Bonnie rigola, Stefan ne pouvait pas lui posait une question pareille

-« Je pensais que tu savais mieux parler aux femmes »

-« Depuis que tu as appris qui je suis, on ne peut pas dire que nous avons grand-chose à dire » « Donc, je me vois mal te donner un conseil »

-« La dernière fois tu n'étais pas gêné »

-« J'en suis désolé »

-« Pas moi » un froid s'installa entre eux ? Bonnie se leva pour remettre un livre à sa place « Mais tes conseils sont toujours bon à prendre Stefan » Il releva la tête « Alors quand tu veux » Bonnie sourit« Je dois avouer que j'ai mal jugé ton crétin de frère et toi » « Il me faudra juste du temps pour que l'on soit de nouveau ami »

Quant-elle alla sortir Stefan se risqua à lui demander « Et pour Damon »

Elle se retourna « Quoi pour Damon ? »

-« Il te faudra aussi du temps pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? » Bonnie ne sut quoi dire, son coeur battit très vite « Je veux dire en tant qu'ami » « Même si je sais que sais en bonne voie » disait-il pour la rassurer

-« Et si je te disais que je ne sais pas où j'en suis tout cours alors penser à me faire de nouveau ami ou autre » « J'en sais rien… » Elle haussa les épaules

* * *

Une éclipse de 5 heures

* * *

Il était maintenant 19 heures, Caroline était chez elle avec Elena. Elles se préparaient ensemble sans se parler juste s'échangeant des regards complices et quelques sourires. Ça leurs rappelaient quand tout était simple quand elles n'étaient que toutes les trois : Meredith, Caroline et Elena…Elles espéraient de tout cœur que cette soirée soit la plus normale possible.

Et puis ça serait l'occasion rêvé pour Caroline ne pouvoir se réunir avec ses trois amies, s'amuser danser parler de bon souvenir pensa-t-elle en enfilant ses escarpin bleus qui allaient à merveille avec sa robe. Trois bips lui fit relever la tête, elle prit son portable de son sac. La belle bonde sourit en voyant le message de Tyler

-« Ty est arrivé »

-« Je suis prête » disait-elle en refermant son mascara « Tu me trouves comment ? »

-« Comme toujours…parfaite » « Et moi ? »

-« Inutile de le demander, tu es sublime » Caroline prit son appareil photo « J'espère seulement que Meredith et Bonnie seront aussi belle que nous . Je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent tache sur les photos »

-« Sacré Caroline » « En parlant de Meredith, elle risque ne de pas venir seule »

-« Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? »

-« Matt n'a pas pu s'empêché de baver si ça peut te rassurer »

-« Alors ils ont enfin sauté le pas ! Il était plus que temps »

-« Oui » Elles sautillaient de joie mais s'arrêta en entendant le klaxon. Elles ne perdirent pas une seconde pour rejoindre le loup-garou…

Quelque minute auparavant, Meredith enfila sa robe encore une fois devant son grand miroir. Matt se plaçait derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-« On sera en retard, alors laisses-moi me rendre présentable » « En plus, je devrais être en colère contre toi, tu m'as empêché de faire ce que j'avais prévu »

-« Mais ça en valait la peine, non ? Il embrassa son épaule dénudée puis son cou et enfin sa bouche

-« mmhhhhhhhhh, Attends Matt » Elle se libéra de lui « Tu sais que j'aimerai bien continuer mais il faut que je les prévienne à temps

-« Le message que tu leur as laissé à chacun est amplement suffisant donc tu peux penser un peu à toi à nous » Il lui caressa les cheveux puis les joues.

-« Tu as raison mais je te donne qu'une heure » Elle l'entoura de ses bras

-« On verra, j'ai tellement d'idée dans ma tête »

-« Beau parleur » « Embrasse-moi » Matt sourit, il ne perdit pas un centième de seconde pour l'embrasser alors que pendant ce temps…

* * *

Bonnie repensait le baiser de Damon. Elle ne pouvait plus ne pas y penser en enfilant la robe qui lui avait acheté. Lentement, elle remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à ce qu'elle se bloque.

-« Merde » Elle se mit de profil devant le miroir, c'est là que ses yeux rencontraient les siens. Elle baissa les yeux puis les releva mais il n'était plus près de la porte mais tout près d'elle. Elle sentit ses yeux bleu la scanné, elle due fermer sa bouche pour ne plus être haletante mais Damon se colla à elle. Elle crut défaillir pensant qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aura pas la force de stopper mais à la place il finit de fermer sa robe. Quant à lui, il se décala la reluquant encore, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise.

-« Je crois que tu t'ais assez rincée l'œil ! » Elle le contourna mais Damon l'empêcha de partir

-« Il te manque quelque chose » il se lécha les lèvres en s'attardant sur les lèvres de Bonnie

-« Damon arrête ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ce que tu es en train de faire, tu me dévores des yeux » « C'est déplacé surtout que tu sors avec une de mes amies » Damon ne bougeait plus….Il a réussi à ne plus penser à elle. Cette constatation lui fit bizarre, il a oublié Elena Gilbert l'amour de toute son éternité. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se racla la gorges puis sortit un étui de la veste de son costar.

-« Tiens »

-« Range-le, je n'en veux pas » Damon lui prit le poignet et attacha le bracelet en or avec des petites pierres vertes « Retire-le » lui ordonna-t-elle en tentant d'extirper son poignet

-« Hors de question, il fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux » Il la fit tournoyer « Maintenant, tu es parfaites pour sortir à mon bras »

Bonnie acquiesça en silence, elle le laissa seul dans la chambre. Lui il baissait les yeux pendant qu'elle l'insultait dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle, il voulait surtout qu'elle ne fasse pas tache à ses côtés.

Arrivée devant la voiture de monsieur, Damon surgit pour ouvrir la portière.

-« Madame »

-« Tais-toi Damon »

Le silence se fit ressentir dans l'habitacle jusqu'au stationnement devant la propriété des Lockwood. Ils sortirent en même temps, à peine les portent claquèrent, Damon la mit en garde

-« N'oublie pas, reste à côté de moi »

-« Je sais » Il la regardait, il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand Caroline sautait sur elle. Tyler et Elena étaient derrière la jeune vampire. Tyler restaient en retrait parce qu'il s'avait que Caroline avait besoin de se trouvait seule avec ses amies. Quant à Elena elle repensait à ce qu'il était passé au bar la dernière fois. Elle essayait de reprendre son calme en soufflant, puis alla rejoindre ses amies en faisant mine ne pas le voir :

-« Hey ! » dit le double Petrova. Bonnie lui sourit

-« Allons danser » proposa Caroline enjouée

-« Non, Bonnie est prise. On a quelque chose à régler ! »

-« Damon…Damon pense un peu à t'amuser » disait Caroline exaspérée « On est dans une fête….qu'est-ce-qui est plus important que de s'éclater ? »

-« NICKLAUS » disait-il en ouvrant grand les yeux tout en articulant doucement

-« Oh »

-« Ta tête de moineau comprends maintenant Blondie ! » Damon prit le bras de Bonnie. Il pivota pour se diriger vers l'opposer de la fête « Allons-y » disait-il sérieux. Mais Bonnie résista « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Madame a voulu venir maintenant elle se défile » « Je te signale que tu ne dois pas me quitter d'un centimètre »

-« Non, je ne me défile pas ! Un verre et une danse me ferait beaucoup de bien »

-« Tu m'énerves »

-« Idem »

-« On est deux comme ça ! » Damon sourit puis se tourna

-« Que viens faire Saint Stefan ici »

-« Je fais partit du conseil tout comme toi »

-« Sérieusement ! »

-« J'ai quelque chose à te dire » « ça ne peut pas attendre, vous nous excusez les gars ? »

-« Pas de soucis » expliqua Caroline. Elle entraina Bonnie avec elle. Elena et Tyler les suivirent

-« Regard maintenant Bennett est partit »

-« Elle est beaucoup forte que tu ne l'as crois, laisse lui de l'espace »

-« Klaus et Silas rodent, j'ai mes raisons »

(…)

« Monsieur ne fais plus me malin, maintenant ce que tu as à dire, j'ai Bennett à surveiller ! »

-« Les chasseurs »

-« C'est réglé » Stefan ne se démontait pas

-« Tu n'as pas eu un message étrange de Meredith »

-« C'est quoi le rapport ? »

-« Elle est une potentiel chasseuse, peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous dire »

-« Si c'était urgent, elle nous l'aurait dit à la minute qu'elle ale savait » « Maintenant excuse-moi ma cavalière m'attends »

-« C'est sérieux » le retint-il encore

-« Pas plus que la sécurité de Bonnie » il tourna le dos à Stefan, Damon sourit à toutes les femmes qui se retournaient à son passage. Plus il était proche de Bonnie plus il regarda autour de lui. Son attention fut attirée par un homme blond aux regards froids. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas il se contenta de le fixer. Son instinct lui intima qu'il s'agissait de Nicklaus alors il lui adressa un sourit tout en faisant un petit coucou.

Maintenant il était derrière sa protéger qui rigolait avec ses amies en sirotant un cocktail. Le vampire aux yeux bleus la fit pivoter

-« Une danse ? » s'adressa-t-il avec un regard charmeur


	29. Chapter 28

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires! j'espère que ce dernier et long chapitre vous plaire tout autant ou peut-être plus que les autres. J'apprécierais un dernier commentaire de votre part pour le dernier chapitre de ce tome pour avoir un avis général de cette première partie. Bisou et Bonne lecture**

* * *

Toujours derrière sa protégée Damon la surveillait. Elle rigolait avec Caroline Tyler et Elena à la fête des fondateurs. Il la dévorait des yeux, chaque mouvement il les décryptait. Il comprenait qu'elle passait un bon moment qui allait malheureusement écourter. Klaus était là, s'approchant du groupe tel un serpent, il valait mieux qu'elle soit très près de lui. Damon regardait encore une fois autour de lui, Klaus souriait d'une main entreprenante il la fit pivoté en face de lui

-« Une danse ? » disait-il souriant

-« Non » le sourire de Damon s'effaça

-« Ok » Il la prit par la taille

-« Je vous la kidnappe » le double Petrova n'avait rien manqué de l'interaction entre son ex et Bonnie. Elle était profondément peinée…elle avait quelque peu poussé vers son amie, elle devait l'acceptée. Si elle était faite pour Damon, il reviendrait vers elle. Au fond elle, elle l'espérait. Elle soupira à sa résolution, Caroline l'entendit. D'une main rassurante, elle lui caressa le dos.

-« ça va ? »

-« Ouai…Damon n'a aucun compte à me rendre » « Je l'ai quitté, on n'est plus ensemble » « Il faut que je l'accepte »

-« Elena….. » disait-elle d'un ton désolé

-« Care, ça va aller ! » « Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il faut que j'assume mes choix »

-« Je sais mais, il faut que tu en parles…Je suis là pour toi » expliqua-t-elle en regardant Elena. Cette dernière fixait son verre « Elena ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Elena leva les yeux, puis montra son verre

-« Il est vide et le tien aussi » « Je vais nous en chercher d'autre »

-« Attends ! » Elle vit Elena partir sans se retourner « Et merde…ma soirée parfaite est ratée.. »

-« Ne dis pas ça » prononça Tyler, il entoura de ses bras les épaules de sa dulcinée « Je suis là moi » Tyler la fit balancer de gauche à droite

-« Elena ne va pas bien, Bonnie est coincée avec Damon et je ne sais même pas où est Meredith »

-« Du calme Care, laisse Elena réaliser ce qu'elle a fait et je pense sincèrement qu'elle a besoin de le faire seule » « Et toi pendant ce temps…. »

-« Et moi je fais quoi ? »

-« Tu t'occupes de moi » Caroline sourit, ferma les yeux. Elle laissa Tyler se mettre face à elle, la faire danser. Doucement, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tyler. La musique l'emporta pendant quelque seconde jusqu'à qu'un regard l'a mit mal à l'aise. Elle ouvra les paupières, ses iris bleus rencontrèrent celles qui l'avaient troubler de la pire des manières. Celles qui l'amenaient à se remettre en question sur ce qu'elle était au fond elle.

-« Ty ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Klaus est ici » « Il me donne la chair de poule »

-« Si, il est là c'est uniquement pour parler à Damon, Care »

-« J'ai comme même un mauvais pressentiment » Elle le serra beaucoup plus fort

-« Ok »Il l'a lâcha, la força à ne regarder que lui « On arrivera à tout affronter ensemble Caroline, je serai là pour te protéger » Caroline sourit pour lui faire plaisir, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être inquiète.

-« Sers-moi fort Tyler » « Je ne te demande que ça » Tyler ne se fit pas prier alors que Caroline n'arrêtait pas de fixer Nicklaus. Ce dernier avait détourné le regard, d'un pas lent il se dirigea vers Bonnie et Damon.

Ces deux là, entrelacèrent leur doigts sans se quitter du regard. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Bientôt leur corps se touchèrent. Ils tournèrent ensemble, il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Damon la fit tournoyer. Ils étaient maintenant loin de l'autre, il n'y avait que leur main qui se touchèrent. D'un geste rapide et fort, il la ramena tout près de lui. Les bras croisés, son dos tout contre le torse de Damon, la jeune sorcière perdait pied. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver son souffle. Les murmures de Damon dans son oreille n'arrangerait rien

-« Tu as eu ta danse »

-« Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ? » Damon l'ignora, il effaça les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Là, ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre « Réponds à ma question »

Il continua à ne pas lui répondre, Damon se laissait aller en nichant son nez dans le cou de Bonnie « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Damon ? » il fermait les yeux, se revigora du parfum de Bonnie avant de lever les yeux : Nicklaus se trouvait qu'à quelque dizaines de mètres d'eux

-« Il nous observe » finit-il par dire. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, elle essaya de rester son calme « Il avance, reste naturelle » « On le laisse venir à nous »

-« Plus facile qu'à dire qu'à faire »

-« Je peux te donner un coup de main » Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder

-« Comment ? » Damon abandonna les bras de Bonnie pour les caresser tout le long, il lui tourna autour pour finir face à elle. Il posa sa main sur le creux de ses reins, sa jambes se calaient entre les siennes, petit à petit ils dansèrent sensuellement au rythme du slow qui venait juste de commencer.

-« Comme ça ! » Bonnie releva la tête, son nez faillit toucher celui de Damon

-« Tu te sens comment maintenant »

-« ça va »

-« Tant mieux, il est là » Bonnie le regarda, s'arrêta de danser. Elle fit face à celui qui la pourchassait.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers lui, mais Meredith arriva toute essouffler. Damon leva les yeux au ciel, cette gamine à l'ai tout faire foirer

-« Va voir Stefan, il te cherche » « Laisse les grands faire le travail »

-« Je m'en fou de Stefan, c' est vous deux que je dois parler »

-« Pas maintenant »

-« Maintenant !» insista la chasseuse

-« Demain ! Maintenant tire toi » disait-il énervé contre elle, il lui tourna le dos. Meredith restait là à les regarder faire, non sans vouloir le trucider. Elle essayait de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle souffla, elle s'apprêtait à le toucher lorsqu'un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle. Cette haine immense qu'elle vouait sans le vouloir aux vampires et aux loups-garous. Ses instincts allaient la contrôler, si elle le toucher même une seconde, elle se rétracta. Elle préférait l'appeler puis fit trois pas en arrière. Si elle lui faisait du mal, elle n'allait jamais sans remettre, il fallait qu'elle soit ni trop loin de lui ni trop prêt, là s'était parfait. Elle inspira et expira fermant les poing, avant de lui parler à nouveau

-« Je suis très sérieuse Damon » ce dernier se retourna, il allait la frapper mais Bonnie se mit entre sa meilleure amie et le vampire aux yeux bleus

-« Ne lui fait pas de mal, sinon c'est moi qui te tue Damon »

-« Alors occupe toi d'elle » « On a une affaire à régler »

-« Ce n'est pas la peine » prononça Meredith

-« La ferme Meredith » Cette dernière bouillonnait, elle n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir. Le comble était qu'elle voulait l'aider mais idiot qui l'était, il ne laissait pas faire. Bonnie l'observait d'un air inquiet, elle s'avança vers elle non sans adresser un regard noir à Damon

-« Hey, ça va ? »

-« Non ça ne va pas tant que vous serez tous deux en danger »

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Il ne faut surtout pas empêcher Silas faire le sort ou même le tuer »

-« ça y est elle divague » répliqua Damon. Bonnie leva les yeux aux ciel

-« Je ne comprends pas ? »

-« Si on l'empêche l'avenir sera bien pire que celui qui nous attends…Et surtout, il se vengera de vous deux » « Toi » disait-elle en regardant Bonnie « Et toi » en fixant le vampire aux yeux bleu

-« Désolé de me mêlez de votre conversation » « En faite, je ne le suis pas…je suis curieux de savoir de qui tu tiens cette information » expliqua Klaus

-« ça n'a pas la moindre importance » « Allez-vous en d'ici et ça vaut aussi pour vous ! Niklaus »

-« La petite à du répondant pour une simple mortelle, j'aime ça » Il se rapproche d'elle mais Bonnie se metta en travers de son chemin

-« Restez où vous êtes, je vais régler ça »

-« Alors faites vite » Bonnie sourit ironiquement puis regarda de nouveau son amie

-« Je suis sure de ce que tu as nous dire est important Meredith mais, on ne peut pas remettre la discussion entre moi et Klaus à demain » « Tu comprends ? »

-« Non » « Ta vie est en danger »

-« Je suis une sorcière »

-« Ici c'est dangereux »

-« Damon est là » Meredith fit non de la tête.

-« Fait moi con…. » Une flèche arriva droit vers eux, Nicklaus l'intercepta à quelque centimètre du cœur de Damon

-« Alors il y a des chasseurs ici » Klaus les regarda avec le regard vide. D'une main, il la cassa « Je serai d'avis de continuer cette discussion au calme »

-« Je suis d'accord » acquiesça Bonnie

-« Bonnie tu es folle ! » Elle prit les bras de Bonnie pour lui parler à l'écart « Viens avec moi ! »

-« J'ai des questions à lui poser » « Préviens les autres pour les chasseurs » « On vous rejoindra plus tard »

-« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule avec Nicklaus »

-« Je te l'ai dit Damon est là ! ça va aller » « Toi va te mettre à l'abri même si tu n'en as pas réellement besoin » « Promets-moi de faire attention à toi »

-« Je le ferai » « Toi promets le moi aussi, on viens juste de se retrouver » Bonnie sourit, elle enlaça Meredith

-« Promesse tenue » la métisse rejoins Damon et l'hybride. Avant de les suivre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Meredith

-« Je vous attends ! » puis la chasseuse courra, vers Stefan. Elle du s'arrêter en voyant Abby la mère de Bonnie regarder au loin. Elle était tentée de venir la voir mais finalement elle continua sa course…Or c'est Abby qui vint la voir

-« Rassure moi Meredith, ce n'est pas Nicklaus avec Bonnie »

(…)

-« Réponds moi »

-« Je suis pressée, Madame Bennett »

-« Ton silence, vaut tout les consentement » « Il est avec elle… » Abby allait la laisser

-«Attendez ! »

-« Quoi ? Maintenant tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

-« Si ça peut vous rassurez, Damon est avec elle »

-« ça te rassure toi ? » Meredith n'osa pas la regarder « C'est ce que je me disais… » Elle s'évapora

-« Merde…Merde » Stefan regardait autour de lui, c'est là qui l'aperçue. D'un pas rapide, il la rejoignit

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Meredith ?» lui demanda t-il. Quelque secondes plus tard, Matt se rapprocha d'eux. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se passer derrière elle pour lui transmettre de la force

-« ça va aller ! » Stefan, les observait

-« Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Il faut vous mettre à l'abri, les chasseurs sont là…et puis il y a Silas »

-« Quoi Silas ? »

-« Tu n'as pas eu mon message »

-« Tu n'as rien laissé » Elle soupira

-« La seule chose qu'il faut que tu saches est qu'il ne faut surtout pas affronter Silas »

-« On ne va pas le laisser mettre la ville à feu et à sang »

-« Si on l'affronte ça sera pire » « Crois-moi » Stefan était dépasser

-« Admettons que tu as raison, on fait quoi ? » « Klaus va surement convaincre Bonnie et Damon »

-« J'ai confiance en Bonnie, elle réussira à convaincre Damon » « Maintenant, on doit prévenir Elena et Caroline, Tyler » « Un chasseur nous attaqué tout à l'heure »

-« Ok ! Je propose que vous allez mettre Elena à l'abri moi je m'occupe de Caroline et de Tyler »

-« Ok » Meredith se fit entrainer par Matt, mais elle le lâcha pour prendre rapidement Stefan dans ses bras « Fait attention » Stefan sourit

-« Vas le rejoindre » « A tout à l'heure » Meredith fit demi-tour courra tout en prenant la main de son amoureux

* * *

Du côté de silas, il marchait en plein milieu de la foule. Il cherchait le sosie Petrova et heureusement pour lui, elle se trouvait seule. Il s'avança vers elle avec de très mauvaise attention

-« Elena » prononça-t-il cette dernière se retourna et fut surprit de le voir seul

-« Tu n'es plus accrochée à ta nouvelle conquête » « C'est l'amour fou, à ce que je vois »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…il n'y a que toi qui compte et tu le sais » il s'avança vers elle, il lui prit son verre le posa sur la table pour la serrer tout contre lui. « Je n'ai pas oublier au bar et j'ai envie de recommencer » chuchota-il à présent dans son oreille. Elena ferma les yeux, elle se retenait. Elle ne voulait pas céder…

-« On n'est plus ensemble »

-« Rien ne nous empêche de vouloir recommencer…On s'aime, on se désir » Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois. Et s'était réellement la première fois..

-« Ok ! » céda-t-elle

-« Tu ne le regretteras pas » il lui prit la main, l'emmena au loin dans une forêt. Il la plaqua rapidement contre un arbre. L'embrassa fiévreusement dans le cou, remonta sa cuisse ton contre la sienne. Il la parcourra sans aucune délectation, s'était plutôt mécanique.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin près de chez les Originales, Bonnie suivait Klaus aux côtés de Damon. Elle en avait marre, Damon ressentait la même chose, Klaus les faisait languir. Il fallait y mettre fin, elle s'arrêta alors que Klaus continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendait plus le cœur de la sorcière. Il se retourna

-« Ne me faites pas perdre pas patience avancez»

-« Dites-nous ce que vous avez à dire ici » « Que ça soit là ou ailleurs, le discours ne devrait pas changer »

-« Beauté tu as un sacré répondant, bien trop presser à mon goût »

-« Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Dites nous ce qui vous pousse à vouloir vaincre Silas à nos côtés alors que techniquement vous avez le même but ? » « Qu'est-ce qui a changé…Comment vous l'avez connu ? » « Qu'elle est votre véritable but, parce que je ne vois pas ce qui vous motive à avoir des hybrides seulement pour vaincre des chasseurs » Klaus sourit, il s'avança vers elle. Damon l'empêcha de s'en approcher trop. Maintenant, il rigola

-« Que c'est triste de voir une histoire se répéter » « Vous ne croyez pas ? Il semblerai que la légende est vrai, les doubles sont liés» « Enchainer a être ensemble, obliger de s'aimer » « Vous n'avez pas de libre arbitre que c'est dommage » « Le grand Damon Salvatore a les même penchant pour les Bennett et pas n'importe laquelle le double d'Annaya »

-« Réponds à ses questions »

-« Elle n'est pas si différente de l'orignal…Mais beaucoup plus belle, plus sexy et coriace » « Je comprends enfin pourquoi, vous êtes tous les deux fascinés par elle » Bonnie poussa Damon

-« Vous l'avez déjà vu ? »

-« Non, mais tout comme moi : on n'a pas besoin de me voir pour me connaître ma réputation, les ragots en tous genres font le travail : vous comprenez pourquoi c'est utile d'être crains» il sourit puis reprit « des photos d'elle circulaient, elle était la sorcière la plus respecté, on la louait pour avoir stopper Silas » « Elle était la sauveuse du peuple, la sorcière qui avait réussit de se défaire de l'emprise du beau et charismatique Silas » « Tout le monde savait qu'il l'avait séduite pour sa lignée et ses fabuleux pouvoir » « Bien entendu personne ne croyait qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour elle » « Bien que moi, j'ai le profond sentiment qu'il a respectait, la vénérerait plus que quiconque » « Personne ne devait lui faire du mal à par lui » « S'il s'en foutrait réellement il ne passerait pas son temps à vouloir la détruire en s'emparant à une ses descendantes » « Elle la blesser, il se venge – j'aime ses méthodes » « Tranchante et incisive »

-« Alors il ne l'aimait pas ? » demanda curieux Damon. Bonnie le regarda, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de sa question

-« Non, pas comme toi tu l'aimes » « Bizarre venant d'un double, mais je pense que ça doit avoir un lien avec le faite que Miss Bennett soit si différenciable d'Annaya » « Mais ça ne change rien, obliger à vous aimez malgré tout »

-« Revenons à notre sujet » « Vous voulez quoi en échange » questionna Bonnie

-« Rien de plus que vous, anéantir Silas »

-« J'ai du mal à vous croire, vous n'abandonnerez pas aussi facilement l'histoire de vos hybrides »

-« ça c'est mon petit secret »

-« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance » répliqua Damon

-« Et la demoiselle pense la même chose ? » « Serait-elle sur ce point là pareille qu'Annaya….Faisant une confiance absolue à son amoureux transit ? »

-« Je serais stupide de ne pas voir qu'il ne faut pas vous faire confiance »

- « tic-tac l'heure tourne, plus vous le laisser seul plus il fera des dégâts, prenez vite une décision » « Peut-être quand ce moment même Silas est entrain de se faire passer pour Damon, tourmente vos amis »

-« Ils seront sur leur garde, je les ai prévenue »

-« Tu en es bien sûr ?»

_Toujours adossé contre l'arbre, Elena se laissait embrasser par celui qu'elle pensait être Damon. Il faisait chaud très chaud pour Elena, cela lui rappelait sa première fois avec Damon. Elle se sentait revivre et bouillante malgré les basses température de la nuit. Elle souhaitait allez plus vite, elle mourrait d'envie de ne faire plus qu'un mais lui, il voulait ralentir pour que le désir soit plus intense plus dévastateur. Silas laissa tomber le châle de la double Petrova, il picora sa peau hâlé de gourment baisé._

-« Il ne le ferait pas maintenant » « Les éléments ne sont pas réunis » répliqua Bonnie

-« Je suis déçue je te pensais plus perspicace » « Même moi qui ne suis pas un sorcier, je sais qu'on peut faire venir, je ne sais pas moi…la lune, l'eau, le feu rien qu'en récitant un sort » « Silas, peut à tout moment vous attrapez pour arriver à ses fins »

-« Tu essayes de nous faire peur »

-« Non, seulement de vous rallier à ma cause » Bonnie souria puis rigola

-« Même si je serai amené à mourir, jamais j'unirais mes forces avec vous » « Vous êtes un hybride, vous devez sans mal le vaincre » Elle fit demi tours pour rejoindre la fête

-« Il me faut une sorcière » Bonnie s'arrêta, puis tourna la tête

-« Paraîtrait-il qu'à Salem et à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il y en aurait des milliers » « Tu devrais faire ton shopping la-bas » Damon sourit à cette réplique

-« Viens Bonnie » lui disait-il. Lui aussi s'éloigna de Klaus

-« Je vous aurais prévenue » Ils se retournaient tous les deux puis le fixait « Silas rode vous ne le sentez pas »

_Silas maintenait fermement Elena tout contre l'arbre, ses lèvres effleuraient s'en cesse le cou d'Elena de gauche à droite. Il faisait sans envie, Elena ne l'attirait pas. Elle était tous ce qu'il détestait chez une femme : gentille, parfaite, trop lisse, une empathie sans égale. Elena était très fade comparée à celle qui a eux plutôt dans son lit : Katherine Pierces. Il a lu dans ses pensés ses souvenirs, elle était fascinante. S'il n'était pas si emprunt de vengeance et hanté par Annaya, elle aurait pu être sienne. Elle aurait été son idéale…Alors toucher Elena Gilbert était un véritable supplice pour lui. Mais, il ne devait rien précipiter. En aucun cas, il ne devait la faire fuir. Il attendait le bon moment, Elena était bientôt un fruit mur prêt à être croqué._

_-« Tu m'as manqué » chuchota-t-elle en prenant le visage de Silas entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux, petit à petit il quitta ses lèvres. la tête de la jolie fille de l'Est tomba en arrière laissant libre accès à son cou qui devenait au fur et à mesure tentant pour Silas. Malgré que le sang n'est pas son met préférée son sang était attirant. Il voulait s'en délecter, ses gencives le titillaient. Ses lèvres chaudes et désirables de Silas s'ouvraient lentement, ses crocs perçaient ses gencives. Elena était prête à être cueillit accrochée à lui. Elle voulait le recevoir en elle mais pas de cette façon. Les paupières closent, elle sentit deux petites pointes trouaient son cou. Elle ouvra les yeux…ses pupilles étaient dilatées…peu à peu les larmes les remplirent en même temps qu'un cris strident sortir de sa bouche jusqu'à qu'elle perde connaissance._

Klaus, Damon l'entendirent chacun de leur place

-« Dommage que mon accord ne tient plus »

-« De quoi, il parle » demanda Bonnie à Damon

-« Il y a une victime » « Et il suppose que c'est un membre du groupe »

-« Non, ce n'est pas possible »

-« Allez voir, j'ai hâte de connaître la réponse »

-« Tais-toi » cria Bonnie. Elle avait marre de son impertinence

-« Tu réagis comme ça, parce que tu sais qu'au fond de toi j'ai raison » « Tu es une sorcière, tu sens ces choses là…quand quelque chose arrive » Bonnie se tue, elle avait les yeux perlées de larmes. Elle regarda Damon

-« Il faut qu'on aille voir les autres »

-« Sage décision » souriait Klaus

Bonnie le regarda méchamment, d'un mouvement de poignet et le poing fermé, elle cassa les jambes de Klaus. Ce dernier tomba les genou au sol.

-« Ne vous approchez plus de nous » Bonnie partit suivit de près par Damon. Deux secondes plus tard, Klaus allait les charger mais Abby apparu devant lui le sourire carnassier

-« Bonjour Nicklaus »

_Elena tomba inconsciente dans ses bras, il marcha doucement vers l'endroit où il a décidé de devenir l'hybride le plus puissant, un seul être unique et invincible. Après avoir soigneusement installé Elena sur une chaise bâillonné et attaché. Il sortit pour attraper ses prochaines proies._

Quelques minutes auparavant, Stefan cherchait désespérément Caroline. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui avec l'odeur du sang qui lui martelet les narines. Il devait se ressaisir, il se rattachait à l'odeur qu'émanait Tyler. Elle était forte et nauséabond mais on si faisait. Caroline était forcément avec lui. Il se raccrochait à ça en poussant des personnes présentes sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta en les voyant dansé tranquillement. Avec réticence, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyler. Tous les deux, le regardait

-« On a un problème » « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez, mais mettez vous à l'abris maintenant »

-« Je ne partirai pas sans savoir » répliqua Caroline et Tyler

-« Les chasseurs sont là, ne discutez pas »

-« Comprenons-nous ! » « Tu nous caches des choses et j'ai cette horrible impression que quelque chose se passe » « Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire » « Je veux savoir »

-« Care à raison »

-« Nous… »Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une flèche toucha l'épaule de Tyler. Caroline a bout de bras ne le laissait pas tomber. Sans hésitation, elle prit la flèche et la retira.

Tyler cria, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

-« Partons »

-« Je suis d'accord » répondit Caroline « ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle à Tyler

-« Non …mais dis-nous où son les autres ?»

-« Meredith cherche Elena »

-« Et Bonnie ? » questionna t-il. Caroline le regarda puis Stefan

-« Avec Damon parler à Nicklaus je suppose »

-« Et non, je suis là » tous les trois le regardaient. Tous les trois étaient sous la défensive

_« Faites attention, Silas se fait passé pour Damon » « Promettez-moi d'être sur vos gardes » _Tous se souvinrent de ce que leur avait dit Bonnie

-« Qui nous dit que c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda Stefan

-« Voyons Saint Stefan, le sang de lapin t'a rendu sénile » il s'avança vers eux avec sa nonchalance légendaire

-« Prouve-le moi » Silas rigola puis redevint sérieux. Il était content d'être fils unique avoir un boulet tel que Stefan n'était pas un cadeau.

-« Je ne voudrais pas effleurer les oreilles sensible de cette jeune assemblée »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prouver que c'est toi ? »

-« Je ne crains rien petit frère » Il s'approcha de lui vitesse vampire, enfonçant sa main dans l'abdomen du frêle vampire « Tu es une honte Stefan, un vampire aussi faible » il rapprocha ses lèvres des oreilles de sa victime « Suis les conseils de mon doppleganger, bois à la source ça rends plus fort, plus rapide au moins tu aurais été capable d'être là pour sauver la douce Elena » « Oh mais j'ai oublié que maintenant Rebecca l'a gentiment remplacée » « Tu as fait le bon choix » Il retira sa main « Tu n'as rien perdue au change, Elena embrasse très mal » d'un geste, des chasseurs les encerclaient. Tyler et Carolines commencèrent à se transformer à courir pour les tuer tous. Rapidement, ils cassaient sans problèmes trois nuques d'affilé. Mais certains étaient beaucoup plus coriaces plus agiles. Ils se trouvaient dans des positions assez complexes.

Si complexe, qu'ils devenaient plus nombreux. Chacun étaient entouré d'aux moins six chasseurs. Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent, au même moment, ils foncèrent dans le tas et malheureusement ils furent cribler de flèches imbibé de verveines et autres plantes. Stefan à moitié écroulé au sol regardait impuissant à la déchéance de ses amis. Il repensait à Elena puis aux autres, il ne se rendit pas compte Silas avait emmené la jeune vampire et le loup- garou.

Maintenant, Klaus regardait Abby droit dans les yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à la tuer, mais valait-elle réellement une mort rapide et sans douleur ? Non, elle méritait de souffrir le martyr, la torture était dans ses cordes. C'était ce qui l'excitait. Il sourit s'approchant d'elle avec son air suffisant

-« Mais qui voilà la fameuse Abby Bennett ça fait longtemps »

-« Bien trop court pour moi, l'éternité aurait été parfait même si je ne peux pas en profiter »

-« Mais je suis là, Silas m'as offert ce jolie cadeau. » « Une vengeance se mange froide » « Que dirais-tu que l'on attende tout les deux qu'elle refroidisse »

-« Je n'ai pas ce temps »

-« Dommage parce que moi, je l'ai » Il se trouvait maintenant près d'elle. Il voulu la toucher mais d'une main, elle l'arrêta en pleine vitesse

-« Mes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient mais j'ai perfectionné ceux qui me restaient » « Tu….. »

-« Tu quoi ? » Il la regardait, et la vit grimacer

-« Bonnie » réussissait-elle à dire

-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Abby

Elle ne lui répondit pas, tellement bouleverser par ce qu'elle ressentait et voyait. Elle était prise d'une subite vision étrange parce qu'elle lui semblait si réelle…

_Elle voyait Bonnie marcher au côté de Damon dans le silence le plus total. On entendait juste les bruits des criquets et de quelques lapins. La forêt était plongé presque dans le noir absolue, la lumière des lucioles rendaient la soirée raté romantique. Ils avançaient avec la même cadence. Petit à petit, Bonnie se rapprochait de Damon, un de ses doigts frôlait la main de Damon. Elle le regardait attendant sa réaction. Damon ne bougeait pas déçue, elle fit un pas sur le côté quand soudain… Elle senti lui prenant la main dans une douce et rassurante étreinte accompagné d'un…_

_-« Tout ira bien »_

_-« Je sais….c'est toi qui m'as permise d'être si forte devant Klaus » « Je flippais à mort mais j'ai pas craqué et c'est grâce à toi…ta présence » Damon sourit_

_Ils allèrent presque sortir de la forêt quant Bonnie sentit un vent frais, presque morbide effleurer sa peau caramel. Elle frissonna, Damon s'en aperçut_

_-« Tu veux ma veste ?»_

_(…)_

_-« Bonnie tu m'écoutes ? » Il la força à le regarder mais elle ne fit rien. Bonnie était prise encore et toujours par les même chuchotements. Ses chuchotements qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un mot, seule ses larmes, un saignement de nez témoignaient de son état de détresse._

_-« Il ne fera rien pour toi, tous ce qui l'intéresse est de sauver Elena » « Tu ne vaux strictement rien sans tes pouvoirs Bonnie » « Et quand bien même tu les as, tu n'es pas à la hauteur parce que tu n'es pas digne de porter ce nom et ni leur mémoire » « Saleté de Bennett, qui s'amourache d'un vampire, quelle farce » « Pourri en enfer » lui susurra Silas à Bonnie._

_Invisible, il observa Damon regarder Bonnie. Il scrutait le regard vide de Damon et pourtant le malaise et la peur se lisait. En douceur, il se rapprocha de son double._

_-« Il est temps de lui dire adieu Damon » Le sosie de Silas tourna la tête vers cette voix qui reconnaissait mais ne voyait rien. Quant-il se retourna Bonnie était dans les bras de Silas_

_-« Damon » elle réussit à dire d'une petite voix « Aides…. » Elle s'éclipsa avec Silas puis réapparait dans une grotte. Elle vit Tyler, Caroline et Elena inconscient_

_-« Chut ne les réveilles pas » Il la lacha. Bonnie perdit l'équilibre._

_-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! »_

_-« Soit patiente, tu le seras dans » Il regarda sa montre « Trente minutes »_

-« Abby ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives » demanda Klaus impatient et irrité

Elle leva les yeux sur lui complètement chamboulée

-« Tu veux le savoir » Elle lui prit le bras pour le téléporter avec elle jusqu'à l'endroit exacte de sa vision. A une seconde près elle vit Bonnie disparaitre avec Silas

-« Il va faire le sacrifice » disait Klaus à haute voix. Damon était encore sous le choque alors quant-il vit Klaus devant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de se défouler sur lui. Abby, lui donna un anévrisme

-« Arrête Damon » « On doit retrouver ma fille, Klaus je m'en occupe après »

De l'autre côté, Emily apparaît à côté d'Abbygail. Cette dernière stressait, elle sentait que les choses allaient mal tournés

-« Je te l'avais bien dit Abbygail, il fallait laisser les choses suivirent sont cours.. » « Moi aussi, j'étais tentée de les aidé mais Annaya m'a convaincue »

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez vous ? » « Réponds-moi ! » « Je ne pouvais pas laissé un membre de ma famille en difficulté »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord sur ce que tu dis » « Mais dès fois, comme je te l'ai dit on doit laisser les évènements suivre leur cours » « Donnez des informations du futur à des personnes comme Meredith peuvent être plus dévastatrices que la réalité» « Jamais on doit révéler le futur même si c'est pour éviter le pire » « Et dans notre cas, Bonnie aurait pu faire la différence même dans l'ignorance » « Elle possède l'expression, un choque émotionnel et sa magie sera décuplée»

-« Elle peut en mourir »

-« je le sais mais tu sous estimes l'impacte que Damon a sur elle » « Même si les autres ne cautionnent pas une idylle, elles savent tout comme moi qu'il peut la faire reprendre raison »

-« Pourquoi tu fais autant confiance à ce vampire ? »

-« J'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est fait pour elle » « Non à cause des visions que j'ai eu mais parce qu'il ferait tous pour la sauver, il l'apprécie plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer » « Je sais que personne ne pense comme moi, qu'elles pensent que j'ai fait une grave erreur en confiant notre lignée entre les mains d'un vampire » « Mais pour l'instant, mon action n'a eu aucun effet négatif » « Et j'en suis fière, mais toi ? » « Regarde, ce que tu as fait….. »

_Bonnie était encore assise au sol, elle regardait ses amis doucement. Tyler et Caroline commençaient à s'agiter à cause du poison qu'ils avaient encore de l'organisme. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Bonnie détachait ses yeux d'eux, elle regardait autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que de la pierre, aucune fenêtre. Seul une légère brise de vent et de gouttes d'eau la maintenait en connexion avec l'extérieur. Silas passait derrière elle pour la lever._

_-« Viens, tu vas me donner un petit coup de main » « ça te plairait un petit cours sur la botanique et la sorcellerie avec moi ? »_

_-« Plutôt mourir » Lâcha la jeune sorcière qui résistait à Silas_

_-« Je te donne pas le choix » Il la força à le suivre. Il la maintenait fortement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant ses trois amis « Tiens » il lui donnait un couteau_

_-« Non »_

_-« Tu préfères que je le fasse ? » « Je connais l'anatomie, je sais où couper pour vider une personne de son sang » Bonnie le regarda méchamment avant de le prendre_

_-« Tu es un être abjecte »_

_-« Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas apprendre à m'aimer, je m'en assurais »Il la fixait puis tourna son attention sur les autres membres de la prophétie. « Que dirais-tu de commencer par…toi » Bonnie écarquilla les yeux quant elle comprit qui parlait d'elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait pas mal, je l'ai fait un bon nombre de fois et toi ce n'est pas la première fois je crois »Il sourit_

_Bonnie osa encore le regarder pour le propulsé loin d'elle. Silas se releva sans aucune difficulté. Il se téléporta en face d'elle_

_-« Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble peut-être» disait-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, lentement il posa la lame blanche sur la peau caramel de Bonnie. D'un mouvement, il coupa son poignet. Le couteau se mit à lévité tout comme la coupe. Elle arriva jusqu'à eux, Silas pressa le poignet pour y faire couler que goutte de sang. Rapidement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il la ramena près de lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur l'entaille de cette dernière. Il suça le sang les yeux ouvert. Elena, Caroline et Tyler contemplait la scène avec dégoût. Caroline essayait de défaire ses lianes sans pouvoir y arriver. Cette ordure les avaient attaché comme un forcené_

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, on va s'en sortir » Silas finit par détaché ses lèvres de la peau vanillé de Bonnie. Il lui fit un baise main puis lui souria encore et encore._

_-« A qui le tour jeune gens » Il laissa Bonnie pour s'approcher du groupe. « Toi » il regardait Caroline. « Ma douce vient entailler la peau de ton amie »_

_Elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, elle s'avançait prit le couteau dans les airs_

_-« Désolé Care »_

_-« Ce n'est rien » « Vas-y » Bonnie hésitait, elle allait coupé une veine_

_-« Vas-y je n'aurais pas choisit mieux comme endroit » Bonnie posa la lame un peu plus haut. Caroline souffla_

_-« Merci »_

_Bonnie allait lui dire quelque chose mais Silas la tira près de lui. C'était le tour de Tyler_

_-« Que vois-je là ! Un beau spécimen de loup-garou » « Je crois qu'une main plongée dans le ventre fera beaucoup plus effet» Il prit le poignet de Bonnie et d'un seul coup la main de Bonnie se trouva à l'intérieur de Tyler. Bonnie essaya de l'enlever mais Silas l'en empêcha. « Tu n'aimes pas la sensation d'être dans ses entrailles » « Comme je t'envie Bonnie »_

_-« Je te hais »_

_-« Non….tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je participe juste à t'en durcir »_

_-« Enfoiré » cria Tyler_

_-« Oups , je suis désolé» il retira la main de Bonnie puis fit égoutté le sang de la main de cette dernière au dessus de la coupelle. « Il ne manque plus la Petrova » « Je te laisse le choix de le faire ou pas » « J'ai envie, encore de goutter de son sang »_

_-« NON ! » disait précipitamment à Silas « Je vais le faire » « Donne moi seulement un mouchoir pour m'essuyer mes mains_

_-« Pas besoin » Il lécha toute sa main puis la poussa vers Elena_

_-« Tu es prête ? » demanda Bonnie_

_-« Comment je peux l'être Bonnie » Elle était encore sonné, son cou lui faisait atrocement mal « Mais fait le, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un choix à faire » Bonnie hocha la tête, d'une main tremblante elle laissa la lame tranchée la peau d'Elena._

_-« Désolée » Pendant ce temps là, la lune illuminait le ciel. On entendit des cries de loups-garous quand soudain…La voix de Silas retentit. Il chantonnait des incantations puis s'arrêta. Il se mordit le poignet, Bonnie en profita pour passer derrière le dos d'Elena pour la délivrer. Silas était bien trop occupé par le sortilège pour remarqué qu'ils étaient tous détachés. Caroline avait du mal à tenir debout_

_-« J'ai besoin de sang » « Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps » Tyler regarda Bonnie qui fit un pas en arrière_

_-« S'il te plait Bonnie » chuchota t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Silas qui finissait de répandre son sang. Il sourit puis_

_-« ASSIS »cria t-il tous les trois sauf Bonnie se retrouva forcé à s'asseoir. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Silas s'avança vers la jeune Bennett, et la gifla. Elle se trouva propulser contre un mur elle tomba lourdement. Bonnie gémit de douleur, son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle le tenait, tout en se releva. Chancelante, elle se posa contre le mur regardant Silas s'approcher d'Elena. Il récupéra quelque goutte de sang « C'est presque fini….Etes vous prêt à faire un bref voyage de l'autre côté ? » Personne répondit, alors que Bonnie faisait lévité le couteau pour poignardé Silas._

_A la dernière minutes, il fit trois pas sur le côté. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux voyant qu'Elena allait le recevoir en plein cœur. Son cœur battit à ton rompre, elle courrait_

_-« STOP » le couteau tomba, Elena pouvait de nouveau reprendre son souffle_

_-« Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on ne laisse pas les choses se passer » « On peut tuer » Il se retourna vers Bonnie, il lui lança quelque chose « Finalise, le sort »_

_-« Je ne sais pas quoi faire »_

_-« Ne fais pas la fille stupide, fait le ! » Bonnie soupira, toucha le gros livre. Elle lit la page en même temps qu'il mettait dans la coupe des plantes en lui expliquant leur propriété, puis mélangea le tout et fini par boire la potion. Le temps se déchainait dehors, le vent, la tempête, la pluie. Même aux quatre côtés de la planète, des feux ravageaient les forêts, le vent soufflait très fort. Damon Klaus et Abby même Stefan ressentit ce qu'il se passait. Tous les quatre se dirigeaient vers ce lieu à toute vitesse. Meredith était déjà arrivée._

-« Je ne vois aucun changement à votre plan, ma petite confidence n'a rien changé » prononça Abbygail

-« Patience…tout viens à point à qui c'est attendre Abbygail »

_La chasseuse voyait les chasseurs venir. Ils étaient nombreux avec un arsenal phénoménal. Elle déglutit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aussi voulait rentrée pour sauver ses amies sans pour autant vouloir arrêté ce qui est entrain de se passer à l'intérieure. Elle savait que Silas était derrière tous ça. Des pierres commençaient à tomber près d'elle. Elle se tourna, un sourire se dessina : Damon et Stefan étaient présent._

_-« J'avais besoin de renfort »_

_Damon sauta, regarda Meredith suivit de Klaus_

_-« On est pas là pour ça » « Les chasseurs peuvent attendre, on veut stopper Silas »_

_-« Non ! »_

_-« Ils risquent tous de mourir, encore plus Bonnie »_

_-« Non ! » « Les sorcières ne les laisseraient pas faire ça !_

_-« Pourquoi parles tu des sorcières » prononça Abby qui descendit à l'aide de Stefan « Merci »_

_-« Très bien voulez-vous tous savoir ?»_

_-« ça serait bien » Damon_

_-« Bien, la nuit dernière on m'a enlevée…je suis désormais une chasseuse. Abbygail, votre ancêtre a présidé ma conversion. Et à un moment, elle a partagé ce qu'elle savait avec moi. J'ai vu sa vision dans lequel j'ai vu toi(Damon) Silas et Bonnie. Un évènement qui se déroulerai après qu'on aurait arrêter la prophétie, Silas est venue se venger. Bonnie était enceinte de lui… »_

_-« Quoi ? » dirent tout le monde_

_-« Si on l'arrête, qu'on fout ses plans en l'air, il se vengera. Il sera bien pire que si il avait ses hybrides »_

_-« Le futur est aléatoire » Dit Damon « On ne peut pas se basé dessus »_

_-« C'est toi qui dis ça ? » répliqua Abby « Tu sais que les visions d'une sorcière est toujours à prendre au sérieux »_

_-« Bonnie est en danger ! » cria t-il « Caroline et Elena aussi » « Je ne pense pas aux conséquences mais seulement à leur sécurité » « Je l'ai promis de la protéger, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir »_

_-« Personne n'a parler de mort ! » répliqua Meredith_

_-« Silas veut faire souffrir Annaya, tuer Bonnie est la seule solution plausible même s'il est fasciné par elle »_

_-« Pour la première fois Damon à raison » acquiesça Klaus « Je propose de défoncer l'entre de ce malade » « Si je n'ai pas mes hybrides lui aussi »_

_-« On est tous d'accord » sourit Damon sarcastiquement_

_-« Je refuse » Damon regarda Meredith. Il alla la prendre fortement, mais Stefan l'arrêta_

_-« Elle ne t'a rien fait » « On les sauvera, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution »_

_-« Reste avec elle si tu veux » « je vais les sauver » « Abby »_

_-«Attends, j'accepterai à une seule condition»_

_-« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il intrigué_

_-« S'il faut choisir entre elle et moi… Et tu feras ton possible pour que Silas ne s'approche pas d'elle »_

_-« On n'aura pas besoin de ça »_

_-« Bien sur que si »_

_-« J'ai une promesse à tenir et ça te concerne aussi »_

_-« Moi, je te demande de l'entraver une fois, choisit la » Elle était déterminée, ni Klaus ni Stefan ne comprirent ce que ça voulait dire._

_A l'intérieur, Bonnie continuait à lire l'incantation. Tout lui paraissait limpide, Silas voulait être l'hydride indestructible. Mais quelque chose clochait dans tous ça…._

_La dernière goutte de l'élixir fut avaler par Silas, tout le monde attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien. Silas tenta de se déplacer rapidement mais rien. Il manquait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il fulmina, il jeta la coupe contre le mur après fit des va et viens incessant. Il cherchait en relisant la prophétie une solution à son échec…_

_-« la garce »Il partit sans s'expliqué, laissant une petite ouverture, aucun d'eux n'eu la force de s'échapper sauf Bonnie. Lentement, elle se dirigeait vers la faible brise d'air_

_Dehors, le grand Silas fut surprit de voir celle qui cherchait devant lui._

_-« J'ai besoin de toi, Abby »_

_-« Relâchez les et je viendrais » répondit-elle_

_-« Personne ne mourra, viens »_

_-« Pourquoi, tu l'as veux ?» « Elle ne fait pas partit de la prophétie » demanda Klaus_

_Silas sourit, Klaus comprit directe. Sans que les autres si attente, il fit boire Abby de son sang. Les autres étaient bien trop troublés par les chasseurs derrières eux. Un d'entre eux, vint parler à Meredith. Le cri d'effroi d'Abby attira l'attention de Damon et Stefan. Bonnie quant à elle, accéléra le pas à ce son. Il ne lui restait que quelque mètre_

_-« Aucun de nous auras ses hybrides »_

_-« Je te promets que tu pourras en profiter » Klaus rigola et d'un geste rapide, il tordit la nuque d'Abby. Bonnie vint à ce moment là._

_Elle était derrière Silas, les yeux embués..l'expression prit possession d'elle, la perte de sa mère la fit perdre pied. Tout le monde sauf Meredith et les chasseurs eurent une migraine atroce. Silas résistait quelque peu. Il se retourna, la prit par le cou pour l'épingler au mur._

_-« Arrêtes ça »_

_-« NON ! » cria t-elle. Dans ce cris strident on pouvait ressentir toute sa souffrance et peine Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur les villes autour de Mystic-falls. Les pierres de la grotte commencèrent à tomber, Silas s'éclipsa avec Bonnie. Un petit groupe de chasseur disparu aussi pour les suivre. Damon quant à lui s'en perçu un peu plus tard, lorsque les effets de l'anévrisme s'estompa. Il s'accroupit vers Abby, elle ne respirait plus. Il regarda Klaus_

_-« J'ai eu ma vengeance »_

_-« Enterre toi bien, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui y passe »_

_-« La transformation sera un peu rude…je serais vous je la maîtriserai » Klaus partit, il comptait disparaître quelque temps ensuite se venger de Silas._

_-« Stefan, tu te charges d'elle ? »_

_-« Oui » ils se regardaient puis regarda la grotte_

_-« Je reviendrai t'aider avec ça »_

_-« Pars, elle a besoin de toi » aucun sourire ne se vit sur le visage du beau vampire aux yeux bleus. Il jeta un regard rapide à Meredith puis s'éclipsa._

-« Je suis désolée…. »

-« Tu as raison de l'être » prononça Emily « Tous ce qui est dit par une sorcière vivante ou non à ses conséquences » « Tu as intérêt à trouver une solution pour… » Elle ne dit plus rien, ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt était terrifiant

_Bonnie fit des tonneaux sur plusieurs mètres, tous son corps étaient endoloris. Heureusement, elle guérissait toute seule. Les yeux noirs, elle apparus devant Silas, elle lui cassait ses os en plusieurs morceaux, le bruit était horrible. Bonnie saignait abondamment du nez avant d'entreprendre le sort de dessèchement Pendant ce temps Silas hurlait, malgré sa souffrance, il avançait vers elle. Il l'a mit en feu mais s'estompa rapidement, elle sourit. Son sourit vengeur estompa. Elle ressentit une douleur au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ce malaise foudroyait le bas de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux, elle vit la main de Silas à l'intérieur d'elle._

_-« Je te hais »cria-t-elle_

_-« Tu m'haïra beaucoup plus après jusqu'à m'aimer » « Je t'en fais la promesse »_

_-« Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion » disait-elle quand elle sentit enlever sa main de son ventre. Bonnie se concentrait pour finir le sort._

_Silas bougeait de moins en moins. Ce qui la surprit tout comme Damon…Petit à petit il devenait une Statut. Il ne bougeait plus, Bonnie s'écroula. Son cœur battit de moins en moins._

_Damon se précipita pour la rejoindre, rapidement, il se mordit le poignet. Il la forçait à boire. Un bruit sourd tout près lui fit lever la tête. Silas bougeait encore… Il reprenait forme…Qu'est-ce-que cela signifiait. Bonnie respirait de moins en moins, il la perdait alors que Silas reprenait vie._

_Damon laissa Bonnie au sol, s'avança vers Silas. Il se rua sur lui. Le fit tomber le roua de coup. Il n'y avait que ses jambes qui étaient encore sous forme de pierre. Avec brutalité, il cassa en milles morceaux ses jambes. Silas ne bougeait plus…Etait-il mort ? Damon en avait que faire. Il prit Bonnie et se volatilisa en même temps que les chasseurs._

Emily et Abbygail soufflaient fortement, elles avaient eu peur pour Bonnie. Elles entendirent toutes les deux des pas derrière, Abbygail su à la seconde même qui allait avoir des conséquences à ses actes.

-« J'attends ma sentence »

_Au même moment les chasseurs réapparurent pour dire ce qu'ils avaient vu._

_Meredith les voyait chuchoter ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait puis tous les autres disparurent._

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_-« Votre amie a réussit à vaincre Silas…Il ne reste plus que Klaus » « Je laisse vos amis un sursit de trois mois, s' il est toujours vivant vos amis seront les premiers sur notre liste d'être surnaturel à tuer » il disparu, laissant Meredith abasourdit. Elle se retourna et vit Stefan avec le corps inerte d'Abby._

_-« Je m'en occupe d'elle, va les aider »_

_-« Tu es sur ? »_

_-« Oui Stefan » ce dernier partit. Il revint trois quart-heure plus tard avec tout le monde._

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, alors que Stefan sortaient ses amis des décombres Damon venait juste de déposer Bonnie à l'hôpital. Il attendit près deux heures pour être près d'elle, faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux la regarder dormir. Le silence plombait la chambre qu'occupait Bonnie, elle ne se décidait pas à se réveiller bien qu'elle n'était pas en danger de mort. La tête baissée, Damon se concentrait sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Soudain, sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus forte. Damon s'inquiéta. Le vampire aux yeux bleus se levait pour se coucher auprès d'elle, toucha ses cheveux, la contempla sans cesse ne se doutant pas qu'une personne marchait dans la forêt. Doucement, le mystérieux inconnu s'avança près des restes de Silas. Les membres se recollèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Il était de nouveau là, la respiration haletante. Maintenant coucher, les yeux ouverts, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Katherine

**Fin du tome 1**


End file.
